Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure
by fairy tail dragon slayer
Summary: A single change can affect a life, and that life may just be your next one. How will the reincarnation of one Naruto Uzumaki change now that he died at the end of a war. This is the Sister Fic to Twin Tails, a what-if story about what could have happened if the way Naruto died had changed.
1. Chapter 1 The Rebirth

_**Disclaimer: I do not own 'Naruto' or 'Highschool DxD'**_  
_**Naruto the Twin Tails is a Three Part Story, but I never promised that Part Three would come AFTER Part Two.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

In an endless sea of colors and shapes, this space of the universe was known as the Dimensional Gap. A place that was so ever changing that it was very much like looking through a kaleidoscope, yet the colors were so vivid you knew you were not looking through such a thing. Instead, a person could only marvell at it's wonder before dying. The Dimensional Gap was a place where the void was present, and any life forms without protection would die within seconds of entering this beautiful bridge between worlds.

In this world there was only a single entity that could call this place a home, and at this moment she was calmly sitting down in the nothingness of the gap. She was Ophis the Dragon-God of Infinity, and she was currently taking the form of a young girl with long black hair. Her skin was as pale as the moon, but her gray eyes had such a cold life to them. Her clothes were black with frills, but did not cover her stomach or chest. She simply wore two X-shaped black markings over her nipples to keep them hidden from the world. Instead of a skirt, shorts, or even pants, this Goddess wore none other than simple frilly bloomers to cover her bottom.

She alone could call this place her true home, but she was currently not alone in this world that she enjoyed. Another being was with her, seemingly frozen in time with how they would not move a single inch. Not a breath could be heard from the one with her, and as she stroked this beings hair the colors started to fade away to reveal his form.

This was a young man with the messiest of blond hair, and his skin was like the sun had kissed him. He was young, looking to only be 17 years old at most, while also being average height for his age. The most unique trait about him was the three whisker marks that were on his face, seeing as they stood out from the rest of his relativally normal features that you would find on handsome young man. He was well built, and his body was seemingly sculpted from the hardest of stone. Ophis ran her finger along the pectorial muscle that was showing through the young man's ripped clothes.

This was Naruto Uzumaki, the Greatest Hero that the human race had been able to produce in the last ten thousand years. No others have been able to match him sense the day that he had passed from the world of the living, and she had personally collected his soul. Sense his passing, she had spent countless hours working to restore what remained of him to his former glory. For it was his final moments that had gained her interest in him, Naruto Uzumaki had been a ninja in his life. He had been a warrior that was trained to kill and die for his village, and he personally had been given a rotten deal in life. Even from a young age, he was weak and defenceless, but he never gave up. He grew and grew to almost impossible levels of power, power that was without true match to this day. Only the most powerful of Angels, Devils, and Fallen Angels could scratch the surface of his true power.

Even if somebody did have more power then him, Ophis had little doubt that Naruto would still win any fight. He was a force that did not just rely on fighting, but truly connecting his feelings and understand to other. He could make even the most demented of men switch the to side of good, and in battle he could pull monsterously effective moves out of nowhere. When most people would give up, this human would strive forward and do the impossible.

This human made an impression on her on the day of his death all those years ago, and because of that she had decided that she would restore his soul and give this man that had been dealt a bad hand in life a new hand. She was going to allow him to become a new man, or rather, she would let him reincarnate into a happier life. She did have her own reasons for this, but she knew that one day his power may be needed again. This human, whose potential had been underestimated, had never reached his full potential and if he was to do that he would no longer need to be human.

On top of Naruto's unclothed stomach was an orange object, a jacket. This jacket was neatly folded on it, and the design showing on the back was that of a circle with more circle inside of it. Under that concetrated circle were nine tear drop shaped magatama, with the entire design being in black. Each Magatama was lined up three to a row, into three rows like a square.

She knew that if she allowed him all his previous power in this new life then he would grow to arrogant in his nature, or at least he would become a wild card. That was why when she was in the process of restoring his broken soul she took his greatest power from him and transformed it into an object, this jacket held his godly power that had killed a man that could indeed slay a god. One day, this object would be made known to him and he would slowly regain what he had lost. He would regain his powers that had made him into the pressive man to her.

This was his Sacred Gear, amazing tools given to human souls so that they could allow them to do great or terrible things. She wanted this to be his, because once he was reincarnated his chance of naturally getting a Sacred Gear were zero. Only part of full humans were allowed these, and the family she picked for him to be reborn into was not human.

She wanted him to have something of his old life, but she also wanted him to truly retain the pureness she had come to respect. That was why she would not haunt him with how he once was, and the memories of those he lost. As she rebuilt this lost soul, she had been slowly removing the things from his mind that would cause him great sadness. She would lock away the memories of his powers into his Sacred Gear, and should the day come that he activates it she would start to watch him once more.

As it was, she was using most of her power keeping the one she hates the most out of the Gap. As it was, she would only be able to hold out her strength only so much longer before she was forces to reincarnate him without him waking up first, and should her enemy come into this plane she would be forced to leave, for she would not have the power to get him out on her own.

She felt him stir ever so lightly, as he breathed the first breath in his many years of death. This was the breath that she knew would be the one to grant him new life, but yet he showed no signs of waking.

Finally, as a sign from above the orange sun mark on the palm of his right hand started to glow once more with life. Naruto Uzumaki jerked awake once more, but found that he was unable to move of his own free will.

'Where... where am I?' Naruto questioned weakly in his own mind, for he was without much of his memory at this time. The years passing having gotten him to forget much of what even Ophis did not touch, a clean slate given to a hero that was undeserved by the masses. Ophis would only do this for him and only him, and she placed her hand over his heart and got his attention.

"Uzumaki Naruto, you are in my home. I, have decided to grant you new life. I, have watched over you for so long now Uzumaki Naruto. You were a great hero once upon a time Uzumaki Naruto, but you were not given the life you should have had." Ophis spoke smoothly, not speaking anymore than she had to. She spoke what was needed to get the point across and not a single thing more, she felt a shaking hand touch the side of her face, before moving to her hair.

"Such... nice... hair... as black... as night." Naruto spoke the only thing he could think of as he gazed up at her, his hand finding the strength to move for the first time in so long. His eyes went to the sun on his palm, but he found more comfort in looking at this beautiful girl's hair. Ophis looked down at Naruto without showing her emotion, seeing as she made her hair this color because she licked the color black.

"Uzumaki Naruto, this is why you are being given a new life. You, are a champion that came before your time. I, have seen your soul, and your soul will soon find happiness that you were denied." Ophis spoke once more as snakes made out of the shadows of her powers came from her skin, and despite the texture looking like that of ink they slowly crawed over Naruto's flesh and sank into his body. The jacket also glowing and sinking into his flesh as well, and right on the inside of the orange sun glowing on his palm appeared a second symbol inside the first one.

Now that orange sun had a black infinity symbol inside it, the glowing sun and the black infinity. One fit him perfectly, while the other showed that she had a hand in his reincarnation. This was also her blessing to him, but would not become active just yet.

Ophis closed her eyes, before she felt Naruto start to vanish from her lap.

Just as he fully vanished, she felt the barrier she had been keeping up break.

The Great Red had invaded her home.

_**[With Naruto]**_

"Kaa-san, look at them... aren't they beautiful?" A young woman wearing a black kimono asked as she held two small babies into her large chest. Her pitch black hair fell down to the middle of her back, and her golden eyes glowed with love for the two newborn babies in her arms. Her pale skin had a hint of red on it from how much happiness she was feeling at seeing the birth of her younger siblings. The two black cat ears on her head were twitching in excitement, while her two tails were moving swiftly behind her in joy.

Each child in her arms were both beautiful in their own right, the one in her left arm was the older sibling of the two babies. This was on a cute little baby girl, and like herself she had cat ears coming from her head. Only these ears were white, just like the small tuff of hair on her head. Her eyes were opened and looking around everywhere, showing that they were a golden yellow color like her's were. Her skin was pale like Kuroka's, and her little white tail was moving like no tomorrow.

The second one, the youngest sibling of the trio, was a little baby boy. Unlike either sister, this boy had naturally tan skin, like he was born under the sun. Three small whisker marks stood out on each cheek, giving him the look of a cute little kitten. His tail was wrapped around her forearm, and she saw that there was a small tuff of pure white hair on his head. It was white just like his sister's hair, but instead of a single color for eyes she noticed that he had two colors. Not two colors exactly, but she was able to see that one second they would turn blue, before they went back to a golden yellow.

The mother of these two babies was currently laying against the side of a tree, and she wore a blood stained white kimono. Her skin was beyond pale, and her white haire feel down to her breasts. Her dull yellow eyes peered out from her curtain of hair, looking at the children she had birthed with a weak smile on her face. She didn't have much strength left in her, and she was bleeding out fast. She knew that she didn't have long to live, but sadly for her she had not been able to get help fast enough to find a good place to birth her children.

She was a Nekoshou, which meant that she was a third class citizen in the Underworld. Most of the Devils would ignore their cries for help, with very few truly helping them succeed in life. Sadly, they were also a poor family because of how hard it was to find a job in the Underworld these days.

"Kuroka-chan... what are their... names?" The mother of the twins asked with a smile, knowing that her eldest daughter would pick out a good name for them. Kuroka got down on the ground and moved her mother's hair out of her face with a sad smile. She knew that she had been born with a weak body, her mother had always been a rather weak person when it came to physical labor. She had nearly died givinhg birth to her awhile back, so birthing another child, let alone two, was a death sentence to her.

"This one is going to be Shirone because of her white hair, and how cute her little sounds are... I do not know what to name my little brother though. Why don't you name him Kaa-san, as your last act you should name him?" Kuroka offerd kindly to the dying woman, knowing that deep in her heart that she wanted to name at least one of the children before she passed onto the afterlife. The woman moved her head up to look at the little baby boy, before she coughed out a glop of blood onto her stomach. She started to go into a coughing fit, and she got her hand up to her mouth near the end. Kuroka watched with small tears in her eyes at how her mother was dying in front of her eyes, but with her happy smile never leaving her face.

She watched her mother take her hand away from her mouth, and she looked at the blood in her hand for a moment. She watched as the blood all around her hand began to move towards the middle of her palm, bending and moving along the pale skin until the blood touched in the middle of her palm. Her eyes widened when she saw the perfect name for her youngest child in her blood.

She glanced at Kuroka, before she used as much strength as she could to moved her hand up and show her oldest child what rested on her palm. A single design, something that had come at the perfect moment. The blood she had coughed up had formed the design of a whirlpool on the middle of her hand.

"Na... Naruto... he will be named... after the most power... kind of whirlpool... a... maelstrom. Tell them... that I don't... regret giving birth to them." The nameless mother of three said before her head slumbed forward and her arms touched the ground with a thump. This woman, who had used her final moment to tell her children that she loved them in her own way, had died in the middle of the forest with a smile on her face. Thus was a mother's love, to give her life for her children at the drop of a hat. She had been rpoud of herself in her final moments for having lived such a happy life. Having raised her eldest child, having birthed her youngest two, and having named her last.

She had died a happy woman.

"Don't worry Kaa-san, Shirone-chan and Naruto-chan will be safe. I will protct them with my life if I have to, no matter what I will always put them before myself... just like you did." Kuroka said as the tears finally broke through her eyes lashes and fell down her pretty face. She wouldn't have been this way if her mother had not said something so beautiful in her final moments. She kissed her younger siblings on the foreheads just as they started to cry loudly, as if knowing that their mother was dead.

Kuroka made a promise to herself at that moment, an oath that she was using her tears to bind her to.

From this day forward, she would make sure that Shirone and Naruto would be happy. No matter the cost to herself, she would raise these two with as much love as she could. Her mother died bringing them into this world, and she would die to protect them from this world if she had to do it. That was the job of the eldest after all, to love and protect her younger siblings even if they grow to hate her.

Life would be hard, it has always been, but if they were a family, then maybe things wouldn't be so bad.

There was a saying that true love conquers all, and what love is truer than that of the bonds made between siblings?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Like I said before, this is what COULD have happened in Naruto the Twin Tails. There are things that will not show up in this one, and things that will. Certain Events won't happen, and some might. Just count on one thing, it will not put the Twin Tails to shame. It will show a softer side to the story though hence why 'The Pure'.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Silent King of the Dead/Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_


	2. Chapter 2 Th Deal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"So cold Grayfia-tan." A handsome man with long red hair said as he rubbed the side of his head with his hand. By looks he seemed to be in his mid twenties, and his skin was more fair than you would usually see in a guy. His bright green eyes showed plenty of kindness in them, and he wore golden armor over his body that gave him an extremely regal appearance to him. He was Sirzechs Lucifer (Gremory) and he was one of the Four Satans of the Underworld. Sirzechs was currently taking a walk down into one of the cities with his wife and servant Grafia Lucifer.

Grayfia Lucifuge was a high class woman with silver hair and silver eyes that seemed to take on a more seriuous outlook on life, which seemed to be there for the purpose of balancing out her husbands stupidity. She was scene wearing a maid's uniform, and she was frowning lightly at her husband. In truth, she really did love him dearly, but in public she had told him many times that his reputation was at stake by treating her with to much affection. Currently, he and she were trying to find something for his younger sister. Her birthday was coming up, and being the Sis-con that he is, Sirzechs always tried his very hardest to get his younger sister the most amazing gifts possible.

"We are here to find Rias-sama a gift Sirzechs-sama, please remember this reason." Grayfia pointed out politely, and she blinked with her husband when they noticed that something small was running towards their direction. Sirzechs was the one that caught what the small figure was when he noticed a small white hair child covered in dirt running towards them with an armful of bread in his arms, and by the tatters his clothes were in it was easy to tell that he was homeless. Yet, his body was very healthy, and not underfed like that of the usual homeless children.

The boy noticed them, and he seemed to startled for a second before he heard a commotion coming from nearby.

'A Nekomata? Well this is a rare surprise, I thought that none of them were left.' Sirzechs thought with a small smile on his face when he saw the yung Nekoshou, and a male one at that. Male Nekomata were so rare these days, that even in the already rare Nekoshou race, they were considered more valuable than ten castles worth of treasure these days. Any collector of Youkai woud be having an orgasm just by looking at a fine specimen like this one, healthy, young, and with a flair of life. They were both surprised when the boy looked behind him in a panic, before he started to use one clawed hand to climbs up the wall to a nearby building. Just in time to, because moments later when he was out of site a middle aged man with an average appearance came from around the corner.

"Damnit! The brat got away again, this is the forth time this week! Why don't those beasts ever steal from somebody else!? You here me you little brat, if you do this again I will catch you and gut you myself!" The man shouted out in frustration at having his merchandise stolen once more by the brat that had just climbed up to the roof of the building. The couple were able to see white hair and white cats ears sticking up from the edge of the roof, and neither really decided to tell the man that the thief that had stolen his bread was close by. It would seem that the man had given up anyway because he went back where he came from with an angry grunt.

Grayfia was about to call out to the child on the roof, before she felt somebody bump into her from behind and touch her rear end. She and her husband turned around to 'lecture' about how molesting the wife of a Satan was a bad idea, before they both saw a second white haired child sitting on the ground while rubbing her head. This child was obviously a girl, and besides the pale skin she looked just like the white haired boy with the bread. The girl shook her head, before she stood up and started to run away before either Grayfia or Sirzechs could say anything to her. She ran behind the corner, and the white haired boy vanished from the rooftop.

"Twin Nekomata? Well, this is a lucky day it would seem. I just know that today I am going to pick out the best birthday present for Rias-tan!" Sirzechs said with a good amount of excitement, and his wife sighed lightly and prepared to check how much she had in her purse for this perfect gift. She blinked in shock when she saw that the straps to her purse had been cut completely by something, and the end of her purse where she kept all the money had completely vanished.

"Sirzechs-sama, it would seem that we have been robbed by a small child." Grayfia pointed out with an annoyed, a very annoyed, tone to her voice that spoke volumes for how angry she really was. Sirzechs only smiled lightly and looked into the direction that the small children had run off in, because it would seem that they had been robbed by the same people that had been robbing the people of this city for awhile now. There had been reports of small robberies happening in this city, but never anything too serious. The most that has never been reported stolen was food and clothing.

"You know, I may have just found the perfect gift for Rias." Sirzechs said with complete honesty as he walked in the direction that the children had last been seen by them. Grayfia caught on to what he was going on about, and she sighed very lightly but couldn't help but agree with his logic in this.

"Very well then Sirzechs-sama." Grayfia said with a light bow, before she followed behind her husband as he took the last known path that the children had used. She was still rather ashamed that she had not noticed that her purse had been stolen from her until after she checked for how much money she had. It was a blow to her pride that somebody had stolen from her, and frankly it showed that she was getting lax with her sensing ability if a child hadmanaged to steal something so important from her.

_**[With Naruto and Shirone]**_

It had been five years since the twin Nekoshou had been born, and for the most part life had been fufilling for them. Naruto and Shirone had each been well raised by their older sister Kuroka, and she had made sure that they would have everything they needed. ecerything had been great for them, or at least as great as things can be when you are homeless. Sure, they had to steal for survival, but that was a small matter to the siblings. It wasn't like they were going to be sold things at the regular price anyway, so stealing was their only real option in life.

From a young age Naruto and Shirone were both taught how to steal without getting caught, and using their senses to the limit so that they could avoid being catching them. If they were caught then Kuroka would come in and knock the devil that caught them out, before she robbed them blind and they all went to safety. Today was actually a pretty big haul for the trio of siblings as Naruto and Shirone ran towards Kuroka as fast as their little legs could carry them. Lately Kuroka had been disappearing without telling them about it, and when she came back she would smell like blood. Naruto and Shirone never thought anything of it, but they were curious to what she did when they stole things.

"Onee-chan! I have bread nya!" Naruto shouted childishly as he ran up to his giggling sister when she saw that he was having trouble keeping his balance with all the bread he had gotten. She smiled lightly at him, and the youngest of the group beamed when he saw her smile at him. He placed the bread in her lap

"I got a purse..." Shirone said with a very small blush on her face. To them money was a lot less important than food, so the winner of today's small contest was obviously Naruto since he had managed to get enough bread for them to have a decent lunch. Since they didn't even really used money, most of the time they would just use it as a method to help start a fire. Then once they had a fire going they would only need to gather sticks. It was rather funny that when they got money, they literally threw that money away by burning it. Shirone placed the purse next to Kuroka, and the eldest sister place both of the twins on her lap with a cat-like grin on her face.

"Both of you did very well, but it would seem that you still messed up slightly nya." Kuroka hinted when she noticed that somebody had entered their territoy. Both Naruto and Shirone blinked in confusion when they heard her say that, and looking around childishly they could see anyone following them. Kuroka frowned when she felt how powerful both of the people that were nearby were, since neither of them would be somebody that she woujld stand a chance against while protecting two children. She looked at the two children, before she smiled lightly and pressed them against her chest.

Then her eyes sharpened and she struck both of her younger siblings in the back of the neck, knocking them both out before they could even react to her hitting them. She stood up and safely placed her siblings against the tree, before she stood in front of them with sharp eyes that pierced through the darkness of the forest they were in.

"There goes the element of surprise." Her apparent enemy stated as she saw the surrent Lucifer and his wife come out of the shadows now that they were obviously caught. He had a sheepish expression on his face, while his wife placed the tips of her fingers against her head while shaking her cranium slightly to show what she thought oif her husband ruining the element of surprise.

"I didn't sense your power, I smelled you out. Not even you can hide your scent Satan Red nya, and my sense of smell is too powerful for you to trick nya." Kuroka said with a frown on her face, her danger senses not going off yet for some reason. It was like somewhere in her she didn't register this guy as a threat, or at least that he wasn't going to attack them in cold blood without letting them put up a fight. That, or he liked children and didn't want to kill the one raising the two children behind her.

"Nekoshou it is then, I can't sense you at all." Grayfia pointed out as she tried to sense for Kuroka's aura, but was surprised when she found nothing. She could fell the aura of the two knocked out children, but the aura of the one standing in front of them was so well hidden that it was like it wasn't even there at all. They weren't being supressed either, but it was like they didn't even exist.

"You noticed me hiding my aura with Senjutsu then, no surprise there that the 'strongest queen' would be able to tell that I was a Nekoshou nya. That leaves one question though, why are you here?" Kuroka asked with narrowed eyes, her yellow eyes glowing with power waiting to be unleashed. She could take out the silver haired devil, but not Sirzechs. A Satan Level oppponent would be far to much for her to fight at this moment in time, but an Ultimate Class Devil was just in her range of ability. One good hit was all she would need, if she would get that hit remained to be seen.

"Now now, don't be so hostile. We don't want any trouble, but we do need to get our money back." Sirzechs said with a silent wish that nothing got started over this. He didn't want to get the little kids to get hurt in the conflict, so he would try and play the mediater. He could alreasy tell that Kuroka's and Grayfia's opposite personalities would create friction between them. In the last few years, it had been comfirmed that Kuroka had been been killing dozens of devils around the area for some unknown reason. He guessed he got his answer from how she was defending the two smaller children behind her.

"Take your money and leave nya." Kuroka said as she kicked the purse over to them, she had no use for the money anyway other than for starting a fire. Grayfia caught her purse, before she looked to see if it could be fixed. She sighed in relief when she realized that her purse would have to be repaired, but it was fixable. Kuroka's eyes narrowed when she saw that neither of the devils were moving from their spots, and they didn't look like they were about to leave either.

"Thank you for returning that money, but our business isn't finished yet. You see, we couldn't help but notice that these two had to steal to live. I will be honest with you when I ask you if this is the kind of life you want them to live." Sirzechs pointed out with a smal wave towards Naruto and Shirone. Kuroka charged at Sirzechs with rage in her eyes, before she jumped back when she noticed that he was leaking out his family ability. The black and red Power of Destruction that originally came from the Bael family, but was later obtained when Lord Gremory married a women from the Bael family. Such a power was just as deadly at her Senjutsu, both were pretty much one hit kills to most opponents that didn't have experience fighting against it, or very high resistances.

She was not ready to fight something like this, not without a plan for it that is.

"There is no other way to live for us, devils like you have it easy. You were BORN with a high status, and society looked to you as the future nya. We are considered to be the lowest part of low, and have to do anything we can to get uyp in the world nya. Yet, we are still happy. You have nothing that you can do to help us." Kuroka said firmly, knowing that she wouldn't be able to go with this person. Her mother wanted her to protect them, it was part of her dying wish so of course she was going to do everything in her power to make sure that they stayed as safe as possible. She was tempted, but she knew this could be a trap to take her out without her putting up a fight in the moment of surprise.

"I may not know what it means to work my way up from the bottom, but I do know that being raised as thieves will come to hurt those two in the end. They are innocent kids that have a hard life, and I want them to escape from that kind of life. You are no doubt a good sister to them, and I am not asking you to give them to me. That is why I have an offer for you." Sirzechs stated with a stern appearance that seemed to be a rare thing on his face when in private company. He didn't want kids to be punished because of how they were raised, and if he was honest with himself he had some selfish reasons for this as well.

Nekoshou were the most powerful breed of Nekomata, and while Nekomata had the potential for Senjutsu and Youjutsu, the Nekoshou had the potential to completely master Youjutsu and Senjutsu. The Nekoshou were a High-Level Youkai species, and even in his long life these three were the only ones that he had ever seen. They were just that rare, and they were a mostly female race. Finding a Male Nekoshou was something that he couldn't simply pass up. If a normal female Nekoshou was worth ten castles worth of treasure, then the male of the species was easily ten times that much.

Senjutsu Masters had the potential to also harness their own Touki, and with that Touki they could enhance their speed, strength, and durability to amazing levels. The fact that they were also able to naturally use Chakra, an energy that had a small amount of light properties, made them dangrous to devils. Not to mention that in theory a Nekoshou that was turned into a Nekoshou/Devil Hybrid would be able to have a high resistance to Light Based abilties.

"An offer nya?" Kuroka asked in surprise, this was something she hadn't seen coming. Grayfia was looking her her beloved with an expression of confusion as well, she had only been aware of him wanting to get their money back.

"Yes, if you agree to these conditions then I promise that you and your family will be able to live a life of relative comfort. You won't have to worry about being attacked randomly, and you shall have a bed to sleep in each night." Sirzechs tempted lightly, while the idea started to tempt Kuroka even further. This was starting to sound too good to be true, as far as she knew no devil was kind enough to offer others something without something in return. Somebody from the Gremory family should be no different, no matter how nice the family was rumored to be.

They were devils after all.

"What is the catch nya?" Kuroka asked with her arms crossed under her impressive rack, and Sirzechs nodded slightly at how she wasn't falling for how tempting he was trying to mak the offer seem.

"Simple, you will work under the Gremory family as out personal spy. You will be sent out on missions when we ask, and you will be expected to remain a mystery. That means that if you are caught, the Gremory will deny every having anything to do with you. My family will cut all ties with you. The second thing is that I would like for your siblings to become a part of my Rias-tan's peerage when she gets her Evil Piece set." Sirzechs stated with a small smile on his face. Getting Rias two potentially amazing pieces would be an amazing gift for her birthday, not to mention the fact that the family wouldn't have to steal anymore... unless Kuroka was ordered to do that. The two children would get a friend that was only two years older than them, and Rias would get two rare friends/servants/pets depending on how she saw them.

Kuroka was torn between chosing her own desire for a free life, or the safety and happiness of her younger siblings. She could trade away all of their freedom for a happy life that wouldn't be completely filled with danger, or she could tell SIrzechs to stikc his offer up his ass and potentially damn them all in the future. They were Nekoshou, a near extinct species of Nekomata. They were most likely the last of their kind, and if they died out then that was it for their race.

Not to mention if something happened to her, then nobody would be there for her precious siblings.

It was a gamble, she could do this and make sure her family was safe, or toss the offer away and throw away this chance of safety. The choice was obvious, but she just didn't want to make it. She had swore on her mother's unmarked grave that she would protect her siblings no matter the cost to herself. She said unmarked, because if anyone discovered that the grave held a Nekoshou in it they would break it. It was easier to have the location memorized, than the rebuilt it every time they went to visit.

'Naruto-chan, Shirone-chan... forgive me for what I am going to do.' Kuroka thought in her mind as she took a breath to calm herself. With determination in her eyes, and a heart that was prepared for her sibling's anger, she gazed at the devils and decided upon her answer. She was placing everything on the line with her choice.

She hoped that her mother could forgive her.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Updated Next: Naruto the Silent King of the Dead**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Answer

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Let me get this straight, you want me to betray my cute little siblings trust just so that your little brat will get two rare pets nya?" Kuroka asked with narrowed eyes towards Sirzechs. Her answer would completely depend on how he answered her, and if it was a good answer then she wouldn't mind allowing her siblings to join this girl's peerage. If the answer was bad, she would completely reject the offer and tell him to stuff it up his ass. Grayfia was looked between the siblings with a cautious gaze, making sure to keep her eye on the sleeping siblings just in case they woke up.

"Huh?! OH! You misunderstand, you see, if I just took your family in then their would be many political responces to this. You see, my little Rias-tan doesn't really have any friends in her general age group, and I think the same could be said for your little ones. If they become hers then they would automatically get the protection of the Gremory family. You will be paid for your services, and it isn't like they will be treated badly. You can see them anytime you want to, but they will belong to Rias. I just thought it was sad that the last family of Nekoshou had a bad life, and this is an offer than benefits us both." Sirzechs said with his hands waving in a way to keep her cool. Yes, he wanted to give the twins to Rias as a gift that would one day become powerful servants, but it wasn't like this was a completely selfish desire of his. He figured that the twins would be able to play with Rias, and as they grew up together they would be less likely to be seen as servants. They would be like family to Rias, because the Gremory in her was strong. She would just love to have two little friends to play with... and watch anime with.

Yeah, he blamed himself for that one. He brought her back one DVD of Sailor Moon, and then his little sister starts her road to becoming an Otaku.

"I will be paid nya? Hmm, and they won't be hurt?" Kuroka asked with a quick glance at her siblings. She wasn't as worried about Naruto getting hurt, because he was a tough little guy. He could take as much punishment as he possible could and then come back for more. Those times she watched him secretely train with that strange Youjutsu of his proved that he could take a hit when his own moves backfired on him. Not to mention he had an amazing healing factor, and a very high amount of chakra in his body. Shirone on the other hand wasn't nearly as strong, but she seemed to have an amazing ability when it came to learning. She didn't want them getting hurt, but either way avoiding pain was impossible.

"They will be hurt eventually. If they were to join her Peerage, then they would no doubt go through a Rating Game. If they were to do that, then they would get hurt. It is very rare for anyone to die in a Rating Game though, and a great team of medics is usually there to take care of injuries. Can you say they won't be hurt by the people that placed a price on your head 'Kuroka the Black Hellcat' or how about 'Demon Cat Kuroka' because eventually people WILL come after them to get to you." Sirzechs stated in a matter of fact voice, while Kuroka winced. She had a lot of enemies that would just love to get their hands on her siblings and do unspeakable things to thejm if it meant hurting her. Almost nobody among her enemies would dare mess with one of the still standing 72 Pillar families. Doing that was akin to suicide in most cases, and messing with the Gremory was something even she wouldn't do.

The Gremory was the family that had managed to gain the Bael clan's Power of Destuction, and in this family were two confirmed users of this power. The mother of the two children, and the man standing in front of her. One of the Four Satans and the one that was considered to be one of the most powerful ones. Then there was his wife, somebody that was nearly on par with an Satan Class Devil. After that was the fact that the Gremory family were allied with the Sitri family, and if you messed with the Gremory you were messing with the Bael. The Bael were considered the most powerful family in the Underworld. Not to mention that the Sitri family also had a Satan in it in the form of Serafall Leviathan.

In the end, it was a very poor choice to mess with the Gremory. That was akin to taking on 3 Satan class level devils, the Gremory family, the Sitri family, the Bael family, the Power of Destruction, as well as any secret weapons they had that weren't well known.

Basically, only those with death wishes or those that were sure of victory would even dare to take on the Gremory with how much back up they had.

"Think carefully Kuroka-san, or you may make a choice you will regret. With the backing of the Gremory, your siblings will have better lives. One day if they ascend through the ranks they can own their own land, and will be able to gain political power that a Nekoshou has never had before. Can you really hold them back from getting a good live because you don't agree with the methods, or you want to selfishly keep them to yourself?" Grayfia questioned with narrowed eyes as she gave Kuroka a bone chilling look that sent guilt right to the depths of her soul. The way they were talking was making her feel like she was the bad guy for wanting to keep her siblings to herself. If they were speaking the truth, and her abilties were saying they were, then Shirone and Naruto would be much better off living at the Gremory Castle. They could have a great life, and one day they could gain a greater amount of freedom despite the fact they were going to be pretty much slaves for awhile.

Nekoshou lived bad lives because of the danger devils considered them, but if they gained a high status then they would be proving that Nekoshou meant devils no harm. Their race would thrive, and be reborn once more. They would be better than ever, and that was her ultimate goal in life. She wanted the Nekoshou to flourish again, and despite the trade-off being her freedom, this was a great way to get started on her goal.

"... Okay... BUT, if they are mistreated you better expect me to take my pound of flesh nya." Kuroka threatened the two, before Sirzechs nodded. If anyone ever hurt Rias he would be very much the same way, so he could understand exactly where she was coming from. The burden of being an lder sibling was one that should not be taken lightly, nor looked down upon. It was a very demanding job, and both elder siblings took it very seriously... for different reasons. Kuroka promised her mother than she would look after them, while Sirzechs didn't know the hardships of truly having to raise his sibling.

"Very well then! That is great news, but is there anything I can do for you to seal the deal?" Sirzechs asked one final thying before the deal was sealed, and Kuroka instantly knew the answer to that. It was the one thing that he could do that she would sell her very soul for, besides her siblings lives, and it was something she couldn't do on her own.

_**-One Week Later-**_

_Yurika the White Cat - A Loving Mother, a Great Cat, and a Selfless Soul _

Kuroka stood in front of her mother's new grave that was located in the Gremory graveyard, a place that her grave stone wouldn't be destroyed. With this she had finally been able to give her mother a proper send off that was fitting of such a great woman that had died bring two children into this world. Kuroka was wearing a black hooded robe over her normal clothes, and it was in the middle of the night.

"Naruto-chan, Shi..." Kuroka started as she adressed her siblings while standing next to them. Instead of the scraps of clothes they had been wearing before, now they wore real clothes. Naruto was wearing a simple t shirt and shorts, while Shirone wore a small yellow dress. She didn't get to finish her sentence though when she felt Shirone give her a now neutral look that spoke volumes of how annoyed she was at her elder sister.

"That isn't my name anymore... I lost that name when you sold my life away." The girl that had abandoned her name said with a heated tone, something that Kuroka couldn't help but wince at. The girl that was formally named Shirone had taken the news that they would soon be little more than playthings for a girl pretty hard. Her once expressive face had lost almost all emotion, and it was clear that she was not happy with Kuroka. This was something that she also couldn't fault her little sister one, because she would be angry if her freedom was sold away as well.

"Onee-chan... I'm not mad at you nya." Naruto said after a few moments as he rubbed his arm and she smiled at him softly. She could always count on Naruto to look on the bright side of things, no matter how horrible life had been he would always smile and act like nothing was wrong. He wasn't even hiding his emotions, it was like he had lived a previous life before now and in that life he had gained a complete mastery of his anger. It was something that she knew would come in handy when his body was strong enough to handle to strain of Senjutsu.

"Have you met with that Rias girl yet nya?" Kuroka asked with a slightly sad look, before she smiled when Naruto smiled and started to nod just like his chilish nature told him to.

"Uhuh! She is really nice, but a little weird nya. I thought devils were suppose to be ubber meanies, but she was REALLY nice... I really like her pretty hair nya." Naruto said after a moment when he remembered the girls extremely deep shade of red hair. He didn't know why, but he really liked unique hair colors like that.

"... She named me Koneko." The now renamed Koneko said without emotion, and once more Kuroka winced. She had been the person to give Koneko the name Shirone, so to hear that the name she had gifted her sister with had been replaced was a serious blow to her. She had to admit that the name really fit her though.

'I she doesn't put nya at the end of her sentences anymore... she must really be angry at me.' Kuroka thought sadly, before she felt like slapping herself when she saw Naruto's face fall as well. She didn't know why, but Naruto was VERY sensative to people's negative emotions. If she felt sad, then that sadness would in turn affect Naruto. She had no clue why, but he seemed to have some very strange abilities that would seem to randomly pop up sometimes. She was even more surprised that he didn't seem to notice that anything was wrong with him, so she didn't bother bringing it up.

"Rias-chan says that she is getting her Evil Piece thingy next years, and we can join her pe... pear... peerage then nya!" Naruto explained with a light smile on his face when he noticed that Kuroka had cheered herself up. Kuroka was actually happy that her siblings had a almost a whole year before they would become apart of Rias' peerage. Kuroka watched as Koneko suddenly started to walk away with Naruto following after her and talking to her about everything and nothing at the same time. Kuroka looked at her mother's new grave before a tear fell down her cheek.

She could never say how sorry she was for what she did, and she could only hope that her mother would forgive her.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Some of you need to 'Look Underneath the Underneath' because there are more than one reason for why characters do what they do. **_  
_**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Strange Mage / This fic again**_  
_**I will begin in Questions Omake at chapter 5, because that is when the story truly starts.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	4. Chapter 4 The Queen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Chapters for this should start to increase in length.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

It had been five years since Naruto and the newly named Koneko had been given a home at the Gremory castle. These five years had been good for the small children of now ten years old. They were well fed, and their 'owner' was truly a very nice girl. Both Naruto and Koneko still got along very well with each other, but Koneko only ever got mad at Naruto when he brought up that she should try and forgive Kuroka. Koneko was very stubborn on the fact that Kuroka was in the wrong by selling them away, while Naruto didn't really care.

Right now though Naruto was sitting in the garden on the Gremory castle with one Rias Gremory. Rias was a very young, for a devil, girl at the age of 12 years old. Her red hair was a little bit lighter than her brothers, but still being a blood red shade of crimson. Her skin was a healthy pale thanks to her heritage, and she could pass off for a english woman thanks to her skin color. Her eyes were a warm green color that Naruto found just as pretty as her hair, and finally as the daughter of a Gremory and a Bael she had inherited the Power of Destruction just like her elder brother. Right now though she was wearing a black dress that went down to her thighs, and her growing breasts were pressed up against the back of Naruto's head.

This was their favorite bonding activity to do together, Naruto would sit in Rias lap and use a small watering can to water their own little garden while she would just enjoy holding her friend. Rias' happy personality would spread and make Naruto's own mood much happier, because with his growing empathy abilities he was now not only sensing negative emotions, but also positive ones. It was a blessing just as much as it was a curse, because if Naruto was around a large group of people feeling negative emotions then he could get physically sick from the over exposure to negativity. He was also personally influenced by heavy or strong emotions, which was why he liked to stay around Koneko or Rias. Koneko had a small amount of emotion in her, and she was his sister, so he didn't get much feedback from her. Rias was just usually a happy person, so he liked being around her happiness.

"Hey Naruto-kun, a few days ago I found a girl that I wanted to make apart of my peerage . Right now she is being moved into a room at the Gremory castle. I think you and Koneko-chan will really like her." Rias informed Naruto while running her hand through his spiky locks of white hair. Naruto and Koneko had both been made apart of her peerage a few years back, and frankly she was surprised to learn that Naruto took a very powerful piece just to turn him into a member of her peerage.

The Evil Piece system was designed much like the game of chest. There was the King of each Peerage, in this case that was Rias. From there you had the a single Queen piece, two Rooks, two Bishops, two Knights, and eight Pawns. That was also the importance of the system. A Queen piece was worth nine pawns, a Rook piece was worth five pawns, both Bishop and Knight pieces were worth three pawns, and finally the Pawn was the lowest piece. Of course, that wasn't to say they were the weakest either. Each piece was given the ability of it's chess piece, and enhancement to their abilities that would come in handy during a fight.

The Rook had amazing defence and strength.  
The Bishop was granted even greater magical reserves.  
The Knight was gifted with amazing speed.  
The Queen was given the combined strengths of the Rook, Bishop, and Knight.  
Finally, the Pawn had the ability to temporarily gain a promotion to any of the higher pieces besides King.

Sometimes people would take more than one piece to reincarnate into a Devil, or Devil/Nekoshou hybrid in the cases of Naruto and Koneko. Koneko had taken a single Rook to turn into a member of Rias' peerage. That meant that she was worth at most 5 pawns, which was a nice first addition to her peerage. Naruto on the other hand was comfirmed to be more valuable than his younger sister when she was unable to turn him with any of the other pieces. She had even tried to use ALL eight Pawns to turn him. Finally, she learned that Naruto be turned by nothing less than her most powerful piece.

The Queen, and as the Queen of her peerage Naruto had been given all the strengths of the Rook, Bishop, and Knight. That made him the most powerful person in the peerage besides her, or when a Pawn promoted to the Queen position during battle. She was curious as to what was inside him that caused him to be worth such a valuable piece, but she figured it had to do with the strange symbol that would sometimes show up on his right palm. Sadly, it would never appear long enough for anyone to get more than a passing glance at it.

"Is she the person I felt coming into the castle nya? What piece are you going to use for her?" Naruto wondered out loud for a second, not really caring to stop using his verbal tic. He didn't know why, but he felt like as a person he should always have a verbal tic. It just felt right to him to have a verbal tic, but that was besides the point. Naruto had indeed felt a source of some negative emotion, and at the same time positive emotion come into the castle that he hadn't felt before. If he had to describe each person based on their usual emotions then Rias felt like a warm sandy beach, Sirzechs felt like a calm moonlight, Kuroka felt like a happy cat, Koneko had no real feeling to her most of the time, Lord Gremory and Lady Gremory had a warm/cold thing going on with them, Grayfia hadn't been around lately so he forgot what she felt like. There were many other people and servant, but he still knew each of them.

This person felt more like the flavor he got when Rias got him a Sour Apple soda. It was both sweet and sour at the same time, but with a light focus on the sweet, but what you noticed more was the sour. It was like a person that both liked to inflict pain, and feel pain at the same time. It confused him greatly.

"I don't really know, but I was thinking of either using my Mutated Bishop or using as many Pawns as it will take. If she can promote during battle then she can become a Queen or another piece, and the more Pawns it takes the more of a Base Stat boost she will get depending on how many it takes to turn her. With the Mutated Bishop pieces though she will get a very high amount of magical power." Rias mused to Naruto and herself as she considered what she was going to turn her newest friend into. She had little doubt that the Bishop would be a good piece for her with what her current abilities suggested. The woman that she had come across while on a trip to the human world had an already very high amount of magical power, and she knew how to properly use it already. Yet the normal Bishop wouldn't be good enough to turn her, and she wantd to save the Mutated Bishop for somebody with a powerful Sacred Gear.

Mutated Pieces were rare pieces that only one out of every ten Devils got when they were given their Evil Pieces. Rias got very lucky by getting one, because they could turn people that were worth a lot of pieces with just one piece. Sadly, Naruto's body had also rejected that piece for some reason. Mutated Pieces weren't perfect though, because like regular Evil Pieces they were unable to turn Gods, Buddhas, and Dragon Gods. Not everything was know about them either, and it was said that the boost somebody got from a Mutated Piece was twice as powerful as the boost from a normal Evil Piece.

"How about the Rook? If you want them to use magic as their main form of battle, then that woujld leave them weak to physical damage. Wouldn't it be better to give them a defence, and then just have them train their magic to a high level? I mean, just because somebody is a Rook doesn't mean that they can't fight with magic nya?" Naruto questioned Rias with his head tilting to the side. He never understood why people seemed to think that just because somebody was physically strong because they were a Rook that they couldn't fight maily with their magic. After all, you could make your magical talent grow by training with it hard enough. Rias blinked in surprise at not thinking of that before this point, but she had to admit that it would be a very good tactic for the element of surprise.

If people got used to somebody only using magic to fight, then they would forget that somebody was physically strong. That would lead to them trying to get in close to attack, and that would be a fatal mistake when you learned that they were just as strong as they were magically strong.

"Hmmm, I really like that. With a Rook being worth five pawns there is also the chance that it will be nough to turn her. Very good idea Naruto-kun." Rias praised Naruto while she started to rub her cheek into the top of his head, and he was grinning with a peace sign at how his idea was a good one. He started to water the recently planted rose bush with his watering can, and as he began whistling he felt Koneko close by watching them while a slight hint emotion flared for a moment to brief for it to register to him. At first she had gotten rid of her emotions because of how betrayed she felt when she learned that Kuroka sold them, but now she kept her emotions away because this was her way of protecting Naruto from being forced into feeling her emotions.

She thought that if she didn't visibly show her emotions then Naruto wouldn't be affected by them, which was somewhat true. It was easier for him to feel emotions that people were showing, but it was almost impossible to truly hide them from him. That was why it was almost impossible to get the drop on Naruto, because he could sense everyone's emotions if they were around him. You might be able to hide your energy signature from him, but if you felt even the slightest bit of emotion while in his range then he would know you were there.

"Ufufufufu, so this is the boy Queen you mentioned eh?" A feminine voice called out from behind them, and while Naruto wasn't surprised by the sudden arrival, he had felt her coming, Rias almost jumped when she heard that laughing. Naruto hopped out of Rias' lap, before he turned around to see who it was while Rias dusted herself off. Naruto was able to get a good look at the person in this time, and he had to admit that like Rias she was pretty.

The person that had entered the garden was a young female around Rias' age with long black hair that she had kept up in a ponytail that was wrapped with an orange ribbon much to his joy. By long hair he felt LONG, because you could see that even in a pnytail her hair when down to her knees. She was wearing traditional shrine maiden clothed that showed that she was already well developed in the chest area, and her skin was paler than Rias' it would seem. Her eyes were a seductive shade of purple for some reason, and he could see that she was the kind of person that liked to tease others.

"This 'boy Queen' is called Naruto, what's your name nya?" Naruto asked with a friendly gesture of introducing himself first. The girl didn't get to answer because Rias decided that it was her job to introduce memebers of her peerage to each other. She would get Akeno and Koneko to meet each other later when Koneko nwas willing to talk to Akeno, she had a hard time warming up to people after all.

"This is Akeno Himejima, and she wants to become a member of my peerage. I met her in the human world during my latest trip there. Akeno, this is the Queen of my peerage Naruto which makes him the second in command when I am unable to order commands. I hope the two of you can get along." Rias said while grabbing Naruto's hand and pulling him towards Akeno, and then she grabbed Akeno's hand and forced the two of them to shake hands. Naruto smiled while shaking hands, but then he felt a really brief sour feeling coming from Akeno when a small grin spread across her face.

"Oh, he and I can get along _really_ well." Akeno commented with a sensual lick of her lips, and Naruto looked away from her while letting go of her hand. Her teasing had gotten to him, mostly because he was only used to his older sister teasing him. Sadly, Kuroka had been on a secret mission for the last year, and he had not seen her in awhile. He moved behind Rias so that he couldn't see Akeno and get teased more, while she covered her mouth with her hand and giggled again at the first teasing. Rias summoned her remaining Rook piece and held it in front of Akeno.

"So Akeno, how would you like to become the second Rook of Rias Gremory?" Rias requested with a small smile on her face, and Akeno nodded lightly with her smile showing what she was truly feeling on the inside. Naruto smiled behind Naruto with the back of his head pressing against her back, and his tail wrappinh around her leg.

The peerage of Rias Gremory had grown from two to three.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto was worth to much to be turned by a Rook (Five Pawns), or Eight Pawns. Only the Queen (Nine Pawns) would be enough to turn him. That means that Akeno isn't Rias' Queen in this fanfiction.**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: This Fanfiction**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

[Rias Gremory] - King  
Queen - Naruto Toujou  
Rook - Koneko Tojou / Akeno Himejima  
Bishop - None  
Knight - None  
Pawn - None


	5. Chapter 5 Pawn Material

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto sighed as he sat in the middle of a group of girls that just wouldn't leave him alone, not that he really minded the attention that much. This was actually a good thing because many of these girls around him called him cute and brought him sweets. So in the end he would act nice and polite to the girls, not that he had a choice with the fact that Rias was making him come to this place five days a week. In the past five years since Naruto had met Akeno a lot had happened to the Gremory Group as they had been nicknamed for some reason.

The first thing that could be pointed out was the fact that Rias had gotten two more members of her peerage to join up, both of which had no choice in the matter with how they were either dead or on the verge of death when she found them. Now she had a Knight and a person that she used her Mutated Bishop on.

The first had been Rias' new knight Yuuto Kiba, who she personally named. He was a taller blond male with gray eyes and light skin, mostly because he was born in the west. Rias had found him dying in the snow for some reason that he wouldn't go into. She had really scored when she got him for the reason that he was a human that was born with a very unique power. Yuuto had not just one, but two Sacred Gears in his body. One was the ability to create demon swords thanks to the Sacred Gear Sword Birth, and the other could create holy swords thanks to the Sacred Gear Blade Blacksmith. With his speed boost thanks to him being a Knight his sword abilities would be greatly enhanced. A real treasure for any peerage if you could train him correctly.

The second addition was a young Dhampire, who was born of a human mother and vampire father, named Gasper Vladi. He was a special breed of vampire that was able to walk in the sunlight, known as a Daywalker. That alone made him a great ally to have in Naruto's opinion, and because he was half human he had been blessed with the gift of having being born with a Sacred Gear inside his body that was known as the Forbidden Balor View, and with it Gasper is able to freeze time on anything he can see. The only exceptions are people with enough power to resist it. Sadly, Gasper had some faults to him as well. He was very cowardly, and pretty much a shut in most of the time. Not to mention that Gasper was a VERY girly boy, going so far as to where girl's clothes instead of boy's clothes. Surprisingly, most of the time it was impossible to tell Gasper wasn't a girl, with only his important part showing that he was a boy.

Gasper also had only a small amount of control over his Sacred Gear, but he had been getting much better lately thanks to Naruto's help in working with him. It was rather funny to see Naruto training the taller, but still short, boy in how to control his Sacred Gear by blowing bubbles and making him stop time on them. Gasper had just enough control over his Sacred Gear at this point that he had barely been allowed to roam around freely, because once he had been threatened to be sealed away if he couldn't gain control over his Sacred Gear.

'My head hurts.' Naruto thought as he opened his mouth and sighed. Right now Naruto was located in the one place that was filled with so much emotion that a person his age would go crazy if they had his abilities. Yes, right now Naruto was going to school just like Rias and the rest of her peerage. His emotion sensing powers had only grown more powerful as he grew older, and now he was stuck in a place that had hundreds of emotions running around it at once. Naruto closed his eyes and brought his ability to the back of his mind so that he could try and hold back the river of emotions from everywhere around him.

"Open up Naruto-kun, I made this chocolate myself!" One of the girls that he was surrounded by said, and with a his eyes closed he opened his mouth and allowed himself to be fed a small ball of chocolate by the girl. He heard the entire group giggle as he chewed on the sweet ball, and all of the sudden he felt a rush of happiness hit him like a tidal wave. Deep in his gut he felt a rush of happiness, and he himself was forced into feeling happy as well thanks to this. This was part of the negative aspect of his ability, he was directly affected by the emotions he was getting. Powerful emotions affected him more, and he could resist other emotions that came from weaker sources. This wouldn't be a problem most of the time, but that was for people that could turn their ability off.

Naruto could NOT turn his ability off no matter how much he wanted to or tried to. He could feel hundreds of people's emotions at all times, and when he was personally close to somebody he was even more affected by their emotions. If he was in contact with somebody he would also be able to feel it much stronger than before. The only saving grace was that if he was in contact with somebody, their emotions would help block out other girl's emotions. That was he tried to be in contact with at least one person whenever he was at school. Otherwise his head would be swirling with hundreds of emotions that were not his own.

'I wonder whose lap I am sitting on today?' Naruto wondered as a different girl tried to feed him a chocolate ball as well, and in the distance he could feel three extremely jealous people. Naruto opened as eye and tilted his head back so that he could see whose lap he was sitting on during lunch today. Naruto felt his head rest between the girl's breasts, and he blushed very softly at how soft they were when they were touching his head. Anyway, with that the three jealous spikes grew by ten times, but he tried to ignore it as he looked at the girl's face.

The girl that he was sitting on today was a member of the Kendo Club it would seem, and if he remember right then her name was Murayama. She was a girl with brown hair that she kept in two pontytails at the back of her head, and brown bangs framing her face without covering her warm yellowish brown eyes. Her body was well developed for a human girl, being on the more attractive end of the scale. She wasn't even phased by the fact his head was nuzzled between her breasts, all she seemed to care about was that she wanted to have her arms around his stomach at all times. As a member of the Kendo Club her body was very well fit, which made her even more beautiful instead of those diet girls that barely ate.

"I heard you like fish, so how about some of my home cooked catfish." The second girl of the group said as she used a small fork to move some fired fish towards his lips. This second girl in the group of three girls, today, said as she fed him a fork of fried fish. Naruto looked over her again as he started to chew on the fish, and after the sweetness of the chocolate he had to admit the fish tsted great. This second girl was the other member of the Kendo Club that had the best body, and she was Katase. A girl with very light brown hair that seemed to be tinted red, and she was the one that had paler skin and reddish brown eyes. She was smaller than her friend all around, including the chest area. Her most notable trait was her short hair that she had held out of her face to show off her forehead. Naruto swallowed the fish, and decided that if they were going to feed him then he may as well show his appreciation by showing them the 'cute' side they liked seeing.

"It tasted yummy, I love how you fried it Katase-san nya!" Naruto said with a wide smile, and the girl's face couldn't stay straight before she lunged and hugged his neck while his face landed into her bussom while the back of his head was still in Murayama's chest.

"Oh! You are just so cute Naruto-kun, you can call me Katase-chan or even Onee-chan if you want!" Katase nearly squeeled as she gushed over Naruto, and that spike of jealousy from earlier doubled in size. Naruto could hear muffled yells from a few guys, but with his ears surrounded by boob he was unable to completely make it out before it stopped and Katase stopped hugging his face when she was pulled off by the last girl.

This girl was somebody that Naruto knew by first and last name, and she was known as Tomoe Meguri. Like the others, she was a second year at this school. The major differences though was that this girl was a member of the student council... and a Devil. Yes, this girl was a devil from thje peerage of a different woman that went to this school. Tomoe was a girl with shoulder-length reddish brown hair and brown eyes. She had wind swept bangs, and hair antenna sticking from the top of her head. She was the Knight in the peerage of Sona Sitri, the Heir to the Sitri family.

That placed her as an important devil, and strangely enough this hyperactive girl had a fetish for younger guys. She was technically the lowest rank of Devil, besides the Low-Class Pawn. She was a Low-Class Knight, and yet she insisted on going after Naruto as a romantic interest. She liked to use lunch as a chance to get at Naruto while he couldn't escape her. She was a very nice girl, but she treated him like he was a normal person. That was both likable and annoying of her, because in both rank and status Naruto outranked her. You see, in the last five years Naruto had been promoted from a Low-Class Devil to a Middle-Class Devil, which was one rank away from being a High-Class Devil. Add that to the fact that he was the Queen of Rias' peerage and you had a Middle-Class Queen. Of course, besides the fact that he wanted to become an Ultimate-Class one day he didn't really think much of rank.

"Hey now, Naruto-kun hasn't tried the cookies I made in Home Economics today. Come on Naruto-kun, they are peanut-butter cookies!" Tomoe said, and despite the fact that she was a Devil she was still one of the girl's that liked to feed him things during lunch. Naruto munched on the cookie while she started to pet his head, and he nodded to her in satisfaction at how enjoyment of the cookie. Naruto noticed the jealousy from earlier replace itself with depression and sadness, so opening his eyes he looked over to the direction and saw that there were three boys that were also well known in the school.

The Perverted Trio were crying tears of pain as they watched a younger boy get feed and pamper by three beautiful woman. These were the kinds of guys that were completely open with how perverted they were, which inculded peeping on woman that were changing.

"Hey Katase-chan, Murayama-chan, and Tomoe-chan... why don't invite them over to eat lunch with us? They look like they were pretty lonely nya." Naruto offered in a way to make the people that were bringing down his good mood happy. Frankly, Naruto always tried to make people happy so that he would have to feel their bad emotions. The girl's faced darkened right away when they looked to see who Naruto was talking about, while the boys were looking at Naruto like he was ther savour or something.

"You would be better not to let their filthy pervserse thoughts infect you with whatever diseases they have Naruto-kun. Those are the perverted trio of idiots. They peep on girls and read porn in class." Katase stated as she and her Kendo friend sent death glares at the three boys, who now had their heads down on the ground again. Naruto closed his eyes, before he opened them again and let used his own silver hair and yellow eye combination to make himself seem even more like a pouting kitten.

"B-but if you pr-protect me then I won't get inf-infected." Naruto pleaded lightly, seeing as perverts didn't really bother him that much... he was going to have to punish himself for using his cuteness to get his way, but that could come later. The girls, even Tomoe, completely fell under his charm and blushed deeply as his charm caught them all deeply in his trap.

"Hey you perverts, you can eat lunch over here... but try anything and you won't live to see tomorrow!" Murayama shouted at the trio, and like lightning they started to run over to the group sitting on the grass and started bowing down to Naruto. They uttered thanks to Naruto, before they looked up and started to show him that they were now crying tears of joy. Naruto was able to see that each of them were pretty average in the looks deperartment, besides the middle one that was slightly above his two friends in look.

Matsuda, the 'Perverted Baldy' and 'Sexual Harassment Papparazzi' of the group was a bald boy with tan skin that kept his eyes closed most of the time. He was once apart of the sports team, and had been a star player before the calling of the pervert got to him. He was hte lolicon of the group.

Motohama, the 'Perverted Glasses' and 'Three Sizes Scouter' was a boy that wore glasses and had shaggy brown hair. He was rumored to be able to tell a girl's three sizes just by looking at them, whish was an impressive skill. Naruto himself could tell a girl's three sizes if they placed them on his head.

For example, Murayama's three sizes were B84-W70-H81 all in centimeters, and Katase's three sizes were B78.5-W65-H79 also in centimeters. He never told anyone about this talent besides Koneko, Akeno, and Rias because over the years they had been using his head to find out what their new bra sizes were over the years, and seriously, both Rias and Akeno had gained bombastic bodies in the past five years.

The finaly member, and presumed leader, of the Perverted Trio was Issei Hyoudou. A slightly above average looking boy with hazel eyes and brown hair that stuck out in the back. His was slightly tan, but he had nothing to show that his body was fit other than the fact that he wasn't fat, showing that he ddin't really excersize often. He was considered the most perverted of the trio for some reason, even though he was always the most respectful of the girls. Yes, he peeked, but at least he never admitted to 'raping' the girls in his head like the other two. He was just unlucky in the fact that he was caught peeping more, but he never groped girls like the other two. All in all, despite his bad rep he was the most bearable of the three perverts.

'Something is... off about him though.' Naruto said as his eyes narrowed at Issei, and for a breif moment he was sure that he could feel something in him that also was a source of emotion... no wait, there WAS something inside him that had it's own set of emotions. He was sure that somwhere deep inside Issei there was a Sacred Gear, because this boy smelled completely human. If he was possessed, or wasn't a human then Naruto would be able to smell it. That meant that the something inside him was a Sacred Gear.

Issei Hyoudou was a human with a Sacred Gear that had no affiliation with any of the other factions, this means that he was free to become a member of Rias' peerage with some convincing. Naruto blinked when he felt a spike of understanding come from Tomoe, as well as a sense of urgency as well. Meaning that she had seen the look on his face, and figured out that Issei had a Sacred Gear as well.

'Not good, Sona will jump at the chance to have another Sacred Gear user.' Naruto thought as he realized that Tomoe was going to tell Sona about Issei as well. Not only would Sona be able to get in contact with Issei quicker, but Sona was also better about talking people into joining her peerage than Rias. Rias depended on others to make her peerage larger, with only Akeno being talked into becoming a member. Naruto and Koneko were gifts to her, Yuuto was dying, and Gasper had died as well. Frankly, she had gotten lucky with how easy she had it getting her peerage. Sona had scouted for her own peerage, and then she would approach them and offer them what they wanted so that they would join her.

If Sona got to Issei before Rias, then his King could kiss a new member goodbye.

Naruto could ruin his reputation though and run to tell her the urgent news right now, because as Rias' Queen she had tasked him with scouting for peerage material. For one, if he abandoned these girls without a good reason and ran away to do something that would raise questions. Questions were not something Naruto was good at answering, and if position as the scout would be in trouble if Sona found out about him. That would make his job hard, because right now he was the only one with the ability to scout out people as well thanks to his abilities.

In his distraction he never noticed what the perverted trio were saying, but he did notice when Katase started to beat the hell out of them with a furious blush on her face while they tried to escape from her wrath. He didn't pay very much attention to that either, thinking on how to get Issei on their side was more important.

Right now Rias needed to get some serious power on her side if she wanted to defeat _him_ in a Rating Game. That was part of the reason that Naruto had gotten so close to Murayama and Katase, because they had formal sword training and physically fit bodies with a good amount of stamina. He was hoping that he could get them to join up with Rias soon, because Murayama would make a great Knight, while Katase was good Pawn material. Even if they weren't Sacred Gear users, they would be very helpful in the future with what skills they already had. Heck, maybe having them both as Pawns would be a good idea so that they could promote to Rook, Knight, or Queen and gain a good boost to their already healthy bodies.

Not to mention that they were fans of Rias and Akeno already, so they would be relativally easy to get over to their side. Of course, they were a back up plan for if they didn't have enough members in time. They already had training in a form of combat, so with the increae in abilities turning into a devil would grant they would be good members even at the start of their training.

Anyway, he had to tell Rias about Issei as soon as he could.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**This story will be updated next.  
Next Questions Omake will be Chapter 10.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Fan letter to Rias the 'Lovable Red head'  
"I was under the idea that High-class devils would have the evil pieces and can start their own peerage. So how is it that you already had evil pieces when you were not even a teenager yet?"

"I was BORN as a High-class Devil, so as soon as my father says I am ready for them then I get them. As a member of the Gremnory family I was born into High-class status." Rias answered the questioned without dely.

Fan letter to Naruto the 'Soon to be famous Male Queen'  
"What your opinion of everyone else in Rias' peerage so far?"

"Male Queen... I like it. Anyway, I like all the other peerage members at the moment." Naruto answered while scratching his head in confusion.


	6. Chapter 6 Pawns

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Issei Hyoudou huh... isn't he that infamous pervert?" Rias questioned Naruto while he sat right next to his sister on the couch opposite to Rias. In the room was a pale blond haired boy a few inches taller than Naruto with pink eyes wearing a girl's school uniform, but he was sitting inside of a box. Sitting on Rias' left side was Yuuto drinking a cup of tea provided by the resident cook and Rook Akeno. Gasper was playing on some kind of video game to keep himself from freaking out at the thought of new people. Naruto knew he was a nervous guy, but his reason for not going to class was kind of bad to him. Naruto went through physical pain sometimes by going to class.

"The one that is the Leader of the Perverted Trio right?" Akeno questioned as well before Naruto could answer Rias' question about Issei. Koneko was sulking lightly at not having gotten the chance to eat with Naruto today, they already had their classes seperated so lunch and when school was out was the only time they got together. Naruto placed an arm around her to comfort her, and the affect was that she started to calm down right away without Naruto even having to look at her to do it.

"I sensed a Sacred Gear inside him during lunch today, and I fear that Tomoe was able to notice my reaction. If we don't hurry then Issei will be drafted into devilhood by Sona, and you know that if she gets to him then you won't have a chance." Naruto pointed out the sense of urgency that they should be feeling at the moment. Rias nodded very lightly with a smile on her face, not seeming to have any worries over this matter. She had already had her eye on Issei thanks to the recent Fallen Angels keeping an eye on him. She just didn't have a name to put to a fact at the moment, and now that she did she could plan around this. Closing her eyes and setting her tea cup down, she leaned back and laced her fingers together. This would be a problem though if Issei was taken, but he was just one Sacred Gear user out of the few that have been comfirmed in this school.

Naruto had already given her the names of those two that he had believed would make good Pawns for her peerage, so even if they lost Issei they would still get two very good Pawns that had training before becoming devils. If Sona got Issei, then not only would she had to work on motivating him, but she would also need to work on his base stats, hand to hand, and all the other aspects of being a devil. In the end, she had a few aces in the hole for if Sona did get to Issei. Thankfully though, she already had a plan for getting to Issei. His nature as a pervert would be easy for her to play on, and it wasn't like she was a modest person with showing off her body. Yes, getting a pervert into her peerage would be as easy as tricking a child.

"Yuuto and Koneko, would you two please go get Issei before he leaves the school grounds?" Rias asked with a sweet tone to her voice, and the blue eyes boy nodded with a small smile on his face. Koneko huffed lightly, before she stood up with a nod like Yuuto. If Fallen Angels were after Issei, then it would be best that they don't go alone if they were going after him.

"I will do that right away Buchou." Yuuto said as he and Koneko left the room through the main door, and Naruto laid back on the couch with a relaxed sigh. Yuuto was somebody that gave him conflicted feeling, because he was able to feel what Yuuto was truly feeling deep down in his soul. That festering hate bubbling under the surface waiting to explode was something that Naruto would rather avoid if given the chance. Naruto's eye went to Gasper playing somehting called Mario, before he felt that Gasper was feeling veryu nervou about the thought of meeting new people. The boy was lucky that Naruto was helping him control his Sacred Gear, or he might have bigger problems than meeting new people.

"So Naruto-kun... what is your personal opinion on what will raise my chances of beating Riser in a Rating Game? Will Issei be able to make a big difference, or will these two Kendo Club members with no Sacred Gears be able to better increase my chances?" Rias asked her most powerful piece his opinion on the matter, while Naruto placed his hand on his chin in thought. Riser was the potential fiance that Rias would have to marry if she couldn't defeat Riser in a Rating Game, but the difference between them was that Riser had experience and a full peerage. That means that his pieces would be much more experienced, and in larger number than what they had.

"Hmm, well with Gasper we will be able to quickly take out the lesser pieces like Pawns quickly with or without either of them. The only problem would be taking them all out before they get into our terrirtory nya. Then they can promote and gain power, but if that happens Akeno and I can still take them out. Riser's most powerful pieces are his Rooks, Knights, and his Queen as well as his sister being his Bishop nya. Yuuto can take care of the Rooks by using his speed advantage, but then he will be open for the Knights. Koneko and Akeno are not fast enough for fighting against a Knight, and I will need to be near you in case Riser goes after you directly... We don't know what Issei's Sacred Gear is, so depending on that aspect of him would be foolish. Two well trained Pawns with bodies that can withstand a promotion would be best in this case, but there is the chance Issei will have a great Sacred Gear for battle nya." Naruto started out his explaination on how the battle would go at this point. Gasper would be a key player in this battle, but his Sacred Gear is both a blessing and a curse. He didn't have a high enough control of it to not affect his allies that were to weak to resist it, and for some reason Naruto was the only one in Rias' peerage that could resist the affects for some unknown reason. The major threats were Riser Phenex, Ravel Phenex, his Queen, and his Knights. The rest of his pieces were more like Canon Fodder than a real threat at this point.

"If I turn into bats... I can increase the number of people I can freeze." Gasper pointed out with a slightly unsure tone, and Naruto sighed lightly.

"Yes, but it would be better to keep you near out area so that we can stop them from promoting their pieces. If you go into their territory you are wide open for attack, and you can't promote like a Pawn. You are a key player in defending Rias, which makes your safety a high priority nya. Koneko, Yuuto, and Akeno will be key players in invading the enemy territory at this moment nya." Naruto explained gently so that he didn't make Gasper feel weak or unimportant. Gasper was barely able to keep his Sacred Gear from automatically activating, and that was thanks to Naruto. His Gear was just as much a blessing as it was a curse, so he needed to be in a place by himself so that he won't affect his allies.

"That doesn't answer my question though, in your opinion what option is better for victory?" Rias asked naruto with a bit more urgency in her voice, while he nodded in remeberence to her question.

"I am getting to that. You or I will have to personally take care of his Queen, and Gasper will search out his sister when we have gotten rid of his other pieces nya. Then while he keeps her frozen we can gang up on Riser with everyone we have left... I say the better option is Murayama and Katase in this case. They have both training in how to be swordswomen, their bodies are well conditioned, and they are very motivated in getting better. With them we get a high number of people that can promote, and they will be easier to train... with Issei we would have to work on him attaining his Sacred Gear, hoping it is a battle ready Sacred Gear, teaching him how to use it, prepare his body to handle the stain of promoting, increase his base stats, find a way to motivate him, get him battle experience and increase his reflexes, and that is just very time consuming when we don't know when Riser will make the challenge nya." Naruto explained with a frustrated look on his face. Issei would potentially be MUCH more valuable than both girls combined, but could they really take a chance on if he could be better? They didn't even know what his Sacred Gear was at this point, or how many Pawns he would take. If he took to many they would lose out on numbers later, and Sacred gear users were always known to take more than one Pawn. The girls had training, and they would be battle ready within days of getting used to real swords, and increasing their base stats would be very simple when it came to motivation.

"There are too many variables in this... so either the two that are the obvious choice, or the wild card that could be worth a lot down the road. This is a very hard choice indeed, and I will trust your opinion on this. Akeno, could you bring the two girls here for me, the Kendo Club doesn't let out until 5:30 anyway so they should still be there." Rias requested of her more powerful Rook, who strangely fought with mostly spells. Akeno smiled lightly and bowed to Rias in understanding, before she set out on her own way to go get the girls that would help Rias in her future as a King. When she was gone only three people were left in the room, and one of them wasn't much of a talker.

"Hopefully Issei is only worth a few Pawns, and we can get all three of them. I highly doubt that though because his Sacred Gear had emotions, which means that it has a personality. It would worth a lot to turn him... sadly just being worth a lot doesn't mean that it is usefull. Much like that Sacred Gear that lets you see through clothes because the spirit of some peeper named Tom..." Naruto said before he paused when he realized that the original Peeping Tom had been turned into a Sacred Gear that allowed people to look through people's clothes. Rather useless in battle, and for all they knew Issei's was useless as well.

"Okay, now that we have a game plan on who to pick lets get back to planning. I think that we should send Koneko and Yuuto into enemy territory first, both of them are good at sneaking around. Maybe they can eliminate a few before the direct battle starts, and then work on setting up traps." Rias suggested first in the usual conversation she and Naruto had when they were pretty much alone, well the conversation they usually had when they needed to come up with plans that they could use against Riser Phenex. Right now the odds were lightly more in his favor than theirs, which they needed to correct as quickly as possible.

"No... Yuuto should run around the border of out area while Koneko and Akeno set off into enemy territory. If Riser is smart he would be thinking of overwhelming you with power by distracting us with his high ranks pieces long enough for his Pawns to get in deep and promote, and then we will be overwhelmes by high ranking pieces with experience... we also have to consider the fact that they are allow two items per Rating Game. That means that they may have Phoenix Tears to heal themselves... Yuuto will patrol the area and take care of any Pawns trying to get in, and either I or Gasper will take care of the ones that get through." Naruto said as he placed the pieces on the chess board Rias had around to represent all the different areas and places that people should be. Right now it showed both Rooks in the enemy territoy, the Knight at the egde of the territorys, the Bishop near the Knight, and the King and Queen next to each other.

"... I can see your point, and while Akeno and Koneko act as distraction we can promote either Issei or Murayama and Katase into higher pieces, before we start moving forward and begin picking them off. Gasper, you will be in charge of keeping Ravel frozen in time for as long as you can... maybe his Queen as well. Better safe than sorry, think you can handle it?" Rias asked her Bishop, and her answer was Gasper giving her a shaky nod and a shy thumbs up. Naruto looked over the pieces for a second, before he picked up the Bishop and Knight that weren't being used.

"You still need to fill these positions... we can win without them, but it would be better if you got something to fill them with nya." Naruto said seriously, and even his 'nya' sounded serious as well. Rias closed her eyes and nodded, before she let out a sigh. She knew that she could easily win if she had all her pieces filled, and with her Queen she could just send out Naruto and he could take care of all of Riser's peerage besides his Queen... that would leave HER open to attack, and if she was taken out that was Game Over for the entire thing. She had to rely on her entire peerage for a winning plan.

Riser and Ravel were the most dangerous in the game though, both of them would be extremely hard to defeat by damage. They were from the Phenex family, and had instant regeneration because of that. They weren't impossible to hurt, but actually putting them down would be too hard. That was why Gasper would freeze Ravel and the rest of them would gang up on Riser and throw whatever they had at him long enough for either herself or Naruto to land a fatal blow on him. Her Power of Destruction or Naruto's Youjutsu would be the key to finishing Riser, but if Naruto was defeated her chances of winning would go down from 40 percent to 10 percent.

As much as she hated to admit it, Riser was powerful in his own right. He could easily take out Kiba, Gasper, and Koneko if given the chance. Akeno would be defeated as well if things were turned into a dragged out fight, while she knew that she herself had a good chance of losing without Naruto's help to weaken his healing long enough to give a fatal blow.

"Naruto-kun, how is your Youjutsu coming? Can you promise that you can defeat Riser if given the chance?" Rias asked seriously, while Naruto thought about it for a second.

"I can do it, but I would need some time. Riser has a high mastery over Fire, Wind, and with his instant healing he will be trouble to put down nya. I have been working on something that I think will take care of the Fire and Healing though... I am pretty sure I can do it if I get get him one on one though nya." Naruto said with a sure tone to his voice. He knew that if he could get Riser alone then he would be able to use his Youjutsu to slow his healing and negate his fire abilities completely. Then it was just a matter of hitting him with an attack powerful enough to put him down, but he had nothing to take care of the wind attacks.

"Good, and while you do that I will take down the Queen with some help if I need it. Yuuto has been working on a sword that can 'delete' fire so he may be usefull against Riser as well. Yuuto should go against Riser before you and see if he can defeat him with his Sword Birth." Rias commented to Naruto, while he nodded slightly. Even if Yuuto was defeated it wasn't like he was going to die, and while they didn't like this idea of using him there was a lot on the line here. Yuuto would understand why, and they would fully explain it to him so that he didn't think they were sending him to his defeat. He had a real chance of defeating Riser if he made a sword that could take care of fire.

Naruto blinked before he realized that Yuuto and Koneko were coming back with a slight depressed feeling, which meant that they failed and Issei had already been gotten by Sona. That or Issei was dead by a Fallen Angel's hands, and the body was completely destroyed.

"Yuuto and Koneko are coming back without Issei... and Akeno is coming back with the two I told you about. It would seem that Sona or the Fallen Angels got to him first." Naruto concluded when he felt Akeno enter his range with two more people with her that were feeling excited. Akeno herself was feeling excited as well, but no doubt for a different reason.

"Damnit Sona." Rias muttered with a nasty pout on her face, before she cheered up at the news that she would still be getting two Pawns out of this. Normal humans like these ones would only cost one piece each, meaning that she would still have six pawns left after them. That was equal to a Rook and a Pawn, two Knights or Bishops, a Knight or Bishop and three Pawns, or just simply six Pawns. That was still a max of eight pieces she could still use counting the Knight and Bishop. She could still have a full peerage of 15 people if she found the right people to fill the roles.

Rias startled slightly when she felt Naruto sit on her lap and lean back into her breasts with his cat ears sticking out of his head, and when she looked down at him she saw him wink at her. She smiled back and leaned back so that the two of them were relaxing again, with more people coming Naruto would have to deal with more emotions again, so by getting into contact with her he was focusing on her emotions. That, or he was just getting her to relax by doing what they did to bond when they were younger, and he was still able to sit her her lap. She wrapped an arm around his stomach while using her other hand to run him behind the ears.

Now this would be a strange scene for anyone, as well as an ironic one.

Naruto was a male Queen, and he was sitting in the lap his his female King Rias. They were a very unique pair, he was the youngest person in her peerage, while also being her strongest. She was his first non-family friend, but was also his legal owner. Yet, despite all that they were still the best of friends, as close as best friend can be.

"I miss our garden, you ever wonder how our roses are doing?" Rias asked with a slight smile on her face when she thought about the rose bush they planted together. Their little garden had flourished in the years they had worked on it together, and even Koneko had watered it a few times with them. It was tradition though for Naruto and Rias to water it with him in her lap while they just talked about whatever came to their minds, while deepening their bonds.

"Yeah, but Grayfia is taking care of it while we are gone. They are going to be doing great nyaaaa." Naruto said while he experienced pure bliss when Rias found that one spot behind his ear, and he completely melted into her body when she started to lightly scratch him right behind the right ear with the very tips of her fingernails. Even the emotions of everyone around him besides Rias' were wiped from his mind when he skilled hands touched him. His tail came out and started to wrap around her waist as he sank into her soft body and completley relaxed.

'I don't want to interupt this.' Gasper thought with a small smile as he closed himself inside the lid of his box, and with it shut it was like he wasn't in the room at all. He felt awkward around them when they were like this.

This was a private moment between great friends.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be Updated: This Again**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_[Rias Gremory Peerage]_  
King - Rias Gremory  
Queen - Naruto Toujou  
Rooks - Koneko Toujou, Akeno Himejima  
Bishop - Gasper Vladi  
Knight - Yuuto Kiba  
Pawns - None


	7. Chapter 7 Future Negativity

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I think I am going to throw up!' Naruto thought with wide eyes as he ran towards the trashcan in the clubroom and knelt in front of it with his face as pale as it could get. Naruto surprised the rest of the devils in the room by actually getting physically sick and throwing up into the trashcan. Koneko wasted no time in rushing over to his side and patting him softly on the back to help him out.

It had been two days since they had lost out on the chance to gain Issei as a peerage member, but they were also glad to know that Issei was worth too much for Sona to reincarnate as well. That meant that Issei was still completely human that the moment, which meant that it was possible top get him as an ally later if they played their cards right. The only difference though was that now neither Rias nor Sona would be able to get Issei into their peerages, because Rias had already talked both of the girl's chosen by Naruto into her peerage as her Pawns, which meant that she didn't have enough pieces to reincarnate Issei either.

Right now both girls were currently running around the city handing out contract papers so that they would be able to form contracts with humans and raise their abilities and status among the devils. Both girls had been immediently interested in the idea when they heard that Naruto, Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto were devils... or hybrids. Each of them had a special place in the school, and each were famous in their own right. Naruto and Koneko were the Twin Mascots of the school, Yuuto was the 'Prince' of the school, and both Rias and Akeno were the Two Great Ladies of the school. Each of them were amazingly popular among the students, male and female alike in some cases. In others only the females liked Yuuto, while the men hated his guts. The fact that turning into a devil would make them stronger was something both girls looked forward too.

"Otouto, are you okay?" Koneko asked with a worried tone to her voice when she saw her brother randomly start to throw up into a trashcan. The others were worried as well for his safety, because Naruto normally had a stomach of steel when it came to most stuff. Something could be seriously wrong with him if he was throwing up for any reason.

"Such... insanity... evil... killing urge... I have never felt such a VILE thing before." Naruto managed to get out in reference to him sensing such a powerful negative emotion that he had gotten visibly sick just from the backlash of sensing this. His own body was completely rejecting the emotions that he was sensing, and the inner conflict that these emotions that were not his was causing was gut rending for him. His words didn't make the others feel any better, nor did it make their worries go away when Naruto was forced to throw up again when he felt another wave of the emotion come into his mind. He vomitted into the trash, while Koneko wrapped her arms around his stomach to held sooth him.

It was so random what he was feeling, and it would vanish before reappearing again even stronger, before rgowing weak to the point that he couldn't feel it. Then it would jump back to insane levels, completely throwing him off guard when he was forced into sensing it again. even when he had nothing left in his stomach to throw up, the feeling that he needed to throw up was still there inside his gut.

"Was it a Fallen Angel?" Akeno asked with a frown, because as far as she knew this had only happened to Naruto two times before in his life. Both times Naruto had met people that had been completely rotten to the core, and one had been so bad that at his age Naruto had been bed ridden for two weeks just from his body tearing itself up while adjusting to the extreme negative and evil emotions that had been flowing off that person.

"No... this was a human, the Fallen Angels around here are crazy... but not this demented. This person... feels a lot like Diodora Astaroth... a human version of that bastard!" Naruto growled out in utter anger at the one person that he hated above all other. The others around him had no idea why Naruto hated Diodora so much, mostly because they were not as in the know about the bastards crimes as Naruto was. Spying on this bastard was one of Kuroka's first spy jobs, and she had told him personally what she found out about the guy. She had confided in him because even she was disgusted by what this devil did to others.

Diodora Astaroth was the Heir of the Astaroth family, and the younger brother of one of the current Satans. This boy was so twisted and sick that he was secretely commiting evil crimes that no sane devil these days would even think of committing. The worst part was that there was no real proof to pin his crimes on him without Kuroka admitting to spying on him, and as the Heir to the Astaroth family they couldn't just kill him in cold blood... even though every fiber of Naruto's very soul demanded that Diodora be killed for what he does... and takes pleasure in.

Diodora Astaroth was a sick man, a very evil person. Diodora Astaroth RAPED nuns and maidens both physically and mentally. His crimes would start with him tricking a nun into committing a crime against the Church and having her kicked out of the Church, and while they were sulking and heart broken he would prey upon them with his sick and twisted words thayt he could twist into sounding sweet and caring. He would get the nuns to trust him, and look up to him... and then he would rape them. Worst of all was that he took enjoyment in their betrayed horror, and he would do it over and over again until they were completely broken. His entire peerage was filled with nuns and maidens that he had broken and added to his 'collection' where they would be forever his broken slaves.

Naruto made it his personal mission to find proof of Diodora's actions, and with that proof he would be able top put that punk on the chopping block for death row. Naruto wanted Diodora dead as soon as possible, but the only way that he could prove it would be for him to find a nun that he had gotten kicked out of the Church, but hand't raped yet. Then he would be able to prove that he had been threatening the stale mate with the Angels by going after holy women.

"There is a human vile enough to cause this sort of reaction? Are you sure?" Yuuto asked to confirm what Naruto was saying, and a blank stare was his responce. This person would be the third person that Naruto had reacted this badly to, so of course Naruto was sure what this guy was.

"This person sounds scary!" Gasper yelled as he closed himself completely inside his box, while Naruto wiped his mouth off and drank some of the tea that Akeno handed him. He gulped it down like he was a man in the desert drowing of thirst, before he finished it and gave her a thankful look. He could still fell the backlash from this person, but right now Naruto was focusing and lowering his range to as short as it could go. Naruto stood up and wobbled on his feet lightly, before he leaned against the wall with a thin layer of sweat on his face.

His always active power had another weakness besides overloading him, and that was when Naruto was faced with an emotion that was the opposite of him and extremely strong it made him truly sick. His body completely rejected everything about these emotions, and the internal battle would slowly tear him apart until he could force himself to block out the one person causing them. There were people that disgusted him like Riser, but mostly because they were assholes, and then their were people that caused him to become sick like Diodora, an unknown person, and this guy that gave off a slight Devil Hunter aura around him that Naruto could sense even from here.

"I need to take a walk and clear my head." Naruto said shortly, meaning for there to be no arguments as he walked out of the clubroom with heavy steps. Right now he needed to go find the other important person that he had sensed before he was forced to pull back his range as much as possible. An emotion to bright and positive that he was being attracted to it like a moth to a flame, but instead o being stopped Naruto felt a wave of kind emotion touch him when his hand was grabbed by Rias.

"Be careful, if this person made you sick then they may be strong. I would send somebody with you, but Yuuto and Koneko are going to be busy training Katase and Murayama in how to control their new bodies." Rias said, and he completely understood where she was coming from. Koneko came forward and kissed Naruto on the cheek slightly to wish him good luck on his trip, while Akeno smiled at him and pat him on the back. Naruto knew that Gasper was to sh to come with him on a walk through the city.

"See you later guys, Good-for-Nothing Vampire nya." Naruto said with his and Koneko's special goodbye made just for Gasper, the nickname that wasn't nearly as mean as it sounded. He heard Gasper shout of a goodbye from inside his box, before Naruto stopped and walked over to the box. Ripping open the lid to the box, he pulled a blushing and protesting Gasper out of the box and hefted him over his shoulder. The fact Gasper was taller than Naruto made this image as funny as hell, a short Short-Neko-Boy-Queen was carrying a Girly-Crossdressing- Dhampire-Boy over his shoulder, while the pink eyes boy tried to get out of Naruto's grip.

"Please let go of m-me Naruto... I don't want to go outside!" Gasper pleaded, but he was promptly oignored by Naruto in favor of him turning to Rias with a small smile on his face.

"I am taking Gasper with me, see you all later." Naruto said with a sigh as he started to feel better already now that he was in contact with somebody that he trusted and knew well. As long as he stayed in contact with Gasper he would be able to resist the negative emotions all over the city. That and the fact that if Naruto was going to have to go outside of his comfort zone, then he was going to make this awkward for Gasper as well.

"Please let me go Naruto, I don't like sunlight." Gasper tried to get Naruto to let go of him again, only for Naruto to raise his hand and smack Gasper on the ass hard enough to make the blond haired Dhampire 'eep' and stop all resisting at the humiliation of getting a spank. Naruto nodded neutrally, before he started to walk out of the clubroom again.

What? As the Queen of Rias' peerage it was his job to both help and punish the members of Rias' peerage when he though it would help them out. If Gasper always stayed in his comfort zone he would never grow as a person. Gasper looked and acted so much like a girl that Naruto felt no awkwardness about spanking the silent Dhampire, honestly, it wasn't that strange for either Rias or Naruto to deliver a Devil Spank as a motivation/punishment. The major difference was that Naruto got you ONCE most of the time, while when Rias spanked you she did it somewhere between 100 and 1000 times while using magic.

"If I have to go to school, you have to go outside. Now lets go into the city and take a walk!" Naruto shouted at Gasper as the door was slammed behind them, and the others left in the room sweat dropped when they saw the group leave.

'Naruto-kun... you are perhaps the only one that treats Gasper like that.' Rias though with a sweat drop when she heard the sounds of arguments outside of the door. There was a smack sound again, and then complete silence, meaning that Gasper had tried to use his Sacred Gear to excape, only for Naruto to smack his ass before he could and continue walking anyway. Sometimes it was best to leave Gasper's growth to Naruto, the only person in her peerage that could resist the time stopping powers of Gasper's Sacred Gear.

"Ufufufu, it would seem that Gasper-kun will be getting some courage training today." Akeno said with a teasing giggle, and a sensual lick of her lips at the obvious teasing. She just loved it when other people were uncomfy, and right now both Naruto and Gasper were way out of their comfort zones.

"Naruto won't let Gasper get hurt, so there shouldn't be any problem. Anyway, this will be good for them both. Right now Naruto only goes to the school, but never in the city. Gasper is only used to people in the club seeing him, so it would be good for him tp experience life on the outside. Naruto knows this, and Gasper will help Naruto keep from sensing as many emotions if they remain in contact. This will be a good thing for both of them." Rias concluded as a red circle appeared in the middle of the clubroom, showing that somebody was using the Gremory circle to teleport to their location. That could only mean that Katase and Murayama had completed handing out flyers, and were ready to come back to the clubroom.

'Otouto, you better know what you are doing.' Koneko thought with her neutral face turned into a frowning one. She knew Naruto well enough to know that if he was taking Gasper then he was going to search for somebody, and Gasper's ability was great when it came to capturing people without them noticing until it was too late. That, or Naruto was going to abuse Gasper's abilities to go on a pranking spree. That was the way he worked, he liked to do everything in his power to either get further in life, or have fun. This could be pleasure or business, either of which had some flaws to it.

She knew though that she was needed in order to train the new devils as soon as possible, because Naruto was more of a one on one trainer. When training a group he didn't really have any talent in that, but he could teach anyone one on one in the arts of fighting. Between that and his growing abilities in emotion sensing he was going to have a hard time in group training, and his temporary method of blocking out emotions only lasted so long before it ran out.

No... it was like his body was getting prepared for something, and his emotion sensing abilities were his bodies way of getting prepared. The question though was what did his emotion sensing powers have to do with his body getting ready for something. As much as she was not going to like this, she knew that there was only one person she could trust to have a serious answer to this question.

Kuroka.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Seriously, go to the Highschool DxD Wiki page and see Gasper's image, the dude is the perfect crossdresser. I have a plan for him as well, that will remain secret at this point. At this point Issei is NOT in any peerages.**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Strange Mage OR Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_[Peerages]_  
_King - Rias Gremory_  
_Queen - Naruto Toujou_  
_Rooks - Koneko Tojou, Akeno Himejima_  
_Bishop - Gasper Vladi_  
_Knight - Yuuto Kiba_  
_Pawns - Murayama, Katase_


	8. Chapter 8 The Arrival of Trouble

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto sighed in relief as he and Gasper walked through the city hand in hand, nobody was giving them a strange glance thanks to the fact that Gasper looked so much like a girl... while wearing girl's clothes to go with his natural girly looks. If Naruto wasn't completely sure that Gasper was a boy, he too would be one of the people that would naturally think that Gasper was a female. As it was, Naruto wasn't disgusted in the least by holding his friend's hand. This wasn't exactly an option for him, until he could turn on and off his empathy powers he HAD to hold onto somebody and remain in physical contact to keep from overloading his head with hundreds or even thousands of emotions that were not his own.

As it was, Gasper's nervousness was the main emotion in his head while the emotions of the people around them were dulled down to a range of 10 meters before he couldn't feel anyone anymore. His range may have decreased because of his contact with Gasper, but he was still being affected by Gasper's emotions as well, but he was used to dealing with the Dhampire's nervousness. He was able to easily shrug off the nervous feeling that he automatically began to feel by being in contact with the girly boy.

"I don't like the sun... this is scary." Gasper whispered lowly to himself, knowing that Naruto wouldn't give a crap if he was comfy with the outside or not. If Naruto was making him come outside so that he could get used to the outside world, then he wouldn't have much of a choice in the matter. His butt still hurt from the smacks Naruto had given him earlier thanks to him squirming attempts to escape his fate. His free hand went to his butt and began to rub it lightly to sooth what was left of the stinging sensation. He had only once been spanked by Rias before this time, and that was because he had accidently tripped and broke one of her prized DVD's of her secret anime hobby. She had spanked him a few times, and the pain faded almost immediently after. With Naruto the pain lasted quite awhile after you got smacked.

Naruto was humming a song to himself with his smile bright and wide, not being able to go outside often thanks to his power made him sort of an indoor cat. He truly apprreciated the moments like this when he could enojoy the warmth of the sun on his skin, and the light rays warming up his white locks that spiked in every direction. It was in his nature to like sunlight, despite the fact it conflicted with the added nature of the devil side of him hating sunlight. Naruto had always been much more Nekoshou than he was devil, while Koneko chose to be more devil than Nekoshou. She refused herself many of the things that he used to love about being a cat, like bathing in the sunlight.

"Get over it Gasper, this walk will do you some good. If I have to I will spank you in front of everyone here... or prank you nya." Naruto said with a sly smile, his eyes glowing demically as they lit up with the feeling of the prankster lighting up inside him again. The last time that Gasper had seen that look, all of his girl's clothes had been replaced with men's clothes. Gasper shivered in the memory of how itchy all of those were to him, and how thankful he was when Naruto was told to give him his clothes back by Rias.

"Please don't prank me, I will be a good boy." Gasper pleaded like he was about to become a dying man, which wasn't far off when considering that he could die of embarrassment if Naruto decided to up the level of his pranks. Naruto was known as the Prankster Hellcat among the Gremory Household thanks to how infamous his pranks had become, and nobody was safe from these pranks. Not even Sirzechs was safe, nor was he able to look the color purple without shivering slightly. Gasper had no idea how Naruto had gotten a Satan to fear a color, but once Sirzechs had loved the color purple, but now he avoided it like the plague.

Naruto puffed his chest out in pride at the fear in the other boy's eyes, before he noticed something out of the corner of his eye. Just out of his sensing range was Issei Hyoudou, with some strange girl. Naruto blinked a few times and started to scratch his head in confusion when he noticed something really off about the girl that Issei was with, but he couldn't place his finger on it exactly. They were just out of his range though, so he wasn't able to feel them even though he could see them. He could take his hand off Gasper's hand, but that would end up with him feeling the feelings of thousands of people rushing into his head at the same time.

"Is that Issei? Hey Gasper, you should go back to Rias. Something feels... of about that girl. I will follow them around and see if I can find anything out." Naruto stated as he vanished in a quick poof of smoke, and in his place was a very small kitten with golden eyes. The top of the kitten's head had white fur on it that was styled in a messy pattern much like how his hair formed in humanoid form. Naruto fell to the ground and landed on his paws with a very soft sigh, while Gasper's eyes widened at how Naruto transformed into a cute kitten.

"Are you okay, you were throwing up earlier because of your sensing power?" Gasper was able to withstand the urge to run away from the sunlight out of concern for Naruto, while the kitten shaped Naruto smirked lightly.

"I will be fine, as a kitten my emotions change enough so that my power is much less accurate and potent. Don't worry much about me, so long as I don't get attacked while in this form I will be fine. Just go and warn Rias that something strange is happening nya." Naruto ordered lightly to the Dhampire, not knowing what was going on with Issei worried him slightly. Now that the only two devils in the city with the ability to reincarnate people couldn't bring him back if he was killed, Issei was in much danger for his status as the user of an apparently powerful Sacred Gear. Naruto started to run towards the boy and strange girl while Gasper began to run in the direction of the clubroom.

Naruto managed to get closer to the two of them, and immediently the girl sent Naruto a dirty look while Issei wasn't looking. Her long black hair seemed to turn blacker, and her purple eyes held malicious intent in them. The eyes became kind again when Issei looked at the girl and then saw Naruto on the ground nearby them. Issei grinned and got down on his knees and held a hand out to Naruto.

"Well isn't this little guy just the cutest... huh, he kind of looks like somebody I know. This your kitten Yuuma?" Issei asked the girl that was apparently being called Yuuma. Naruto took this chance and jumped into Issei's hands so that he could stay right next to them. Naruto sat down on Issei's shoulder, and started to stare at Yuuma with a mocking look. She clicked her teeth with an annoyed glare at the cat, before she smiled at Issei again.

"I'm not much of a cat person Issei, but it looks like she likes you." Yuuma pointed out the fact that Naruto was pretty much genderless in this form, which sadly made it appear than he was female even though his soul was still male. Sometimes being genderless when you were in cat form was pretty annoying, this was one of those times.

'I will eat your soul, and send your body straight to the abyss.' Naruto sent a telepathic message right into this 'Yuuma' girl's head. She grit her teeth even tighter at how annoying he was being to her. It was easy to see that she hated Naruto right now, and the fact that her target was right next to him was making this more difficult for her to get rid of him. Naruto was able to sense this, so he jumped up onto Issei's head and made himself comfy. He stuck his tongue out at her, and she nearly lost it at how obviously he was taunting her.

"Issei hun, why don't you place that cat on the ground so that we can get back to our date?" Yuuma asked kindly, while Issei just laughed and tried to remove Naruto from his head, only to find out that Naruto scratched his hand the second he brought it to close. He pulled his hand back and hissed in pain lightly, before he noticed something strange about the cut on his hand. Looking at it for a moment, his gaze shifted to Yuuma with a slight suspcious look in his eyes.

_Bad Girl_

'What the hell? These scratches spell out a warning.' Issei thought in shock as he looked at the scratches that started to bleed and cover up the writing. He looked up at the small amount of white in his vision, as well as the black in Yuuma's hair. For a moment he pictured a great evil about her, for a second that is.

'Good, he seems to be getting it.' Naruto thought, before the look of realization was wiped from his face when Yuuma pressed her breasts against his arm. She used his perversion against him and wiped his suspisions from head. Naruto grit his teeth lightly, before he was knocked from Issei's head and landed on the ground with his feet when he saw that Yuuma was grinning down at him. Naruto hissed at Yuuma, before he was forced back away when Yuuma 'dropped' a silver cross in front of him. Crosses was something that he couldn't stand because of the pain they caused his half devil nature.

"Hey Issei, you know what, there is this perfect chance for you and I to bond. How about we go to the church, there are some pretty neat statues there I want to show you?" Yuuma asked with a large, yet slightly evil, smile on her face that only appeared evil when Issei was looking away. The second he looked at her that smile turned purely kind hearted, and the brown haired Sacred Gear holder blushed while chuckling to himself lightly. The small kitten on the ground was completely forgotten by him, but he was not forgotten by Naruto when the boy turned cat rushed around the cross on the ground and started to claw at Issei's leg to get his attention.

The second the boy entered that Church, Naruto would be unable to help him should Yuuma try and kill him.

'Damnit brat, if you continue to fall for her sweater mellons you will find yourself on the business end of a shit stick.' Naruto sent a strong message of mental strength to Issei in the hopes that the pervy boy would resist the urge of titties, and find a way to save himself. The second Naruto transformed into a humanoid form he would be assaulted with thousands of emotions, and his ability to battle would be cut down by 80 percent when it came to the ability to react in time to dodge an attack. Against a Light User that was a fatal issue that he knew he would need to work around soon, otherwise he would be useless against opponents that could use a devils weakness against them.

"Sure thing, lets go!" Issei said in excitement, not even noticing the strong message in his head, or the kitten scratching at his pants. The boy started to walk with Yuuma, while she stuck her tongue out at Naruto when Issei wasn't looking at her. Naruto's eyes narrowed at that, and when they were out of sight he tried to think of a way to get Issei out of trouble, but sadly nothing was coming to him. Naruto blinked a few times when an idea actually did come to his head, of course after Sona had tried to get Issei into her peerage he had been made aware of the existance of the supernatural, even if he wasn't a devil, angel, or fallen angel.

Naruto couldn't go to the church himself, but there was somebody that could go in his place. Somebody that would follow his every order to the dot, just because of the fact that he gave the order.

"Hehehe, so you think this has me beat nya? Well you can go suck it." Naruto said as a purple magic circle appeared under his white cat form, and in a poof of smoke his own familiar appeared on the ground under him. Not only was his familiar under him, but now Naruto was back in humanoid form without having to worry about getting a mental overload. Naruto grinned lightly when the smoke fully cleared from his familiar.

Standing in front of Naruto was a small dragon standing at about a foot tall, the little dragon was blue scaled with burning red eyes. It's face was a much lighter blue color, and it's eyes were sharp on top while curved on bottom. The wings were about half the length of the dragon's body, and it stood on it's two thick back legs. It's front claws were narrow and smaller, while it had a reptile tail with a devil tip on the end of it. On each foot and claw were three sharp claws, and it's stomach was the same color as it's face. It's head was shaped with three points, one on each side of the head, and one on top.

This was the Sprite Dragon that Naruto had as his familiar, and she had tha natural ability to cancel out his empathy based powers as long as he stood within her natural EM field that was created by the eletricity she generated. While it might not look like it, this dragon was Lightning Based and always had a powerful EMF (Electro Magnetic Field) around it that could be used to cancel out his powers while he was within the field.

Sprite Dragons only became the familiars of pure hearted people, which proved that Naruto's heart was pure based off of the fact that this was his personal familiar that chose him to be her master. Normally, a Sprite Dragon would NEVER become a devil's familiar, but because she sensed the purity in his heart she had chosen him a few years back. Since then she had been his more loyal of his two familiars, this other was loyal... so long as Naruto met the condition that the other one had set for terms of summoning. Yep, he could only summon his second familiar under the terms that had been set, or when his life was in terrible danger. The second one meant that he couldn't use his second familiar in Rating Games, and because of how... humiliating the first condition was for him he couldn't do the first one in Rating Games because of the fact that people actually watched those.

"Raigeki, I want you to go and make sure that boy doesn't die. If you have to, kill the woman with him, but only as a last resort." Naruto made sure that his order was clear, his familiar... was a very prissy girl when she wanted to be. It would seem that Sprite Dragons were not naturally fond of beings that were the same gender as they were, while they liked people from the opposite gender. Raigeki had electrocuted the hell out of Rias, Akeno, Koneko, AND Kuroka when they each had met the small dragon.

Raigeki closed her eyes, before she hopped up into Naruto's arms and started to rub her face into his chest. Naruto rubbed the familiar's head with a smile, before his familiar nodded and started to fly away in the other direction. Naruto frowned and let a red magical circle appear under his body, the magical circle that belonged to the Gremory family. His body started to turn into red magical particals before he was absorbed into the circle and teleported back to the clubroom.

He could find what he was looking for later, because right now something strange was going on.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Naruto has an affinity for Dragons because of Ophis 'blessing' him before he was reborn.**_  
_**Raigeki -Translates- Lightning Strike**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	9. Chapter 9 Evil Set

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**This Chapter has some IMPORTANT information in it.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"There is nothing we can do about it Naruto, if Issei went into the Church he is on his own. I won't risk any of my peerage's safety for somebody I don't know. Issei can fend for himself, you sending your familiar to help him is the best we can do for him." Rias told Naruto the second he finished his story, while he gripped his fist slightly. He didn't know why, but he had always been a little bit irritable when it came to abandoning people he considered his friends. He would be willing to die for his friends, which made him the perfect member of the Gremory House, but it also put him at risk when he risked more than just his life to save people.

"Perv Pants can fend for himself." Koneko agreed with Rias on the general idea of Issei being left to defend against the Fallen Angel on his own. Katase and Murayama looked confused as to what was going on, and noticing their confusion Yuuto smiled at the two fellow sword users and sat on the couch nearby them.

"As Devils, we are the natural enemies of anything to do with the Church. Daylight weakens us slightly, and crosses, holy water, light based magic, the bible, as well as a few other things can hurt us. Fallen Angels and Angels are also enemies we have to watch out for because of our opposing natures." Yuuto explained with a sour look on his face at the mention of all of their weaknesses. Devils got the short end of the stick with that one, they had the weaknesses that both of their enemies races could easily take advantage of. It was sort of unfair, but they were able to make do just as well.

"That... sucks. I don't get why you are worried about the perv though." Murayama pointed out with her hand going to the handle of her new sword at the thought of Issei. She was not a fan of the peeping tom, but that also didn't mean she exactly wanted him to die. He was a human after all, so why would one of these Fallen Angels even want to have anything to do with him for. It was kind of strange, the boy was weaker than them, and they were newly minted devils. They had been stronger than him as humans, which was sad because Issei never really decided to work out. He could have been pretty strong and respectable if he hadn't sent his life with his every being revolving around porn and boobs.

"Technically, it isn't Issei that Buchou is worried about. We have recently learned that Issei has inside him a Sacred Gear, and object that humans are gifted with at birth that will give them advantages down the road in life. Some of the greatest men and women in history had Sacred Gears making them smarter, stronger, and overall better than the humans surrounding them." Akeno explained to help them understand the situation. The situation was worse than they would think, while Issei was a human, it was very much possible to extract a Sacred Gear from somebody, and a powerful Sacred Gear in the hands of the enemy was something that they couldn't ignore.

"That perv has something amazing in him? I can't believe that." Katase said neutrally, waving her hands in denial that the pervert that peeped at them changing could have something cool inside him.

"Look can be fooling, Yuuto has two Sacred Gears but he doesn't even look like he could lift his own weight. I don't act it, but I come from a very noble family. Akeno hides it, but she is REALLY into S&M play with her enemies." Rias explained to the two new girls in the peerage, while Naruto sulked lightly at them forgetting what they were talking about at first. Sitting down in Akeno's lap and resting his head between her breasts, he allowed himself to try and figure out what kind of Sacred Gear would interest the Fallen Angels enough to make them even try and go after Issei.

"Thats right, I love making my enemies squirm around before begging for the sweet mercy of death! A little lightning here, and a few fireballs there before the enemy is crying delicious tears of pain." Akeno said as she traced her lower lip with her finger. A seductive look on her face to go with the blush she had on, while her eyes became slightly lidded. Naruto shivered when he noticed her breath start to come in a quickened pace against his head, and he slightly regret chosing this as his sitting place today.

'Okay... maybe Issei isn't as much of a perv when compared to others.' Murayama thought with a light pained feeling at having to admit that Issei wasn't the biggest pervert around. At least with him you only had to deal with him peeping at you, he never had the guts to actually try anything with you. This girl, the one they had looked up to, was so much more perverted than Issei could ever hope to be. Possibly, it was impossible to see the future after all, which would mean that Issei could one day be more perverted than Akeno.

"Back to the issue." Koneko reminded Rias that there really was an issue at the moment, while Naruto sent his sister a loving and thankful look so that she knew that he was thankful for her getting them back on topic.

"Yes, anyway, Issei has a very powerful Sacred Gear in him. It might not be very accurate, but we use Pawns to see how powerful a Sacred Gear's base is. Kiba here was worth a Knight, or three Pawns, meaning his Sacred Gears aren't extremely powerful by nature. He is only this strong by training, but Issei was worth EIGHT Pawns if Sona was telling the truth. That means he had an amazingly powerful Sacred Gear inside him, possible one of the 13 Longinus if I am guessing right." Rias explained with a frown on her face. High Level Sacred Gears were worth 5 through 8 Pawns. Normally people had to sacrifice two pieces that were worth 3 Pawns, like two Knights or two Bishops. She didn't have the amount needed to reincarnate Issei into her peerage, but she truly wanted to have that Sacred Gear in her team. A Longinus level Sacred Gear could be so helpful to her future goals.

"Longinus? I don't understand that term, is it something special to Sacred Gears?" Katase asked with a questioning tone, she was very new to being a devil. She had no idea what any of these terms were refering to, while Rias sighed and gestured to Naruto for an explaination.

"The 13 Longinus are said to have the ability to grant the user the ability to kill even gods if they were powerful enough, power like that isn't something that can be underestimated. Issei has the potential to gain enough power to be a very powerful person, but he is also a target by those that don't want him to reach his potential... or those that want that Gear for themselves. If they get that Gear from him, then Issei will lose his life." Naruto stated before he blinked, a crazy idea forming in his mind that might save Issei's life later. If this worked then it was possible that they could benefit from this, and Issei wouldn't have to die. Rias saw the look on his face, and knew that he had a good idea for her.

"Yes, Issei will die if he loses his Sacred Gear. That is the fate of Sacred Gear users, those that are different will always live lives that are cursed with some kind of downside. Everyone wants one, but nobody realized that having one powerful enough to matter paints a target on your back." Yuuto said sadly, knowing what it was like for somebody to be after him for his Sacred Gear's abilities. Naruto nodded as well, he knew what it was like to be targeted because he was different. Nekoshou were a race of Yokai that were born and lived in the Underworld for the most part, which made them strange among both devils and yokai.

"Then why aren't we rushing over to save him?!" Murayama shouted when she realized just how dangerous this situation had become. Naruto jumped off of Akeno's lap, and went over to the freaking out girl's lap and made himself a new and surprisinglyu more comfy seat out of her thighs. She looked down at him, before she calmed down slightly.

"We can't, Angels and Fallen Angels uses Churches and abandoned Churches as their bases of operation, which makes them enemy ground. We have a very shaky stand off going on right now, and the smallest thing can break it and cause another war between the three factions. Naruto's familiar is trying to take care of things because she isn't technically a devil, which means that she doesn't have the same weaknesses to holy places and objects as us." Rias stated calmly, Raigeki made be a pissy little dragon with females, but she was a very loyal dragon to Naruto. She also helped him out with her EMF, so it helped that he could enter a crowd of devils as long as he had her with him. The downside was that he couldn't sense emotions so it was sort of 'blinding' to him.

"Then we have nothing to worry about then right?" Katase asked, her jealosuly over Murayama holding onto Naruto getting the better of her when she saw how her friend was holding his head to her chest.

"Yes, we do. Raigeki isn't powerful enough to take on a group of Fallen Angels if there is a group, if there is only one she can do it, but if there are more then she will just be able to try and get Issei here as fast as possible." Naruto said while hiding a grin on his face, even if Issei died it wasn't like they couldn't bring him back. What made Issei worth so much to turn into a Pawn was because of his Sacred Gear, BUT if he didn't have that Sacred Gear inside him they would be able to get him into the group with only a single Pawn. Of course, if they brought him back without putting his Sacred Gear inside him first it was possible he would never be able to get it back, but that was a small price to pay. If it could be placed back inside him, then they would be able to get a Longinus for the price of a SINGLE Pawn.

Naruto would be the first to admit that this was a great deal, getting a Longinus user for the price of one Pawn was simply too good of a chance to pass up. Sure, his potential would be much smaller than if they used the full eight Pawns, but he still had a Longinus. That was simply to good of a chance to pass up, and he would need to explain his plan to Rias.

If they couldn't bring him back at all, they would just have to steal the Sacred Gear from the Fallen Angels and save it for later when they could make good use of it. He HATED thinking about things like this, or considering Issei to be a tool, but at this point he didn't have much option. Issei was already in the Church, where they would risk war by directly going there to help him. If they stole a stolen object from a Fallen Angel they would not risk war, and if they brought back a dead human as a devil they wouldn't be risking war either.

Not only would all the be amazing, but Rias would still have five Pawns left. That would mean she could have up to five more Pawns, another Bishop, and another Knight. That was seven more pieces, which meant she would have a very unique set for her peerage.

Naruto was trickier than people gave him credit for, even more so when it came to getting things that could be important at a later date. Of course, this was all in the hopes that Issei's body didn't get destroyed in the process, extracting stronger Sacred Gears had the chance of ripping the inside of the body, which could end up in Issei's body being destroyed behind the ability to fix.

It was all a gamble, and it was Issei's fault for not resisting the titties that he could die. If Naruto had been able to act like he wanted to then Issei wouldn't be in this situation, but sadly he had more than himself to consider in this. His actions reflected on Rias and her family, and Issei wasn't as important to him as they were.

"Familiar?" Katase asked when she realized that had been a term that had been used during this conversation, while Rias nodded with her smile returned to her face.

"Familiars are creatures that we can contract as our helpers, they do what we want them to do. It is sort of like a right of passage to ally yourself with one. I have one, Yuuto has one, Koneko has one, Akeno has a small family as little demons, and Naruto has two familiars... one of which he can't summon most of the time." Rias desribed to the girl's, both of which saw Naruto blush lightly and bury his face in Murayama's chest to hide his embarrassed blush. He should have never shown Rais his second familiar, he was really regretting that choice. The price was just too humiliating for him to do half of the time.

"Are we going to get familiars?" Katase asked as she pointed to her and her best friend, who also seemed to be excited at the thought of having somebody lower on the totem pole than her.

"Not yet, right now you should both raise your power enough so that you can handle the strain having a familiar places on you. In a few weeks maybe, and around a dozen more contracts before I would even begin to think you are ready. So yes, eventaully you will get a familiar." Rias spoke with her usual tone, letting them know that they would be getting familiars eventaully... just not today. After the last time they went familiar hunting with somebody that wasn't ready they had been forced to retreat. She wasn't about to immediently try and get her peerage newbies familiars right away again.

"Don't worry to much about it though, Pawns are very important in chess, and in Rating Games they are just as important." Naruto stated to calm the two girls down, his head now out of Murayama's breasts with his blush gone. The two girls seemed to be confused again, and Koneko sighed before she gave the two of them a deadpan look.

"Rating Games are ways for devils to compete and show their strength, and raise up in rank through impressive feats of battle. The better you make yourself look, and show of your power, in a Rating Game the more likely you are to be considered for a promotion to a higher status." Koneko explained to the Pawns of the ground, and with a nod Rias decided to pick up where Koneko left off, knowing that the two girls wouldn't understand the big deal about Rank either.

"In the Underworld your status is given a rank. The lowest being a Low Class Devil, and the highest being an Ultimate Class. In between them are the Middle Class and High Class. There are evn ranks within the ranks." Rias stated as she brought out a chart using magic, and drew a picture of a triangle with multiple colored sections inside of it. The top section said Ultimate Class, under it was High Class, with Middle Class under that, and finally Low Class at the very bottom.

Ultimate Class - Demon Lord, Great King, Arch Duke, Duke, Prince/Princess  
High Class - Marquess, Margrave/Margavine, Count/Countess, Viscount/Viscountess, Baron/Baroness  
Middle Class - Baronet/Baroness, Knight/Dame  
Low Class

"Well known fact, but among devils the House of Gremory is given the title of Duke. Making them the fourth highest rank among devils. Rias doesn't have her family rank yet, but she was born a High Class Devil because she comes from one of the 72 Pillar Families. She doesn't really have a rank among High Class though." Akeno explained with a smile on her face, while Rias nodded without getting insulted by her lack of true rank. She hadn't done anything to earn her rank, but that didn't really bother her as much as it used to.

"Small note, but when a devil becomes a High Class devil they are usually given the chance to gain their own Evil Pieces and get their own peerage. Of course, if Rias were to ever need us in a Rating Game we would still have to help her." Yuuto explained to the less confused girls, and everything was starting to make sense to them now that it was being explained more clearly.

"Okay, but what rank are the rest of you?" Murayama asked with a truly curious expression on her face, so Rias cleared her throat and made a second chart next to her rankings chart. She started to write down names so that it would be easy for them to understand, and next to the names she placed ranks.

Rias Gremory - High Class  
Naruto Toujou - Middle Class - Baronet  
Akeno Himejime - Low Class  
Koneko Toujou - Low Class  
Yuuto Kiba - Low Class  
Gasper Vladi - Low Class

"You two are Low Class as well, and the closest to getting to High Class at the moment is the Queen here. He was given the chance to promote when he was younger thanks to some pretty amazing feats and contracts he was able to pull off. One more promotion and he will be allowed to gain his own peerage, but if I am ever in a Rating Game he will have to fight for me again." Rias explained with a thumb pointing at Naruto, using him as an example of the fact that gaining power didn't change the fact that he was in somebodies peerage. Naruto shrugged, not really caring what rank he was. He only took those promotion exams because he wanted to stop being a low class, and with it stop being understimated as much.

"The 72 Pillar Families, that sounds like a lot of families." Katase groaned out, while Naruto decided to show them that he did have some knowledge that people wouldn't expect.

"Yep, and they are the Bael, Argares, Vassago, Gamigin, Marbas, Valefor, Amon, Barbatos, Paimon, Buer, Gusion, Sitri, Beleth, Leraje, Eligos, Zepar, Botis, Bathin, Sallos, Purson, Marax, Ipos, Aim, Naberius, Glasya-Labolas, Bune, Ronove, Berith, Astaroth, Forneus, Foras, Asmoday, Gaap, Furfur, Marchosias, Stolas, Phenex, Halphas, Malphas, Raim, Focalor, Wepel, Sabnock, Shax, Vine, Bifrons, Uvall, Haagenti, Crocell, Furcas, Balam, Alocer, Caim, Murmur, Orobas, Gremory, Ose, Amy, Oriax, Vapula, Zagan, Valac, Abdras, Flauros, Andrealphus, Cimeries, Amduscias, Belial, Decarabia, Seere, Dantalion, and finally Andromalius. Crap that was a mouthfull." Naruto said as he took a deep gulp of air, having managed to say that entire list with a single breath was something that he was going to brag about later when he had the chance. That was not going to be happening again anytime soon.

"As long as that list is, you won't have to remember them all. Only 34 of the 72 Pillar Families still retain their status. Either the other families were wiped out, or their blood became mixed with human blood and they lost their status." Rias explained with her eyebrow still raised at the fact that naruto ahd the entire 72 families known by memory. even she could brag about being able to say them all without pausing to remember a few of them that no longer exist.

"The Bael is considered the most powerful family... you know, Buchou's mother is from the Bael family. That is how she was born with the Power of Destruction that the Bael family were born with. The Gremory family were all born with high magic reserves and great control over those reserves." Akeno stated as a fact with a slight smirk towards a smirking Rias, who was holding a black and red flame in her hand before she threw it towards a potted plant... that was evaporated instantly the second it made contact with the plant. Showing just how powerful her magic was.

"Of course, just because you are Low Class doesn't mean that you are automatically weaker than the other classes. Akeno here is a Low Class, and she is able to fight on par with me half of the time thanks to how hard she trained herself." Rias explained, while Akeno placed a hand to her blushing cheek with a graceful smile on her face.

Naruto was smiling as well, because he only had one more promotion to go before he would be a High Class like Rias. He wished that Koneko had been given the same chance he had for promotion, but she had never been as good at making contracts as him... at least when it came to impressive contracts. Naruto blinked when he realized something that had happened again.

They had completely forgotten that they were talking about Issei in the first place.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	10. Chapter 10 Critical Changes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Nyahahaha! Finally the time for you to call on me has come!" Kuroka shouted towards her younger sister from inside the shared apartment of Naruto and Koneko. Kuroka had teleported into their home the second that Koneko had called onto her for help on the issue involving Naruto's growing ability to sense emotions. Koneko was sitting on the couch with a sour expression on her face, before Kuroka jumped onto the couch next to her and wrapped and arm around her little sister. She gave her little sister a good shake and started to grin at being needed by somebody other than Sirzechs or Naruto.

She had forced herself to take some time off spying just for the chance to help her sister, while Koneko sighed and prepared herself to get teased. Kuroka ALWAYS teased people for some of the simplest things these days, it was in her nature, and she knew this when calling Kuroka for help.

"Stop joking around Onee-SAN." Koneko stated, while putting as much stress on the san in her title to Koneko. Surprisingly Kuroka nodded lightly and just started to calm herself down, if Koneko was calling her for something then she must really be needed.

"Got it nya, so what is the issue nya?" Kuroka asked with concern hidden deeply in her voice, it would never be said that Kuroka was very good at showing how worried she was half of the time. Koneko took a deep breath and looked at her sister with her more serious than normal face, because her face was always serious it was hard to tell the difference for those that didn't understand her tell signs.

"Otouto's powers are growing to the point they are affecting him negatively, do you know a way to stop it or suppress them?" Koneko questioned her older sibling, getting right to the point. Kuroka frowned lightly for a moment when she tried to consider Koneko's words. She scratched her chin in though for a few moments, wondering if she should reveal what she did know to Koneko. Deciding it would be best to reveal the information to at least her younger sister, she took a deep breath.

"His powers are in an unstable state right now, a state of growing. I recently brought this up to another person, and he told me that he had suspected for awhile now that Naruto-kun had been gifted with a form of Sacred Gear. His Emotion Sensing abilities stem from his Sacred Gear, but until his Sacred Gear activates he won't be able to fully control, turn on and off, his powers at will." Kuroka explained with a frown on her face, knowing there was a problem with no current solution was annoying to her. There were ways to block out other people from Naruto's mind, but that would mean that he would have no access to his ability at all. Any method that they could use to help him would also cause him trouble, his current method of focusing on one person was good enough at the moment.

After all, the only reason Naruto has trouble with his ability are times when he is surrounded by literally hundreds or thousands of people. The stress of those many emotions were what caused him the trouble, or those rare cases when a person was so filled with hate an insanity that they caused Naruto to become sick from the extremely conflicting emotions.

"Sacred Gear, that's impossible. Only humans can be born with those." Koneko denied right off the bat, while Kuroka shook her head at her sister.

"Wrong, that only applies to the Sacred Gears created by the Biblical God. The ones that were made by other types of God's can be gifted to certain species of their choice, while it is true that a pure blooded devil can't be born with a Sacred Gear Naruto, you, and I are not devils by birth, nor am I a devil at all. That means that if a type of God wants to give us a Sacred Gear when we are born it is possible, but unlikely nya." Kuroka explained very carefully to her doubtful sibling. The entire thing sounded farfecthed to her, but she had to admit that there were times when weird things happened around Naruto. Like that Sun and Infinity symbol that would occasionally show up on the palm of his right hand.

"You are sure?" Koneko asked, making sure that Kuroka was completely sure about this before she trusted her answer. Kuroka nodded before she reached in between her cleavage and pulled out a small collar. She handed it to Koneko, and the white haired girl looked at the strange collar with a frown on her face. The collar was small enough that it would only fit around either her neck, or Naruto's neck. She guessed that it was for Naruto, because it was made from a black leather material. On the front of the collar was a small small glowing green gem, and inside the gem there seemed to be a small amount of electricity inside of it.

"That is a collar with Crystalized Lightning as the base nya. It has a high enough electrical field that it should completely negate his powers, unless he is touching somebody he won't be able to sense emotions. That means he can't use his powers when he is wearing that, so no sensing ability to help him nya." Kuroka warned her sister of the drawbacks of helping Naruto in this way. That collar was something that she had gotten for herself a long time ago to help her sneak passed people with emotion sensing abilities, and now she was going to have Koneko give it to their little brother to help him negate his own powers. Koneko looked at the stone and nodded lightly in understanding, if Naruto wore this then he wouldn't be able to sense emotions of people he wasn't touching anymore.

That wasn't fixing the problem, it was just like giving him a medicine for it. If his powers grew too strong it was possible that he would start to sense emotions again.

"I see, and how did you get this. Crystalized Lightning is pretty expensive, expensive enough to put a rich family in the poor house." Koneko questioned with narrowed eyes, and Kuroka chuckled nervously. That was a question that she did NOT want to answer right now, or at all. Having this was pretty bad for her, so she was happy to get rid of it to somebody that would actually need it now. Kuroka bent down and kissed her sister on the cheek, before she jumped back and vanished into the shadows of the apartment. Koneko touched her kissed cheek, before she frowned and looked at the collar in her hand. She didn't like it, but she knew that Kuroka wouldn't play a cruel trick on her by denying either other her siblings help. That would mean that this think was able to help her out with Naruto.

A flash of red showed a magic circle floating in the air, and seconds later a VERY annoyed Naruto was seen walking through the magic circle before the red teleporter vanished into nothing. Koneko didn't need emotion sensing powers to tell that her brother was in a pretty bad mood over something.

She got her answer moments later when she saw him throw a red item onto the chair nearby the couch, she looked at the object closer and saw that it was a red gauntlet type of item with a green gem in the center of the gauntless. Two spikes of yellow jet out of the gauntlet and pointed towards the back end of the item, while the rest of the object was designed very similar to a dragon's scales in a way.

"Twice Critical, the guys Sacred Gear was a fricking Twice Critical!" Naruto said with an angry stomp on the ground at the fact that when Raigeki had come back with Issei's body she had also brought along with her the abandoned Sacred Gear that the Fallen Angel that had stolen it didn't even want anymore. Seriously, once the Fallen Angels had discovered that the Sacred Gear was only a Twice Critical they said 'screw it' and threw the damn thing away. Raigeki was easily able to retrieve both the Sacred Gear and Issei's body and bring them back the the clubroom after Issei had been killed.

"So I take it the perv is dead?" Koneko asked to make sure, while Naruto huffed and hopped onto the couch with another glare at the Sacred Gear for causing so much trouble for them.

"Yeah, the Fallen Angel killed him to get his Sacred Gear... but they didn't want a Twice Critical and threw it away. Rias has already brought Issei back as a Pawn, but now the stupid Gear is refusing to become a part of Issei again. Try touching it." Naruto suggested as he pointed at the Sacred Gear on the chair. Finding something weird about the way he said that, Koneko walked over to the chair and placed her hand on the Sacred Gear, only for her to draw back her hand right after touching the Gear like she was burned. Her hand was smoking slightly from touching the Sacred Gear, and she was looking at it in shock.

"That sucks, it is hot." Koneko said with a light scowl to Naruto for making her touch something that was that hot. Naruto shook his head and walked over to the Sacred Gear and picked it up like it was nothing.

"It isn't hot, it is being very picky about who can touch it. Only Issei, Raigeki, and myself are able to touch this thing without getting burnt. I think it won't let itself be used by anyone that doesn't have a connection to a dragon of some form. I have a pretty strong affinity to Dragons, Raigeki is a dragon, and being the original user Issei has an affinity for it." Naruto said with a toss as he put the Sacred Gear right back onto the chair. Calming himself down before he exploded over something small, he allowed himself to think about the good parts of having Issei as a fellow member of Rias' peerage. Naruto sweat dropped when he realized that right now there really wasn't anything special about having Issei as a member of the team. He was just another Pawn right now because of his old Sacred Gear refusing to allow anyone to use it.

For a Twice Critical, the thing was pretty picky about who was allowed to touch it and use it.

"Wow, Gear with attitude." Koneko said with a raised eyebrow to the picky Sacred Gear. Naruto was just upset that he had thought that Sacred Gear was on of the 13 Longinus, something that was understandable to be upset about.

"Yeah, and to make things worse Issei needs to be trained to the normal level of a Pawn. Right now he is weaker than Riser's weakest Pawn, so he is like zero help for a Rating Game. He may be only one Pawn, but it was a Pawn wasted right now... until he get training to form some kind of useful skill." Naruto stated with an annoyed sigh. Of course, he wasn't saying Issei was completely hopeless. It was very much possible that he would get a skill that he would be able to use during a Rating Game, but right now he had no such skill.

"Why would a Twice Critical be worth 8 Pawns?" Koneko asked, while Naruto sighed and glared at the thing. If it had a personality then it would be considered a living being, so this Gear was actually worth 7 Pawns, while Issei was worth a single Pawn. Together they added up to 8 Pawns, but they reincarnated Issei without the Gear so it was only a price of 1 Pawn to turn Issei to their side.

"Who knows why, but it might just be a stubborn Twice Critical. It must have been resisting the changing process for Sona and increasing the price of Pawns needed nya." Naruto explained with best possible idea he had to explain it. He didn't need the Sacred Gear, and Issei wasn't strong enough where it would be any good to him even if he could use it properly. Right now they would just need to find something to do with it, Rias had given it to him and told him to do with it what he wanted. Naruto grinned lightly when he went over to the Gear and placed his hand on the green gem. This thing was being stubborn, so Naruto would show it who was boss by flooding it with his own power.

He could feel the Sacred Gear's emotions by touching it, and the thing seemed to be upset over recently being removed from it's proper owner. Naruto sent a burst of energy through it, and the green gem absorbed the energy right away. Naruto blinked at how it absorbed his energy and seemed to get more powerful, and Koneko noticed his confusion.

'What was that?' The older sister wondered when she saw Naruto sent another pulse of his power into the Sacred Gear. Both of them jumped back in the surprised when the entire thing started to glow.

_Dragon BOOST!_

They both blinked when they heard a voice shout out from the Sacred Gear, and when the light died down they were able to see the Sacred Gear's new form. The entire things had changed to a deeper red color, and had become more gauntlet-like than before. Before it was larger and thicker, but this one was more like an armored red glove that had sharp red armored fingers and a green gem on top of the hand. The thing looked like ti would cover a good part of a person's forearm, and the yellow spikes moved to the back of the glove, with smaller red spikes going up the sides. The five fingers on the armored gauntlet were now more claw-like, while the armor on the forearm of the gauntlet became more scale-like.

"It... wasn't a Twice Critical... Fuck YEAH!" Naruto shouted while pumping his fist in the air. He should have known that he was right the first time he had guessed that this would be a good Sacred Gear. It may have looked like a Twice Critical at first to everyone, but this was a much more powerful Dragon Based gear than it originally looked. This was NOT a Twice Critical, this was the Boosted Gear!

The Boosted Gear was a powerful Longinus that could double the user's power every 10 seconds, and inside it was said to be a very strong dragon sealed away. It was not the strongest Longinus, but it was a powerful one. Naruto almost laughed at how the Fallen Angels had literally thrown away such a powerful tool out of the idea that it was a simply Twice Critical. Yeah, he had made a similar mistake, but he found it funny that the actually threw away a Longinus because of how it looked on the outside.

"What are you going to do with it?" Koneko asked the number one question, while Naruto was honestly stumped at that one. He had no idea what he was going to do with it, and using it wasn't something he really wanted to do for himself. Naruto shrugged and picked up the Sacred Gear before he placed it under the couch, he would leave it there until he could think of what he should do with it. At the moment nothing really came into his mind, because he knew that the Boosted Gear came at the cost of stamina, the more you used it the quicker it drained your stamina. Of course, he had a lot of stamina, but that didn't mean he could waste his stamina like an idiot by relying on a Sacred Gear to do his work for him.

He actually LIKED to train himself.

_**Chapter End**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**The Next Questions will be answer ayt Ch.15**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Fan letter to Naruto the likely 'Second in Command of Rias' Peerage'  
"Does your emotion sensing power not hinder your battle performance when facing a twisted Stray Devil?"

"No not really, my power only really hinders me when I am around hundreds of people. When I am in battle at most I have been surrounded by around maybe 20 people so far so it hasn't been an issue. Twisted people mostly only affect me when I can't put up a defence to them in time, or they catch me by surprise. If I prepare myself before going into battle, I can handle the stress well enough." Naruto explained with a sigh at the fact everyone seemed to think he would be overwhelmed by emotion in battle. It was the opposite, he gained such focus in battle that he could sort of dull his ability enough to not be as negativally affected... to s certain degree.

Fan letter to Grayfia the 'She whom you probably should not mess with'  
"Did you ever get caught by any of Naruto's pranks?"

"Once... just once, and Naruto got his punishment for it. He won't be pranking me again anytime soon." Grayfia pointed out with a small, but wicked, smile at how she had taught Naruto to take her name from the pranking list... with a very good spanking.


	11. Chapter 11 The Giant Contract

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'This collar... I like it.' Naruto thought as he watched the surrounding of the night time city rush by as he sat on the back of a bike that was currently being ran by Issei. It had only been a week since Issei had been made one of the three Pawns on Rias' peerage. In those three days he had been going through the a rough time adjusting to the changes in his life. Actually, he adjusted to the fact he was a devil pretty quickly, but what took him awhile was to find a form of motivation to rise through the ranks.

"So if I do good on gathering Contracts I can level up and become a Harem King in the future right?" Issei asked the boy ojn the back of his bike with excitement in his voice. Yes, this was the reason that Issei wanted to become a High Class devil, so that he could have his own harem of beautiful babes. The guy had shouted out his reason, not even attempting to hide it from the others, something that Naruto could respect. Issei may be a pervert, but he was an open pervert with lots of determination. That was why Naruto was letting Issei come with him to see how a proper contract was suppose to go, but because Issei had an extremelhy low amount of magical power he was unable to use the teleportation circle under his own power. Now, Naruto could let him ride along with him when he used the circle, but Issei needed to work out anyway.

"Well, harems among High Class devils aren't very uncommon these days. Of course, most harems are formed with people that they collect in their peerage, or for political reasons. If you want a harem, you are going to have to get your own peerage... right now though you are just Rias' Low Class Pawn. She explained Evil Pieces to you right?" Naruto asked without looking at Issei, but with how their backs were touching he was able to feel the responce by both emotions and the physical vibrations going through Issei. Rias had clearly explained to Issei was his role in the peerage was, and suffice to say Issei was suffering some self-esteem issues when he heard that he was the lowest guy on the totem pole.

"Yeah, but I don't want to be a sucky Pawn. For that matter, how can you stand being a Queen? That title should go to a girl right?" Issei questioned something that many people had bothered Naruto about before. If Issei was worried about how he was a Pawn, then being given a female title must be killing Naruto on the inside.

"Doesn't really bother me, my King is a girl. Gender doesn't matter to the Evil Piece system, nor should it. I call myself Rias' Queen with pride, and you should be proud of being her Pawn nya. They may not sound like a very important position, but there are some pretty strong Pawns out there." Naruto said with a nudge to Issei's back, the boy felt himself grow happy at somebody not putting him down in the last few days. He felt conflicted that the only people not treating him with some kind of distrust or disdain were the other men of the peerage, and Rias herself, but he was actually pretty fond of Naruto. Then again, Naruto was nice to everyone in the peerage... and Issei had to admit he was sort of jealous of all the attention that the smaller boy got from the ladies.

"Thanks... hey, totally random question... but how do you get girls to fawn over you so much?" Issei asked as he turned down on ally on his bike, while Naruto stayed on the bike without even looking like he was going to fall off despite the fact he was sitting with his legs crossed. It was nice to have a personal ride for going on a job when he didn't want to teleport.

"I'm cute, and I don't hesitate to play off that fact. I admit that I really like getting pampered by the ladies, and because I am small they don't think twice of letting me into their laps. Boobs make very nice places to rest your head, very soft, very jiggly, warm, and very comfy." Naruto explained his own preferences when it came to girls. He would not confirm nor deny the fact that he was a pervert, which was part of the reason he was rather fond of Issei. It was nice having somebody that was so open about himself around.

"I both respect you, hate you, and look up to you." Issei said with pride in his own voice at being in the presence of a possible harem king. Yep, if there was anyone in Rias' peerage that Issei would call his best friend, that person would have to be Naruto.

"Technically, you have to look down to see me nya." Naruto said with a small smile gracing his face as he joked about his own short stature. Issei laughed nervously as well, not because he was afraid of how Naruto would react, but because he had never met a person that would so quickly make fun of their own height like that. He would think that Naruto's height would be something that bothered him, but he hadn't been sure how to ask about it. Naruto noticed this, and smirked lightly at how nervous Issei was. "Don't worry about it Issei, my height doesn't bother me. The race I come from are short and lean people, we just don't get very big. As long as you aren't trying to be mean when you comment on my height then a few jokes are okay." Naruto explained with a small smirk on his face, it honestly did bother him at one point that he was tied with Koneko as the shortest person in the peerage.

"Phew, that is a relief. You know, I didn't really believe Rias at first when she said YOU were the Queen of her peerage. I was expecting that Akeno person to be the Queen, she just seemed to have the... presence about her." Issei commented lightly, knowing that he would bother Naruto very much with it made it easier for him to talk to Naruto about it. He had really thought Akeno was the Queen until Rias had him that it was Naruto that took that position.

"Yeah, she is a the oldest in the group. You just kind of expect her to be the Queen, nobody ever expects the youngest to be the Queen. You can't judge a book by it's cover, Akeno may be sweet on the outside, but she is a sadist on the inside... she was a bit of a bully when she was younger nya." Naruto stated, and as he said that the entire bike titled and shook from Issei's shock.

"No way!? She seems so nice!" Issei shouted from the sheer thought that the sweet Akeno that had offered him tea used to be a bully.

"I kid you not, she used to pull down my pants whenever she got the chance. Then I would prank her in return, and she would dress me up like a girl in my sleep. She would tease Rias, but I was her main target because of my size. It didn't really bother me, and I had fun pranking her so she sort of grew bored with being a bully." Naruto went on as he delved deeper into the story fondly, it might seem horrible to say, but he had to admit that he missed the old Akeno. Yeah, her sadistic mode was creepy, but when she was just a small bully and teased people she was sort of fun. Don't get him wrong, he could do without waking up wearing panties, but it wasn't like it hurt anyone.

"That is... shocking. I guess you really can't judge a book by it's cover... what did you think of me when you first saw me?" Issei questioned out of curiousity, and Naruto had to think about it for a moment.

"I thought... you were a complete pervert that was obsessed with breasts nya." Naruto said with a grin hidden on his face, while Issei prepared to defend his love of boobs. He didn't get the chance because Naruto continued what he was going to say before he could explain his passion for the boobs. "Though, I don't think that is all there is to you. I can tell that you are a good person Issei, and under all the pervy things you think and do you are somebody that is loyal and determined. I can say with confidence that you are somebody that I want as my friend, and when you are strong enough a person that I can trust to watch my back." Naruto said with confidence in his tone, and if he could see Issei's face he would notice that the boy's eyes were watering thanks to the kindest words anyone had ever spoken to him before. His opinion of the short Queen completely changed at that moment, and he himself would be proud to call Naruto his friend.

'Nobody has ever said anything that nice to me before... you are a really good person Naruto. I can see why Buchou made you her Queen.' Issei thought, before he felt Naruto use the back ofd his hea to nudge him in the back.

"So, since we are sharing what we thought about each other, what did you first think about me?" Naruto asked with a sly grin, knowing that Issei had not thought much of him when he gulped.

"I thought you were a lucky bastard for getting al the girls to fawn over you, and that you didn't look like much in a fight." Issei finally admit to what he originally thought of Naruto, while the spiky white haired boy laughed at the nervous brown haired boy.

"Yeah, tons of people underestimate me at first. You know what though, screw being tall. I am short enough that I can look at boobs and not get in trouble for it. When people are walking they bump into me, and I get boobs in my face frequently." Naruto said with a few pokes to Issei's back in a form of light taunting, knowing that the brown haired biy would get jealous of him. The responce was just what he expected when Issei started to feel like crying at th news that the younger, smaller boy was getting more boob than he was.

"Besides the point, what do you normally do on jobs?" Issei asked a serious question, while Naruto had to think about it for a moment.

"It depends, we do what they want and they sign the contract for us. This helps increase our standing in the Underworld, but the more powerful the devil the more powerful the desire needs to be to summon us. I allow myself to be summoned by most people, while Rias saved her summons for people with powerful desires. This is a regular client for me, and the job is rather easy." Naruto described as they stopped in front of a small house, the house was only one story and it was fenced off from the houses nearby. Naruto hopped off the bike, while Issei leaned the bike up against the wall. The two of them started to walk towards the door, the gate being open at the time, and Issei sweat dropped when he saw some fat little gnomes running around the yard. No seriously, there were tiny little people runnin around the yard cleaning it late at night.

The door suddenly burst open before they could knock on it, and a very large person was seen. Issei gulped when he saw th easily 6 foot 10 inches tall person answer the door, and his huge bulging muscles were barely kept inside his stretched thin shirt. His skin was tanned by a lot of exposure tot he sun, and his hair was the brightest of blonds. He wore square rimmed glasses on his face, and in his hand he had a large weight that he was using to curl. Issei gulped when he saw that on each side of the weight were numbers adding up to a total of 800 pounds. His hair was wet from sweat, and slicked back to keep it out of his face.

"Ah, Naruto-kun... and this is the newbie that Rais-san told me would be coming with you. Come on in, I have some drinks prepared already." The large man said kindly as he moved to allow them to pass by him, and if Issei wasn't surprised before he really was now when he walked into the home with Naruto and saw plenty of pictures on the walls of the man with a small family. He followed Naruto into the living room, and sure enough there was the man's family sitting in the living room.

The man's wife was just as tall as her husband, somethng that shocked Issei when he noticed that her entire body was toned to perfection, yet there wasn't a single bulging muscle on her body like her husband. Her skin was tanner than her husband's skin, and her hair was a dark blue color with a few stipes of pink, this showing that she actually died her hair these colors. She was wearing a tank top, and a pair of men's boxers over her shapily hips. Issei's eyes went straight to her breasts, and he noticed that they were each larger than Akeno's breasts, who now had the second largest breasts he had seen. This woman had on sunglasses that hide her eyes from view, and while her husband was pumping iron she was eating a small slice of strawberry cake from a decorative plate.

"Issei, these two are my most regular clients. The man is Dekkai Futoppara, his wife is Takenaga Futoppara, and they have a daughter named Kyokan Futoppara." Naruto explained the family, and Issei wanted to chuckle when his head translated their names into english from what he had learned of the language. What Naruto had just told him was that the man was named Large Big, his wife was Tall Big, and their daughter was Giant Big. They were a family of tall and toned people.

"Sorry if our size scares you, we are descended from a families of big people. We are very kind people when you get to know us. Anyway, it is a pleasure to meet you Hyoudou-kun, Rias-san spoke to me over the phone and told me you would be watching Naruto as he did his work. I hope this will be a very educational experience for you, Naruto is very good at what he does." Dekkai explained his size, while Naruto hummed in agreement. It had taken him awhile to get used to the amazing size difference of this family when comparing them to normal people, but it was a pretty neat story behind them.

"Kaa-san! Tou-san! Is that Naruto-kun in there with you!?" A feminine voice shouted out from the next room over, and seconds later a large teenage girl came from around the corner with a magazine in her hands. Issei almost went into pervert mood at seeing the tall beauty that turned around the corner, like her parents this girl was tall. When comparing her to himself he would say that she was maybe around 6 feet 8 inches tall, something that was amazing for a female in his opinion. Her hair went down to her shoulders, and was a complete mess that hadn't seen a comb in awhile. Her hair covered her left eye completely, and her right eye showed that she had a very bright red eye. She was tanned like her parents, and the color of her hair was the same blond as her father.

Like her mother, she had a slim yet toned body when comparing to her size. If you had to guess where she came from Issei would think this girl came from a tropical area because of her hair and tan, and with her height he would guess she was some sort of Amazon. Her breasts were just as large as her mother's, making her somebody that had to have her bras custom made and ordered to her house. Her hips were a bit more narrow than her mothers, but that was because she was still young.

"Hey Kyokan, I am here again. Nice to see you NYA!" Naruto shouted out the last part in a moment of surprise when she picked him up and sat right down on the couch next to her mother and started to stroke his head.

"Nice to see you as well Naruto-kun, have you become a High Class Devil yet?" Kyokan asked right away, and she felt Naruto shake his head. His words were muffled by her chest, so letting him go she noticed the knew person in the room. She waved nervously at Issei, while he was dumbfounded at seeing this group of people.

"Issei, this is Kyokan. She is planning to become part of my peerage when I become a High Class Devil, she was my first client when I came to Kuoh Academy." Naruto explained to the dumbfounded boy, who was only able to nod his head while still trying to process everything he had just seen.

"Okay then, you know what to do Naruto-kun." Dekkai said as he brought out a notebook and started to write something down. Naruto hopped away from Kyokan before he took a pose with his fist against his chin and his other hand resting across his chest. Dekkai nodded and started to draw something down that Issei couldn't see. As if sensing his concern Takenaga waved her hand to Issei to get his attention.

"My husband is a proffesional fashion desigher, and he mostly sticks to making clothes for smaller people. He likes to summon Naruto-kun at least once a month and have him pose in ways that will inspire him to make new clothes. Naruto-kun is a very handsome young man, and we like to use his looks to help his work along." Takenaga explained to the shocked boy. This huge bulking man that was using one hand to lift a 800 pound weight was a fashion designer for his work?! That was something he was NOT expecting, not even in the slightest. The guy was so ripped that Issei had thought he was a pro wrestler or a bodybuilder. Not a person that designed clothes for a living.

Issei must have looked like a fool by opening and closing his mouth in shock, because as he stared at the huge man he coudln't see this man as anything other than a musclehead.

"She speaks the truth Issei, Dekkai looks like this because they come from a long line of huge people. He does work out, but him working out isn't why his muscles are so big nya." Naruto told Issei while standing completely still, and the boy was looking at the wife of the huge man again. He was still in something like shock on how a woman can be this tall, and if he wasn't sure it was impossible he would say this was literally a family of giants. He was surprised when he felt something cold touch his face, and he saw Takenaga handing him a glass of cold lemonade while Kyokan had her eye solely on Naruto at this point while licking her lips. Naruto shivered slightly at the predatory gaze directed at him, knowing where it was coming from.

"Right, our family has roots from ancient Greece. My wife and daughter are descended from the creatures known as cyclops, while I am descended from a tribe of small giants that travelled around the Greek ages, as time grew on our people started to grow smaller until they were able to breed with humans. Our blood is very diluted, but we are mostly human." Dekkai stated as his wife and daughter showed that fact that they didn't have a second eye by taking off their sunglasses and moving her hair out of her face. It wasn't an empty eye socket either, it was more like they didn't even have a hole for an eye to go in anyway. It was just flat there, like there had never been an eye to begin with.

"Don't freak out dude, we don't eat people. Mostly human after all." Kyokan explained when she saw Issei tense up, while Naruto chuckled lightly. He knew that it was a good idea to take Issei along on this contract.

Issei was a pretty funny guy with how he would react to every little thing.

Naruto would enjoy pranking Issei.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	12. Chapter 12 Escape

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Do you mean to tell me that you could have taken me through the magic circle the entire time, and that I gave you a ride on my bike for nothing?" Issei said with a twitching eyebrow after Naruto teleported them back to the clubroom through the magic circle, a slip of paper and a bag of clothes in his hands. Issei was completely frustrated at the fact that Naruto had made him do all the work at getting there, while Naruto got to do the easy part and just do poses so that the giant man was able to draw him and get insperation for new clothes.

"Hey, you NEED the work out. If you ever want a girl to work with your chubbie, then you might want to lose some chub." Naruto stated as he poked Issei in the gut to show that he did have some fat on him. Issei covered his gut with a blush at the fact that naruto was telling him to lose weight... or gain muscle, it was rather hard to get the underlining message that Naruto was going for. The fact they were surounded by most of the Occult Research Club besides the two girls on their own missions to increase their standings made this entire thing that much funnier from Naruto's point of view. Issei couldn't even get mad at Naruto because the white haired teen was just telling him of a way to increase his chances with the ladies.

"I take it you completed your mission?" Rias asked with a small glint in her eye when she saw the bag that was in his hands, and the slip of contract paper resting on top of it. Naruto walked over to her desk and placed the bag on top of it, before handing her the piece of paper that was proof that he had completed his contract. She looked over it idly, already knowing that Naruto would have a perfect success. He and Gasper were her best contract makers after all, and while Gasper had more contracts, Naruto had a lot of contracts that were filled with a lot of desire in them. He also never failed a contract to this date, showing that he was valuable.

Rias' eyes went to the bag on her desk before a sly grin overcame her features at the extra reward that the large family always gave Naruto for completing the jobs he had with them. This was something that Rias had been bribed with to keep their heritage secret from other devils that would no doubt come after them to try and get them into peerage members. As it was, once Rias had tried to convince Kyokan to become a member of her peerage, but the girl had told her she was saving herself to become Naruto's when he ranked up again. Anyway, in this entire city the only people that were aware of their secret heritage was Naruto, Rias, and now Issei. Not even the rest of her peerage knew about this at the moment.

Anyway, as thanks for keeping the Futoppara heritage secret the family of large people thanked the Gremory Group by having Naruto deliver an extra reward in the form of cute underwear that was sized to actually fit them.

"These are some of Kyokan's older bras that stopped fitting her awhile ago, but she figured that you would like them. She outgrew them awhile ago." Naruto explained as he pulled a bra out of the bag and showed it to Rias, while the red haired girl nodded in thanks. If the daughter of a fashion designer thought she would like them, then she most likely would. Not to mention the fact that all of Kyokan's old clothes were made of an extemely soft silk, but was lined with a small amount of extremely thin metalic fiber that helped keep the clothes durable. With how strong the family was, if they didn't line their clothes like this they would rip through them on accident.

Rias sweat dropped when she held the bra up to her chest and saw that it was just the right size for Rias to wear. That would mean that since the last time she had seen Kyokan the girl had surpassed her breast size, and if what Naruto said was true then she had also surpassed Akeno's breas size.

"Oh holy goddess of titties, those are some big melon hammacks! I would love to stick my face in them to see if they fit!" Issei shouted without realizing that everyone in the room was looking at him strangely. He didn't even care though when he was able to see how big those bras were, which means that under her shirt Rias had amazing breasts. Naruto slapped his own forehead at Issei's comment, but was chuckling lightly at the way he said that even though everyone was listening.

"Shut it perv pants." Koneko said with annoyance in her mostly neutral tone, while giving Issei a very disgusted look for a moment. Issei stopped talking when he saw the deadly look she was sending him, or at least it was deadly in his opinion. To him that reminded him of a girl that had woken up on the wrong side of the bed, and was looking for somebody to take her problems out on in. Naruto was shaking his head in amusement as Akeno went next to Rias and started to look through the bag of underwear for something she might like as well, with her and Rias being about the same size they were able to wear the same bra size, but it was a bit tight on Akeno. Then again, she liked her bras a bit too tight.

"Speaking of which, now Issei, do you think you will be able to get a contract on your own now that you have seen how one was done?" Rias questioned her newest Pawn when her other Pawns entered the room and sat on the couch away from Issei. She handed Issei a contract that had been originally for Koneko, but if she went she would miss out on another contract she would rather do. Naruto looked at the request, and he immediently felt sorry for Issei when he saw the name that was scheduled for visiting. This was a person that even Naruto didn't like to visit, because he was just so... fabulous?

'Oh poor Issei, if he accepts this request he will be forced to deal with Mil-tan.' Naruto thought with a light shiver, knowing that Mil-tan would scar Issei for life. Mil-tan was a very dark skinned body builder with long blond hair, and my body builder Naruto meant that Mil-tan was a huge dude. That wasn't the disturbing part though, Dekkai was even more muscular than Mil-tan and a lot taller as well. What was disturbing about Mil-tan was the fact that this bulky male acted and dressed in girl's clothes, magical girl's clothes.

"Anything to get closer to my dream of being a Harem King!" Issei bragged with determination, while Naruto felt like warning the foolish brown haired boy that he should think about things before he agreed to them.

"How... nice, but are you sure you don't want anyone to go with you?" Rias tried to confirm, also knowing that Issei wouldn't like going to this client. Naruto walked next to Akeno and nudged her side with a knowing look, whil she looked at him for a moment when she didn't immediently pick up his non-verbal request. She did understand a few moments later Naruto pinched her side hard enough to get the message across. Stepping forward, Akeno stepped in front of Rias with a smile on her face.

"Actually Buchou, I think that it would be better to start Issei-kun's training immediently. With the Fallen Angels around, who knows what kind of bad things could happen to him if he is alone. I think he should hold of on contracts until he is able to use the Summoning Circle to get to locations." Akeno suggested a different course of action, while Naruto nodded in approval behind her. If the Fallen Angels became aware that Issei was alive even after having his Sacred Gear extracted, things would just get more troublesome for their group. Rias seemed to consider the idea for a moment, before she looked at Issei with a stern gaze.

"Change of plans, Issei, you are to go with Akeno and see if we can get you to raise your reserves before letting you go and fufill contracts. Naruto, if it isn't too much trouble can you...?" Rias trailed of while holding the piece of paper up, only to find out that Naruto was no longer even in the room. The second his name had been stated, he ran like a bat out of hell to avoid having to go to Mil-tan, something that would be perfectly understandable if you know who Mil-tan was. Rias sighed before she looked towards Yuuto, only to see he had taken a page out of Naruto's book and jumped out of the open window before he could get called on. Rias sighed in frustration before looking at Koneko. The white haired girl noticed this look and her eyes widened before she started to shake her head.

"Mil-tan can suck it, I am not doing it either." Koneko stated as she ran towards the window and jumped out of it, and while she may not be nearly as fast as Yuuto and Naruto, she was running like a bat out of hell to get out of the room. Rias' eye twitched and she looked towards to Gasper, and his eyes wideneed in absolute horror. Seconds later Gasper exploded into a group of black bats and LITERALLY flew away like a bat out of hell, many bats out of hell. There was no way that anyone that had done the Mil-tan job would willingly go back to doing it.

"What a peerage I have, Katase, I want you to take this job." Rias ordered as she gave the contract to Katase, who was rather nervous to be doing it. She didn't have much of a choice though when she was forcefully pushed through the summoning circle and to the job location by Rias. The red haired King sighed into her hand at how nobody seemed to want to go do a job with this client, of course she hadn't ever worked with Mil-tan before so she didn;t know the true horrors of spending an extreme amount of time with the manly man that dressed like a girly girl.

"That was totally mean." Murayama stated when she noticed that the only people still in the room was her and Rias, and the top dog of the group rubbed her head in annoyance. Rias was just annoyed that everyone but Katase had been able to find a way to skip out on this job.

"She needs to experience with the strange." Rias reasoned rather quickly, before she went back to the book she had been reading before Issei and Naruto had come back from Naruto's contract. While she was reading she went over the list of people that she should try and get into her peerage before the Rating Game she had to have with Riser. This was another reason why Naruto was her favorite member of her peerage.

Originally she had been set to marry Riser, but it was Naruto that brought up the point that if Rias was capable of defeating Riser in a Rating Game then she would be more than mature enough to pick out her own husband when she chose to. Riser had NOT been a fan of the fact that both sets of parents had agreed with that, nor the fact that Naruto pointed out that if Rias could defeat Riser and his peerage that the Phenex boy wasn't even worthy of being with her in the first place. After all, if Riser married Rias it was possible that he would become the head of the Gremory, and the Gremory did not need a heir that was weaker than the current heir to the position of Head of the Gremory.

Right now though, Riser had a complete peerage, which meant that they would have the numbers advantage of at least seven people that this moment. Rias had little doubt that her peerage each had quality on their side, but sometimes pure numbers were what would decide the match. She wanted to reduce that advantage as much as possible before the Rating Game, so she had been having Naruto scout for good choices in peerage members because of this fact.

Of course, there were some people that she wanted that she could have. She wanted to make Kyokan a member of her peerage, not only for the fact that she was a human with both Giant and Cyclops blood in her, but also because of the fact that she had a rather usefull skill about her that would become a great asset to whoever allied with her. Sadly, she wouldn't willingly become a member any peerage besides Naruto's when the time came. The tall beauty had stated clearly that she would only become a member of Naruto's peerage, which meant that Rias wouldn't have access to her in Rating Games. Riser would be put at a major disadvantage if they were able to get somebody that was of cyclops of giant descent into her peerage, mainly because of the fact that the cyclops had an amazingly high flame/lightning resistance and a naturally high defence and strength. The fact that she was mostly human kind of lowered this a bit, but because of her human part she was smarter than the old cyclops, as well as being able to use her special skills that she could gain from becoming a devil.

She wanted to get another Sacred Gear holder in her peerage, because right now she only had two real Sacred Gear users that she could confirm. She suspected Naruyto had a Sacred Gear, but it couldn't be confirmed at this moment. If she could get one more Sacred Gear into her peerage then she would be happy with her chances of victory, which was why she really wanted to find people quickly.

Right now she had only been made aware of two unknown Sacred Gear users left in the city, there may be more, but she could only name two of them. The first was the user of the Sacred Gear that was known as Aphrodite's Magic Girdle, a Sacred Gear that made any person that wore it gain the ability make almost any man with weak willpower fall in love with. This Sacred gear would be useless against Riser and his all female peerage, even more so since the person that had this Sacred Gear was a BOY.

The second Sacred Gear was already out of her reach though because of the fact that the person the held it refused to have anything to do with devils. Sona had already tried to recruit this person and failed, and they still didn't know what type of Sacred Gear it was anyway. Both of these people were rather recent discoveries, and never of them were really usefull as they were. The fact that never had been attacked by Fallen Angels for their Gears shows that they weren't really threats.

"Earth to Buchou, are you okay?" Murayama asked out of concern for the spaced out woman, and she blinked a few times before smiling at the concern. Even if she didn't have anymore Sacred Gear users at this time, she was still pretty sure that with proper planning that she could defeat Riser. Right now she needed to focus on the people she already had in her peerage, she needed to train her three Pawns so that they could at least defeat some of Riser's Pawns. They had no chance against anything higher, but her higher pieces didn't need to waste time and energy on defeating Pawns.

"Just fine, just lost in thought. How is your training with Yuuto and Koneko going?" Rias asked conversationally, and Murayama groaned at the memory of how tough those two could be when teaching. She always went home with major bruises because of their training, but at least she was doing better than Katase. Her shiver was all it took for Rias to understand how her training was going, and she nodded in approval. Normally she liked to be the one to personally train her peerage, but right now she was more concerned with other matters.

1 Bishop, 1 Knight, and 5 Pawns.

These were what Rias had left to get herself ready for the Rating Game to come.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	13. Chapter 13 The Twilight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Otouto, I'm hungry... huh?" Koneko said first thing in the morning when she noticed that there was something opn the fridge. She looked at it for a moment and noticed that it was a note in Naruto's handwriting. Taking the note down, she started to look it over before frowning. Opening the fridge she pulled out a freshly made and wrapped plate of sushi, knowing that this was something her brother left her for breakfast today. She placed it on the counter with a frown on her face, normally she really enjoyed her brother's cooking, but after reading the note she was more curious as to why he wasn't here making it for her in person. She unwrapped the dish and started to snack on the sushi that was left for her, and her eyes went over to the door.

As she ate she tried to think of what she wanted to do today, Devils couldn't collect contracts during the day so that wasn't even an option. It was apart of the treaty between the factions, the devils got the night, the angels got the day, and the fallen angels could do both for some reason. Today was a day without school, and she didn't feel like going to the clubroom right now. Rias was out on some kind of business anyway so there wasn't a real reason to try and bother her right now.

She could visit that new Cafe that had opened up near the Arcade, but she wasn't sure if she wanted to be stared at by everyone. She was a rather private person, and didn't like to be the focus of a stranger's attention. In that aspect she was the opposite of her siblings, that loved being the center of attention. Kuroka made sure everyone knew that she was in the room, and Naruto loved being pampered and given attention. She just prefered to sit quietly and enjoy her snacks, maybe tease Gasper a little, but other than that she didn't really have many hobbies besides listening to her favorite kinds of music.

She sighed to herself and went over to the couch and layed down on it, and once she was comfy she reached out and touched the radio on the coffie table and switched it on. Sighing, she allowed her home to be filled with the sounds of Rap music. People were surprised by the fact that she liked rap music, but in her opinion rap was pretty cool. It didn't hurt that Kuroka disliked rap music, that had nothing to do with her love of rap at all... maybe a little, but she liked the fact that Naruto would listen to it with her even though he wasn't the biggest fan of rap. He confided in her that whenever he listens to rap he gets the strange mental image of a tall black guy with sun glasses spewing out horrible rap lyrics while doing strange dances. She had NO idea what that was about, and frankly she didn't want to know.

She couldn't do this all day though, that would be far too boring. She looked at the note that Naruto had left for her again with a frown.

_ Dear Onee-chan,_  
_Left to go work out with Issei and Yuuto, I made breakfast for you and left it in the fridge. After that I am going to walk around the city and scout foir Fallen Angels and Sacred Gear holders. I might not be home until late, so don't get worried._

_Love, Naruto._

'Buchou works him to hard, he hardly has had any free time to just hang out with me since we have arrived at Kuoh Academy.' Koneko mentally complained even though nobody would know about it. She missed the time she got to spend with Naruto when he was in the Underworld with her and the rest, but now he had to juggle between homework, school, clients, training, and scouting for Rias. He barely got time to spend with just her, which she would admit was leaving her a little annoyd with Rias. She had long since gotten over being given to Rias as pets, she was only annoyed with Kuroka over that fact, but she didn't like the fact that she didn't get to spend time with the one sibling that she would readily admit that she liked spending time with.

Koneko sneezed and rolled off of the couch and onto the floor, before she groaned slightly when she saw the amount of dust that was under the couch. Standing up, she made her way to go get the vacuum, before she changed her mind and jumped right back on the couch. She didn't want to spend her time cleaning today, even if the couch was a little dusty she could deal with it. She would clean it up another day, or have Naruto clean it. She started to scratch her stomach and yawn, before she got up and sighed out of annoyance.

Maybe she would go to that Cafe after all.

**-With Naruto-**

"Come on Issei, you can do it. You just need to do five more and your done!" Naruto said while wearing a orange V-neck T-shirt and a pair of swimming trunks that was mainly black but with the image of a white cat head on the right leg. This was his usual work out outfit, and right now he and Yuuto were standing nearby as Issei wearing rather plain clothes was lifting a bar off his chest. Today Naruto had decided that he would drag Issei and Yuuto out on some male bonding, and start the day off with working out.

"I feel... like my arms... are burning!" Issei shouted in a tired annoyance as he lifted the weight again, and he let out a gasp when he dropped it. The weight was about to collide with his chest, before Yuuto caught it with his hands and pulled it back up onto the pegs so that Issei could take a break. Yuuto offered Issei a kind smile, while Issei nearly gagged at how much of a 'prince' type that Yuuto looked like.

"It isn't that bad when you get used to it Issei, Naruto started me off on about this much as well. Now I can safely say that I can lift 460 pounts without to much trouble. You should try and get used to this though, if you want to get strong you need to train." Yuuto offered his sound advice, remembering when Naruto had started him off with 140 pounts as well. Since Yuuto wasn't a Rook or Queen he didn't have amazing strength and defence naturally. This was Naruto's solution to this, and by increasing the weight he could get Yuuto's base strength up. You couldn't tell normally, but under Yuuto's clothes he was pretty well muscled thanks to the training. He thanked Naruto for pushing him to grow stronger, and not just trying to increase his speed and sword skills.

"This is... torture." Issei moaned out in agony, his muscles screaming at him for the pain to stop. That was before Naruto slapped him on the stomach lightly, for him at least, and then got him to jump up in stinging pain. He gave Naruto a betrayed look, before he noticed the smile on Naruto's face.

"You know Issei, if you push yourself to far Rias will have to heal your muscles. She does it for me and Yuuto when we overdo our training as well... you know that she heals by hugging a person while naked right?" Naruto played on Issei's love of breasts, and by the perverse blush and smile on his face Naruto could tell that he had gotten Issei more than motivated for the workout to come. Naruto gave Issei a pat of the back and started to push him towards the treadmill. Turning it on, Naruto watched as Issei began to run at full force right away with the desire to get healed by Rias plain on his face. Naruto almost busted a gut laughing at the fact that Issei thought that seeiung Rias naked was something special.

Rias was not a person that cared if her peerage saw her naked, and she prefered to sleep naked. Heck, they even had a shower in their clubroom that only had a curtain to keep those showering from being seen completely nude. If Issei wanted to see Rias naked, it wouldn't be a hard thing to do, but it was great motivation for an open pervert like him to work harder.

"Hey Naruto, how much do you want this time?" Yuuto asked while holding onto a large weight taht had the number 250 carved onto the side of it. Naruto didn't even need to think about it before he himself started to grab some of the weights and load them up onto the bar. Naruto stopped when he mentally added the weight to equal a full 2,000 pounds. This wasn't anywhere near his limit, so using one hand to lift up the weight he started to use the top of his hand to balance the weight on it's side. There wasn't enough room on the weight to give him a good workout anyway, so he used this to work on his balance and ability to concentrate on something while doing other things.

They were currently inside the schools weight and training room, even though today wasn't a school day. It helped that they were able to get over the wall rather easily, so instead of paying for gym memberships they would simply sneak in and use these.

"If you keep running at full speed you will tire yourself out too quickly, pace yourself Issei." Naruto suggested when he noticed that Issei was working out the wrong way for his body type. Naruto held his hand out and balanced the weight while he began to run on a different treadmill at full speed for the treadmill, this wasn't much of a workout for any Queen. The most challenging part was keeping the weight balanced on his hand, which should help him build up his ability to multitask.

"I have to see those Oppai, so I have to push myself!" Issei shouted without slowing down at all, Naruto raised an eyebrow before shrugging. If Issei wanted to do it the hard way, then he could do it the hard way. The boy followed the path of the breasts with a true heart, and while respectable for other men, wasn't going to prove very good for him if he pushed himself like this. Naruto heard the sound of Yuuto grunting in pain for a few moments when he dropped a weight on his foot, but it wasn't anything too serious for him to get concerned about. Naruto shook his head before he looked at the time they had been here, seeing that they had been here for a few hours Naruto stopped what he was doing and placed the weight on the ground. Next time he would complete his training, but he would need to trust Yuuto to keep an eye on Issei while he went out scouting.

"Yuuto, you take care of Issei. I am going out scouting." Naruto said without waiting for Yuuto's responce as he ran out of the room. He sighed before blinking when a chill went down his spine, he blinked and frowned. For some reason he felt as if something wasn't right, but he couldn't place his finger on it. Shaking his head he continued to run out of the school, easily getting out in seconds with his speed. As he jumped over the gate to the school he used magict o change his clothes into his school uniform without the jacket. He landed on the ground in a crouched position, before he dusted himself off.

Naruto started to run through the city, following only his gut as he turned down a corner. He didn't know what was guiding him, but he was following the chill that went down his back that seemed to get stronger. This could only mean that their were Exorcists in the city for some reason, because he had no real trouble going near crosses unless he physically touched them with his skin.

Naruto frowned when he remembered that weird feeling that he had gotten when he wasn't using his new collar to suppress his sensing power. That vile feeling from what he suspected could be a twisted priest that had been kicked out of the church. He turned the corner quickly and went into the park without noticing where he was, and if he was correct about it he could sense the energy of an ACTIVE Sacred Gear somewhere nearby. That would mean somebody that knew about and used their Sacred Gear, but he couldn't feel the energy of any devils, angels, or even fallen angels in the area.

Rias would be so annoyed with him for looking for a person that was sending a chill down his spine, but if this person with a Sacred Gear wasn't a Devil, Fallen Angel, or Angel then they were most likely human. That would mean he would need to scout them out anyway, not to mention that if he could feel their energy then the Fallen Angels were no doubt aware of this person. Naruto sat on one of the benches nearby and just let the warmth of the sun bath him in light. He just relaxed and wiated for the approaching Sacred Gear to come to him, he might not be able to feel emotions at the moment, but he still had his natural energy sensing skills.

Naruto smiled lightly at the fact a target was actually walking towards him, making his job at recruiting that much easier. This allowed Naruto the chance to think about how he had felt a kind emotion signature that was unlike any other before he had started to wear his collar. Naruto knew that whoever that emotion signature belonged to was a very nice person, and somehow he could tell that one day he was going to meet the person that he had felt. When the person he was waiting for took awhile to long, Naruto sighed and stood up to go meet them. He blinked when literally at that moment a blur of white and black hit the ground in front of him.

"Eep!" The blur squeeked out as the now revealed to be feminine shape rested on the ground, and Naruto could feel the active Sacred Gear coming from this person. He mentally told himself off for allowing his energy sensing skills to grow rusty, and promised himself that he would work on his ability to sense energy as well as emotions in the future. Allowing somebody to get this close without him even realizing was a major mistake on his part, something that he couldn't allow to happen twice. If this had been an assassin coming after his friends then somebody would be getting hurt for his mistake.

Naruto shook his head and looked down at the fallen figure, only to blink when he saw that he was looking at cute white panties over a hopefully cute girl's butt. If this was another Gasper then Naruto would be so annoyed, because this girl's butt and thighs were too cute to belong to a guy. He had no problem with traps, but he would prefer not to have to deal with them when there was a perfectly good girl instead. He was able to tell right away that based on the dress this girl was wearing that she was from more rustic area. After being the model for clothes enough times you pick up a thing or two about quality of clothes and where they originally came from.

"Hey, are you okay?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, but the girl as he was finally convinced of turned around and sat on her butt revealed that she was perfectly okay. Naruto was able to finally see a frontal image of her body now, and he had to admit that she was very cute. Her long black dress had long sleeves that covered her to her wrists, and she had a white collar to her dress with a small blue ribbon on it. It was hard to judge her breast size in the baggy dress, but her long blond hair was blown out of her pretty face by ythe wind moments later. Naruto's eyes widened slightly when he saw the most beautiful green eyes, and her western white skin showing she was most likely from England or France given the way she was dressed... Naruto looked down and then looked up when he noticed that her legs were spread so that he could still see her white panties.

Naruto noticed that her hair was not long long, but perfectly straight as it went down her back. Her bangs were cut nicely, with her forehead showing in the middle and the sides of her banges going down to the sides of her eyes. On top of her head was a single strand of hair that stood up and curved backwards to the back of her head.

"Yeah, I am a bit clumsy." The pretty girl stated with an awkward laugh at her own expense, while Naruto nodded and extended his hand to help her stand up. When she grabbed his hand, he pulled her up and was able to notice the silver cross hanging from her neck. He ignored that though when she started to dust herself off, and Naruto noticed with a smile that her breifcase had open and spilled all of it's contents on the ground. Mostly they were clothes, and the most notable thing was the nun's head dress on the ground, showing this girl was a nun.

"Here, let me get this for you." Naruto stated as he got on the ground and began to place her things in her suitcase, and when she wasn't looking he quickly grabbed a random artical of clothes and hide it away. You would never know when you needed to find somebody, and with his nose he could track her by scent alone. With Fallen Angels in the city, and this girl having a Sacred Gear it would be good to have some sort of way to track her without needing to take off his collar.

"Thank you so much, I am still new to this country and nobody has been very helpful... or maybe they have. I don't really speak Japanese very well." The girl stated, while Naruto blinked and wanyted to bang his head against the ground for a moment when he realized what was going on.

Devil, Fallen Angels, and Angels all had the natural ability to understand and convert any language into their native tongue. To Naruto, it had sounded like Asia was speaking in Japanese, and because of the fact his words would automatically translate into her native tongue she was most likely hearing him speak English or something else. This was an ability made so that Devils could form more contracts without needing to learn new languages, Angels learned this to spread the word of God, and Fallen Angels learned it to control and tempt humans. You had to pay close attention if you wanted to notice that somebody was speaking a different language, and by pay attention you had to read their lips and match them with their words.

This ability did NOT apply to reading and writing, they had to actually study that to understand it.

"No issues, trust me on that one. I'm Naruto Toujou by the way, and what can I call you?" Naruto said as he stood back up with her bag in his hand, and with her head dress in his other hand already extended for her to take. She smiled brightly and took her head dress before placing it on her head and fixing it so that it framed her face correctly. He then blinked when he remembered something, the ONLY Church that they had in this town was abandoned. No Nun in her right mind would come to another country for a Church that was abandoned, not unless she had been kicked out of the Church for some reason. Even then, coming to another country when she was kicked out of the Church showed that something was up.

This Nun, she wasn't a member of the Church anymore for whatever reason, but she seemed so kind, and the moment he had touched her hand he had been able to tell she was such a pure soul. Something that was extremnely rare these days, and frankly he couldn't see anyone this pure being kicked out of the Church unless she had a Sacred Gear that did something the Church didn't approve of... or that bastard was involved somehow. Naruto's eye gained a glint when he thought about the possiblity that this girl was the proof he needed to finally take out that punk.

The only Sacred Gears that would be considered evil to the church though were the ones that were demonic in nature like Yuuto's Sword Birth or god killers like the Longinus. This girl wasn't putting out anything remotely similar to either of those, which meant she had a different kind of Sacred Gear. Naruto went through the mental list of heretic Sacred Gears that Rias made him memorize, and in a few seconds Naruto was able to figure out something that he showed have noticed sooner.

The only Sacred Gear that could be considered heretic, but wasn't a battler in nature was something that was used to heal devils. The ONLY Sacred Gear that was able to heal almost anything, including Devils, was known as the Twilight Healing.

To think all those lessons with Rias and Grayfia on analizing finally started to pay off, and while he was lost in thought he blinked when the girl waved her hand in front of his face a few times.

"Sorry about that, could you repeat your name? I was lost in thought for a moment." Naruto requested, a sheepish tone in his voice at how he had distracted himself.

"It's okay, I space out sometimes too! My name is Asia Argento, it is very nice to meet you Naruto Toujou." The now named Asia greeted with a smile on her face, a bright smile that made even Naruto blush for a brief moment. Naruto smiled for a moment and made upo his mind about something.

He would protect this pure girl from the Fallen Angels, even if it got him in trouble with Rias.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	14. Chapter 14 Plan

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"What the hell is wrong with your head!?" Koneko growled into Naruto's ear as she pulled him into the bathroom, her being actually angry at him was a really rare thing. Sometimes she would be irritated, or a little bit miffed at him, but right now she was actually pissed off at him. By pissed, it was refering to the fact that she would beat the hell out of him if she thought she could get away with it. Naruto was taking a risk that she thought was amazingly stupid, something that was putting his life in a high amount of danger.

When Naruto had been talking to Asia she had informed him that she had no idea where the Church was, and Narut had decided that he wouldn't let her go to a Fallen Angel base with ntohing to defend her. That would just be a stupid move to allow her to go into the base of Fallen Angels that were after Rare and Unique Sacred Gears like her Twilight Healing. Now, being the good person that he was he decided that he would invite Asia to stay with them as long as she needed to. He had farbicated a fib to her telling her that the Church was underdoing some relativally recent changes that would leave it in a state that would mean it couldn't house anyone at the moment. This lie had led to her accepting the offer to stay with them, and while Naruto knew for a fact he had crossed the line and would get punished, he had promised that he would take care of this girl and keep her out of the Fallen Angels grasp.

He was Naruto Toujou, and he kept his promises damnit!

"She has a Sacred Gear, a really rare one. I can't let her go to the Church KNOWING that it will lead to her death nya. She is such a kind girl, and she deserves to have a nice life. I am going to give her that life nya." Naruto explained with a stern look at the door, knowing that Asia was sitting in the living room. He had already placed barriers around the entire apartment complex to keep out anything 'holy' so that they could actually get some sleep. Koneko looked like she calmed down as her face returned to her usual neutral expression. She could tell that Naruto had thought this out, and that he would accept the punishment Rias was going to give him for allowing a nun to stay with them.

"What if she tries to slit our throats when we sleep?" Koneko questioned Naruto seriously, and in her mind it was a valid argument. Asia was a holy woman at heart, and in Koneko's mind if she found a devil she would try and kill them.

"She won't do that, she isn't that kind of person nya. I just know it, and you should trust me on this. I might not be the smartest when it comes to some things, but I am a really good judge of people. When I touched her, I was able to see just how pure she was. She is a GREAT person, and even at the risk of angering our King I will say that I think she might be even more pure than Rias." Naruto explained with a small smile on his face, and he didn't know why but he really believed that Asia was a great person. Naruto could tell that Koneko finally believed him when he mentioned that he thought that she was better Rias, something that he had never said about anyone before. Naruto was so connected to Rias that if she didn't know better she would have said he actually took the role of her pet.

"What if you die because of her?" Koneko asked the final question before she would allow Asia to stay with them. Naruto closed his eyes for a moment, and Koneko's eyes widened when she saw him open his eyes and show that instead of the normal yellow they were bright with a strange emotion for a brief second that seemed to make them a brighter yellow. Then they were filled with an amazing amount of determination.

"I promised that I would protect her, and Naruto doesn't go back on his word nya." Naruto told Koneko with a determined look on his face, and she leaned against the wall for a moment before sighing. It would seem that she couldn't talk Naruto out of protecting this girl, not when he had it in his mind that he would be doing this. If there was one thing that you could count on it was Naruto keeping his word no matter what. She saw Naruto waiting for her responce, and she nodded to him with a smile on her face. She may not like it, but she had to admit that she was proud of Naruto for keeping true to himself. This may be frustrating, but it was apart of who Naruto was. She would go as far as to say that she would be more surprised if he had given up on this issue, and just let the girl to die. Issei was one thing, but Naruto always had a soft spot for girls.

"I understand, and I won't tell Buchou about this. This will bite you in the ass, but as your Onee-chan I will supoort you no matter how stupid you act. You are my precious Otouto." Koneko stated as she stopped leaning against the wall and opened the bathroom door so that she could leave, not knowing that Naruto was frozen in place at her words. Then slowly he started to smile, before he wiped his eyes to stop the tears before they fell down. With a smile he followed after Koneko and went back into the living room, where Asia was waiting with a smile on her face.

'Thank you Onee-chan, you have no clue how much that means to me.' Naruto silently thanked his sister as he sat on the char across from the couch that Asia was sitting on. Koneko was sitting on the last chair in the room, while Asia was sending the ceiling an awkward look, not knowing how to sya what she wanted to say. Suddenly she bowed down in front of them, and her hair hung to the floor from her positioning.

"Thank you so much for allowing me to stay here! Just let me know if there is anything I can do to help out!" Asia stated with a higher than normal pitch, before she felt her head get rubbed by a grinning Naruto who was now standing again. She looked uo to see him grinning, before she smiled and sat back down on the couch with a blush on her face.

"Nonsense Asia, you are welcome to stay here as long as you like. You are my guest, if you need anything YOU should just ask." Naruto stated with a smile on his face, before Asia stood up again with a blush on her face and her smile still present.

"No, I insist that you let me help you out in anyway I can. I can't stay here without doing something in return." Asia tried to reason with Naruto, whose smile became a little more strained. While he liked the gesture, right now she was his guest and his pride as a male was telling him not to let her do anything that she didn't have to do.

"No no no Asia, you were invited here. You should just allow me to take care of you, not the other way around." Naruto said with his smile twitching lightly when he saw that Asia was about to say something else. He waited for her to say her piece, but she stopped with her mouth gapping when she realized that she didn't really have an argument. Not only that, but she realized that she was arguing with the person that was housing her.

"I am so sorry for arguing, I didn't mean to direspect your hospitality!" Asia apologized for her earlier outbursts, while Naruto gave Koneko a slightly smug look for Asia proving him right when he was telling Koneko about her. If one was to explain Asia, it would be too nice for her own good. Koenko could see this now, and while she stood by the fact this was a dumb idea, she would at least admit that Asia wasn't about to randomly slit their throats in the middle of the night. AFter a few minutes with the girl it was obvious to tell that she was an innocent girl.

"No problem, and tell you what. If you honestly want to help out you can do that by promising me that you won't hesitate to come to me if you need me." Naruto suggested with an honest smile on his face. She nodded quickly with her bright smile in place, before she sat down again and hopefully for the final time as she begun to let her eyes wander around the room. She smiled at the rather clean home that she was in, and she noticed that on the ground there was a few articles on clothes on the ground just laying there. She had already figured out that Naruto and Koneko lived alone, or rather with each other. She wouldn't ask them about it in case that the reason was that their parents were dead.

"This place is really nice, thank you again for letting me stay Koneko-san, Naruto-san." Asia said again, not knowing what to say beyond this point. Naruto chuckled to himself, before he waved his hand in front of his face.

"I am not one for formalities, just call me Naruto, or even Naruto-kun." Naruto stated, honestly not being a person that liked being called san was something that made him a bit different than the rest of the peerage that weren't bothered by it. He would rather be called by no suffix or kun, from certain people he would even accept chan... that was only from certain people though. If others called him by the chan suffix he would be throwing punches pretty quickly, and only two people would call him the childish version of chan by saying tan instead. Asia was happy, while Koneko seemed like she was annoyed by something.

"I am going to bed." Koneko said after a few moments, not wanting to stay in the super sweet aura these two were letting out. She gave her brother a soft kiss on the cheek before she went to her room, leaving the two alone in the room together. Naruto started to tap his fingers against his leg, not really knowing what to say after this point. He was hiding this from Rias, that was for sure, so he should be thinking on how he was going top keep Asia away from both the Fallen Angels and Rias at the same time. The Fallen Angels would be a bit easier, but Rias would be a bit of a problem since she could teleport here without warning. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he shrugged lightly.

"Your sister is very... cold?" Asia tried to put that in the nicest way she could, only for Naruto to laugh lightly at how she placed her words together.

"Trust me, she is cold to almost everyone. Once you get to know her she will start to show you emotions, but she has trust issues with most people. It is hard for her to allow herself to be honest with her emotions, and she tries to deny herself having them at all. I still love her anyway though, awkwardness and all nya." Naruto said with a smile on his face, knowing that Koneko could still hear him despite being the the next room. He was tempted to prank his own sister, but decided that he wouldn't involve Asia in a prank against Koneko so soon. The girl seemed too innocent to get involved with a prank, but for some reason as much as he wanted to protect that innocence, he wanted to corrupt her in the ways of the fun loving prankster.

"Wow, what made her this way... sorry if that was too personal." Asia quickly apologized again, while Naruto waved her apology off like it was nothing. To him it wasn't really an issue anyway, Koneko's issues stemmed from their sister.

"We have an older sister, and when we were younger Koneko-nee looked up to Onee-chan like she was the best person in the world. She placed Onee-chan on such a high place that when Onne-chan messed up once her entire world was broken. Her trust, her faith, and her emotions broke that day when her idol showed that she wasn't perfect nya. Koneko-nee simply couldn't understand why, and because she was young she didn't understand... overtime I guess she just got used to this way of thinking nya." Naruto explained without revealing the exact details, but telling enough for Asia to understand. She seemed to nod slightly, showing that she understood. Honestly, the reason that she was so cold was because if she became to warm to people she was afraid that her trust would be broken again. Kuroka wasn't completely to blame for this, and Konekoi secretely knew this, but it was easier to place blame on her than take credit for any of it herself. Kuroka was just an easy target for her anger, and if she got over her anger she was admitting she was in the wrong about blaming Kuroka. People didn't like to admit they were wrong, so they would rather continue keeping things the same rather than admit to making a mistake.

"I... think I get it, but if that is true why aren't you like her?" Asia asked a question that many people asked, and Naruto frowned lightly.

"I don't know... I looked up to Onee-chan even more than Koneko-nee, but I have always just been a happy person. I just looked on the brighter side, she made a mistake, but she did it out of love for us... how can I be mad at a person that risked everything for the one they loved nya? I am just happy to have her in my life... I always wonder what life would have been like if I didn't have a family. The one thing that scares me more than anything else... is being alone nya." Naruto explained his reason, or what he belived was his reason. He knew it was wrong of a devil to say this, but Naruto actually thanked God for allowing him to keep his family. He slapped his hands against his cheeks to stop his train of thought, before he smile at Asia. She looked like she was going to start crying for him, and the tears were already gathering at the corners of her eyes.

"You must thank the Lord every day for your happiness." Asia said with a cute quivering lip, and Naruto grinned lightly. Her talking about God was literally giving him a headache, contrary to popular believe, Devils could say the WORD God, but what they couldn't say was the Biblical God's name. Basically, they couldn't pray to him without pain. They couldn't read the bible without a splitting headache, but they could say the word god. After all, there were more kinds of gods out there. God was just the name of the Biblical God, so they couldn't say the word god if they were refering to him.

"You know, I can also thank him that I met you. I know it may seem sudden, but I really think you and I can be great friends!" Naruto bragged for a moment, while she seemed honestly shocked for a moment before her lips started to stretch into a toothy smile as well. Naruto figured that as a nun with a Sacred Gear she led a rather lonely life, and because she was kicked out of the chruch she didn't get the chance to make many friends. People with Sacred Gears normally lived pretty sad loves for the most part, that or very happy lives. If you weren't sad, you were happy.

"So... how old are you?" Asia asked the question that many people asked, and Naruto wasn't borthered by it.

"I'm 15, but I come from a small family. How about you?" Naruto questioned in return, only for her to puff up her cheeks. Naruto twitched lightly at the old saying don't ask a girl her age playing in this situation.

"I recently turned 16, but it is rude to ask a lady her age Naruto...kun." Asia tried out his name with the kun suffix for the first time, and Naruto nodded in approval. He was a little happy that she was getting used to saying his name the way her prefered it so quickly. He stood up and went over to the small kitchen area, before he turned around and looked at Asia with a small grin.

"Noted, and how about you and I get a bite to eat before hitting the sack?" Naruto requested of the girl, and she blushed deeply when her stomach growled at the mention of food. She nodded quickly, and Naruto laughed with a large grin on his face. He could tell that he was going to enjoy having Asia living here. When his back was turned to her, his smile morphed into a frown for a moment when one question managed to find it's way into his mind.

How was he going to keep Rias from finding out about Asia?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	15. Chapter 15 Charming Surprise

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Faster! Harder! Give me all you got!" Naruto shouted as he dodged two sword strikes coming from the newest Pawns of Rias' peerage. Naruto dodged to the left, tilted to the right, ducked under another slash, and then he bent backwards to allow both blades to harmlessly pass over him. He raised his elbow to block a kick aimed at his head, and then he caught a punch thrown at him by Murayama. Naruto jerked her towards him and spun around so that Murayama was sent flying towards the nearest tree, smashing right into it and breaking the bark with her body. She gasped in pain as saliva shot from her gasping mouth, not having expected the extremnely powerful throw nor the strong jerk to her arm.

"Hiya!" Katase shouted out as she used the sword that Yuuto had made for her to freeze the ground where Naruto had been standing, in her hands was a sword made up ice with a normal handle. In Murayama's hand was sword with a long black blade, but other than that it had nothing special about it other than the fact that it had been created by Yuuto's Sacred Gear, and the fact that instead of his usual western swords this one was styled like a Japanese sword. Naruto looked down at the ice on the ground, before he lifted his foot and brought it down on the ice hard enough to coimpletely shatter the entire ice patch under him. When she next swung her sowrd at him, he punched the side of the blade and shattered rthe ice that the sword blade was made up of.

This was more than enough time for Murayama to recover and run towards him from behind, hoping to score at least one hit for this sparring session against the smaller opponent. Naruto's ear twitched when he heard the sound of her feet running across the grass, and just as she swung her sword Naruto jumped into the air backwards while doing a flip over the girl just as she passed under him. A surprised look on her face was all that he got to see before he landed on the ground behind her in a crouched position, and using the marker that was in his left hand he slashed a black line across both of her legs with the black marker. Then he reached up and used his palm to press against her butt, before he sent her flying with a palm thrust with her blushing while in mid-air and covering her now hurting butt.

"Ow ow ow ow!" Murayama shouted out in a surprising amount of pain, before she landed on her feet and started to bounce up and down while holding her butt with her hands. She had never known that a simple touch to the butt could hurt so freaking much when you were being attacked by the Queen of a peerage, showing that there was a major difference between Yuuto and Naruto's strength from when they would train under him. Katase grabbed another of the swords that Yuuto had left for them to train with, and she charged at Naruto and gave him a straight attempt at a slash aimed for his waist.

Naruto caught the side of the sword with two fingers, before he flexed his fingers and broke the sword into two pieces. Naruto caught the blade half with his free hand, before he used the marker and made another line across Katase's face before she could react. Now that she was marked again, Naruto grabbed the front of her clothes and pulled her in close to him, before pushing her away and onto the ground nearby a small group of swords. She simply grunted in pain as her butt landed on the ground, but she was starting to get used to getting pushed around during training like this. Usually though it was Yuuto or Koneko that was pushing them around like they were nothing, but today Naruto was personally taking care of their battle training.

"Come on already nya, you need to try harder to land even a passing scratch on me." Naruto said truthfully, while his mind wandered back to his recent house guest. It had been a rough few days getting Asia to finally relax in his and Koneko's apartment, and the Fallen Angels were looking all over the city for Asia. It was plain to see, and while Rias was confused as to the increase of Fallen Angel activity Naruto couldn't bring himself to tell her that the reason they were more active was because they were looking for the Twilight Healing that Asia had inside her. The ability to heal others, and themselves was to much of a good thing for the Fallen Angels to pass up.

Keeping Asia out of trouble, and keeping her out of Rias' eye was harder than he had thought. Rias knew him well enough to know that something was up, so he was trying to do the impossible by hiding the fact he was hiding something from Rias. The fact that she knew something was up with Naruto was enough cause for worry, but keeping Asia safe was his top priority, which meant that he would have to try and act as normal as possible. Without even thinking or paying attention, Naruto raised his forearm and blocked a sword without even getting a small cut thanks to the Rook part of his Queen abilities, both enhacing his defence and strength to amazing levels, meaning that swords of this level would be completely useless against him anyway. He waved his arm and knocked Murayama off balance, before she defended herself with the side of her sword when he swung the back of his hand at her side. He was blocked long enough for her to escape from the blow before he broke the current sword she was using.

"He is tougher than he looks, and those ears of his can predict out moves from how our feet are moving. His skin is too tough to cut into as well, at least with these swords. Katase, any ideas?" Murayama asked her friend, trying to keep her voice down so that Naruto wouldn't hear them talking about a plan. naruto smiled at the teamwork, and decided not to listen to them make their plan. The plan for training was for them to get a solid hit on him, and even after an hour they had yet to land such a hit. That spoke volumes for theri stamina, but he could see that stamina was starting to become thinner. They were already covered in a moderate level of sweat, and their clothes were sticking to their bodies so that their underwear were visible even through their training clothes.

"I have nothing, we can't trick his ears. He can sense us coming without them anyway, and he is both faster and stronger with more experience... not to mention he is super cute. I feel bad just pointing a sword at him." Katase admitted to the biggest problem, while Murayama mentally agreed with that statement. She had extreme trouble actually trying to hurt Naruto even if this was just training. It was like trying to kick a small and cute animal, which tugged at her heart to much for her to be able to do at this moment. If it were somebody else this wouldn't be a problem, because they could always admit that nothing in training was permanent, but even in training you don;t hurt cute things.

"Darn, your right... on three?" Murayama questioned her friend, and Katase nodded lightly with a smile on her face when she understood what Murayama was going for. Both of them pulled swords from the ground, before the stood back in front of Naruto with some form of determination on their faces. Naruto raised an eyebrow at them, before he noticed them tense up their legs. He crossed his arms and closed his eyes so that he would completely rely on his ears to tell when they would make their first step, but when the first step took more than four minutes to take Naruto seemed to be worried that they were planning something else.

Then he heard the sound of ice creeping along what was left of the grass, slowing coming towards him in the hopes that it would touch him before he could do anything about it. Naruto lifted his leg in the air, before he crushed the ground in front of him and stopped the ice from growing any closer to him. Naruto opened his eyes with a smirk on his face just as one of the boulders that landed in front of him in a way that covered up his view of the girls. Naruto heard the sound of blades whistling through the air before he saw two swords go flying over the boulder, but without the girls holding them. Naruto caught the first sword by the handle and used it to defect the second sword, yet his eyes widened in a split second of surprise when both swords vanished and were replaced by Murayama and Katase. Murayama with her hand on his wrist, while Katase was crouched down on the ground on all fours.

'Middle-Class Tranformation, where did they learn this? Rias doesn't normally let people learn magic from her books without them having the proper reserves for it.' Naruto thought in surprise when Murayama pulled him towards her and lifted him up over her shoulder. Naruto allowed this to happen, because he respected the strategy they had used to get him into this position. Now that he was paying attention, he could tell that they were each almost down to zero on their magic reserves, that one spell taking a large toll on their reserves. Naruto saw Katase panting on the ground with a slightly larger amount of sweat than Murayama on her face, while Murayama was barely keeping him over her shoulder.

"Very good you two, but when doing something like this you have to make sure you will have enough left in you to attack the opponent after you get them nya. If I was an enemy, I would use this chance to attack... you did not just spank me nya." Naruto finished his sentence with that statement instead of the lecture he was about to get into when he felt a hand lightly touch his butt. It wasn't enough to even sting him, but it was the princible behind the matter of him getting his butt spanked by one of these two that was somewhat strange.

"The point... was the land a good hit... on you. Couldn't bring myself to hit you... though." Murayama stated as szhe dropped him back onto his feet, before she collapsed on her butt just as he crossed his arms and started o shake his head gently with a chuckle. Naruto bent down and flicked her in the forehead hard enough to send her rolling towards her friend.

"That wasn't the point of this training, the training was so that you could learn to resist my Charm ability." Naruto explained, and he could tell that they were confused by what he was talking about. Naruto sighed lightly, before he decided that he would need to go into a bit more detail. "The Charm ability is a type of Youjutsu that certain Yokai are able to use so that they can they can control the opposite, and sometimes same, sex. Only certain creatures have any talent for this ability, and some non-Youkai are able to use this ability naturally. Though, only Youkai actually call this ability Charm, Devil breeds that use this ability call it Allure or something." Naruto explained the ability a bit so that they would know what he had been using. With this ability he was able to provide a moments hesitation for his opponents to make it harder for them to bring out the will to hurt him. Nekoshou were one of the species of Yokai that were able to use the Charm Youjutsu ability, with this ability limited to beautiful humanoid Yokai it was easy to see why Nekoshou could use it in human form.

The list of Yokai that could use it was actually pretty limited, the known ones beimg Nekomata, Nekoshou, and Kitsune. The types of Devils that could use the Allure Ability it were the Succubus, the Incubus, Vampires, and one of the 72 pillar families.

"So the reason every girl in school is attracted to you is because of that Charm thing?" Katase questioned now that she had her breath back, before both girls were surprised when Naruto chuckled lightly.

"I rarely use Charm at school, the only two times when I used it was because I was scouting and wanted to see if a girl could resist it. Only the weak minded, and those that are caught off guard are able to be caught under Charm. The Incubus and Succubus are able to capture harder people with their Allure, but when you know you are in a Charm or Allure you can fight it off much easier. Though it shouldn't be hard to shake off my Charm, since I never really practiced with it." Naruto explained with a sigh, he really didn't have a reason to use Charm when his natural kitten-like cuteness was more than enough for him to get people to do what he wanted them too. Not to mention that everyone else in Rias' peerage had strong enough minds that they could shrug off the Charm like it was nothing. Gasper himself was ABLE to use Allure, but he didn't know how to turn it off once he has it activated, making for some awkward moments where even people that knew he was a boy were turned on by him.

"So... you were trying to see if we could break out of this Allure thing?" Murayama asked when she replayed all that she heard in her head, while Naruto shrugged.

"Charm, devils use the Allure. Yokai use Charm, which is a weaker form of Allure. I would say that the strongest known Charm is about 70 percent as strong as a full power Allure from a Vampire, which is about half as strong as a Succubus' Allure. My Charm isn't that strong because I don't really train with it, but if I wanted to I could make a human girl fall for me... I don't do that, but I could." Naruto admitted without any shame over the fact that there were people with a stronger form of his ability. Charm wasn't something that his family were very good at, and it wasn't that Nekoshou sucked at Charm, just that their family didn't have as much talent in it. Kuroka and he were much better at Battle-Type Youjutsu, instead of Effect-Type Youjutsu. It wasn't a weakness that they didn't have as much talent in one area of Youjutsu, not when they prefered Battle-Type Youjutsu anyway.

"So how do we notice that we are in it?" Katase asked for her friend when she realised that she wanted to ask it, while Naruto shrugged. He himself had no idea how to break out, because he had a very strong mind. His mind kept him from being affected during the few times that somebody had tried to use Charm on him. Just because he could use it, didn't mean that he knew how to notice if he himself was in it or not. He hadn't been in a situation where he would need to learn it, and a strong enough one to affect him had never been used against him. Basically, he had no experience breaking out of them.

"That is for you to figure out, but I trust you two can do it. You are Rias' Pawns after all, and you need to have pride in your skills. Sharpen your mind and harden your heart to do what needs to be done... or something like that nya." Naruto said dully at the end, while scratching the top of his head. Katase and Murayama looked at each other and nodded with smiles, the way he said that was telling them that they didn't really have a choice in the matter. Looking at Naruto in unison they gave him determined looks.

"Use your Charm on us again." Both of the girls said as one, before Naruto looked at the time by gazing at the sun. He sighed lightly, before he gave the girls looks that gave them their answers. He didn't even have to say anything before they both deflated when they figured out that he had something he had to do, before they nodded in understanding.

Naruto ran off and they remembered that even though he was only 15, Rias depended on him to do a lot of stuff for her. Naruto was usually a pretty busy boy because of this, and sometimes the free time he did have was interupted. Until Rias had a full peerage he would be very busy looking for more people that could become her peerage members, which ate up a lot of his time when he wasn't training or at school.

With Naruto now gone, both girls stopped pretending to be okay and collapsed on the ground while groaning.

Naruto's training made sparring with Yuuto and Koneko seem tame in comparison, and when he hit you lightly it still felt like you would be feeling it in the morning.

They would be sticking with Yuuto and Koneko from now on, that was for sure.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Work was busy, so I didn't have as much free time today and yesterday.**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Project Maelstrom / Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Fan letter to Yuuto the 'Walking Sword Works'  
"Do you ever get any problem from fan girls?"

"No, not really. Most of the time they are pretty tame, that rumor about Fangirls all being completely insane is just that... a rumor. While they can be annoying with how they try and always get near you, they don't really bother you to much if you ask them to leave nicely." Yuuto asnwered with a raised eyebrow, he was wondering where the strange rumor that fangirls were viscious monsters came from anyway. They were just human after all, and while some were crazy, most were pretty normal.

Fan letter to Rias the 'Girl whom is very proud of her body'  
"Do you still watch Anime or read Manga?"

"Of course, but with how busy I have been lately I haven't had the time for it. I do try and keep my... hobby secret though. I do have a reputation to keep up after all." Rias answered curtly, not giving any emotion that would show what she was feeling.


	16. Chapter 16 Sacred Eye

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Gonna be busier with work for awhile, but I will still update as often as possible. Hopefully I can update once every day, or two days.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Stupid Fallen Angels, running around like chickens with their heads cut off because they can't find Asia.' Naruto thought with a small grin on his face at how easy it was starting to become to keep Asia hidden away from the Fallen Angels without her even noticing. No, she noticed that he seemed to be hiding her from something, and he could tell from her scent that before now she had been in contact with Fallen Angels. Asia was just the kind of girl that knew what people she could and couldn't trust by nature, and when comparing Naruto and the Fallen Angels it was obvious that she would go with Naruto.

Of course, not everything was great. Asia was a devote christian, which meant that she prayed before meals which caused Naruto and Koneko major headaches. She would constantly read from the bible, causing them physical pain and exhaustion. She prayed, which if she did in her head wouldn't be as bad, but she tried to get them involved in her praying. Koneko had decided that she would just never be in the same room as the one she had labled as the 'Prayer Girl', but Naruto pushed through the pain and allowed her to stay as true to her faith as a girl that was living in the same apartment as a devil could. Speaking of which, he still hadn't told her that part about himself.

Asia was currently attempting to cook Naruto and Koneko a home cooked meal as thanks for letting her stay here, and unknown to Naruto she was also thanking him for becoming her friend. The blond haired girl looked at Naruto sitting on the couch while reading a strange book, before she giggled into her hand with a blush on her cheeks. She had to admit that while Naruto made sure he was always with her when she left the house, that she was having a lot of fun with him around her. Naruto noticed her giggle, while Koneko got up and went to her room to use the teleporation circle and go to the clubroom without Asia finding out. She had made sure to keep the same secret from Asia that Naruto was.

"Otouto, you got a call from Buchou earlier. She seems to think you are... hiding something." Koenko said as she closed the door to her room, and Naruto flinched lightly at the fact that Rias was now surely going to try and figure out what he was hiding. Naruto stood up and cracked his neck slightly, before he looked at the oblivious Asia with a small cat-like grin on his face contrasting what he was feeling on the inside. She smiled back at him while she had a confused look on her face, so deciding that it was time that Asia made some friends other than him Naruto deicded that it was time to introduce Asia to the one of the few people that Naruto was friends with that Rias didn't know about. The only difference being that he wasn't hiding this person, and Rias knew that this person... these people existed as the ones that wanted to become apart of his peerage one day. Of course, there were only two of them, but he figured that Asia would like to meet his non-devil friends.

Naruto went over to see what Asia was cooking, only to sweat drop when he noticed that she hadn't actually started cooking yet. He guessed that she was still trying to decifer what his cook book was saying, most likely because of the fact that she wasn't Japanese.

"Hey Asia, how about we eat out tonight. I was going to meet my friends, and I was wondering if you wanted to meet them as well. One of them is from America so they can speak English, while the other is able to speak both Japanese and English. I am sure that you would get along great with them." Naruto suggested instead of what Asia was currently trying to do. Tonight was the night of the month they usually hung out as a group anyway, and while Rias was aware of both of these people she only knew that Kyokan was planning on becoming apart of his peerage.

"I would love to, but shouldn't you invite Koneko as well? She is your sister after all." Asia pointed out, while Naruto chuckled in his own head. There was no wya that Koneko was spe nding any extended time around Kyokan, not when the tall beauty was OVER 2 feet taller than either him or Koneko. The height difference didn't bother him to much, but what bothered Koneko even more was the fact that Kyokan was so much taller and had a fuller figure. even more so when one considered the fact that Kyokan was only 16 years old, only a single year older than Naruto and Koneko themselves. At the age of 16 Kyokan had an even bigger bust, and better hips than even Akeno... if only her height didn't scare away most guys she would be pretty popular. Well, maybe not when you considered the fact she was home schooled by her mother.

Anyway, Koneko wouldn't willingly hand out around the giant of a woman, not when Kyokan made her look even more like a kid in comparison... Naruto completely blamed the Giant and Cyclops DNA in the girl. It made her mature faster so that she could grow to her full height quicker, even though she was still growing into her full height still. What could he say, her family got pretty big... very big.

"Don't worry about Koneko, she has something important of her own to take care of. She will be okay on her own, but I don't want you to feel cooped up in here. I am sure that it can be pretty boring." Naruto stated with a sorry tone of voice, and frankly he wouldn't be surprised if she really was bored of this place after a week of staying here. The only time that she really left was when Naruto was with her so that he could make sure that she didn't come across any Fallen Angels, and it wasn't like he could openly say he was going to protect her without starting a fight. Something that affected more than just him and Asia, it affected much more than them.

"Then I would love to meet your friends! I am sure that they are great people if they are friends of yours." Asia complimented without having to think about it. Naruto nodded in thanks lightly, before he grinned. He was very sure that Asia was going to be regretting those words when she came across the two that he was refering to. Naruto nodded to Asia and grabbed her hand as a flood of her positive emotion hit him like a wave of unrelenting pleasure, almost causing him to shudder in joy at the feeling of his own good mood being enhanced by her good mood.

Naruto was sure that his friends would just adore Asia, and that she would get along with them just fine.

**- A Little While Later -**

'Oh Jesus that is a big woman.' Asia thought with wide eyes as she layed her green eyes on the tall and full figure of Kyokan. Today she was wearing a deep V neck t shirt that was colored black, and the stomach of the shirt was cut off so that her stomach was revealed. This how cased that she had an amazing muscle tone and definition even under her clothes, and instead of the skirts that girls these days wore she instead wore purple skinny jeans in comparison to her size, and on the back of her butt were pink words saying 'Not my Eyes Perv' which would attract many eyes on it's own. Asia couldn't see her eye color because of the sunglasses the blonde girl wore to hide the fact that she only had a right eye, with her hair covering the left part of her sunglasses to be extra careful.

Currently Kyokan as Naruto had refered to her as on the way over here had Naruto high up in the air with a strange smile on her lips as she lifted the smaller person high up. Naruto didn't seem to mind the attention all that much, and then Asia noticed the second person in the group that she hadn't ever seen before. Naruto hadn't really said anything about his second friend on the way over here, and Asia could see why.

Naruto seemed to make it a hobby of making friends with people taller than him, because the second person that Asia noticed was another male that stood at around 6 feet tall easily, maybe an inch or two more. He didn't really have a readable expression on his face, and his hair was a mess... like he had woke up from bed just a few minutes ago, and it was a bit shorter than Naruto's hair. Yet, isntead of being a spiked mess like Naruto's it was more tame. The dirty blond locks didn't hide the amusement in those Blue-Gray eyes in the slightest, and she said Blue-Gray because each eye was a different color. The left eye being blue, while the right eye was gray. His tan was a little bit lighter than Naruto's, and he was wearing rather simple clothes. Nothing to fancy, just a red t shirt and black pants, but he did stand out by wearng sandles instead of shoes.

"Sacred Gear holder? What the hell Naruto, I thought that you were coming alone." The guy said in a surprisingly thick accent, and Asia tilted her head in confusion when she realized that he was speaking Japanese instead of English. Standing up when he noticed her confusion, the maybe 17 years old boy bowed deeply while getting down on one knee. He switched between Japanese and English the second time he spoke with her, and when he looked up he seemed to be saying sorry with his eyes while he spoke. "I am sorry Miss, but Naruto has never brought anyone else with him before when we meet up. I was just surprised that he found another Sacred Gear holder. My name is Blaze R. Bolding, and it is a pleasure to meet you." Blaze stated as he stood back up and nodded at her, before he noticed that Naruto had jumped out of Kyokan's arms and landed on the ground right next to Blaze.

"You have a Sacred Gear too?!" Asia asked in shock, she had just told Naruto the other day that she had a special ability to heal people, and here was another person that had a Sacred Gear.

"My eye allowed me the ability to understand the proper way to use weapons, and gives me a high affinity for using weapons because of this. If I know the name of a weapon, and can see it, then I will be able to use it so long as my body is strong enough to use the weapon." Blaze stated proudly for a moment at his Sacred Gear, and while it was useless when he didn't have a weapon with him, it made him pretty deadly when he did have a weapon, and it gave him the ability to see how weapons were going to be used against him in a way. Asia looked at Naruto to see if this was true, and he nodded.

"Blaze's Sacred gear is known as the War God's Keen Eye, because so long as his body can handle the stress he is able to use any weapon with amazing skill and grace. The downside is that this ability is useless if he is weaponless, or his opponent is fighting him with only hand to hand combat." Naruto explained with a bit more detail, and while this was a Unique Sacred Gear like Asia's Twilight Healing, it wasn't nearly as usefull in everyday life or if certain conditions weren't met. It was why Blaze prefered not to get involved with Devils, because he didn't have a weapon strong enough to defend himself with right now.

"Hello Asia, I am Kyokan, but you have no doubt heard a ton about me from Naruto. You can forget about Blaze here, because he spends most of his time training. We should totally hang out sometime! Go do girl stuff... as soon as I learn what girls do with their friends." Kyokan suggested with Naruto and Blaze staring at the seen with a twitching eye, being completely forgotten as the two girls talked to each other was kind of lame. Naruto nudged one of his surprisingly few males firneds in the side, before the two of them left the girls to talk to each other. Kyokan had gotten the small signal to keep Asia distracted, while Naruto and Blaze ducked behind a few tress and turned serious.

"Okay, now that the Giant Pain in my Ass is keeping the Nun busy, why in the Underworld are you bringing a Nun to one of our meetings? You keep this a secret from the Gremory girl, but take a Nun along for the fun?" Blaze questioned with a raised eyebrow, having been wondering what had been going on since he had seen the cross on the girl's chest. Naruto leaned against the tree and sighed lightly.

"I promised I would protect her, and the Fallen Angels are after her. Unlike you, her Sacred Gear doesn't have conditions that need to be fufilled before it can be used. They want her Sacred Gear so that they can heal themselves in battle most likely. The Twilight Healing is a Holy Sacred gear, BUT it still has the power to heal Angels, Humans, Devils, Fallen Angels, and basically anything that is hurt. That kind of power is amazing." Naruto explained half of the situationl, leaving out the part about how he himself WANTED for Asia to stay nearby him where he could protect her pure soul. Blaze closed his right eye, before he nodded and sighed.

"I expected as much from you, even siding with your natural enemy because you can't leave a pure soul behind... don't think I will fall for the Fallen Angel thing being your ONLY reason. I could tell just by looking at you that you seem to already hold this girl in a special place. I don't care if this damns me, but if you need any help don't be afraid to call me... I am human after all. I can kill those Fallen Angels without starting a war between the factions." Blaze offered truthfully, his respect for Naruto being the only thing that made him want to offer his help in the first place. Naruto smirked and raised his fist, while Blaze met him in the middle as the two men bumbed fists and nodded.

"Thanks, but no thanks. If I need help though, I will ask you and Kyokan first." Naruto said back to Blaze, while the Sacred gear holder nodded and started to walk back to the group of two girls with Naruto now that they had finished their talk. The two came upon the seen of Asia being hugged to death by a grinning Kyokan, who was rubbing Asia's cheek against her own cheek. The blonde girls looked like they were getting along very well, and because of this Naruot decided that maybe he should see if he could get Kyokan to agree to looking after Asia when he wasn't able to, because for some reason he had the feeling that something bad was going to happen soon.

The sound of a bats wings flapping could be heard as a small blur moved out of the area, and Naruto moved his head in the direction that he heard the sound.

Oh crap...

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next Questions Omake: Ch.20**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Project Maelstrom / Naruto the Strange Mage**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	17. Chapter 17 Truth

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto's face jerked to the side when a hand smacked him in the whiskered cheek, and those around him winced for him when they saw the annoyed look on Rias' face. As he had guessed, she had sent her familiar to follow him and gather proof that he was doing something behind her back. As it would turn out, while she trusted him with her life, what she didn't like was him keeping any secrets from her. Not to mention that fact that his current action was going passed the barrier of what they really were. Those that hadn't seen Rias angry before were looking at her in surprise over her actions, while only those that truly knew her knew that she would never lay a hand on somebody like that without having a good reason for her actions.

The fact it wasn't a secret that to Rias, Naruto was her most prized peerage member abd best friend that stood head over shoulders above the others. She must have been VERY angry with him if she would even think of slapping him, and Naruto must have known this would eventually have happened if he just took the slap without complaint. You could see the tears that were barely visible at the sides of her eyes, while Naruto seemed to have a slightly sour expression on his visage.

"Naruto, you of all people should know better than to befriend a member of the Biblical God's Church. Explain yourself." Rias demanded, giving him the chance to explain why he had been protecting Asia was the best thinmg she could do right now. Rias was frankly appalled at Naruto right now, because not only was he risking his own life for somebody Rias couldn't care less about, but he was also risking the Fallen Angels declaring war on the Devils again. The truce was barely held up these days, and you never knew what could set off another war between the factions. If the Fallen Angels and Devils went to war again, then the Angels would take out the winner while they were still weakened.

"Asia doesn't deserve to lose her life because she was dealt a bad hand. In promised myself I would protect her, there is not much else to say." Naruto stated very simply, but his tone indicated to Rias that he had no plans to give up on defending Asia. Rias sighed in annoyance, while Issei asked the question that was on his mind since this entire thing happened.

"Why is Naruto is trouble again?" Issei couldn't help but question the one thing that didn't seem normal about this situation. He on one hand completely agreed with defending somebody that was dealt a bad hand in life, so he didn't understand what was so wrong about it. He just couldn't understand any of this because of how new he was to this entire devil thing. Frankly, if it was him he would be defending Asia as well... if she was cute that was. He hadn't seen this Asia girl yet, so he had no way of knowing if she would be cute.

"Devils aren't suppose to have anything to do with the Church anymore, and housing a Nun is something that has the chance of sparking a war between Devils, Fallen Angels, and Angels again. If that happened, then there is a good chance that the Devils would be wiped out for the most part. Only the most powerful of Devils would survive, while the Fallen Angels would have the support of the Angels in wiping us out." Akeno explained to Issei quietly so that he would be caught up on the basics on what was going on, and why what Naruto was doing was not only a crime against nature, but also extremely stupid on his part. Taking Asia in was something that could risk war, which very few Devils would survive at this point in time. In the last few centuries the quality and strength of many Devils had decreased, with Reincarnated Devils being the only advantage they would have in the war. Out of Rias' peerage, the only people that would have a chance to survive a war were Rias herself, Naruto, and Akeno because of their powers were not completely based in what one would expect. Not to mention that each of them carried powerful blood in them, and while Koneko carried to same, almost exactly the same, blood as Naruto she refused to use that blood to her advantage.

'War sounds freaking scary.' Murayama thought while rubbing her friends back when she saw tht Katase was shaking lightly from the fright of the thought of war.

"Stop lying to me, you always have a reason for doing the things you do. You KNOW that I have always forbidden my peerage from interacting with the Church and those with ties with the Church. You have always followed my orders, so why are you rebelling now of all times?" Rias asked with narrowed green eyes, and while Naruto knew that he should be angry at Rias for this he just couldn't be mad at her for looking out for him.

"I always keep my promises, and I promised to protect her. What more do you want me to say? I am not breaking my promise Rias. I don't care if I die doing this, because I have already made peace with the possibility that this promise will kill me in the end." Naruto's determination was visible in his eyes as he spoke gently, a maturity that exceeded his years showed underneath his usual happy eyes. Rias' hand shot out again and slapped Naruto the second he said that he was willing to die, and now she was mad at Naruto for a whole new reason. Yuuto saw that this was going to end up badly when he noticed that Koneko was glaring at both Naruto and Rias, so to try and avert a problem he placed his hand on Koneko's shoulder and teleported themj both out of the room. His decision was a good one, because moments later Murayama followed his example and teleported the enraged Katase out of the room before she could explode as well.

"Don't you ever say you don't care about your life again Naruto, you are not allowed to die before me. I won't allow you to give your life doing something so stupid, so from here on I forbid you from having anything to do with this girl. Kick her out of the apartment, because I won't have her creating a rift between us." Rias spoke with not a small amount of anger in her tone, her hand stinging from slapping Naruto. She looked at the handprint on his cheek with a small twing of guilt, before she noticed the defiance in his eyes still there,

"No, I made a promise to protect her. I have to refuse your order Rias. Asia is to much of a nice person to let die from having her Sacred Gear extracted. She is the purest soul I have ever seen in my life, and I refuse to let that purity vanish from the world." Naruto rejected Rias order without a seconds hesitation, while the King of the group stepped back lightly at how Naruto wasn't backing down on this. No, not only that but he was being honest when he said that this Asia girl had the purest soul he had ever seen. For Naruto, a pure soul like this girl would be like a water to a man in the middle of the desert. She bite the inside of her cheek when she realized that like a drug, Naruto was addicted to this girl's presence. For somebody that was used to the souls of devils and other 'impure' people Asia must be like the ultimate drug for him. He couldn't get enough of her, because she was simply far to addicting for him to give up.

Akeno on the other hand, was thinking along different lines.

"Ara ara, it would seem that the kitten has fallen in love with a wayward Nun. How romantic, just like Romeo and Juliet wouldn't you say Gasper-kun?" Akeno asked one of the few people that had continued to stay in the room, and Rias gasped at Akeno's statement when Naruto blushed and looked away from the others.

'Didn't Romeo and Juliet end in both of them killing themselves though?' Gasper thought as he tried to remember how that story ended for the star crossed lovers. The extremely girly boy was not sure what happened, but if he was right then he too would be against Naruto hanging around Asia. Naruto was the only person in the peerage that was completely immune to the majority of his Sacred Gear. He couldn't bear the thought if any of his friends were killed, Naruto even more so.

"Don't be stupid Akeno. I don't like Asia... I just think that it is unfair for her to die because she is special." Naruto managed to say since he was in doubt of his own feelings. He would admit to being confused in private company, but he was kind of embarrassed about the fact that he didn't know what he was feeling about Asia. He wanted to protect her, but at the same time he felt an urge deep down to be the one to corrupt her with his perversion. He wanted to take her purity himself, and for the first time in his entire life he truly felt the urges of a devil starting to bubble up inside him.

He didn't like it.

"I. Don't. Care. This girl is bad for you, for us, and for all of devil kind if a war breaks out over this. I don't care what I have to do, but you aren't seeing her again. I will call Kuroka and/or Grayfia and ask her to punish you if I have to, because this is something I won't be budging on. Her 'pure soul' means nothing to me when I weigh her value against youyr value. She can go die for all I care, so long as you live." Rias said in complete honesty, something that frankly shocked the others in the room. That was before some of them remembered that while all of them were Reincarnated Devils, Rias was Pure-Blood Devil that was born into her role in life. She was raised with the mindset that the Church were the bad guys, well, being from the Gremory she wasn't exactly taught that completely. She was taught the importance of keeping the truce between the factions going. Asia meant nothing when compared to thousands or even millions of lives if the humans get involved.

Suffice to say, when you compare one life to many, you normally pick the many.

Unless you were Naruto that is.

"... I promised I would protect her, and I will. This is an order that I won't follow Rias. I am sorry, but I will never break my promises nya." Naruto stated as he ran over to the window and ran out of it full speed. He knew that he used the magic circle that Rias could just follow him, and that would lead her right to Asia right now. He heard them call out to him, but without Yuuto in the room they didn't have the speed to catch up to him even when they were flying. He jumped through the trees, and he though about the situation for what it was. He had been given the chose of obeying Rias like a good cat, or disobeying her and promising himself punishment later at the pay out of him being able to protect Asia. He knew that he would be punished the second he got into this, so he wasn't afraid of that.

Asia was literally the ONLY person he had met that had no alternate motives behind her kindness, she was kind for the sake of being kind. How could he just let a person like that die, just because it was 'wrong' for him to protect her.

Naruto didn't abandon his friends, he just couldn't allow somebody to die if he was friends with them. Naruto pulled out his cellphone and started to type in some words, before he sent the message to both of his friends that weren't with Rias and the devils. People that could help him without getting into trouble.

[Things went to shit, grab Asia and meet me at Blaze's house.] - Naruto

With that sent Naruto knew that he wouldn't have to worry about much after this, because as much of a freak Blaze could be about people coming to his house, he knew that if 'things went to shit' then that bwas pretty much like declaring war on somebody. War was something that Blaze would enjoy if he got to fight strong people, and Fallen Angels were naturally above human abilities most of the time. Blaze would relish the the chance to fight against them, while Kyokan was somebody that loved to fight if it meant that she was following an order that Naruto gave. Naruto's phone started to ring, and he looked at it to see that both of them had responded quickly.

[I am with Asia, and am now leading her to the idiots Weapon Cave.] - Kyokan

[What?! Why my house? I JUST got my weapons organized again... forget it, I will be waiting for you all.] - Blaze

Naruto smirked lightly when he read the texts, and while he felt bad for going against Rias, this was something that he needed to do. There was no other way around it, so he may as well try and enjoy himself while he was travelling a road that would end with his punishment at the hands of Grayfia or his own sister... maybe even Rias if things went screwy.

Oh who was he kidding, there was no if. He was Naruto, things ALWAYS went screwy when he was involved.

Naruto covered his butt out of instinct when he remembered the last time he had been pranked by Grayfia as punishment for getting her with a prank that he had meant for Sirzechs... who knew that she would be pissed about the fact he dyed her hair purple to fuck with her husband after the last prank he did that made Sirzechs afraid of the color purple. He had thought that the image of the Satan runnining around naked as he tried to get away from his purple haired wife was freaking hilarious.

It almost made the pain worth it, almost, if he had not lost the ability to sit on his butt for half a week that is.

That isn't even to mention the fact that Kuroka would punish him by replacing all his clothes with girls clothes, prank him, or the worst thing of all... she would tell embarrassing stories that would make his friends look at him strangely. Sometimes having an older sister that knew everything about you, and loved to tease you was a bad thing.

He didn't know what was worse, the literal pain in his ass, or the humiliation of Kuroka punishing him.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**New Poll: How Will Naruto Be Punished? Spanking By Grayfia / Teasing By Kuroka / Prank By Kuroka / Spanking By Kuroka / Random Punishment By Rias (Taking suggestions)**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_Sacred Gear Info_

_Boosted Gear - Has the power to double the power of the user every ten seconds so long as the ujser can handle the strain. Can send power boosted to others, but the user loses boosted power when it is transfered. The user gained the weaknesses of a dragon by possessing this Sacred Gear. Takes the form of a gauntlet._  
_Twilight Healing - Heals any type of creature of injuries gained to a certain degree. Takes the form of rings on the fingers._  
_War God's Keen Eye - Allows the user to gain near mastery over any weapon that the user sees and holds, as well as the ability to see predict the opponents weapon style. The user can weild any weapon so long as their body can handle the strain of using it. Resides the one of the users eyes._  
_Sword Birth - Creates Demonic Swords based on the will of the user. _  
_Fobridden Balor View - Stops time on the target of the users vision, but can be resisted by those with high power. Takes residence in the user's eyes._


	18. Chapter 18 The War Begins

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This place is... nice?" Asia tried to say when the group got together at Blaze's house, the only place that Rias didn't know about at this moment in time. The reason that Asia was conflicted on the idea of being here was because of all of the different weapons that lined the walls of the basement in the home of the young dual eye colored male. She gulped lightly when she saw that every weapon was placed in a group, and each group had at least five different weapons collected in it. Some even had around ten or fifteen weapons in the group, with some of the weapons being things that looked like they weren't even legal.

Blaze was actually polishing a LARGE rifle, and she looked at the lable that was on the weapon and was glad that it was in english so that she would read it. Right now the group were waiting for Naruto to show up, with Kyokan having brought her here a few moments ago. Blaze noticed that she was eyeing his gun, before he picked it up with a prideful expression on his face.

"Thanks, these are the weapons I have gotten my hands on over the years. This is the pride and joy of my guns collection. The Panzerbuchse 39, a gun used in Nazi Germany during the second world war. Only 39,232 of these bad boys were built, and currently only 1,989 exist in working condition. This baby can shoot anti tank piercing bullets at 1210 meters a second, has a penetration ability of 25 mm armor at 330 yards, and shoots about 10 rounds a minute. Say want you want about the Nazi's, they had great weapons. This one is over five feet long, and weighs more than most people would be comfy with carrying." Blaze explained with a look of joy on his face when explaining the prized piece of his collection, and while it wasn't the most powerful Anti-tank rifle it was certainly one of the most impressive ones that you could find. He had been keeping this thing in working order, and he had made enough ammo for it to last him quite awhile if he ever went to war with somebody. Of course, it would seem that this bad boy was going to get a work out sometime soon.

"Asia, don't let yourself get infected by the war idiot. His mind is always on the battlefield, and I think that if he could have sex with his weapons he would." Kyokan taunted the war freak, before he scoffed and started to wipe down the gun again. He and Kyokan wouldn't be friends if it weren't for Naruto introducing them. Him, a war loving man that was cursed with a Sacred Gear that causes the weilder to have an increased blooslust and desire for lide threatening violence. Her, a kind human/cyclops/giant hybrid that had a thing for small guys and wished to become a devil so that she could spend a longer life with said smaller guy. They were mostly opposites, which made thinsg fun.

"Screw you, at least my crush isn't half my size and a tenth my weight." Blaze said before he was flicked in the head by the large and blushing girl, before being sent flying into a pile of ammo that was shattered all around the floor. His limbs were hanging out of the pile, while he was bleeding from the head comically for a bit.

"Don't comment on a ladies weight, and I will have you know that the ONLY reason I weight a lot is because all the muscles in my body are super compacted. Muscle weighes more than fat, and even with my muscle I have a figure that most women would kill for!" Kyokan lectured in a slightly louder voice than before. It was true, and she was proud of the fact that she had a figure that most girls would kill for. It wasn't her fault that she weighed a lot more than the average person because of how dense her body was, nor was it her fault that she prefered her guys to be small... okay, that one was her fault.

"... OW!? What the hell!? It's the truth, and I wasn't calling you fat! I was just stating that you weigh a lot more than Naruto, and are a hell of a lot taller than him! Dear GOD that hurt you monster strength cyclops!" Blaze shouted as his hand finally went to his head, with Kyokan only sticking her tongue out at him childishly. Asia rushed to Blaze and placed her now glowing green hands on his head were he was bleeding, and seconds later the wound was completely gone. He blinked in surprise when he felt the pain in his head vanish, before he willingly admit to himself that Asia had a pretty damn good Sacred Gear inside her.

"Please don't fight, fighting isn't a very nice thing to do between friends." Asia pleaded softly, a tone of softness to her voice that made the two of them realize that she was a person that hated to see others hurt in any way. That was why when they started to laugh she blinked and looked at the two fot ehm in pure confusion. Honestly, one second they were like bitter enemies, and now they were laughing together. She didn't know what to make of such an odd relationship.

"We fight BECAUSE we are friends. This is how things have always been between us, and while we wouldn't be friends without Naruto, we show our friendship differently. This big breasted buffon is the only person besides Naruto that tries to stand up to me anymore these days." Blaze admitted as he pointed his thumb at the tall beauty, while she shrugged lightly at the nickname he was using for her. She would admit to not being all that smart half of the time, but buffon was going a bit to far.

"I wouldn't exactly say friends... more like two people that have similar goals. I want to live my life by Naruto's side, and he respects Naruto enough that he wishes to follow the person he views as his general into 'war' like the war freak he is." Kyokan stated with a neutral tone to her voice. It was true on both parts, both of her being the in love with Naruto, and Blaze wanting to follow him into battle thanks to his respect for Naruto. They were about to go further, before the door opened to the basement and the sound of small feet coming down were heard, Blaze groaned when two high pitched voices made themselves known.

"Brudder, are you down here brudder!?" The first child's voice was heard, and the second one was heard moments later saying the exact same thing. When they were at the bottom of the stairs Asia's eyes widened lightly when she saw two small children coming downstairs. Each child couldn't be more than five years old, and both of them looked almost exactly the same.

"Nathan, Jonathan... what has Mom said about coming down here. You know that these weapons are dangerous. Go back upstairs boys." Blaze stated with his hand on the left half of his face, a small blush showing when the two girls saw his little brothers. The two children rushed over to him, and jumped on him while giggling like only children could truly do. He knew what they wanted, and picking them both up and shrugging them over his shoudlers, Blaze sent the two a look before he started his way upstairs with both of the children over his shoulders.

'His little brothers are so annoying.' Kyokan thought as she heard the door close upstairs, before she frowned when after a few minutes later of awkward silence between her and Asia Blaze didn't coming back down. Her answer appeared on her phone seconds later in the form of a text from Blaze.

[There is a group of weird woman in a trench coat walking towards the house. Fallen Angel. Get Asia, and get out. I will take care of anyone else that shows up. Contact Naruto and tell him that the meeting location has changed to the park.] - Blake

"Come on Asia, you and I are getting out of here." Kyokan said right after reading the text as she picked Asia up physically by the waist and put her over her shoulder, before she made her way to the special tunnel in the wall that would lead to the exit in the backyard of Blaze's home. Asia blushed heavily at being picked up like a child, before the two of them exited the tunnel and started to run towards the woods right next to Blaze's house. Asia didn't even know why she was being carried away like this, but it had to be pretty bad for this giant of a person to seem worried about something.

"Where are we going so quickly?" Asia asked when Kyokan jumped over a fence and started to run in a dead sprint at a speed that was actually pretty fast considering her weight. It was all in the long legs and power of the muscle, before she stopped and smelled the air for a second. Then she changed direction and began to run away from where she was headed. Getting out her phone, she started to text out a message and sent it to Naruto right away.

[Fallen Angels and Exiled Priests are at the park, and another Fallen Angel is on our tail. Changing location to my house.] - Kyokan

'How do they know our movements like this. It is like they are seeing us from a... bird's eye view. Those cunts, they can totally see us from the air!' Kyokan thought in understanding and anger when she realized that they were being smart about their attacks and using one of the Fallen Angels to watch them all from the sky now that Asia was out of Devil Territory. She grit her teeth and changed direction again, but this time she started to run in the opposite direction of her own house. She was glad she did, because a few minutes later she got a message from Naruto.

[At least ten Priests are stalking around your house waiting for us, we are being watched from the sky. Avoid being in direct view of large open areas, and stick to well hidden areas. Blaze texted me, and he is about to make contact with the first enemy. Be careful.] - Naruto.

"... Asia, do you know that you are a target for Fallen Angels?" Kyokan asked the big question with a narrowed eye at the fact that she wasn't sure how much that Asia new at this point. The girl looked at the ground in shame, and that was all the answer that she needed to know that Asia was aware of the fact that Naruto had been hiding her from Fallen Angels.

**-With Blaze-**

"Mom, grab the boys and escape. Shit is about to hit the fan, and it is going to be splattered everywhere." Blaze said as he placed a belt on that had two different kinds of swords sheathed at his waist. He clipped two hand guns to the back of his belt, and he carried ammo strapped to his chest in a cross styled carry. Attatched the the front of his belt was a small hammer, and on his left arm was a bronze shield. The final piece of weaponry that was visible on his body was small dagger that was strapped to the inside of his right thigh.

"Kick their asses honey!" A voice called from another room, and the voice was a little deep for a female, but with how popular smoking was these days Blake had always considered that the reason that his mother had a deep voice for a woman. At least she had started to quit that habit of hers.

"Beat um up brudder!/Win Brudder!" The voices of the twins called out, before the sound of the backdoor closing was heard. Blaze smirked and started to draw his sword as his right eye started to glow lightly when his Sacred Gear became truly active.

"Don't worry, I plan to win this war." Blaze said as the door burst open and the moonlight filled up the darkened rooms, and Blaze ran forward without any hesitation.

The war had just begun.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure / Naruto the Great Z fighter**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	19. Chapter 19 War Mongers

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"It took you long enough to show up Fallen Angel, and here I thought I was going to have to hunt you and your little army down." Blaze stated from his spot in his own living room. He had a dark grin on his face, while his right eye shined with an evil light. The activation of his war lusting Sacred Gear was clear, and his murderous thoughts of slicing and shooting the woman in front of him were barely restrained by his will power to remain himself for the entire fight. He wanted to enjoy the firts fight of many, because he hadn't had a good fight in awhile.

The woman in front of him was clearly a Fallen Angel due to the pitch blake feathered wings coming out of her back, not even hidden to try and fool him into coming with her quietly to be used for his Sacred Gear. This woman was tall, almost standing at 6 foot, and her long dark blue hair fell the her back and split out of her face in a mature fashion. Showing her equally dark blue eyes, and pale skin. She wore a collored trench coat that was open at the cleavage, and showing that she had an amazing bust size. The sleeves of her coat were rolled up, and her belly button was showing thanks to the fact she was loosely wearing her clothes. Her thighs were sowing thanks to how short the trenchcoat was on her as well, but that was only a small issue.

"So you noticed I wasn't alone, very astute for a lowly human. Sacred Gear or not, your entire species doesn't equate to much more than an energy source for greater beings. I already know just who you are, and I am glad that I am the one to take your Sacred Gear from you Blaze R. Bolding, holder of the War God's Keen Eye." The woman stated as her uniformed men started to make their way into the house, and each of them seemed like your average goon. All of them were dressed in the same body covering outfits, and all of them had black head masks that only had to eye holes to see out of with hats on their head. Every one of them had a sword as well, each sword was glowing bright white thanks to the holy power radiating off of it.

'Eleven goons, and a Fallen Angel... those odds aren't in my favor in such a confined space. The Fallen Angel is the only real threat at this moment, but if I'm not careful one of those goons will get in a lucky shot.' Blaze thought as his mind went to the things Naruto had told him about real battle. It didn't matter how strong you were, if your opponent was holding most of the cards the odds were going to be stacked against you. Then if they got in a lucky shot you would be weakened enough so that they could get in more shots. If he was hit even once, his chances of winning this would be dropped down to at least 25 percent if the hit was bad enough. Right now he would admit that he only had about a 40 percent chance of winning this fight. He closed his Sacred Gear, before he opened his eye again to show his joy at the coming bloodshed. "Tell me this Fallen Angel, who are you, and why is it that you are MY Sacred Gear?" Blaze asked the woman in front of him, and she chuckled lightly and waved her hand around like she was swatting a mildly annoying insect.

"Kalawarner, and I want MY future Sacred Gear because with it I will be able to use nearly any weapon in the world. Once I have it, then all I would have to do is find some amazingly powerful Holy or Demonic Weapons and I will become unstoppable. As I am, I am unable to use swords like the Excalibur Fragments, but with your Sacred Gear I can bypass that and use them as I wish. You might not have a Sacred Gear that packs the power of a Longinus, and without a weapon it is useless, but with the right weapon it is a force to be considered. I want that power for myself. Kill him." Kalawarner ordered to her men after giving her speech, not caring much for their safety as the three closest of Blaze rushed forward with their battle cries ablazing with a fury. Their Light Swords were in mid swing when Blaze pulled out both of his pistols and shot two of them in the head, blood gushing from the holes in the front and brains flying our of the back and splattering on the walls as he killed two out of three of them in cold blood. The third one hesitated for a moment at the sight of his comrades deaths, and when Blazer noticed that hesitation he moved his arm and pointed his gun right at the third man's chest.

"Boom wannabe priest." Blaze stated coldy as he shot the man through the heart, and he went limp as he grunted in agony before dying before he could hit the ground. Blaze stepped to the side to allow the man to hit the floor, and start to get his lifeless blood all over the carpet. Blaze winced at how his mother was going to yell at him for staining the carpet with blood again, before he looked up and gazed at the amused Kalawarner with a spark of challenge in his eyes.

"I have to admit, you timed that perfectly. In two seconds you killed three of my men, and in such short range." Kalawarner said, before she summoned a spear of light in her hand and swung her yellow spear just in tgime to deflect three bullets he shot at her without flinching. Blaze started to run forward right at her, and in responce she stood in place and threw her spear at him while forming a second spear in her other hand. Blaze jumped and twisted his body so that the yellow light attack would go over his body, and rolling on the ground so that he was laying in front of Kalawarner, he aimed both guns at her before he pulled the triggers. Much like a movie, Kalawarner barely moved to avoid the bullets, and in that time Blaze hopped to his feet and aimed his left gun at her head, while pointing the right one at a charging goon.

"Compliments won't stop me from killing you Fallen Angel." Blaze commented as he fired his gun and killed another goon, dropping the goon count from the previous eleven all the way down to seven. One of the priests actually got smart and made a break for the door, before he was impaled through the chest with a yellow spear of light thrown by Kalawarner.

"Anyone else want to try and run away? I don't allow cowards to live, and running from a fight is a coward's move. Now is any of you want to live, then you will attack this punk like your life depends on it." Kalawarner threatened with narrowed eyes, before she tilted her head and got out of the way when Blaze kicked it her with his free leg. He spun on the foot standing on the ground, before he pointed his gun at her again and fired off another bullet. This time her reflexes weren't enough to stop her from getting hit when a gushing cut appeared on the side of her cheek. In responce, she made a spear of light and swung it at him from point blank. He smirked very lightly and corssed his guns in front of his face to catch the attack head on.

"Reinforced steel, this guns were made for killing. Unlucky for you, my Sacred Gear makes it so that I like to kill my enemies. Like so." Blaze stated as he fired his guns from their current position and shot the two closest goons that were cowering in fright of the raising bloodlust in their air between the two farely even opponents.

"Gah, my damn arm was shot you..." The unlucky goon that survived the first shot managed to scxream out before he was shot through the head with another bullet. Blaze twistes his body to the right when Kalawarner made to stab him through the stomach with a second spear of light in her other hand.

"... How strong are you when compared to the other Fallen Angels in the city?" Blaze asked the question roaring in his mind, since his pride wanted him to be the one fighting against the strongest of them. He wanted to crush the strongest of the strong under his foot, and this woman was strong.

"I am the least powerful among the group I am in. The pecking order goes me, and then Dohnaseek, above him is Mittelt, and at the top of our small group is Raynare. Of course we each have our own area where we are better than the others. Tell me Human, being the leader of the group makes you the strongest, so how well do you think your minions are doing right now when you are having trouble with... me?" Kalawarner started out in confidence, before it was replaced with shock when she saw that it looked like Blaze couldn't help himself with how red his face was. He looked like he wanted to die from laughter, and yet he was barely holding it in. He pointed his gun and killed two men charging at him and killed them to calm himself down.

"Me? The strongest of my group, that is laughable. Like you, I am the weakest right now. Kyokan is much more powerful than I am right now, and my weapons barely do any damage to her hard skin. Naruto on the other hand is leagues ahead of both me and Kyokan when it comes to fighting, as young as small as he is, he is the true leader of our group. You made a mistake when you made him your enemy." Blaze stated clearly for her to hear, and he pointed his gun at her head and pulled the trigger... only to find out the gun was empty from his earlier target practice with these guns. It would seem that he forgot to reload them before reusing them, but pointing his second gun at a fleeing goon he shot him through the back of the neck and killed him rather quickly with the last bullet that gun had. Kalawarner on the other hand was going over the information that she had heard so far, and then she started to laugh despite the fact that she only had a smaller number of her goons left.

"HA! So the little pussy cat is the leader of your group, getting the Twilight Healing and you War God's Keen Eye will be easy. Maybe I should betray Raynare once I have your Sacred Gear, and then steal the Twilight Healing for myself. A Gear that makes use of all weapons, and a Gear that heals nearly all injuries. I won't just be unstoppable, but invincible!" Kalawarner stated as the idea hit her, before something else hit her in the form of Blaze slamming his forehead into her nose and breaking it with his head. She grunted in pain as blood gushed out of her nostrels, before she stepped back and tried to slug Blaze in the face. He was about to reload his gun, before he leaned back and avoided a Spear of Light out of instinct. Yet, the attack cut lightly into hs chest, and knocked his ammo away from him by cutting it from his chest. It fell to the ground, and he reached down to his thigh and pulled out his dagger with one hand.

"I wouldn't call Naruto a pussy cat. True, most of the time he acts like a housecat, but in battle he awakens to his hunting instincts and become a true lion. A lion that should be feared as the powerful animal it is, and you little birds are just his next meal." Blaze taunted her in defence of his leader, before he jumped to the side and dodge a spear of light while he used his free hand to grab the swinging arm of one of the last few priests before the sword of light could hit him. Swinging his dagger, he cleany cut the head of the man attacking him off and spun around in time to react to another attack from the very last goon. He stabbed the man fatally in the chest, and he himself got a deep cut on his forearm. Wincing in pain, he yanked the dagger roughly out of the dead man's chest and looked at Kalawarner. She whistled lightly at the carnage, before she held her hands out and created two spears of light.

"Like I care what happens to my comrades, I originally became a Fallen Angel because I was sick of the peace of Heaven and killed my comrades. So long as I survive, I don't care what happens to those around me. As it turns out, killing an Angel is something that instantly puts you on the exiled list." Kalawarner replied to his earlier statement about how Naruot was the worst enemy for them to make. Blaze charged at her in anger of how she admitted to not caring about her comrades, killing a coward was one thing, but killing those that truly fight beside you was another thing completely. He swung at her head, and she blocked with one spear of light, before swinging her other one at him with impressive speed that outclasses what he was able to do at the moment. Either way, his body reacted on instinct given to him by his Sacred Gear and he jumped onto his hand and curled up to avoid the attack, before he fell to the ground when she kicked his arm out from under him.

'She is faster and physically stronger than me, but I have better reaction time.' Blaze thought as he rolled over onto his stomach before the spears of light could impale his chest.

"You are holding back on me Human, you have two swords at your waist and have yet to draw them." Kalawarner states in distaste, while Blaze grimaced at how she noticed that he hadn't been using his two swords that he had taken into battle with him. He sheathed his dagger again, before he placed his hands on the handles of his two chosen blades. He slowly drew each blade, and he immediently felt a large drain on his energy reserves. The second the blades were free from their prison, the one on the started to glow white hot, witht he heat from the blade being felt by Kalawarner even from her spot in the room. The second sword had a blade that was completely made up of silver, and on the side of the blade was a cross shaped ingraving.

"These swords aren't meant for normal combat, while my Sacred Gear lets me use them despite them being Holy Swords, both of them naturally drain my reserves to full their special powers." Blaze explained as he charged at the woman in front of him and swung the silver sword first, and she blocked it with her spear of light for half of a second before it cut right through her own holy attack. She flapped her wings for a second, before she escaped as a line of fire appeared to follow behind the glowing white blade. Blaze remembered how he came across these swords, and truthfully it wasn't hard to find them. The hard part was the drain on his reserves, because he had actually had to activally fuel the fire and holy abilities of these blades. His Gear let him use them, but he needed to provide the fuel needed for their abilities to activate.

He started to move around faster as he started to cut through her second spear of light with his glowing sword.

"I knew it! Your Sacred Gear lets you use any weapon as long as your body can take it! Such a Sacred gear is wasted of a weak bodied human!" Kalawarner shouted at him in clear amusement as she arried a blow from the slightly weaker heated sword as his reserves started to grow weaker from the constant drain of both Sacred Swords that he had found when his family had went on location to climb a mountain. The swords had called out to him for a reason, so sheathing the heat based sword the drain on his reserves slowed down, and he cut off the power to the Holy Sword of Silver so that his reserves would stop going down. Kalawarner shot a spear of light at him and he cut it in half so that both halfs wouldn't hit him before impaling in the wall. He cut through the three more thrown spears, and he started to move forward.

"I may be weaker than you... but I refuse to lose to you!" Blaze yelled at her with a tone laced with anger, before he placed the Holy Sword back into the sheath. Then he placed both of his hands on the handles, before he channelled the rest of his trained energy into the souls of his feet and the palms of his hands.

"Ha! That Sacred Gear will be mine, so try your hardest and attempt to defeat me!" Kalawarner yelled right back at him when a larger than before spear of light appeared in her right hand, and both of them vanished in a quick burst of speed.

"Holy Flame Cross Slash!" Blaze stated as he appared first at the spot she had been standing before, and he was holding hist swords like a cross. One of them was glowing white hot again, while the other was shining with a light holy light to it. Neither of them were powerful Holy Swords on their own, and even together they weren't very powerful, but in the right hands they could be a force to be messed with.

Kalawarner appeared moments later on the ground, barely able to move as blood gushed out of her chets and stomach when a cross shaped slash appeared on her abdomen. She gacked up blood, before she covered her bleeding wounds with wings to slow down the bleeding. She then smirked when she heard a thud, and turned her head to see Blaze on the ground while holding onto his gut. Blood poured out of the large hole in his stomach, and his mouth was spewing out blood just like his stomach. His swords fell to the ground, and the human passed out from blood loss seconds later.

"Maybe you aren't as weak as I thought... Blaze Bolding, but you are just as dead as I said you would be. Fool, using Holy Swords of that level against a Fallen Angel. You would have been better off sticking to the dagger... huh?" Kalawarner managed to say as she fell down as well when she felt herself going faint. She landed on her side, and just before she passed out as well she felt her chest and felt something sticking out. Yanking it out, she saw it was the very dagger she had been talking about meer moments before. Blood squirted out of her chest, right where her heart was as she bleed out slightly slower than Blaze. She closed her eyes and smirked lightly, and she heard the breathing of the man that had defeated her stop.

Blaze Bolding was the first one dead, but she would admit that it was her loss this time. She had understimate him, and just because she was faster and stronger, she had thought that winning would be a simple matter.

Kalawarner died moments later with a smile on her face, matching the smile that was on Blaze's face.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Great Z Fighter OR Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	20. Chapter 20 Of Knights and Bishops

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Hmmmm, so this is the what a normal human with the War God's Keen Eye is able to do. I have to admit that killing eleven Exiled Priests and a Fallen Angel is pretty impressive for a relativally normal human.' Rias thought as she and her second closest friend besides Naruto walked beside her and took in the carnage caused by one human with a slightly rare Sacred Gear. Akeno was looking on with a slightly impressive gaze at how this Blaze character was able to use magic at all, something that only humans that trained in magic formally were able to do these days. This already showed that he was impressive for a human, even if he was a human with a Sacred Gear.

"Ara ara, and as annoyed as I am to admit Kalawarner was not bad either. The two seemed to have come to an understanding near the end of the fight." Akeno stated with a hand in front of her mouth, while Rias placed a hand to her chin. She had originally just came to this place to help out Naruto and get him to come back and accept his punishment peacefully once the nun was safe, but then she had come across the sight of these two battling. She was impressed with what she saw, and if she had seen correctly then Blaze had made some sort of break through with his opponenyt near the end like Akeno had said. The two seemed to have a deep understanding of each other based on how they battled, and that understanding breed respect for both the Fallen Angel and the human.

"Bishop or Knight... Akeno, do you think that bringing back these two into my peerage would be a wise move. Normally I ask Naruto, but..." Rias trailed off lightly. Honestly, people thought that she couldn't do anything without Naruto, just because she relied on him for nearly everything didn't mean that she wasn't capable on her own. These two were too impressive to allow to stay dead, and since Naruto wasn't able to reincarnate them then she would have to do it. Blaze might not have agreed to becoming her Knight originally, but now that he was dead all bets were off. It was first come, first serve, and she thought to herself that she would be a little bit better as a King to this kind of person than Sona would be if she got her hands on him.

"Two... so you inculde the Fallen Angel. The boy would be a wise move, but the Fallen Angel is not a very wise choice. You can't trust Fallen Angels if you can't control them, so I say leave her dead. Naruto would like to have his friend back though." Akeno stated clearly... very clearly it would seem on her opinion of bringing back Kalawarner into Rias' peerage. Rias on the other hand was not as clear on the matter, because what Naruto had said earlier to her was starting to sink in about how what side you were on truly didn't matter in the end. Reaching into her skirt pocket, she pulled out both the Knight piece she had remaining, AND the Bishop piece that was left in her collection of Evil Pieces. Akeno sighed lightly when she figured out that Rias was going to go through with it anyway, because it would seem that like Naruto she was stubborn about things that she wanted.

"I will just have this boy and Naruto control her then, if she respects Blaze then she might follow his lead. This boy follows Naruto, which means that Kalawarner will follow Naruto... and Naruto follows me. In the end, that means that she will listen to me if I play my cards right. You saw the fight, she will come in handy in the future Rating Game against Riser. Her Holy Element will prove to be a great asset to defeating Riser and his peerage of devils." Rias hinted at the bigger picture, and while Akeno agreed that from a base vew point it was a good plan, there were no promises that Kalawarner would listen to them. Then when Rias crossed her arms under her chest and smiled lightly, Akeno looked at her strangely. "Not to mention, that it would be disappointing if this fight didn't get a round two. I think that both of these War Mongers would be grateful for me giving them the chance to fight more and more." Rias concluded a point that Akeno couldn't go against, because frankly it was true. These two were war lovers all the way to their core, and being brought back to life for the chance to fight another day would make both of them pretty grateful to Rias.

"You are stubborn about this... like pet like owner. Naruto totally got his rebellion streak from you. Are you sure about using the Bishop on Kalawarner though, you might need that for somebody else in the future. Why not use one of your Pawns?" Akeno questioned, and Rias mentally did the math on which choice would be better for her. It wasn't much of a choice, while the Bishop would give Kalawarner larger reserves for use, they still couldn't trust her enough to have the Promotion ability of a Pawn at her disposal. Larger reserves wouldn't make her that much stronger than before unless she trained her ass of, while if she ever promotes to a Queen or Rook for awhile she would have enough power to betray them at her will. This way, she would get stronger, but at a rate they could manage and control.

"After this I will only have five Pawns left until a complete peerage. If I waste them on her, then she may take up more than one. That would put the total number of people in my peerage at a smaller number. This way, I can still gain either up to five more people." Rias said in a rather reasonable way for Akeno to mull over. She was right, but Akeno did not have to like the fact that an enemy was about to become an ally. Akeno nodded very lightly as a large magic circle appeared on the ground in the middle of the room, and knowing what Rias wanted she picked up Blaze and moved him to the middle of the circle. Instead of the normal transportation circle, this one was made to react with Evil Pieces and dead people so that they could turn them into Devils or Devil Hybrids. This was required when you turned somebody that wasn't a devil and made them a member of your peerage.

'This is still a very bad decision... but this is what Naruto would do. He would make his enemies his friends, or at least try to if possible. I guess he rubbed off on Rias a bit more than she thinks he did. Normally she wouldn't even consider turning one of those kind into her servant.' Akeno thought as the Knight piece started to float in between Rias' hands, while the very same piece started to glow brightly.

"I command thee, Blaze Bolding, on my name Rias Gremory, become my servant and once more return thy soul to this land and become a devil." Rias started the chant to revive the dead and turn them into devils, and the Evil Piece started to float down down to the dead man. Rias had made sure to heal his body up as much as possible before she started the entire process, and instead of a hole going all the way through his body, now he was just going to have to deal with a big gash on his gut. She sent a look to Akeno, and the girl nodded and begun to heal the fallen Fallen Angel of the worst of her wounds. "Thy will lead a great new life as my Knight!" Rias finished the incantation as the piece entered the guy's body and vanished without a trace, and it took a few seconds before any affect was shown.

"Gaaaah! What the hell!? The the FUCKING hell!?" Blaze shouted as he sat up and held his gut in pain, the very first thing he experienced being the agonizing pain in his gut at being returned to the land of the living. Blaze then blinked a few times and adjusted to the pain of having his gut in pain, before he realized something strange. That strange thing being that he was alive, when seconds ago he had been killed during his fight against Kalawarner.

"I brou-" Rias began before she was knocked from her feet and onto her butt with a painful stinging in her cheek, and she looked at Blaze in shock for a few moments when she saw that his fist was extended. Akeno was looking at the entire scene with some amusement in her eyes, before they watched Blaze stand up and dust his pants off.

"I already figured it out, you brought me back as a Devil. Sorry, but I only listen to Naruto's orders. That was for bringing me back without my permission by the way, only Naruto was suppose to turn me into a Devil." Blaze stated with a sarcastic tone of voice, while Rias sighed at the attitude this one had. She should have figured that she would get punched for bringing him back like this, before she stood up and rubbed her cheek.

"I figured that you would want another shot at helping out Naruto, as his comrade in arms. Now you have that chance, and once Naruto becomes a High Class Devil I swear on my honor as Rias Gremory that I will trade you to him if that is what he wants. Devils are allowed to trade their pieces to each other, so just consider me your temporary general or something until Naruto gets his own Evil Pieces." Rias tried to reason with the war loving ex-human, before she saw him go over to where his Holy Swords were and look at them with his now reactive Sacred Gear. Rias herself was wondering if he was going to be able to touch them, and she nodded when she saw him place each hand on the blades before picking them up and giving them a test swing.

That was the good thing about Evil Pieces, if you reincarnated a human with the ability to use Holy Swords then they would keep that ability when they became devils. The fact his Sacred Gear gave him the ability to use all types of weapons was just a bonus.

"I will hold you to that, but I still won't listen to you. You haven't earned my respect yet, so don't expect me to follow your orders. Now, if you will excuse me, I am going to go kick some ass." Blaze stated as he sheathed his swords and made his way out of the broken door, before he noticed that Akeno was healimng the body of the person that killed him and stopped with a grin on his face. Turning to Rias, he pointed to Kalawarner with with his left thumb and grinned. "Tell her that I look forward to round two, she was a good warm up." Blaze stated as he started to walk out of the room again with a purpose in his step.

"Just got revived, and he is already going back to the fighting despite having a gash in his gut. He is either very arrogant, or that brave... both." Akeno muttered lightly as she finished healing the worst of the damage to the Fallen Angels body before she picked the woman up and moved her over to the same circle that had been used for Blaze.

"He is a fool, but he is an honorable fool. He doesn't even seem to hate Kalawarner for killing him, I see why Naruto is friends with him. He is very straight forward with what he wants, and is determined to follow his leader to hell if it is needed. He is already well trained as well, the speed boost from being a Knight will make him a great asset indeed." Rias commented as she stepped near the dead body of the Fallen Angel and held out her Bishop piece. She was getting two very good pieces to her collection today, so even though Naruto was rebelling against her by saving the life of a nun, she had to admit that she was the one coming out on top. Sometimes it was nice to be King, even more so when you knew your peerage well enough to be able to use their actions to her advantage.

Of course, she hadn't stopped Blaze from dying in the first place because she wasn't allowed to for the most part. She wasn't the type to take advantage of death, but if she had interfered with his fight then more problems would arrise out of her actions. Sometimes the best way to save a life was to have that life die first.

"I command thee, Fallen Angel Kalawarner, on my name Rias Gremory, return thy soul to this land and become a devil. Thy will lead a great new life as my Bishop!" Rias chanted as she started to turning process for the Fallen Angel with the Bishop piece floating down and entering her chest as well, but un like with Blaze she was surprised when the feathers on one of Kalawarner's wings started to fall off and the wing itself chance shape into a devil wing. While this was happening her other wing stayed the exact same, and the two heard a groan before Kalawarner started to sit up and open her eyes.

"... Heh, how disgusting that I was saved by a little devil girl... I guess I shouldn't be talking now should I." Kalawarner stated as she started to stand up, and looked at her new wing style for a moment before bringing them both back into her body without trouble. Stretching her neck out, she found that being dead had made her a bit stiff. Looking at Rias, she gave the red haired King a deadpan look. "For the record, I don't owe you anything. Now that I can't return to the Fallen Angels, you are the only place I can go. I still will, and will always, dislike devils... but seeing that now I am at least half devil I guess I will join you. Not like I have anything better to do." Kalawarner stated in a deadpan, yet truthfull tone. Honestly, while she wasn't happy about being a devil hybrid, at least she was alive again. Akeno was looking at Kalawarner in distrust, ready to kill her again at a moments notice, while Rias smirked lightly.

"I don't like Fallen Angels either, nor Angels for that matter, BUT if you follow me I won't consider you either of them. You are now the Bishop of Rias Gremory, and as long as you are loyal to me then you will be treated like family... if you hurt even one of my friends though I will kill you without hesitation though." Rias threated with a smile on her face, and a redish black aura around her body that seemed to leak out with a sinister kill lust that far surpassed that of Kalawarner. The Devil/Fallen Angel nodded lightly, before she looked around at the dead bodies on the ground and noticed that Blaze wasn't there.

'Interesting, so it would seem that I get to have a rematch with him... I look forward to seeing what you can do now with a Devil body Blaze. It should be very exciting.' Kalawarner though with a smirk on her face.

"Come on Akeno, we are going to see if Naruto needs any help." Rias stated as she started to walk out of the house with Akeno behind her. Of course, just because she was going to help Naruto now, doesn't mean that she was going to punish him for almost starting a war later. She had finally decided on what she wanted to do for her way to punish Naruto.

Suffice to say, he was going to learn that risking war would not be tolerated.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Poll Status: Complete**_  
_**63 Votes - All of the Choices (Go to profile to see Choices)**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Strange Mage**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Fan letter to Blaze the 'Suit-up Weapon Armory'  
"What type of weapons do prefer to use more often?"

"I love all weapon types equally." Blaze stated simply.


	21. Chapter 21 The Hell Cat's Eyes

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hmm, so Kalawarner is dead it would seem. Raynare will not be pleased, but neither will she be upset. Kalawarner seems to have defeated her opponent as well, so it all evens out." A middle aged man wearing a fedora and trenchcoat stated as he floated in the air above the city with his black wings coming out of his back. This was Dohnaseek, one of the Fallen Angels that were currently after Asia's Sacred Gear, and right at this moment he was using a hand held radio to report the current locations and direction changes of the ones that were currently protecting thier goal. Right now his eyes were scanning the forest to attempt to try and find the giant woman and the small teenage girl that were trying to hide from his keen eyes. He had already reported to the others that Kalawarner was dead, which was fine by him. She was the weakest of them, with himself and being much stronger than her.

[Dohnaseek, which direction are they going?] The voice on the hand held asked with a feminine tone to her voice, and a very light amount of happy humor hidden inside it. He held the radio to his mouth, before pressing the button that would allow him to talk.

"I am unable to find them right now, they are in the Eastern most woods outside of the city limits though. The target only has the large one for protection, gather everyone and tell them to launch a full as- WHAT!?" Dohnaseek shouted when he noticed that something large and fast was flying right at him, so with a flap of his wings he was barely able to dodge as a tree... a tree? Yes, it would seem that he had just barely avoided by killed by a flying tree. His eyes went back to the ground to try and find the source of the tree, before his eyes widened when he flew away again when he noticed a HUGE chunk of rock heading towards him.

[What is going on over there!?] The voice on the radio shouted, and he wasn't able to respond before he needed to make some quick airial moves to avoid as two trees flew at him and nearly ripped his wings out of his back. He grit his teeth, before he began to make his descent towards the ground. He knew when to stay out of the air, and when somebody was in the woods throwing trees at you then you had to get the hell out of the sky before you were killed by a flying tree or rock.

"Send everyone to to the Eastern Woods, we have the location of the target." Dohnaseek ordered into the radio, before he heard the sound of static over the radio. He looked almost concerned for a brief moment, before he turned it on and tried to listen in to what was being said to him.

[Can't... being... by... cat... sing!... end... lp] The voice said before all that wa sheard was static, and his eyes widened when he was able tp figure out what was being said over the radio.

Can't help you, being attacked by the cat! Send Help!

**[With Naruto]**

"So this is where you were nya!" Naruto shouted as he jumped down into a whole group of Stray Priests with nothing in his hands but his claws. Naruto landed on the ground right in front of the priests, and standing behind them was the small female Fallen Angel that Naruto had seen talking on the walkie talkie earlier. She had wild blonde hair that was wrapped up in a black bow in the back, and she wore a frilly black and white dree over her body that hyad a short skirt at the end. Her blue eyes stuck out to him in the dark night, and she was looking at him with a look on annoyance. She was only a few inches taller than Naruto himself, and the two stared at each other for a few moments before she smirked at him.

"Looking for little old me, well sorry to disaapoint, but I am not Raynare-sama. My name is Mittelt, the last name you will ever learn Devil-kun... or is it Kitten-kun. Yes, that seems to fit you better." Mittelt stated with a superior smirk on her face, not knowing that she was pushing all the wrong buttons with the way that she was refering to Naruto. From his friends these kinds of things were okay, but from an enemy he was NOT about to be considered a little kitten. Naruto was here to end this anyway, because if ALL of the Fallen Angels in the city were killed then there would be nobody to go after Asia. That was the best bet to make sure that Asia was safe from these murderous fiends. Her eyes showed that she was waiting for him to make the first move before she gave her minions the orders to take care of him, and Naruto estimated that there were at least thirty of them in front of him.

The claws on Naruto's right hand extended to a few inches long, before he sped towards the opponents and slashed with his right clawed hand at the front row of priests much like how a cat would claw at somebody. Naruto's claws completely destroyed their efforts to block the attack, slicing through the swords of light with very little effort. His attack didn't hurt them, but every single priest was stunned when their swords and sword handles were all shattered by the attack, even those that weren't even close by when the attack had been made had their weapons destroyed. Naruto jumped up into the air, and before anyone could react he took in a deep breath of air with his chest starting to puff up lightly from the large intake of the much needed source of power for his next attack. He was NOT here to play around, he was going to kill them all and make his way towards the next Fallen Angel. Naruto's cheeks puffed up when he had the right amount of air inside him for the technique he was about to pull off.

"Youjutsu: Rodent Hairball!" Naruto yelled out the name of the technique that had come to him during a dream, and out of his mouth came a large blue rat made of blue flames. The rat was about two feet long, and a foot tall as it soared towards the ground. Yet, this attack never touched the ground because in mid air the rat exploded into dozens of smaller blue flaming mice.

"Get out of the way you fools!" Mittelt shouted out her order, and most of the priests started to run away from the technique. Yet, in the air Naruto smirked when his blue mice ecploded again and ,multiplied once more, but now each mouse was starting to go straight towards a priest. No matter hjow fast or far the priests managed to run, the mice were now literally chansing after them like they were homing in on them. Naruto landed on the ground in front of them to cut their way of escaping off, before he sent a mental command to every single mouse to explode witht eh same force as a grenade. The priests that were caught in the flaming blue explosions was completely defeated by the sheer heat behind the attacks, leaving ONLY their burnt skeletons behind as proof that they existed. There deaths were both quick and amazingly painful for that brief second their flesh was burned from their bodies.

'Half of them are still left... and angry it would seem.' Naruto thought as the priests that were sending him the killing intent started to charge at him with whatever they could get their hands on at the time. It would seem that their anger and hatred of devils, and the fact that he killed their comrades had blinded them to reason. Naruto tilted his head to the right to avoid getting hit by the remains of a light sword, before he elbowed the man that sent the attack in the gut hard enough to send him flying into the group of men attacking him. Mittelt was actually using this as her chance to try and see how strong Naruto was, and to see if she could find any weak points in his defence. Naruto seemingly smirked for a brief second, before his eyes grew cold when he remembered that this woman was trying to kill a girl like Asia. Clapping his hands together for half a second, he split his hands apart to show five clear bubbles between his palms. Each was no bigger than a four inches in diameter, but the way they glowed was more than enough to put those that noticed it on edge.

"Pop those bubbles you morons, or do you all want to see what they can do?" Mittelt asked sarcastically, not really caring what happened to the minions. They were EASILY replacable after all, meaning that she could get more of them if she wanted to later.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you nya." Naruto stated as he sent the bubbles up into the air around the battle field, before he jumped out of the way of his own attack radius when he snapped his fingers and the bubbles started to fill themselves up with a purplish pin liquad. Naruto snapped his fingers again and the bubbles popped before the others could react, and while Mittelt was able to react in the split second that his attack had need to form, the others were not as lucky when his bubbles popped and it started to rain acid from the sky.

"Ahhhhh!"  
"It BURNS!"  
"Save us Mittelt-sama!"

The bodies of the men were quickly disolved into nothing but scraps of metal from the broken swords they were carrying, with nothing but that to show that they even existed in the first place. These were another of his Youjutsu Techniques that he had spent much of his past free times inventing and perfecting in a way, the bubbles would be created, before they would be used to convert energy into the type of element that they had been created to store. Then once they were full of the element, they would pop and release the element inside with one huge burst of power that scattered the element across the battlefield. He could shower people with rocks, fire, ice, water, acid, lightning, or almost anything that he had a bubble for. It was hard to avoid for humans, not when the pain was completely unbearable when you were hit with one drop of powerful acid.

"Nekoshou are masters of Youjutsu... the second you decided to fight me with your power you were promised death. Bubbles may seem harmless, but in the right hands they are a weapon that can not be understimate... not to say that it is my only style of Youjutsu. I have a few more up my sleeve, like my... Twin Tailed Fireball nya!" Naruto shouted at the end of his small speech as he spat out a small blue fireball with two tails of red flame, and two cat ears on the top of it made of orange flame following, behind the blue blaze of power and destruction, and as Mittlet flew over the attack she noticed that it grew larger and larger as it destroyed dozens of trees behind her in seconds before fading away into nothing after taking out a good portion of the surrounding area, leaving behind scourched grass and earth.

"Power means nothing if you can't hit me you lowly-" Mittelt started out before she was sent from the sky, and crahsing into the ground when Naruto appeared above her and kicked her right in the face faster than she coujld even react to his attack. Both of speed of the Knight, and the strength of the Rook were put to good use as he broke her cheek and chin from the awe inspirong power behind his speedy attack. His bat wings coming out of his lower back and allowing him to float in the air above the downed Fallen Angel.

"I am the STRONGEST member of the peerage of Rias Gremory, the woman that will become the greatest head that the Gremory will ever know! I am the QUEEN of her peerage, so save your lectures for somebody that cares. I was trained by Kuroka the Black Cat, one of the strongest Nekoshou to be born in the last 1,000 years NYA! The proud blood of my race runs thick in my veins and the strength given to me by Rias flows through my body, if you call me lowly then you call my family and friends lowly!" Naruto shouted in anger when he took her words as the final push to actually start showing off his held back killing intent, and while he normally was a very calm and collected person when it came to battle, if you insulted his friends or family then he would turn from a kitten into a lion that would rend asunder those that dared to lay watse to the good names of his cherished ones. The blood in his veins was shared with him by his sister, and he was born from a race that had the ability to master Senjutsu and Youjutsu to a level that almost no other race could. He took pride in that fact, because among the Youkai there were few races that could prove a good challenge to a Nekoshou that had mastered their races arts.

The power of the Queen that had been given to him by Rias had just made him stronger, faster, and increased his reserves to levels that were hard to match by even the other members of her peerage. His small size only condensed that power and speed to higher levels, and with his greater reserves his potential for Senjutsu and Youjutsu had only been increased to amazing levels that surpassed that of his sister's potential. From birth he was born with amazing reserves, and with them enhanced that only made the potential he had only greater than what it was before.

This little Fallen Angel with only one set of wings could never hope to reach the power that he held deep within him, and the sheer force that he currently had at his disposal. He only hit her once with barely any of his power, and she looked like she had been defeated by his single attack he had hit her with. He didn't even need to try, and he had attacks that could have wiped out the entire group with one fell swoop as well as the Fallen Angel, but then he would have a source of information on something that he had been trying to find out.

That was why wehn he picked her up from the ground, he ignored the fact that her clothes had been shredded from the shockwaves of his last attack, and the fact that her nipples were showing as he held the slightly taller girl up into the air by her neck. She jolted into an alert mode, before she realized that she was having an extreme amount of trouble breathing. She managed to summon pink Spear of Light in her hand, and just as she thrust it forward she was surprised when Naruto simple grabbed her wrist and snapped it before the attack could touch him, and since she had been thro0ugh more painful things before this point she didn't scream, but the look of pain on her face was easy to see for Naruto. She brought up her hand to her face, and in a small flash of light she had a radio in her hand.

"Can't... being... by... cat... sing!... end... lp!" She managed to say into the radio, before it was destroyed by Naruto's fist as he punched the mechanical device with his free hand. He looked at her with pity for a brief moment, because frankly, even if these people were enemies he didn't like killing others, but he knew that people that would so coldly try and kill such a nice girl like Asia did not deserve his pity when they faced death.

"Youjutsu: Nekoshou Evil Eye." Naruto chanted the name of his next move as both of his eyes turnbed a startling blue color, and the Fallen Angel's eyes grew dull as she fell under his illusion, and her struggling body became completely limp with no more struggle even attempting to be made.

**-Inside the Illusion- (Play Music) Jaaku no Tsuchi Oto**

"Where... where am I?" Mittelt asked herself as she looked around to see that she was in a place where she had never been before. Frankly, it looked like a dead forest filled with thousands of creepy looking trees. She looked down at herself when she tried to move her body, only to see that she was completely naked. Her eyes widened, and she found that it was impossible to cover herself up when she was unable to move even a single muscle.

"It is pointless, only those with impressive raw power, or strong willpower can escape this technique of mine." The voice of Naruto stated as the ground in front of her began to morph and buldge as it took shape and started to gain color before finally turning into Naruto himself, yet his eyes were still blue. Mittelt was about to argue, before Naruto glared at her and she was frozen in fear of the smaller boy. He smirked at her reaction for a moment, before he frowned. "I can't believe that you will be the first person to see this... I originally made this to defeat a fool anem Riser Phenex... a Phoenix can heal from nearly any physical wound to a certain degree... but that healing doesn't extend to the mind nya." Naruto explained vaguely to the confused girl, and that was as far as he went with the description of his technique.

This was not only a form of Illusion Youjutsu, but also a Devil Magic that allowed one to read minds. By combining the two Naruto was able to place an illusion inside the mind of his opponent, and then read the illusion so that he could place himself inside it and torture his opponent inside their own mind. Of course, it wasn't unbeatable, because if he couldn't gain entry to the mind it would fail, but he could also be forced out of their mind by a powerful force, or if they were disturbed in real life. If Mittelts body was disturbed in real life, then the technique would be ended and they would both be forced to the real world. Not to mention that against opponents with other beings inside them it was nearly useless, and would simply fail the second he tried to use it. It was a double edged sword that he would only use when Riser had nobody left in his peerage to defend him or shock him while they were in his mind.

Actually, the best part was that this attack was unique to ONLY Naruto, and it couldn't be taught to others besides his children, because the base of the attack was Naruto's own Empathy Abilities... yes, Naruto was able to turn his emotion sensing power into a form of attack against his opponents mind and emotions, turning his strength and weakness into a form of attack that few could truly defend against. Nobody else was able to use this, because if they were a Nekoshou/Devil Hybrid with Epmpathy Abilities then they wouldn't be able to use the attack, which meant that this was a Naruto-Unique attack that only possibly his children could learn one day... maybe.

Mittelt started to try and struggle against his control when the ground around her started to slowly pull her under, and shooting pain went through her entire body as the burning of thousands of fire ant bites pierced and hurt her slowly.

"You WILL tell me everything you know, or you will break nya." Naruto stated simply as her eyes widened in horror, only for his now blue eyes to not give her an inch.

She would tell him what she knew, or he would break her in the process of getting his answers.

When Naruto made a promise to protect somebody, then he would turn his own heart cold and do what must be done to protect what he wanted to protect... no matter how much sorrow it caused him in the process. Don't get him wrong either, he honestly did hate having to do this to anyone... except maybe that bastard and Riser, but against Riser it was literally the best way to defeat him, and against the bastard he wanted to kill... he just wanted to cause that rapist filth as much pain as possible before killing him.

The killer instincts of a cat were not to be messed with, no matter how nice that cat is.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Great Overlord (Then) Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	22. Chapter 22 The Broken

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Please... I beg you... we have been at this for hours... just make... it end... please." Mittelt pleaded with Naruto on her knees in her own mind, her clothes were completely gone from her body and thousands of slash marks littered her body. Because of this was her own mind no matter what he did to her mental body, she would never die from it, but she would always feel the pain from it. All of the cuts on her body healed up right away at a mental command from Naruto, before tree roots wrapped around her body and ripped her to shreds of flesh and bone. She screamed at the top of her lungs at being ripped apart, before her flesh crawled together again and she reformed from the battered flesh.

"Did you know that in dreams the perception of time is much slower, and right now this Illusion acts much like a dream." Naruto stated as a look of horror appeared on Mittelts face when she realized what was happening, and frankly, she was scared to know how much time had passed outside of her own head. Naruto didn't smirk, nor did he even crack a smile when she looked at him like he was the boogeyman that lurked in the night. He knew that she had figured it out, and with nobody outside her mind to break her out of the Illusion she could be in here for weeks. "Yes, it seems you have figured it out... it has only been five minutes in the real world. Every minutes that passes in the real world, equals three hours in the world of this Illusion. We have been here for 15 hours straight... all your men are dead, and right now you only have two Fallen Angels that are alive last I checked. They have most likely written you off as dead by now, so nobody will save you." Naruto explained to situation to help further along mentally breaking her as well.

"... I submit... just make the pain end." Mittelt finally said when the situation finally set in. She had no escape, and this person was so much stronger than her that she had no chance against him in real life as well. She was truly at his mercy in every way possible, and there was nothing she could think of that could save her. She had already tried using her own imagination, but it would seem that even in her own mind the only thing that she could imagine was this monster in cute flesh having unlimited power over her. She had been utterly dominated in the real world, so even now she could only imagine him as a monster that she couldn't stand up against. No matter what she tried to do, she had no power even in her own mind over him.

Mittelt had been broken.

She didn't even try to attack him when she was given the ability to move again, and a chari appeared behind her. In a bigger show of how broke she was at the moment, she didn't even attempt to sit in the chair, only falling to her knees in a show of complete submission before him. Naruto formed a chair behind him, and he sat down and held his hand out for Mittelt to take, and like a lost puppy she took his hand into her's and pressed her lips very softly to the hand of the Nekoshou in front of her. She lathered his hand in small kisses, and Naruto finally smirked lightly, before he took his hand from her and nodded in approval. He was kind of glad that he would have to kill her yet, at least as long as she didn't try and betray him and hurt somebody he cared about. That was the biggest reason that the one named Raynare was going to die, she had not only killed Issei the first time, but she had set her sights on Asia. That was an instant death sentence, and the last he had sensed the other Fallen Angel that had arrived at Blaze's house had been killed with Blaze at the same time as well.

Naruto had nearly freaked out at that, before he felt Blaze and the Fallen Angel get restored and tainted by the aura of a devil. The only one he knew, besides Sona that is, that had the power to bring the dead back to life was Rias. Of course, he would be both annoyed that she brought them both back as devils, which was a dumb move on her part, but he was happy that Blaze was still alive in a way. It was sort of a bitter feeling.

"Now Mittelt, tell me everything about Raynare's plans and other allies. I want to know her strengths, her weaknesses, and the best way to take her down." Naruto ordered with his fingers laced, and the girl nodded very slightly with a small amount of hesitation. Naruot could see the doubt about her current path on her eyes, and frankly so long as his friends were in danger he couldn't care less that he was asking Mittelt to betray her allies and become a traitor to her people.

"I... understand. Raynare-sama... I mean Raynare has only one other ally besides myself, Kalawarner, and Dohnaseek. There is a very demented ex-priest named Freed that loves killing everything in his path, and Raynare plans on impressing our old masters by collecting the Twilight Healing and using it to become very powerful. Her strengths are seduction and lying, while her weakness is that she may have power, but she isn't naturally a frontal fighter." Mittelt stated with a look that said that she was still conflicted about giving Naruto this information, but she didn't wantt o get tortured again. She would tell Raynare to go to hell if it meant that she would never have to experience this kind of hell again, so basically she was saying goodbye to her old life the second she made herself aware that the only way to live through this was to submit to Naruto.

"She isn't very smart either... she did throw away the Boosted Gear after all." Naruto stated much to Mittelt's surprise at that little bit of information, but most people would be surprised to learn that your ex-leader was dumb enough to throw away one of the 13 Sacred Gears that were said to be able to give the user the strength to kill a god. Maybe changing teams at this point would be more than just a bid for survival, maybe it was literally her ONLY way to survive, because she didn't see Raynare living much longer if she had thrown away such a valuable Sacred Gear. That was almost as bad as outright killing a person with a Sacred Gear while inside the territoy of a devil that was known to be able to reincarnate people, which would just give the devils a new devil with a Sacred Gear... something that she was sure that Raynare would have done if it wasn't suggested that they start stealing Sacred Gears instead of just killing the owner so they weren't a threat.

Mittelt blinked when the world around her faded away, and she was bad in the destroyed forest where she had been defeated in the real world by Naruto, while Naruto was standing in front of her with his eyes gone back from blue to yellow. She blinked in surprise at being back in the real world, before she got on her knees and bowed to Naruto to retain a position of obedience so that he didn't blow her up right away now that he had no more apparent use for her. Naruto hummed lightly as a wicked plan started to from in his head, before he grinned lightly and started to laugh. Oh yes, he would be sure to make sure that Raynare knew just who she was messing with, and that pissing him off was one of the dumbest things a person could do. Piss of a ct, and the claws WILL come out.

"Say... how would you like to continue living?" Naruto asked rather sarcatically of the Fallen Angel, and he turned his back and started to walk away very slowly to give her a chance to think up a responce... one that didn't take very long to think up, so when she gasped at being given a chance to live that was all the answer that Naruto needed to give out his idea. "I figured as much, if you want to live then from now on you are to dedicate your life as... my future Pawn. Your first task... take me to Raynare." Naruto said with his wicked grin still in place.

Kyokan was going to be taking the position of his Rook, with her already amazing strength and durability, being a Rook would boost that to almost unheard of levels. Blaze was already turned into something, so Naruto would have to trade Rias for him at some point, but Naruto suspected that Rias used her Knight on Blaze to take advantage of his weapon mastery abilities. The Knight and the Rook were only 2 pieces out of 15 that he would one day be able to use, which left him with 13 that he would have to pick on how to use.

He would have his Queen, one Rook, one Knight, two Bishops, and eight Pawns left even after he got his two friends into his group through different methods. That was a good number of spots to fill... even though he already had a Bishop he wanted to ask about joining him. Now that he thought about it, if he got a Evil Piece Set then he would have a Queen piece... since trading was possible, he wondered if it was possible to trade his Queen piece to Rias for himself. Then he would be able to go against Rias in a Rating Game, because he was being honest with himself when he said that Rias was one of the people that he wanted to fight the most, and he wasn't thinking that because he hated her or anything, just that she was stronger than she was given credit for. He wanted to fight against that strength of hers just because he simply loved fighting against strong opponents... of course he seriously doubted the Rias would be willing to trade HIM of all people.

"I will do as you say... Naruto-sama." Mittelt regretefully said when her self-preservation instincts told her that this really was her only option, and she did NOT want to die today because her pride as a Fallen Angel was telling her to try and attack this guy while his back was turned. She was seriously tempted to try something, but then her men tal breaking kicked in again and she viewed her own death by his hands at the meer thought of trying to stab him in the back. Every back stabbing thought only ended up with her picturing one of the literally hundreds of ways he had killed her inside her own mind would be pictured, and the pain that came with death would shatter the will it took for her to try and attempt to betray him.

"Very good, because you are going to be delivering... Asia to Raynare just as planned nya." Naruto stated with a small grin on his face as his features started to change. Naruto grew taller and his frame shifted into a more feminine shape. Mittelt watched in shock at the high level magic being used to make a carbon copy of Asia Argento right in front of her. Naruto's white hair turned blonde and grew out to the same style and length as Asia's hair. The very texture of the hair was percectly imitated, while Naruto's tanned skin grew paler until it perfectly matched up with Asia's. Naruto had finally stopped getting taller when he reached Asia's height, and his frame had stopped changing when his body type became a perfect match for Asia's body type. Naruto looked down for a moment and then concentrated on some other aspects of Asia to change, like her well sized breasts and hips. Asia might not have breasts as big as Rias or Akeno, but she was still well endowed for a human girl her age.

This was Naruto's own form of Transformation Magic using since he SUCKED at using the Devil form of Transformation, so instead he created his own method by using Youjutsu. His version was beter in the way that it made him the perfect copy of his target... sadly though, he had to know the targets body to be able to get it right, and his imagination had to fill in areas that he had no clue about. Thankfully, he had walked in on Asia in the shower without her noticing once, which gave him a great view for the split second he had stayed inside the room with her. That split second had been ingraved into his memory.

When the Transformation Youjutsu was finished there stood in Naruto's place the near perfect image of Asia Argento, with the only issue being that she was wearing Naruto's clothes... that were slioghtly tight on the taller girl's frame. Naruto placed an annoyed look on Asia's face that just didn't seem to belong there at how uncomfy his own clothes were now that he had given himself the perfect copy of Asia's body. This was another thing that he disliked about his own Youjutsu, it couldn't be used to change clothes. Naruto grunted and was pleased to see that his strength was still working as he ripped of the first layer of the tight clothes, and now the Asia copy was only wearing a tank top and a pair of cat paw themes boxers.

The image was actually really sexy to see a scantily clad Asia wearing Naruto's now not as tight clothes, with the boxers being strained more than the top thanks to the size of her hips, and the top was only to tight around the chest thanks to her breast size.

'Raynare... is like going to fall right into this trap.' Mittelt thought in surprise at how well the transformtion was done, and she watched as Naruto looked himself... herself... it was hard to say because there was NO bulge on the front of the boxers. It was only a transformation so Naruto was still the same person, but he was using a female body that belonged to a rather feminine girl. She had no idea what gender to place Naruto as at this moment, something that seriously annoyed her when she realized that Naruto would be so much better at cosplay than she ever was.

"Oh the irony, the form that will be the downfall of the Fallen Angel after Asia will be Asia's form itself." Naruto stated as he checked the body over one more time to make sure that everything was perfect, if he didn't do this a few times it was possible he would miss out on a small detail that would give him away. He grabbed the sides of Asia's hips and found them to be the right size, before moving his hands to the form's stomach and noticing the first flaw her had made. Correcting the mistake right away, he placed a little less muscle tone in Asia's stomach, because unlike him she didn't have nearly as much muscle tone. It was mistakes like this that Naruto always made sure that he did double checks to make sure to get the things he missed.

Naruto held his... her... Asia's slim hand out and summoned forth a small magic circle, befor ehte magic circle started to glow and become reflective like a mirror. Naruto made the mirror circle float in front of Asia's face and check out the work that he did this time. The very first thing he noticed was that he would have to change his eye color from his own into Asia's, a mistake he corrected right away. Narrowing the eyes he was using, Naruto noticed VERY thin whisker marks that most peope wouldn't have noticed at first glance. With a sigh, the whisker marks vanished without a trace for moments before.

This was something that he always had trouble getting rid of, the whisker marks that always seemed to have the desire all on their own to stay on his face. It took more effort to make them go away, but he could do it. Kuroka didn't have... actually, when he had tried to teach Kuroka this skill they had both found out that she could do it. No matter how hard she tried, for Kuroka it wasn't the same as his. When Naruto used it, his entire body changed, when Kuroka used it her body sort of changed, but she needed to constantly fuel the technique. Naruto only had to use energy to make the change, but after making the change he had learned that he could stay in whatever form he liked for as long as possible. He didn't need to constantly fuel the technique like others needed to do with other Transformation techniques.

If he wanted to, he could change anything he wanted about himself and keep the change for as long as he wanted to. Size, shape, or even gender meant nothing to him, but he prefered to keep his natural form because it was what he felt best in. It made him feel closer to his twin to have a similar form.

Naruto raised Asia's right palm and saw an Infinity symbol for a split second, before the symbol faded away into nothing.

That same symbol always appeared on his right palm whenever he used this technique, before vanishing after he was finished.

Naruto took a few steps to get used to Asia's longer legs, before he nodded when he found the right balance in this body. It wouldn't do to not be able to dodge attacks in this body before he was able to trasnform back.

"Okay... now I am ready. Take me to Raynare... now." Naruto ordered the Fallen Angel, and Mittelt nodded with a light amount of sweat on her head. Mittelt could only think of one thing when she heard the tone that the order was given in,

Raynare... was going to get killed.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next Update: Naruto the Vampire Jinchuriki (Then) Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Yes, Naruto's Transformation ability is part of Ophis' blessing.**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	23. Chapter 23 A Second Falling

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Did you really need to... do that?" Asia asked out of serius shock when she saw Kyokan finish chucking trees into the sky when she finally managed to not only knock the Fallen Angel from the sky... knock from the sky was actually a rather tame way of putting what Kyokan did to the Fallen Angel. Since Asia couldn't see what had really happened, she would never know that when Kyokan had nailed the Fallen Angel with the last tree... he had exploded pretty much fromn the tree going through his chest and out of the other side. Asia was lucky that she didn't see it, and was only aware of the fact that the ex-Angel had been knocked from the sky, even though he was most likely a splat on the ground now.

"Not really, but your face when you saw me rip a tree from the ground... priceless." Kyokan commented with a teasing grin stuck to her face, her lips stretching as she showed off her pearly white teeth. Asia wa more worried about the fact that Kyokan seemed not to care about the surrounding forest they were in, and the fact that she had ripped out at least half a dozen trees in the last few minutes alone, not to mention the fact that she had also thrown boulders, a car, and a very unlucky chipmunk that had happened to be inside a bush that she had thrown into the sky. She wanted to laugh so hard at the memory of her seeing a chipmunk flying out of the bush and landing, and mauling, the Fallen Angel for a few moments and giving her the time to aim at it properly so that she could put a tree through the feathered man's chest.

She was taken out of her thoughts when she felt Asia pulling on her skirt, so looking down at the girl she noticed that Asia was looking not very far away. Looking after what the girl was seeing, she blinked her one eye in sheer confusion when she saw a Fallen Angel with ripped clothes carrying a perfect copy of Asia that was wearing Naruto's cat themed boxers and undershirt. She tilted her head in confusion for a moment, before she lightly smacked Asia in the back of the head and knocked her to the ground to make sure that the one she was holding wasn't a fake. When Asia started to roll on the ground while holding the back of her head, Kyokan nodded in approval at the fact that she had the real one. Asia on the other hand was not so amused when she had to set to work on healing her own head, and the extreme throbbing that she was feeling in her head.

"Sorry about that, but it would seem that Naruto is using your body to sneak into the enemies territory and finish this as quickly as possible. You know... I hope you don't take what he is doing for you for granted. Naruto does a lot for others, and he gets very little thanks in return. He is placing his own head on the chopping block for you if things go south." Kyokan informed Asia when she figured out Naruto's plan based off the fact that the imposter was wearing cat themed boxers like Naruto. Meaning that Naruto had screwed with the Fallen Angel's head to allow him to give her the order to betray her old comrades and sneak him behind enemy lines for them in the guise of Asia. She always wondered how Naruto could do so much stuff, and put so much stress on himself for others with no real thanks in return. Naruto did almost everything for Rias, and while she was kind to him, she almost never really gave him thanks for his work. Naruto never complained about it though, and she doubted he would ever complain about it when he was helping somebody he viewed as a friend.

His views on friendship were amazing... and scary at the same time in her humble opinion. Naruto would do anything for a friend... and the scary thing was that she knew that he would accept death with a smile if his friends would be able to live because of his sacrifice. That was the part that scared her, because if Naruto was going to die young then that would be the reason, by defending his friends with his life.

"I really appreciate what he is doing, and I will thank him however I can." Asia mumbled when her head started to pound a little less when she was finished healing it from the light smack of doom that she was endured.

"Good, because you are about to meet your biggest rival in a few... never mind, she is here." Kyokan stated as her nose was filled with a light berry smell that she knew from description by Naruto as the shampoo that Rias used to give her hair a cherry scent these days. She turned her head, and standing behind them was not only Rias, but it would seem at some point she had caught up with Blaze and had made sure that he was properly bandaged if the wraps around his gut and upper chest were anything to go by. Behind them was Akeno, and some one of the Fallen Angels from earlier. Behind them, were the rest of Rias' peerage that had finally caught up with them all. With the entire group here, and knowing that she was surrounded by devils, devil hybrids, and a monster hybrid Asia suddenly felt much smaller than she was.

"... Hi?" Asia managed to say when she realized that everyone was staring at her with mixed emotions, some positive, and some were very negative. Some seemed to actually have mixed reactions about her as well, while others were to busy gawking at the giant woman next to her that easily towered over everyone else in the area.

"Ara ara, no need to be so nervous... I can see why Naruto-kun is so taken with you. You do give off that pure aura that he is so fond of, even more pure than your's Buchou." Akeno started off her teasing to both girl's, while Riuas frowned and looked at Asia with a hard stare for awhile when confronted with the reason for her most loyal pieces recent bout of disobedience and foolish actions that could cause a lot of problems for the underworld and the three factions. Here was the girl, that was being targeted by the Fallen Angels. Rias pointed her hand at Asia, and a red magic circle appeared in front of her palm with black tinted red magic forming into a misty ball of condenced darkness.

"I want to kill you. It would solve all of our problems you have caused..." Rias started out without any real emotion, while Asia backed away in fear at how her life was being directly threatened by the red haired beauty in front of her. The others behind Rias were looking at her in shock at how she was just going to kill somebody in cold blood, before the magic vanished and Rias sighed before crossing her arms under her large breasts and making them seem to squish so that they would appear larger. Issei was crying manly tears of joy at having such a large breasted beauty as his master, before Rias started to speak again. "... I want to kill you, but I won't. If Naruto saw something in you worth protecting, then that is enough reason for me to at the very least not kill you." Rias finished off what she was saying rather sharply, but the smile on her face confused Asia and Kyokan, while Blaze walked over next to Kyokan and nodded to her.

"So... you got your ass kicked." Kyokan commented snidely to Blaze, while he pulled out his gun and shot Kyokan in the side of the head... and her head jerked to the other side as the bullet bounced off her thick skull and skin without causing anything other than a bruise, and some slight dazing. Her snide comment was obviously NOT somethingt hat Blaze was in the mood to put up with right now, not when her was still itching for his next fight.

"So, since you seem to be a friend of Naruto's that he deemed worthy of risking war for, you and I are going to have a little... talk. Kiba, you take Issei and Blaze togo scout the area for any more Exiled Priests. Murayama and Katase, you go with Akeno into the sky and try to find anything out of the ordinary... Koneko, after learning that you have a part in this... well, you should get ready for a little punishment as well." Rias gave out her orders, while Blaze scoffed and gave her the middle finger for trying to give him any form of orders that didn't come out of Naruto's mouth. He had ONR General that he would obey, and that general was Naruto and only him. Rias' brow twitched at the blatant disrespect given to her, before both her eyebrows started to twitch when Kalawarner was mocking with her laughter as well at the fact her new rival was making Rias have a hard time for once.

"Fuck off Little Red, you may have reincarnated me, but I don't obey you." Blaze stated clearly as he speed off through the forest before Rias could think up a retort for that about him being her Knight now. She placed her hand to her head to stave off the coming headache, before she turned around and saw that Kalawarner had already flown off into the sky to search on her own before Rias coud give out an order for her to do something different.

"Heheheh, just like a Soap Opera." Katase managed to say, before a stern glare from Rias made her lips pucker when she realized that she had said that out loud instead of keeping it in her head. Murayama smacked her friend in the back of the head, before they flew off with Akeno closely behind them to make sure they didn't get into too much trouble on their own. Asia gulped when Rias turned the sharp gaze to her again, before she felt Kyokan's conforting hand on her shoulder.

**[Location Change] - Abandoned Church**

Raynare sat on top of the broken cross at the front of the church with a twitching eyebow, why you ask, because her minions should have long since been back by now with the one she wanted. After the humiliation she had suffered the the extraction of the Sacred Gear in Issei had turned out to only be a Twice Critical, she had been so pissed off at not getting something good that she had thrown away the Sacred Gear without thinking about it. When she had realized her mistake in throwing away any Sacred Gear, weak or not, it was already too late because a Sprite Dragon had already taken both the body and the gear away before she could recollect the gear and destroy the body for housing such a pathetic Sacred Gear and getting her to waste her time. Now she had neither something to vent her frustrations on, or a Sacred Gear for her effort, and she was about to give up, before she remembered that she had been recently watching another little lost lamb that had been kicked out of the Church with nowhere to go, so she had arranged for the girl to be brought to this city so that she would be able to take care of her and steal her Sacred Gear.

The best part, this time she actually knew exactly what Sacred gear the girl had in her possession, and while it wasn't a battle gear, it was even better in her opinion. The ability to heal most injuries in seconds, minus lost limbs and death, was something that was more useful than doubling your power in her opinion. What use was doubling your power against an opponent three times stronger than you, not very much use, but if you could heal yourself you could live to fight another day and grow stronger than the double in power. You could keep coming back for more no matter what was thrown at you, so long as it didn't kill you right away. That was why she considered it vital that she get this Sacred Gear, even if she had to sacrifice the ones she had brought with her, then it would be a small price to pay to get her hands on one of the more rare Sacred Gears that only seem to appear once every few generations.

If only Issei really did have a Longinus in him, then she would not only have the power to kill gods, but also a way to heal herself in battle when she got her hands on the girl's Sacred Gear. A powerful combination that would put her on a level that would let her surpass even those with twelve wings easily. Then when she finally got twelve wings she would be the most powerfull person in existance, having the ability to kill gods and heal herself while also having amazing powers without them.

Of course, that plan was shot to hell the second she had learned that the pervert had a Twice Critical.

Now she had to make a new plan, and gain strength the old fashioned way with only the ability to heal herself. Then a smirk appeared on Raynare's face when she remembered that there would always be more people to steal Sacred Gears from, three of which were also in this city to her knowledge. The Forbidden Balor View and the Sword Birth would both be good Sacred Gear's for her to steal from the Gremory girl's peerage, and then she would set her sights of the War God's Keen Eye so that she could have an instant mastery over the Sword Birth and any Holy Swords that she gets her hands on. Combine that with time stopping abilities, and she would even need to have a Longinus to kill a god with that combination of Sacred Gears.

'Yes, the more gears the better for me. I might as well, go after Aphrodite's Magic Girdle while I'm at it, the ability to seduce men without equal might not be powerful, but it would be amusing to watch as human men fight over me.' Raynare thought with a dark smile on her face at the chaos she could cause with such a tempting Sacred Gear. After all, why should she stop with one Sacred Gear when she could have even more. She would get those gears even if she had to rip the devils to shreds and pull the gears from their corpses... it didn't work that way, but she wasn't afraid to get her hands dirty. Maybe then she would be able to go after the Excalibur Fragments, and with the War God's Keen Eye she would instantly be able to use them. With the Forbidden Balor View she would give herself the time to create more demon swords with Sword Birth in the mirror image of the Excalibur Fragments, before she raised an army and destroyed both the Devils and Angels.

She frowned and turned around when she heard the flap of wings appear behind her, before she saw a young man with pitch black hair and pale skin standing there and looking at her with his onix eyes filled with annoyance. The young man appeared to be younger than she was, but instead of the one pair of wings behind her, this man had three pairs of wings behind his body adding up to six wings total, meaning that he far outranked her in terms of strength. His eyes turned colder when he looked into her eyes, and the moonlight shined behind him and hid the rest of his facial features from view, but she knew exactly who she was dealing with.

"What are you doing here halfblood spawn?" Raynare asked with acid in her tone over the fact that a half human had more wings than she did. Yes, the one in front of her was the biggest reason that she had decided to go after Issei's Sacred Gear instead of just killing him like she had originally planned to. This half human brat was the son of one of the Fallen Angels that were leading the group of Fallen Angels known as the Grigori, and in her opinion he wasn't even the son of one of the two leaders that she respected.

"One word: Traitor. You betrayed the Grigori, and for that I have come to you with a message from Azazel-sama. He sends his regards, and tells you that you aren't allowed to return. If you do, you will be sealed in the deepest parts of Cocytus for nearly bringing war upon us... of course, I don't agree. You should be killed anyway." The unknown figured stated coldly as he glared down at the now fearful woman that finally understood that she was not impressing her leaders by collecting Sacred Gears, before her smirk returned to her face.

"You speak lies brat, now leave and go back to your father. I don't heed the threats of a filthy halfblood that was spawned from that man. If you kill me, then you will be kicked out of the Grigori for killing a pure Fallen Angel like myself." Raynare stated, before she saw the man flap his wings and go up to the rafter of the room and take a seat, before she scoffed at how he seemed to be sticking around.

'I never said I would be the one to kill you.' The mystery boy thought when he felt the energies growing closer by the second, one of which was that of a Fallen Angel, and the other was that of a Devil tainted Nekoshou... no doubt it was the Male Queen that had been gaining a reputation in the Underworld for being the last known male Nekoshou, and one of the VERY few males to ever be given the title of Queen. Being in the Grigori, and with his father being a high ranked member, he had access to the spies that watched the rising powers that were suspected to become High Class Devils, and as rumor had it three of the four Satans favored this boy. No doubt he would be getting a recomendation to take the Promotion Exams again to gain the rank of High Class Devil.

He wouldn't be surprised if Raynare had done something to piss him off without knowing who he was, and thus sealing her fate as a dead woman. Nekoshou were not a race to be messed with, not when they could use Senjutsu to strike an opponents life force directly, or use their rare forms of Youjutsu and mastery over both Senjutsu and Youjutsu together to become monsters in battle. Combine that with their natural hunter instinct from being cats, and this one was a Queen and you had a killing machine that had the speed of a Knight, the Strength and Defence of a Rook, the energy reserves of a Bishop, and the natural Nekoshou abilities that made their race secretely feared by many Devils and Fallen Angels alike. It was a lucky thing that the number of Nekoshou births were very low, and that only three of them were currently in existance because they could be trouble to deal with.

Nekoshou... could be very protective of things they viewed as theirs, and if this one was after Raynare, then she had stepped into what he viewed as rightfully his.

He did smirk though, because in his mind this would be the perfect way for Raynare to die, with her own ambition being the cause of her death, just like it was the reason why she had become a Fallen Angel in the first place.

What a fitting end for one such as Raynare, to be done in by her own mistakes that had caused her to fall the first time. Only now she wasn't going to be falling from Heaven.

She was going to die.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Golden Child (Then) Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	24. Chapter 24 A New Morning

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'How stupid can she be?' Naruto thought as he felt Mittelt carry him in the form of Asia towards the inside of the Church, where he knew that Raynare was now waiting for the arrival of Asia. He found it hard to believe that there wasn't a single guard around the place to defend the 'fort' in case of an attack. Raynare couldn't be foolish enough to believe that she alone could defeat a peerage of devils without any help... oter than the strong life force that Naruto had sensed join up with Raynare, but this force didn't give off an aggressive feeling like one getting ready for battle. Yet, the energy felt excited, and as tempted as he was to remove his collar and find out, he knew that it could easily backfire on him as well. Naruto felt like squirming around in annoyance when Asia's breasts bounced with every step Mittelt took, and not being used to the sensation of bounciung breasts he had to admit that it wasn't the most comfy thing in the world.

He had a new appreciation for big breasts galls now if they had to deal with this everytime they had to walk or run somwhere. The constricting of his clothes on Asia's body wasn't helping matters in the slightest. Many thoughts ran through his head, the top most one being if Rias and Akeno felt this kind of discomfort when he used their breasts as pillows when he felt like he wanted to take a... cat nap. Yeah, he would admit to liking the frequent nap here and there. He wasn't fond of moving around all the time when he didn't have to, so seeing him sleeping wasn't exactly an odd thing to find for somebody during the day, not to mention that since Devils naturally weren't fond of the sunlight it made him tired... okay, he actually liked the sunlight, but it did make him tired by being out in it.

In all honesty, maybe going back to the apartment first and getting some of Asia's clothes might have been the smart move, but Naruto wanted this crap over as soon as possible. The longer he waited, the more of a chance that back up would come for the other side. Mittelt had told him that they were a group of traiters from the Grigori, but that still didn't ease his mind since the Grigory was a Fallen Angel based group, which were natural enemies to the Devils. Naruto was taken out of his... her... his thoughts when they entered the Church, and he felt a relativally small portion of his strength leave his body by being in the house of god, even abandoned it was still a strong anti-devil area. One thing Naruto did not like about his body, was the fact that devils had far more weaknesses than either Fallen Angels or Angels, and he also had to add on his Nekoshou weaknesses to that list as well. Of course, power doesn't come without a cost, and his boost in power came with the cost of also having the weaknesses of a race that wasn't naturally his own. Of course, not many people knew what his original race's weaknesses were.

"Raynare-sama, I hjave brought the nun like you ordered, but all the exiled priests were killed, as were Dohnaseek and Kalawarner. She was hiding in the house of a devil when I found her, it would seem that the devils had been using a decoy to fool us into thinking that the Cyclops was keeping her safe." Mittelt informed Raynare, as the black winged woman smirked and got onto the ground. Naruto heard Raynare walking forward to them slowly, and by forcing his empathy ability to grow a little stronger he was able to pick up on her emotions even with the collar on his neck. He wanted to groan at how this girl seemed so satisfied at her own apparent victory, and her guard was down right away now that she had her prize. She wasn't even trying to check and question Mittelt to see if the one in her arms really was Asia.

"Their loss doesn't equal much in the long run, they were both weak. Even you could have defeated them both if you desired to, so if they died it just showed they were to pathetic to be trusted in the first place." Raynare lectured Mittelt, not knowing that she was REALLY starting to get on Naruto's nerves with the way she was talking about her own teammates.

_Those that break rules are trash, but those that abandon their comrades are worse than trash._

Naruto didn't know where he knew that from, but most of his life ever since he had been young those were the words he had lived by. They were words that he believed in to his very core, no matter what would happen he had made a pact to never betray his comrades. When as a child when there were chances to make a better life for himself, and leave his family, he didn't do it. When there were chances for him to leave the Gremory house before he became a devil/nekoshou, he didn't do it because Rias had been a comrade by that point. When he was risking war and breaking the rules to save Asia, he didn't back down and shirk his duty not only because he had an... emotion for her, but also because she was his comrades and friend. Naruto would admit, that because of what he had done his those words would lable him as trash, but Naruto could live with being trash, he was raised on the streets after all, it was a term he was used to, but Raynare on the other hand, she was WORSE then trash for leaving her allies to die and mocking them.

'I may dislike her companions, but they were her allies. She can't be allowed to live if this is how she treats them, enemy or not.' Naruto thought when a soft hand touched his face almost lovingly, and the touch frankly disgusted him to his very core when it was from an evil woman such as this one. Naruto felt the urge to bite her hand off when a finger traced against the paiur of lips that Naruto was borrowing from Asia, and he almost twitched when Raynare laid a han upon his... her breast. Even now he was still confused on what terms to explain when he was in a girl's body, because he was actually a girl right now. If he didn't turn back, then he would never turn back automatically. The changes were REAL down to internal organs, and Naruto hated the fact that it felt slightly... good, to have Asia's breast squeezed for a moment when Raynare actually seemed to be proving Naruto's earlier thoughts wrong and checking to maker sure that this one was actually Asia.

Not that she would find anything to prove that he wasn't Asia, not when he/she was nearly an exact replica of the girl. The only difference at this point was that Naruto was a far stronger version of Asia, with ALL of the powers he had before turning into her. Transforming into others didn't mean that Naruto lost his own powers, but it wasn't like he gained theirs either. If Naruto turned into Rias, then he still didn't have her powers and skills. Deep down he was still a Nekoshou and Devil with his own skills and abilities, and those powers transfered to whatever form he was in. Only those that were very sensative to energy sensing could tell that Naruto was a Nekoshou whenever he was transformed, and this woman had almost NO energy sensing beyong the basic, which wasn't enough to tell what Naruto was when he was hiding his aura. Raynare would be even more surprised before her death when Naruto revealed that she had made a mistake... no, Naruto would keep the form of Asia when he was killing Raynare, that way Raynare would die thinking that Asia was the one to kill her, the very one that she most likely belived was weak and powerless.

"So... it seems that you have the... girl. What do you plan to do now Raynare?" A figure asked from the rafters, and Naruto felt a sharp intake of breath from Raynare in a moments of surprise. Either she had forgotten about the figure being there, or she simply didn't know they were there anymore. Naruto was able to open his eyes very lightly to see that the figure was looking down at them with a smirk on his face, and for a brief moment Naruto felt a... burning sensation in the pain of his right hand. Naruto wanted to hiss in pain when the symbol of a Sun with an Infinity symbol inside it started to glow lightly, but not bright enough for Raynare to take notice of it with her eyes focused on the man in the rafters. Naruto himself saw the man grunt as clench his left hand when something glowed purple on it, for a brief second Naruto was sure that he saw something on their as well. If he was right, then what Naruto saw was the image of the Cresent Moon with a Zero in the middle of the hole in the moon.

'This... bastard... who is this Teme?' Naruto thought when the burning started to go down as the symbols on both of their hands stopped glowing and faded away into their skin. The figure trained his eyes to the boy... girl... boy in the body of a girl down bellow and narrowed his eyes for a few moments as well at how his own palm had reacted to something.

'This Nekoshou... what a Dope for forgetting to dress as a girl... I wonder though, that Transformation ability... if I couldn't sense his Nekoshou chakra then I would have mistaken him for that girl as well.' The figure thought as he narrowed his eyes further and tried to piece together why this person had a familiar aura about him, even when he was taking this female form at the moment.

"Well, first things first, Mittelt, take her to get properly dressed for the extraction process... Mittelt?" Raynare questionened when she saw that Mittelt was just standing there with a sort of blank expression on her face, with the girl in her arms not moving a little bit either. Raynare raised an eyebrow at how the girl was just staring into nothing blankly, before she jumped back in shock when the eyes of the captured girl opened quickly and looked at her with a light, glare that seriously didn't fit on her face. She stepped back out of shock when the Asia imposter hopped out of Mittelts arms and placed her hand on the girl's shoulder. Raynare glared at Mittelt and summoned a spear of light in her hands to stab Mittelt through the body, before she was kicked in the gut by the Asia standing in front of her. Her face took on a pained shock when she was sent flying through the church by the amazing level of strength behind the kick to the gut, while the figure in the rafters smirked at how Raynare was already getting her death sentence acted out.

"What... what is the meaning of this Mittelt!? Why is this girl awake... answer me!" Raynare shouted after a few seconds when Mittelt made no move to even answer her question. She saw the blond haired girl that she was after wrap an arm arounf Mittelt's shoulders, while the blond haired Fallen Angel made a small face at the touch.

"Sorry, but Mittelt serves under a new leader now... I am very upset with you for trying to steal my Sacred Gear Raynare." Naruto said while pretending to be Asia, and doing a perfect job of imitating her voice as well. Raynare slowly stood back up, before she started to cough when a pain erupted in her stomach when she tried to stand straight. Naruto smirked very lightly at how she wasn't as durable when it came to hand to hand combat, meaning she was a long distance type of fighter. That would be good to know... if he was actually planning on fighting her, but he had different plans. This wasn't going to be a fight, this was an murder.

"How the hell are you this strong!?" Raynare shouted, before she started coughing again with blood coming out of her mouth from the stress she was putting on her body. Naruto shook Asia's head and looked at the girl while making sure that she saw the mocking expression.

"I wouldn't stand if I were you, my attack ruptured a few organs no doubt. You will only speed up your own death if you move... maybe your companion can-" Naruto started, before being interupted by said companion.

"Raynare and I aren't allies, she is a traitor to the Grigori and this is her fate. You are free to kill her without the Grigori retaliating for her death. I am just sticking around to see if she will die or not, then I will be out of here." The person explained without any emotion, and the look on Naruto's face showed just how perfect the situation became for him now that he knew for sure that there wouldn't be a war for him killing this woman. Raynare scoffed when she finished coughing, before she winced when the sunlight of the morning started to stream through the window and hit her in the face, while Naruto started to walk forward to her with a chuckle leaving his mouth.

"You know, I learned from Issei that you went by the name Yuuma Amano, or Amano Yuuma... Ama no Yuuma. Heaven's Evening Daze, so how fitting would it be for you to die by my hands... during the morning, the opposite of the evening. The evening only comes once a day, before a new evening comes the next day... you were yesterday Raynare, which means that a new evening will come and wipe out the one from the day before... prepare to be wiped out... Yuuma." Naruto explained the irony behind the fact that Yuuma had chosen her own means of death in a way, by given herself a name that meant evening, she had made the most fitting way for her to die in the morning. She had killed a human in the evening, and was being killed by a devil in the morning. She extracted Issei's Sacred Gear when it was growing dark, signifying the loss of a life, while her death would mean a brighter tomorrow.

"You... you aren't the girl... she doesn't have this kind of power!?" Raynare shouted in fear when she started to move backwards, only to trip on the ground and land on her butt. Naruto tilted back Asia's head and Raynare watched as Asia's green eyes became Naruto's yellow eyes and she finally placed the pieces together in a way. Naruto turned his yellow eyes back into her green eyes again with a smirk on Asia's face that showed Raynare that she had been trapped the entire time.

"You got it, Asia is too pure of a girl to hold a grudge or kill somebody. That is why I am going to do it in her place, because scum like you doesn't need to exist anymore." Naruto said as he pointed Asia's pale hand right at Raynare and summoned a bubble in his hands that was filling with a red fluid at a rapid pace. Once the bubble was completely filled with pink fluid, the bubble itself turned pinkish as it became more transparent. Naruto poked the bubble with a finger, and it started to float over Raynare slowly, giving her a chance to look at it with annoyance. Just as she was about to form a spear of light and attack either him or the bubble, Naruto snapped feminine fingers and popped the bubble on command. Suddenly, the harmless bubble didn't seem so harmless when it popped and released all of it's stored liquid on her body.

If she was in pain before, she was in so much pain now that she was only able to silently scream as she clawed at her own skin when a horrible burning and itching sensation spread through her very being. Her beautiful skin became less so when it started to melt and burn away, before her skin started to drip on the ground around her. Her blood soon started to seep out of her rapidly melty body when the potent acid distorted her features even more before she was quickly no longer able to be identified as the person she once was. Naruto almost puked at the smells of burning flesh and death, before he decided to end it early and pointed a finger at her.

Her body was soon enveloped in blue flames that quickly burned her away until their was nothing left but ashes, and those ashes quickly blew away across the floor.

Mittelt looked away from what was once her leader, and a fellow Fallen Angel. Kalawarner may have been saved, but not even reincarnation could save you when yoru body was turned completely to ashes like this. The figure in the stands nodded in satisfaction, befoe he was surrounded by a black magic circle and teleported away from the scene of the murder with the knowledge that Raynare had been killed.

Naruto sighed in relief, because with Raynare now dead, Asia was safe. With that in mind, Naruto used his transforming ability to turn back. He lost the gain in height being Asia gave him, before all the other changes started to revert back as well, before Naruto was back to normal just as the light started to increase through the large window in the front by even more. Naruto smiled when the sun touched him.

Then Naruto started to sweat when he realized something.

Now that Asia was safe, he still had his punishment coming to him. He only had one word that came to his mind right now.

Crap.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**As Author, I can change my mind about what I want to update and when. Complaining won't change anything.**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Questions Omake next chapter!**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	25. Chapter 25 Punishment

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

The room was tense... that was the first thing that Naruto noticed when he teleported into the Occult Reseach Society's club room. The tension was so thick, that he was almost able to cut it with a dagger if he felt like it. He immediantly stiffened when he saw that BOTH Rias and Koneko were giving him glares, even though each glare was saying different things to him. He was sure that Rias had a good reason to be angry at him, because he had been disobeying her this entire time and had been knowingly risking war with the Fallen Angels, and bringing chaos with his actions. Her glare told him that he was going to get punished for that reason, but under her glare Naruto was able to tell what she was truly feeling. He didn't need his empathy abilities to know what was going on deep inside her mind. He could read her like a book without even trying these days.

Rias was proud, happy, and a little hurt.

Rias was no doubt proud of him for the fact that he had led a team of three, not counting Asia, and had killed a group that had turned out to count up to 120 exiled priests and defeated 4 Fallen Angels with only a single death on his side of things. From the view point of a King that would be not only a success, but an amazingly effective show of his own skills as a strategist. If he could lead a battle with only a few warriors into a small army of people trained to kill supernatural being with only one death, then he was a very talented person when it came to on the fly tactics. It looked good on both of them, and it was something that could get him a recomendation for the rank of High Class if word of it got to one of the more militaristic upper level devils that had the power to offer recomendations. If Rias had a High Class Devil in her peerage, then she would also gain more fame for having the youngest non-natural devil attain the rank of High Class Devil without having been in a real Rating Game.

She was happy, because despite what she says, she does like it when her peerage follows what their guts tell them so long as they come out of it okay. She was also happy that out of this whole thing, she was the one that ultimately won in the end. Naruto may have protected Asia, and Asia may still be alive with her Sacred Gear, but Rias was the one that gained two new peerage members that had a lot of potential to them. Both Blaze and Kalawarner were pretty muchy talor made to helping her defeat a peerage of devils, which made them great weapns against Riser. Both of them were already well trained, and Blaze had a Sacred Gear while Kalawarner could still use her Light Element without fear of hurting herself. Not to mention that she was satisfied with the fact that Naruto had added another new person to his list of people he would be adding to his own possible future peerage, somebody that already feared and respected him in a way that would insure her loyalty until she gained a real respect for the Nekoshou and his way of things.

Finally, she was hurt that Naruto had chosen somebody else over her. Naruto had weighed following Rias, and saving Asia... and saving Asia won out. Naruto and Rias had been the best of friends for years now, and he almost threw that away because of a silly promise he made himself to protect a human nun, one that had been causing him so much pain by being around him. He had done this with the full knowledge that he could be hurting their friendship, he didn't this time since Rias was pretty damn sure that this wasn't truly about him chosing Asia over her, but more the fact that Naruto by now had some sort of addiction to Asia. Naruto himself was sure that something would happen if he couldn't be around Asia anymore. He was sure that hye had some sort of addiction to her at this point, but it wasn't like he was bothered by this fact.

Finally... he had no clue why the hell Koneko was mad at him, or maybe she was simply mad because she was being punished with him for harboring Asia as well. That, or she was just annoyed that she and Naruto hadn't had any alone time in awhile because of Asia being there.

"Sooo... I am in a lot of trouble... aren't I nya?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow, and Rias simply crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him when she noticed the way he was speaking. His tone didn't really sound like he was sorry for anything he had done, but that was simply because Naruto was rarely ever willing to say sorry for something when he did it on purpose. If Naruto pranked you, he wasn't going to sya sorry because he did it on purpose, but if he did something without meaning to that was when he was willing to apologize for his actions, and only then would he admit to his own fault. He was just stubborn like that when it came to admitting his own blame in matters he was serious about.

"Trouble does not begin to describe what you are in. Grayfia will be here on her next day off to give you a 'lecture' on how a Queen should act. Kuroka has also been informed of your little episode, and will be here in about a week to deliver her own... unique punishment. Until then, you are going to face the punishment that I give you... which will be decided by the very one you saved." Rias stated as she looked over to Asia on the couch of the clubroom, while the other people in the room looked between Asia and Rias with raised eyebrows. Akeno was silently giggling at how the most sadistic thing Rias could have done was make the person that Naruto saved be the one to punish him, something that was both humiliating and something that would teach Naruto a deeper lesson if he was paying attention. Rias had picked the best punishment for Naruto, but not one that would really humiliate him in the end if Akeno had her say in this. Of course, if she had her way then Naruto would be wearing some of Gasper's clothes and made to be the personal servant to the clubn for the rest of the wee or something like that... she would pay money to see Naruto dress like a girl... never mind, that really wasn't a good punishment for a person that was sure of his sexuality like Naruto was. All it would do to him would increase his ego when people started to fawn over him even more than they already did, and his fan base would increase to not only girls, but also boys as well.

'I don't get it... is he being punished or not?' Issei thought while scracthing his head in confusion, since he couldn't imagine a sweet girl like Asia coming up with anything that bad. Even the few moments he had spent around her had told him that she was truly a goody goody in almost everything but the fact that she was willing to live with a devil at all even after finding out about their nature was something that would truly lable her as the heretic that she now was in full. Before she had just been kicked out of the church, but now she had gone against God's teachings by having affections for Naruto at all.

"I don't get why Naruto is being punished, or why Red gets to say that he deserves to be punished. Peerage member or not, he still has free will. I think that him risking war for the girl is a great thing, a real man goes through any lengths to protect his woman. Of course, you wouldn't know anything about that being a woman yourself." Blaze commented from his spot of leaning against the wall, a frown on his face, while the other girl's in the room seemed to take his words as an insult to their gender. Blaze realized that he had misworded that, but made zero attempts to correct himself. He stood by what he said when he said how a woman would never truly understand a man and their pride, just like how a man would never be able to understand how a woman truly felt... well, a woman was more willing to talk about her feelings, so men could understand women after having been around them long enough. Seeing as most men kept their feelinsg and deeper thoughts to themselves, it was harder for women to comprihend what they were feeling.

Of course, that wasn't what this was about.

Naruto was being punished for protecting what was his, so of course he would rish war to make sure she was safe. That was pretty damn romantic to him, so either Rias was totally jealous of how Asia was getting more romantic affection from Naruto than her, or she was just refusing to see things Naruto's way as well.

"I agree with Blaze, a man has to go for what he has to go for... things like girls and breasts for me." Issei stated with a nod, before he was smacked in the side of the head by a pillow thrown by Koneko. The pillow knocked Issei from the couch, and made him slam into the wall before he slumped down to the floor while knocked out.

'She hit him a bit too hard...' Yuuto thought as he poked the downed Issei with the side of his foot, only for the brown haired boy not to stir in the slightest at the prodding. Shrugging, he knelt down and alung one of Issei's arms over his shoulder, before he made his way out of the room.

This was not something that he needed to be here for.

"Um... I don't want to punish Naruto at all." Asia pointed out shyly, after her talk in the forest with Rias it wasn't that hard for her to gain a small fear of the red haired girl. She looked at Naruto for support, only to see him shrug at her and nod his head slowly.

"It's fine with me Asia, I knew that I was going to have a punishment or two because of my actions. Despite the fact you aren't with the Church anymore, by killing the Fallen Angels and the exiled priests it was possible that I instigated a conflict with the Devils and Fallen Angels that could lead to war... then the Angels will strike at the winner when they are weakened." Naruto admit to knowing what he had been doing this entire time, and in his mind Asia was completely worth the risk he had taken when killing those Fallen Angels and exiled priests. He had known that everything he had done could have ended up in the starting of a new war, but he had done it anyway despite the risks involved. It didn't matter that Asia wasn't a member of the Church anymore, because there were plenty of Devils and Fallen Angels that would love the chance to start a new war over this incident.

"Forget it, it seems that I will have to come up with my own punishment for you and Koneko..." Rias commented as her hand went to her chin when she started to think of something that would be a good idea.

"I have an-" Akeno started with a slight amount of glee to her voice.

"Denied. I want them punished, not tramatized." Rias responded before Akeno could even finish her sentence, and in responce to that responce Akeno pouted and walked out of the room now that her idea for a punishment had been rejected. And to think that she would have loved the chance to punish the two cuties with a little bit of S&M or maybe even some hard core bondage... oh well, she could always get them another day. Until then she would have to just settle for using the dummies to refine her skills, and then when the day came that she could use it on them she would be ready and waiting. Oh yes, she would be waiting with as much patience as she needed to even if she had to wait dozens of years for either of them to fall into her trap.

She honestly hoped that she could practice on Koneko or Gasper first before going onto Naruto... speaking of which, Akeno gained a glint in her eye when she looked at the box that Gasper was hiding in. The shy boy had hidden the second that he had seen Blaze and Kalawarner walk into the room, the new faces making his shyness even more extreme. If she couldn't have the twins, then she would settle for the silver meddle and practice some of the new techniques she was learning from her magazine. Going over to the box, she grabbed the sides before picking up not only the box, but also Gasper inside the box, before she took both Gasper and the box out of the room.

"I feel sorry for Gasper, but happy it isn't me... naw, Gasper should be able to escape, and I am sure that Akeno won't go to far... hopefully." Naruto stated with a bland smile as he watched one of his friends get taken away, before his ears picked up the sound of Gasper gasping out of shock, before Akeno made some sort of disappointed sound... meaning that Gasper had been able to turn into a flock of bats and escape from the woman in time. Naruto nodded lightly, before his attention was pulled to Rias when she coughed into her hand to try and keep his attention.

"I'm out... you and me, sparring... now." Blaze stated as he grabbed Kalawarner by the back of the trenchcoat and pulled her out of the room with him, while the others looked at her in pity. The look on the boy's face was not a very nice one, before Yuuto looked at Rias.

"I am going to make sure nobody gets killed again." Yuuto commented dryly as he followed Blaze and Kalawarner out of the room, leaving only Naruto, Asia, Rias, and the confused Kyokan in the room. This wasn't the first time that Naruto had done something Rias wouldn't approve of, unless Rias didn't know about the other things that Naruto did... or she did and didn't care so long as Naruto didn't start a war over it apparently. Of course, nobody would believe that Naruto was secretely sending prank letters to not only the Four Satans, but also the other Lords and Ladies of the Pillar Families.

Rias sighed, before she leaned back and placed a hand to her head... before her face lit up as an idea came to her head.

"I just go the perfect punishment." Rias said with a wicked smile on her face, and both siblings immediently hugged each other and started to shake out of terror when Rias' smile turned dark and sinister laughter started to be heard through the entire room.

Her idea was one worthy of a devil such as herself.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Strange Mage**_  
_**{Challenge: I would like somebody to make a 'Reading' fic of Naruto the Strange Mage. PM me if you would like to have a go at it and get the details.} - For Example read (Reading Naruto the Twin Tails by Sorata18)**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

Fan letter to Naruto the 'KittyBoy with the brain'  
"What your opinion about some people dressing up with fake cat attachments? (eg. cat ears, tail, etc)"

"I am not really bothered by it... it is kind of sexy nya." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. He had always had a small amount of attraction to girls when they wore fake cat ears and a cat tail on their bottom, which reminded him of his own race, which turned him on in a way.

Fan letter to Blaze the 'He whom you can't rid of that easy'  
"Would you had rather stay dead than come back as a devil?"

"That doesn't bother me very much, what annoys me is that she brought me back after I had died with great honor in battle. She spat in the face of my pride when she brought me back when I died my death a happy man." Blaze stated with a frown on his face, not at the fact he turned into a devil by somebody other than Naruto, but also because his pride was wounded.


	26. Chapter 26 Bad Kitten's Punishment

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**I decided to update this instead.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"I'm going to molest you!" A feminine voice called out in the front of the school, and if that by itself wasn't strange enough, but very soon the students of Kuoh Academy were graced with the image of their resident 'cutie' running for dear life from what was possibley his greatest fear of all time... well, not his greatest, because Naruto had a few others fears as well that were worse than his current issue. Right now Naruto was undergoing his punishment for almost starting a war, something that Rias knew would bother him the most at the moment.

You see, ever since Naruto was young he had this fear, a justified fear that all of shota and loli kind secretely feared above many things. When he had been very young, Naruto had been introduced to the concept of the thing that he was currently being chased by, or at least an imitation made to freak him about. Right now, Rias had called in a favor to Sona and had requested that Tomoe, Son'a Knight, dress up in a bear costume and chase Naruto around. Now, for most people this was annoying, but not in this case.

You see, Tomoe Meguri was a girl that had an interest in younger and younger looking boys about Naruto's age and look. That was the main reason that Rias had requested that Sona let her borrow this girl, so that she could dress up as one of Naruto's three great irrational fears. Number two on the list of things that freaked him out, and it wasn't molesters per say, but one molester in general.

Pedobear.

Yes, that was right, Naruto was afraid of being molested by Pedobear, and that was why Tomoe was dressed up as the very bear that Naruto was afraid of, because Rias knew that Naruto's irrational fear of the pedophile bear would overwrite his common sense and punish him in the form of the entire school learning of their mascot's fear and seeing him run away from a girl in a bear costume.

Tomoe hads agreed, because Rias had told her that if she caught Naruto then she could grab him by the back of the neck and molest the hell out of him, so long as Naruto doesn't lose his chastity from the ordeal. This had been more than enough for Tomoe to get pumped up to chanse after the younger boy with the intent to molest him, which made his fear all the more real in this case. If she caught him, then she was going to honestly molest him, something that she had full permission to do so long as Naruto doesn't lose his virginity.

"I need an adult nya!" Naruto shouted with comical tears rushing from the sides of his eyes as he ran full sprint away from the costumed bear with yellow glowing eyes and a pedophile grin on it's face. Naruto may be a Queen, but Tomoe was a Knight with much longer legs than he had, which meant that she was more than capable of keeping up with his faster speed. He was smaller and faster, but she was taller and her longer legs let her keep pace with him so that he gained zero ground despite the fact that she was running in a bear suit.

"I'm going to molest you... and I AM an adult!" Tomoe shouted out from her costume, and many students that they passed by started to laugh at the scene playing out in front of them. Naruto was seriously freaking out right now, because as he ran away he didn't even notice that he was being laughed at by Issei, who was dying on the ground with his fists hitting the ground when he was spotted laughing his guts out at Naruto. Naruto was to busy running from the now not very secret fear he had... something that he could completely blame Akeno for in the first place. He was really annoyed with Akeno right now... this was all her fault. If Akeno had never told him about Pedobear, and then spent a while year chasing him and jumping out of his closet in a pedobear costume he wouldn't even have this fear... or those times she jumped in on him in the shower, bath, eating, or just when he was relaxing with Koneko.

This was all her fault that Naruto was afraid of pedobear... and because he didn't want to get molest by a bear, that helped things.

"This sucks so hard!" Naruto shouted as he passed by a group of giggling girls, each of which had a jealous blush on their faces... oh god, now he might have to deal with more people trying to molest him in pedobear costumes.

"I'm going to molest you!" Tomoe shouted again to remind Naruto that she was nipping at his heels with how close she had gotten, and Naruto jolted in fright and started to increase his running speed. Naruto grabbed the corner of a wall to help him turn the corner as fast as he could without going beyond human speeds, something he still had to maintain to keep a relativally normal appearance in the school.

"Stop shouting that NYA!?" Naruto pleaded with the girl as she turned the corner made some grabbing motions with her hands as she ran at him, and even with the bear suit blocking her face, the molester expression on the costume was more than enough to freak him out.

"I'm going to molest you even harder now Naruto-kun!" Tomoe shouted in joy, before she frowned inside the costume when Naruto jumped out of her reach again and his claws lengthened lightly so that he could climb up one of the trees in the front of the school. He got up to one of the branches that was closer to the bottom, but still out of her usual reach, and looked down at her with a serious expression on his face for somebody that was staring down a molester bear.

'I would rather learn how to swim, than let you catch me.' Naruto thought with a deadpan as he hissed lightly at the girl jumping up and trying to get to him. Why couldn't he just get a spanking like Koneko did when Rias had punished her?! Why did he have to be the one that might be molested if he let his guard down for even a second too long? It wasn't very fair, but then again Koneko wasn't afraid of Pedobear... brave girl. Nope, he was the only one being threatened with the fear of those with small bodies. Naruto jumped out of the tree and landed on top of Tomoe quickly, before he bounced off her and opushed her to the ground long enough for him to make his escape so that he would have a good head start in the time that it took for her to stand up, and take his advatnage he did when he put on a burst of speed.

Skirts around him went flying up, and a sea of panties were visible everywhere he passed by, which was something that the men and perverts at the school would be thanking him for.

"Somebody help me, a molester bear is chasing me in the hopes of getting in my pants nya!?" Naruto shouted out one of his usable options for avoiding getting caught. Naruto's shout grabbed the attention of everyone that was now looking at him, and standing still for a brief moment Naruto mad ethem stare him in the eyes, before hsi eyes glowed very lightly for a few brief moments as he activated his Charm ability.

Suddenly, to everyone in the area Naruto got ten times as cute as he already was, and he seemed to be sparkling with a pure unadulterated attractive appeal that seemed to get to everyone in his range that was currently looking at him. With his Charm activated, suddenly the people around him didn't find the thought of him being chased around by a molester to be funny or cute at the moment, something which Naruto would be using to his advantage to avoid this form of punishment... would his reputation take a hit, yes. Would he be expected to act a bit cuter for awhile by the girls in the cute, most likely. Would this be worse than the time that Naruto had helped Sirzechs dig a giant hole in his backyard so that he could put a giant pool in his yard... but both of them made a mistake and almost got buried alive with only their heads sticking out fo the ground before Rias and Grayfia found them and pulled them out of the ground in humiliation.

Most likely not, that one was pretty bad in Naruto's opinion.

They had been in the ground for 4 hours before help had arrived, and while they could have busted out, that would have destroyed a lot of land.

"Come on girls, lets save Naruto-kun's chastity!" One of the average looking students proclaimed with excitement as they all charged in the direction that the pedobear had last been seen, while Naruto sighed and held his chest in relief at the temporary distraction from having to run away from the bear of his nightmares.

"I'm going to molest you..." A voice whispered into Naruto's ear for a moment, before Naruto jumped so high that his claws were now sinking into the side of the building and holding him up a good thirty feet above ground. Naruto almost had a heart attack, before he frowned when he realized that the voice that had said that was now barking out laughter in a more masculine voice than before. Looking down at the ground, Naruto's eye twitched when he saw that the person that had tricked him was none other than one of the most perverted people Naruto had ever had the _joy_ of working with, and he didn't say that lightely. Naruto's eye twitched when he saw that Issei had been the one to whisper that, and next to Issei was the most likely mastermind behind the idea Yuuto. The blond haired boy was smiling up at Naruto, while Issei laughed his ass off on the ground.

"Not cool nya... so not cool." Naruto stated as he let go of the school building and fell to the ground in a way that he landed right on top of Issei, before he twitched in annoyance when him landing on Issei didn't do much more than merely wind the boy because of the fact he had landed on his chest.

Damnit light weight body, and your surprisingly amazing amount of muscle power. The one time being heavy would have been more appreciated, you had to be light.

"Consider this payback for making everyone thing I was homosexual a few monthes back, and a little extra for what you are going to do this weekend." Yuuto said with a hint to Issei as well, and the brown haired boy stood up and forced Naruto away from him and looked at the two of them in curiousity.

"What happens this weekend, and why are you gettin g early revenge for it?" Issei couldn't resist asking the question on his mind, and Yuuto seemed more than happy to explain while Naruto grinned. He had forgotten that it was almost that day of the month, something that he truly enjoyed about hanging out with the others.

"Guy's Night... usually Naruto, Gasper, and I will pick a place at random and have Buchou use the teleportation circle send us there for the night so that we can have a litte fun with just us guys. Normally though, Naruto gets us in a little trouble with his pranks... or disrespect for authority, and we end up running away from the police or priests." Yuuto stated with a deadpan look at Naruto for the last one, and the white haired boy scratched the back of his head with a light grin.

"Hey, not my fault that people can't take a joke. You put a few dozen smoke bombs in a police station, and suddenly your public enemy number one... at least Rias was able to use a memory altering spell to make them forget us." Naruto said with a genuine grin on his face, his whiskered cheeks stretching to fit the more cat-like grin that his face was acomodating at the moment.

"Don't worry Issei, you are more than welcome to come with us on Guy's Night. Gasper would be happy to have you come as well, and Blaze-san might like to-" Yuuto started, before Naruto shook his head before Yuuto could finish.

"Blaze isn't the party type of person, not when he could be using his time training or spending time with his family. He won't be coming on Guy's Night even if he wanted to, his father will be coming to visit soon anyway, and he has to get his house ready." Naruto explained with a light shrug of his shoulders, and Yuuto nodded in acceptance at the understandable reason. Right now Blaze was the only person in the peerage with a human family, which made it understandable that he would want to spend his time with them... well, Issei had a human family as well, but his family were the average family so nothing should be happening to them anytime soon.

"Okay, so just you, me, Gasper, and Issei then if Blaze isn't coming along. Do you... and there he goes." Yuuto commented when Naruto started to run in a panic when Tomoe came from around the corner and chased after Naruto again, passing by both of the teens without sparing them even a passing glance with her true target so close to her.

"I'm going to molest you!" The now duo heard as the feminine pedobear chased after Naruto, before both of them cracked a smile at Naruto's misfortune.

It would seem that even the mighty Naruto had some pretty stupid things he was afraid of.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure"**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	27. Chapter 27 Appeal

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Naruto I said I was sorry, please stop hiding behind Asia-san." Rias asked nicely to her Queen the day after her own... unique, punishment had been given to her unrulely Queen. She had only picked the punishment, because that was the best punishment that would actually get to Naruto anymore... well besides trying to put him in deep water, but that was more life threatening to him then she would be comfy with doing for a simple punishment. That would be going a bit too far in her opinion, while letting a nice girl like Tomoe feel Naruto up a little if she caught him was perfectly acceptable in her opinion.

Honestly, it was like people though that she was just letting Naruto get molested. Tomoe was a member of Sona's peerage after all, one of the strictest young devils about proper behavior in the rookie Kings. There was no way that she would have a rapist or REAL molester in her peerage, and all Tomoe had been given permission to do was a little touching and some looking if she caught Naruto... IF being the main word here. Trying to catch Naruto had been what had made this funnier, because she never did catch him. She had come very close many times, but she never laid a hand on him that would give her the permission to see what she wanted to see of the smaller male.

Naruto had been perfectly safe, this had just been a play on his fear of Pedobear... whose fault completely Akeno's for instilling that damn fear into Naruto in the first place. Jumping from random places at random times and groping Naruto while wearing a strange bear constume would give many people a fear of such a bear. The fact that Naruto had been told stories about Pedobear as a kid by Sirzech and even Kuroka to scare him had just tramatized him to the point that even as a 15 year old he had a completely rational and irrational fear of Pedobear and anything Pedobear related.

"Not funny Rias, you know Pedobear freaks me out... it's not funny Kalawarner!" Naruto shouted in annoyance to the ex-Fallen Angel when he noticed her hiding her laughter with a sly smirk on her face at how the mighty Naruto was afraid of a little figure made to scare children and for the amusement of teens that were fans of loli and shota related things. She gulped though when she noticed that Blaze was glaring at her from the other side of the room, something that she did nnot find nearly as funny.

"I agree, to the Shota and Loli, Pedobear is a very real fear for them, just as real as most of our fears are to us. Everyone is afraid of something. I am afraid of shots, and the giant idiot is afraid of contact lenses... not all fears have to make sense either." Blaze pointed out in the defence of his friends admittedly stupid fear, but who was he to judge. He wasn't small like Naruto, so Pedobear wasn't a real issue with him. The punishment was unusual, and he was angry at Rias for having the gall to punish Naruto, but he wasn't going to interfere with Naruto's wishes on this. Others might not have noticed, but his 'Keen Eye' if he was to be so crude, was able to see the slightly haunted look in Naruto's eyes after this had been over.

Naruto was a good... no, a GREAT person. Naruto had also killed over thirty people, broken ones mind, and was the cuase of a friends death, even if he was reborn in the same night. Naruto had known he would be killing, and now that he had done it and murdered in cold blood he felt extremely guilty for this. Naruto hated killing with a passion, even if he was killing the enemy, no matter how much he pretended it didn't bother him.

This was his atonement for murder, Naruto was letting Rias and the others punish him so that he could cleanse his hands of the blood on them. He wanted to believe that he had been punished for the murder of others, living beings with hopes and dreams, and the fact that Naruto had killed them hurt him deeply on the inside. If he didn't let himself get punished, then Naruto would have trouble sleeping at night, or just living with himself because of the lost lives his actions had caused.

That was why Naruto was willing to take any punishment that was given to him, not only for his sake, but so that the punishment does not fall onto anyone else either. He made himself the target of the punishment, so that nobody else would have to bare the blame for this.

"You aren't tiny, so Pedobear leaves you alone! I hear you giggling Akeno, and it is your fault I have this fear remember!?" Naruto shouted from behind the confusedn Asia, with his arms wrapped around her stomach and his face peeking out from her side. Rias' cheeks puffed up for a moment in annoyance at how Naruto was treating this as a joke, because she could see the small smile on his face now that part of his mouth was visible, thus showing the real reason that he had... nevermind, she could now see Akeno holding a picture of Pedobear neabry while teasing Naruto with her silent giggles almost unheard. She sighed and placed a hand on her head, before sending Akeno a look that plainly told her to stop tormenting Naruto.

'I wonder where Mittelt is... oh yeah, she was sent down to the Underworld for some reason. I think it was for some sort of official business about a Devil having a Fallen Angel as a servant or something.' Kalawarner thought with slight annoyance written on her face when the boredom of everyday life started to get to her. She had already trasnfered to this school, but unlike the others her body wouldn't really let her pass off as a teenager as easily, so she had taken up a post as a math teacher. She would have prefered history, since she actually knew much of that by heart, but math wasn't her worst subject... that solely rested on science. She completely sucked at that subject, so teachint it would just as much of a hell as learning it... which she would have to do to teach it.

'Lucky little bastard, pressed up against Asia-san's back like that... I bet he is totally getting a good feel of her sweet ass.' Issei thought in a real sense of jealousy, before he and everyone else when Naruto went flying towards with him a comical expression of anger on his face. Issei was able to have enough time for his skin to go pale when he noticed that Naruto's fingernails were now claws, meaning that he was fixing to be in a world of some kind of hurt.

"Gaaaaoooooh nya!" Naruto shouted as he landed fangs first on Issei... and Issei stopped moving completely when Naruto's fangs were felt getting deeper into his forehead. Blood started to splurt out of his head, and Naruto let his body go limp so that the only thing keeping him attached to Issei were his fangs in the poor boy's head.

...

"Get him off ow ow ow get him OFF!?" Issei shouted in pain as he grabbed Naruto by the waist and tried to pull the white haired boy from his cranium, something he was not having any success in no matter how much he had tried to yank on the smaller boy. He was pulling as hard as he could, and Naruto's fangs just stayed firmly in place. He even tried spinning around as fast as he could to get Naruto to simply fall off, but Naruto still stayed firmly biting Issei's head. Naruto had felt Issei's jealousy now that he wasn't currently wearing his collar to block emotions from getting to him, and he had felt that his position behind Asia had been what had b=caused the jealousy, which meant that Issei had been thinking pervy things about Asia.

"Otouto, take that out of your mouth... you don't know where it has been." Koneko stated to Naruto in her own version of a demanding tone, and Naruto paused and let go of Issei so that he fell to the ground on his feet.

"Asia is off limits Issei, and Onee-chan. Perv on somebody else nya." Naruto said with a finger pointed at Issei as he placed the two he was closest two on a list of people that Issei couldn't perv on. The two of them were on the list for obvious reasons, because they were both close to him in a form that would mean he didn't want anyone else thinking of them. If Issei wanted then he could still be a pervert over Rias and Akeno, as well as the others, simply because their bodies were so seductive that it was almost impossible for a pervert like Issei to not focus on them.

"Speaking of Asia-san, have you decided if you would like to join my peerage or not?" Rias questioned the only human in the room, and mosty likely the first human nun that had no hatred for devils, while also enjoying their presence. It was a strange thing for Rias to adjust to when getting used to a nun that had no hatred for them, and maybe no hatred for anything really. She couldn't feel a negative bone in this girl's body, something that attested to just how much of a pure hearted girl she was. She could tell that whoever Asia fell in love with would be a pucky person that would be gaining a great and loyal wife, and at the risk of sounding like her mother, she would admit that Asia was a girl with a great body for the process of childbirth.

That was why she... approved if Asis and Naruto ever did get into a relationship, because she could tell this girl would never hurt her precious Queen on purpose.

Koneko on the other hand, but looking at Asia with what could be called mixed emotions, something that on it's own was strange for the very stoic girl. On one hand, she was already used to the girl so she wasn't that surprised that Naruto was taking refuge behind the girl at the time, even it was only in jest. Now that she was hearing that Asia had been offered a place in Rias' peerage she was curious as to what she would pick, and she both wanted her to say yes, and no. Koneko knew her brother well enough to know that he had feelings for Asia, feelings she was sure even he hadn't noticed as anything other than the desire to protect the girl. Of course, she wasn't very fond of that idea for many reasons, one of which was why she wanted to have Asia become a devil. It was also the same reason why she wanted Asia to stay a human.

Naruto would be living a LONG time, while Asia was not from a long lived species, meaning that she would die on him unless he was killed or got a disease before she died. If the two of them got together, then Asia would eventually break his heart when she died before him. That was why Koneko wanted to have Asia become a devil, on the chance that the two of them got together, even if she didn't really like it. That was also the reason she didn't want them to turn Asia into a devil, so that Naruto would have a reason not to be with her.

"You offered a nun a position into your peerage?" Yuuto questioned with a small smile on his face, despite his confusion over the situation. Rias nodded and gave Asia a small frown, before she removed the frown from her face and smiled.

"Yes, for reasons I won't state at this time, I believe that Asia would do good with my peerage. She has already been accepted into the club and the school, so why not place her with our group... before Sona tries to get to her." Rias stated her lesser reasons for this, while also showing that she was rather annoyed with Sona for trying to take people that she was after from her. Of course, that had backfired on Sona as well because she had revealed herself as a devil to Issei without being able to turn him into a devil, showing that she had a moment of poor judgement in her ability to turn Issei into a devil, oh well, because of her Rias now had the motivation to actually look for members and approach them without them being in mortal peril like Akeno, already dead like Issei, Yuuto, Blaze, Kalawarner, and Gasper, or given to her as gifts like Naruto and Koneko. If this went well then Asia would be the first person that actually had a real choice in the matter when it came to joining her peerage. Katase and Murayama didn't count, since it was Naruto that had convinced them into joining her peerage in the first place.

She wanted Asia in her peerage, but at the same time she wanted the girl as far away from her peerage as possible because of the fact Rias still didn't completely trust the nun to not try anything. Of course, she would trust Naruto's judgement on this since he was always better at judging character than she was thanks to his Empathy ability... there was nobody to this date that could hide their emotions from Naruto, the only possible way for somebody to defeat his ability was to simply not have emotions to sense in the first place.

Another reason she wanted Asia was that Unique Level Sacred gear that Asia had, the Twilight Healing was the only known Sacred Gear with the power to heal beings from any race, and could heal almost any wound. The best part was that Asia already had an amazing amount of control and experience with her Sacred Gear. Her Sacred Gear would be a major boon when she eventually faced of against Riser, who had healing powers of his own, and his sister with her own healings powers. Having somebody that could heal people on her side would be a great asset, and she would be able to have the bragging rights of gaining another Sacred Gear user with great potential.

Issei's Twice Critical had been a let down, but she didn't regret gaining him into her peerage after she had seen the hidden potential in him. Of course, he wouldn't be so much of a front line fighter as he would be an out of the box fighter... the results of his training with Akeno in the magical arts had prodused some... strange results in the form of a move that would greatly help her in battle so long as they were facing off against people that cared about their modesty.

What did he call that move? Oh yeah, she was pretty sure Issei named his first original move the Dress Break. Akeno could attest to the fact that it had worked when they had been practicing it, and it stripped away anything that the victim was wearing... clothes, armor, ropes, and even certain types of magic enhancements covering the body. It was a great move, but she was concerned about Issei abusing the move every chance he got. While it would greatly distract female opponents, she had a feeling that Issei would refuse to use it against men even if ordered to do it.

'Why do I get the feelings I forget to tell Rias something?' Naruto thought as he considered the situatiuon Asia was in, not really caring what she picked so long as she was happy with her choice. He knew that he had forgotten to tell Rias about something, but for the life of him he couldn't remember what he had forgotten... did he ever tell Rias that Issei's Sacred Gear had been a Boosted Geat instead of Twice Critical... yeah, he was almost 50 percent sure that he had mentioned it to her... okay, maybe around 30 percent sure.

"Thank you for the offer, but I don't think I want to be a devil." Asia said with a bow as she rejected the offer from Rias as politely as she could. She already have friends now, so there was no reason for her to turn into a devil when she had the choice not to.

"I see... will you please hold out your hand for me then Asia-san?" Rias requested just as politely to the younger girl, and Asia nodded and let Rias take her hand and place the tip of her well manmaged fingernails into the center of her palm. Rias didn't show it on the outside, but she was rather annoyed that Asia didn't chose to join her, but she would get over it. What she was doing now would still benefit both parties, and allow Asia to stay with them even if she was a human. Akeno decided to explain what Rias was doing to Asia when she saw the confused expression on the nun's face.

"Buchou is placing a a magic symbol on her hand that will allow you to use the Gremory Transportation circle, and allow you to start trying to learn magic using the Gremory seal as the base. This way you can at least grow stronger to defend yourself, and use the same magic circle as us to move around." Akeno described the benefits of what Rias was doing to Asia, something that the blonde haired girl greatly appreciated. Naruto himself nodded in approval over Rias choice in allowing Asia to use her families magic seal and teleportation circle, because that proved that she trusted his judgement of Asia's character.

'I think they forgot about us.' Katase thought with a small sweat drop doing down the side of her head when she realized that everyone was focused on Asia at the moment. Murayama placed a hand on her shoulder, and Katase smiled lightly and understood the hidden message. Compared to the others, they were kind of plain and forgettable... not they they weren't pretty, but they just didn't have any sort of charm that set them apart from the rest of the school besides their devil status. The Sacred Gear holders had that that set them apart, and Gasper had his 'Absolute Territory' thing going for him with how he cross dressed in the girl's school uniform at all times... for those that don't know, the Absolute Territory in the skin showing between stocking and a skirt, the small amount of thigh showing was part of Gasper's strange charm.

Kalawarner had her mature teacher thing going for her now, while Blaze had his bad boy rebel attitude and weapon fetish. Yuuto was the handsome 'prince' type that gathered a lot of attention, and had a whole base of fangirls in the school, so he got load's more attention than they did... also understandable.

Akeno was a boobytastic bombshell of sex appeal, and her traditional japanese looks made her a classic beauty. Her breasts and hips made her one of the sexiest girls in the school, with only Rias herself being above her with her more exotic red hair and slightly smaller chest when compared top Akeno. Not to mention she had the mysterious vibe going for her, and the unreachable princess thing that made her almost almost impossible to approach without feeling nervous.

Naruto and Koneko were the Twin Mascots of the school, the first years with the most potential and the greatest looks for their year. Naruto was the school's Handsome Shota, while Koneko was the Blank Faced Loli... their were the two halves of the same coin. The emotional and expressive Naruto, and the emotionless and unexpressing Koneko. Their greatest appeal was when they were together, but even without each other they had great levels of appeal.

Katase actually felt HAPPY that Issei was in the Club with them, because now they had somebody that had even less appeal than they did. Issei was the schools hated pervert, with very few giving him a chance even though the two of them had learned that Issei was a rather good person. The tw3o of them had nothing 'special' about them other than their sword skills, and there was an entire club of girls with sword skills.

Now their was the 'pure nun' type of girl that was more than likely the clumsy type that would make everyone want to help her. With her attractive blond hair and exotic eyes, she would be an instant hit among the others in the school.

'Seriously, it was like this club was MADE for people with high appeal levels... I feel a little left out.' Murayama thought with a light chuckle in her own head when she remembered that out of everyone in the club, Issei was the only one with less appeal than them. It was kind of sad actually, for Issei that is. They were glad to have somebody that appealed to the public even less than they did.

Then there was the person that they didn't count as a member of the club because the girl was home schooled, Kyokan the giant beauty with breasts larger than Akeno's. A person that stood far above even the tallest of guys in the school. They had never seen a person as tall as Kyokan was, and her biggest charm was that she looked even taller when she stood next to either Naruto or Koneko, which enhanced her charm by a factor of three easily.

Murayama and Katase booth hoped that Issei didn't gain any more appeal than they did, otherwise they would be embarrassed.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

_Peerage List _  
_Rias Gremory - King_  
_Naruto Toujou - Queen_  
_Koneko Toujou / Akeno Himejima - Rook_  
_Gasper Vladi / Kalawarner - (M)Bishop and Bishop_  
_Yuuto Kiba / Blaze bolding - Knight_  
_Issei Hyoudou / Katase Muromi / Murayama Yurika - Pawn_  
_Number In Peerage - 11 (Counting Rias)_  
_(M) Stands for Mutated_


	28. Chapter 28 Phenex appears

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Prologue to the Riser Arc, and another huge change will appear.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This is a very... strange request of you to make Lord Phenex, are you sure that this will be a smart idea. I can't find that Rias will be very happy about it." The father a Rias Gremory stated as he rubbed the red stubble on his chin. Lord Gremory was a very handsome man with red hair the same as his children, and much like his children a warm smile was almost always seen on this man's face. In his hands was the recently modified marrage agreement for his own daughter and the third son of the Phenex family, something that he had agreed to many years ago before the Nekoshou boy had explained a better way to do this by having Rias and Riser fight in a Rating Game when the time comes and Rias gains a certain number to her peerage to make things even.

"Yes, and I find this odd as well... but my youngest came to me with this idea. Our families both have many great things about them. The Gremory magic library is the mosty vast library in the entire Underworld, and my own family in the most wealthy family because of our production of Phoenix Tears and natural abilities." Lord Phenex, a blond haired male in his middle ahged years stated with a small smile at the idea that his youngest had brought to his attention, and the small twinkle in his blue eyes showed how proud he was of his youngest stepping up and showing the courage to go against him and request a modification to the original marraige contract.

"I see... and this revised contract is too insure that even if your son loses, that our families will be able to form a bond that will create a stable alliance between us. If your son should lose, Rias won't be the party getting married. If she wins, she and your son will continue with the original marraige proposal... but I do have to question to new addition to the contract." Lord Gremory asked his fellow High-Class Devil as he placed a slim finger to the newer additions to the contract between them. The contract that would give their families and iron clad alliance where thye could make equal and fair exchanges of goods and knowledge. Originally, both sides had just wanted equal access to certain parts of each others abilities and strong Heirs to their Clans one day with both of their families powers, but now they would agree to the exhance of Tears and Knowledge from their library.

This would be the result of the newer side of the agreement though, to which Lord Gremory was refering when he was pointing out the new addition.

"Before I answer, please answer me this. Should anything happen to your child Rias, and grandchild what would you do for a heir... this is no threat. This is just as curious question to prove a point." Lord Phenex stated when he realized that his words could be taken as a threat to the Heirs of the Gremory, so he had to make it known that he was not making a move against the Heirs with his words. Lord Gremory nodded, because this was a question that he had been asked a few times in the past few years.

"You bring up a good point, and if such a thing were to happen then I would be forced to pick a new Heir to my family from my daughter's peerage since they are her direct servants and have the highest connection to the title... I would have to say Naruto-san would be picked because of his status as the Queen and his non-human background. The Queen is the second in command of a peerage, so it only makes sense to pick him... and because he a Yokai turned Yokai/Devil he would be fit to lead the Gremory... why do you ask?" Lord Gremory questioned in return truthfully. It has happened a few times in the past where a family would be unable to produce heirs to their title, so their late chidren's Queen's would be placed in the position of Heir to the family until such a time a new blood Heir can be produced to take their place. The Queen of a peerage are the strongest member of the peerage, and they had the deepest connection to the High-Class Devil they serve. Of course, this was only the case with Queens that were either Demons or Devils before becoming a Queen. A Human of Fallen Angel turned Devil would be passed over for the title in fear that the family would lose their Pillar status.

"In the case that Riser does lose, and there is a real chance of that, my youngest daughter has brought up the point that our families should still be able to form some kind of alliance with each other. In the place of the Heir's of our families, the marraige will take place between the Back-up Heirs. Young Naruto and my daughter will replace Riser and Rias in the contract, and their marraige will be the bond that strengthens the alliance between our families... the young Nekoshou has been quickly rising through the ranks in record time, and the marraige to Ravel will only speed that up with his current rank being just under High Class." Lord Phenex explained the idea behind the losing conditions very clearly. The reasons that he had been all for the idea his daughter had brought up was for the fact that the Nekoshou were demons, also known as Yokai, with impressive powers that had the power to negate his families Immortality... it was better to have that power for your family and use it to make future generations gain a higher resistance than make enemies with it. The Nekoshou Senjutsu and Youjutsu were very respected and feared powers thanks to their ability to strike directly at the life force of the Phenex and negate their healing, and the Youjutsu could be custom made against them.

He agreed with his daughter... and wife apparently, when they had brought up that the potential for a reincarnated Queen from the Nekoshou with those powers would make him grandchildren with potential out of this world. Grandchildren with the potential to all have Senjutsu, Youjutsu, Immortality of the Phoenix, Pyrokinesis, Aerokinesis, high reserves of magic, and with the alliance with children would be able to learn advances magics from the Gremory library.

Naruto was already at the edge of becoming a High Class Devil, so nobody would be truly against the marraige between Naruto and Ravel should Riser lose his Rating Game against Rias. Naruto's status as Queen of Rias' peerage was a strong enough bond to the Gremory that he could be used as a viable candidate for the marraige contract that would bind their families.

Not to mention that from first glance his daughter had been rather taken with the youngest living Nekoshou when they had met during a meeting between Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex a few years back when they had been having a meeting over the contract. It helped when their was an attraction between the parties involved... and unlike with Rias and Riser, Naruto doesn't seem to hate Ravel like Rias does Riser. That was a great boon as well to the bonding process, and with the paper already written up and signed by him all he would need is Lord Gremory's signature and the final agreement would be finished.

If Riser beat Rias, then the two of them would be getting married to bond the families... but if Rias beat Riser, then Naruto and Ravel would be the cementing force that bound the families together.

"I see, and I undertsand the points you bring up. I think this idea is a very acceptable one, and the terms are both fair and equal. The exchange of Phoenix Tears for access to our library is something that I can allow... yes, I fully agree to this." Lord Gremory stated as he used the pen to poke the tip of his finger and got a little of his blood on the pen. Writing his name in blood on the document was the very next thing he did without so much as a hesitation, and frankly this was the servant his his daughter, giving him almost as much authority over him as Rias has. This agreement would promise that both families would be able to get something out of this, win or lose for Rias their families would be able to retain their status and gain even more power than before.

Yes, this was a good agreement from a political stand point, but Lord Gremory did feel bad that he was forcing somebody else into a marraige.

"Very well then, I thank you for agreeing to my daughter's request... and now onto other matters. I have gotten a recent report that your daughter now has the tenth member added to her peerage... that is the same number we recently agreed to before the date would be set." Lord Phenex stated fairly, and Lord Gremory nodded lightly with a frown on his face. Yes, instead of just setting a date, they had both agreed that until Rias had ten members to her peerage they would wait for the decision on when the Rating Game would be, and he knew that Rias had not been told that at her tenth peerage member she would be forced into decreasing the time before the Rating Game as per another agreement on not telling either fighters about the member limit.

"The Rating Games will take place... in eleven days. I will send somebody to inform Rias of the Rating Game, and I expect that you will do the same for Riser. I believe a ten day training period before the Rating Games will be fair... your son does have much more experience than my daughter, and the most accurate results for this game of potential will be shown if Rias can come at your son at full power... don't you agree?" Lord Gremory wondered to his fellow Lord, and Lord Phenex nodded with a small smile on his face at how soon things were going to come along.

"Yes, a small training period would promise better results... I agree to this time period being used, but in response the wedding will take place five days after the Rating Game, no matter the outcome." Lord Phenex stated something that he would admit to wanting to be done as soon as possible. He wanted his hands on the blood of the Nekoshou and the magic library of the Gremory, and either outcome would get him one of those things, or both of them... he was actually hoping that his son lost this Rating Game.

Immortality, Senjutsu, Chakra, Touki, Magic, Youjutsu, Fire and Wind abilities, and the other secret abilities of the Phenex and the Nekoshou.

Such a grandchild with these abilities would be another great boon to his clan's fame, even if they would be unable to become the Heir to the family with the current Heir being Ruval.

'I wonder son, how are you going to handle this?' Lord Phenex thought wit a light smirk on his face when he got up and excused himself from the room so that he may return home to tell Riser of the decided date for the Rating Game.

Things were starting to heat up in the Underworld.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The Riser Arc has officially begun!**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	29. Chapter 29 The News

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Guy's Night, Guy's Night, tonight is gonna be a Guy's Night nya." Naruto sang very lightly as he and Koneko walked into the clubroom together for the day. Koneko was smiling very lightly at how Naruto was excited for Guy's Night like he always was, the chance to hang out with only the guys for once was something that Naruto always looked forward to... the chance to spend a night with your bros, not having to worry about pleasing any women and acting proper around them... not that he did that last one anyway unless he was at school. Koneko was happy that Naruto had friends to spend a night with like this, and she was actually thankful for this night that she didn't have to worry about a girl stealing her brother away without even asking her permission before seducing her bro.

"Dance with me Naruto, Gasper!" Yuuto greeted Naruto as he tossed the shorter boy a pair of sunglasses out of nowhere, and jumping through the air Naruto used his face to catch the sunglasses in a way that he was able to put them on while flying through the air. Naruto landed right next to Yuuto at the same time that Gasper jumped out of his box and landed next to Naruto with sunglasses already on his face, but for a different reason.

This was somehwat of a tradition between them, before they would go on Guy's Night they would get ready by being a little more fun loving for the day. Kind of a way to prepare for the craziness that was goinjg to happen in the night. They all kind of held back their guy sides when they were surrounded by so many girls out of instinct, so tonight they would let out their repressed manlyness and stupidity so that they could have the most epic night of the month... Naruto had also secretely timed this night so that they could go places where they couldn't normally now that the teleportation circle was even stronger than it normally was, and it would look like they would have to include a new member of the Guy's Night experience since Issei was going to come as well.

"Oh brother, not this song again." Rias commented dryly when the three boy's corssed their a arms and leaned slightly to the side when the beat of the song filled up the room. Issei honestly felt left out when they all three in unison started to nod their heads in perfect sync, showing that they either practiced this, or they were just that good at being in sync with each other at a moments notice. Issei blinked when he realized that music was playing, before he saw that Koneko was sitting on the couch with a boombox in her lap with the button already pressed.

"Oppan Gangnam-style..." Naruto started out with a smirk on his face, before he started ot nod his head again when Gasper lifted his head up with a shy smirk on his face next. Issei was honestly conflicted by the fact that when Gasper bounced his leg up and down like Naruto and Yuuto, his panties... yes panties, slightly showed each time.

"Gangnam-style." Gasper stated the next part and they all changed from their current nodding and leg hoping to a new position, before the music stopped when the boombox started to make the sound of static, showing that something in it eiyther broke, or Koneko didn't want to hear the song either and decided to break the boombox. She wouldn't be the only one that didn't like that song, because Kalawarner and Katase both seemed like they would have prefered that the song not be playing, even if it would have been funny to see the three boys start to dance to the song in sync while singing along with the song itself.

'I totally feel left out already.' Issei thought with a raised eyebrow and nervous chuckle when he considered that maybe he shouldn't go along with them. He was the new guy after all, so it didn't seem right that he intrude on their Guy's Night when he hadn't even been with the group all that long. It was kind of like he was intruding on a sacred tradition for these guys, even if Gasper wasn't really dressed like a boy to begin with, making the Guy's Night kind of awkward.

"Guy's Night already?" Akeno asked in surprise when she came into the room with a graceful gaze upon her face when she looked at the boys and how they seemed to be let down by the fact that the Guy's Night boombox was broken. They cheered up at the sound of her voice, before Naruto pointed at Akeno with a smile on his face. He didn't need the boombox to say what he was going to say right now, but it would have been funnier if the music had been playing when he said what he was going to say.

"Eeeeeeey sexy lady!" Naruto was the one that sang one of his favorite lines, before the three guys stopped their dancing again when in the middle of the room a white magical teleportation circle appeared out of nowhere. Everyone that knew who used that circle couldn't help but blink with the curiousity on the fact that Grayfia had decided to come here earlier than she said she would be coming. While Naruto's hands flew to his butt and he jumped on the couch next to Koneko for some extra behind protection, knowing that this was a very real chance that Grayfia was just coming to deliver the spanking earlier than she had told Rias she would be here. Naruto couldn't help but gulp in a justified amount of fear when he remembered what happened to his bottom the time he had dyed Grayfia's hair purple.

"Crap, it seems like Guy's Night isn't going to happen tonight... and I was looking forward ot the strip club." Yuuto said with a light laugh when he saw Issei's face light up like the 4th of July when he mentioned that tonight they were going to a strip club. Of course, Koneko looked at Naruto with a raised eyebrow when she heard that fact, and he just shrugged at her.

"What, I had no idea about that one... anyway, I am sure that Yuuto was just teasing Issei." Naruto added at the end just when Grayfia finished entering the room through the use of her magic circle. Naruto quickly made himself as small as possible to avoid her gaze on him, and by that he meant that he was currently moved so that his head was now hiding in Koneko's lap, with her hands petting him out of instinct, and with his eyes closed he pretended to be asleep.

'So sexy... but also so cold.' Issei thought with a shiver when he unknowingly started to hold his own breath when in the presence of the powerful woman now in the room with them. He was stunned by the silver haired and silver eyed beauty in front of him, but before he could do anything he felt Gasper tug on his sleeve, so bending down to Gasper's level the Dhampire boy decided that it would be best to warn Issei ahead of time.

"Issei-san, that is Grayfia... Buchou's sister-in-law and the Strongest Queen... if you value your life, don't make her mad." Gasper warned, before the boy 'eeped' when Grayfia turned her eyes to him, and his instant responce to the gaze of the Queen was to run as fast as he could and jumped onto the same couch as Naruto, and grab onto the also scared white haired boy for support. Naruto jolted at the fact that Gasper jumped on top of him, before he blinked when he realized that Grayfia's annoyance wasn't at any of them right now.

"Do not fret, I come here on official business. I simply have a message for Ojou-sama and Naruto-kun. Your punishment has been postponed for the moment Naruto-kun, since a situation has called for you to be at your best soon." Grayfia explained when she felt that the reason that Naruto wasn't acting normal was the fact that he was expecting her to be here for the reason of punishing him for his earlier rebellion. Naruto sighed, before he sweat dropped when he realized that Gasoer was pretty much trying to squeeze the life out of him from behind, and with an eye twitch Naruto pushed the boy off of him and onto the seat in the couch next to him.

"Some tea Grayfia-sama?" Akeno offered with a small, but nervous, smile on her face when she offered a plate filled with tea cups to the grown woman in front of them. Grayfia nodded her head very slowly before taking one of the cups offered to her, before she moved out of the center of the room and closer to Rias.

"Thank you, and I wish I could come under better conditions. Ojou-sama, the day you are wiating for had drawn near. With your recent additions to your peerage, you have been deemed ready for your Rating Game with Riser-sama to commence. You have been given an eleven day training period in which you can sharpen your skills." Grayfia informed Rias, and the girl's eyes closed and she nodded in acceptance. At this point, she was sure that her peerage as it was would be more than enough to take care of Riser's peerage while she and Naruto took out Riser while the peerage was distracted with them, or just outright defeated by her peerage. She had nothing to fear anymore with the more recent, and violent, addition to her peerage. Blaze could weild his holy swords, a major boon to her, and Kalawarner had many years of battle experience with her Holy Element and Light Spears, a weakness to devils.

"Thank you-" Rias started, before Grayfia interupted her before she could properly thank the elder woman for delivering the information.

"There is more Ojou-sama, your father and Lord Phenex had made a change to the contract. If you are to win, then like before you will not have to marry Riser-sama." Grayfia informed without any emotion, but she sent a small look of pity to the confused Naruto when he noticed that the air around Grayfia was tense, and the woman's emotions were leaning towards pure anger. He wasn't sure what had made Grayfia angry just by remembering it, but that calm look on her face was just for show right now, because underneath her pretty skin was a volcano waiting to explode. He was sure that she had learned something recently that was of great annoyance to her, and she was trying to not appear angry in front of Rias, but he was very curious.

"Buchou is... shutting up now." Issei said with his hands raised in surrender when he realized that everyone was sending him the shut up look at how tense the room was getting. He knew when to shut up, but sometimes he just didn't listen to when his brain was telling to to keep his mouth shut. In his defence, since becoming a devil he recently felt that he could mouth off a bit more about what he was thinking. Yeah, he was surprised Rias was going to be married if she didn;t win this Rating Game thing, but that wasn't what seemed to concern Rias right now.

"As I had been previously saying, the condition that you will not have to mary Riser-sama has not been changed, but the Lords of your families think that the alliance between the Phenex and Gremory is too important to be made or broken based on the outcome of your match. To correct this, no matter what happens, the alliance will be formed... just with different marraige participants." Grayfia informed Rias and her peerage... and Asia apparently when she came into the room a few moments later and noticed how tense everything had gotten. Rias linked her hands together and started to think of somebody that the Phenex family would be able to suggest that her father would be able to accept... her nephew was out of the question because of his father being one of the Four Satans, and she was already out because of what would happen should she lose. She would admit, that now she was confused when she remembered that there were no other Gremory that would be able to take the marraige for her should she win.

"... No." Rias whispered when she remembered that it had become custom for the Queen of the current heir to gain the title of heir should the true heir die with no other heir being available... her Queen was Naruto, and because of his demonic lineage he was more than qualified for the position of heir, and somebody that the Phenex could ask for as a party in the contract. With his quickly rising status as a devil, they must believe that he would become a High Class Devil soon, and it wasn't much of a stretch for her to believe that they were after his Nekoshou abilities to boost their own.

"Spit it out already, what poor soul is going to have to marry into the Phenex family nya. Oh, getting into a family of grilled chickens is pretty bad." Naruto tried to lighten the mood with some light joking over the matter, and Grayfia felt amused for half a second when she realized how ironic it was for Naruto to say those words.

'... My General is such an idiot when it comes to this kind of stuff.' Blaze thought with a small smile on his face at how idiotic Naruto could be when he wasn't using his brain for fighting or planning for a fight... or training for a fight. He thought it was both amusing and horrible that somebody was playing with Naruto's future, but he also saw how this could benefit Naruto in the end.

'Are they talking about Naruto?' Issei thought with a slight frown on his face when he realized that he wasn't completely sure, but with the glances in Naruto's direction it seemed likely that they were talking about him.

'This isn't funny.' Akeno thought with a serious frown on her face when she realized the hidden agenda of what the Phenex clan was doing with their actions. They were making sure that Naruto, the biggest threat to Riser and Ravel in the Rating Game, would not be able to fight at his best, and at the same time putting him up against Rias as well. They were making Naruto pick between Rias and himself, because if he helps Rias and they win, then he will be forced into a marraige in which he doesn't love the other person, but if he doesn't try his hardest and leaves Rias to her own then Rias will most likely be getting married in the same fashion. A marraige where only the one from the Phenex clan will find any enjoyment from the bonding. They were forcing Naruto to hesitate in ehlping Rias, because if he did then he was placing her far above himself and screwing himself over. Not only that, but they were obviously after the powers hidden in his blood, and the reason Nekoshou were a feared race before their fall into near extinction.

Naruto was basically being told to help Rias and doom himself, or not help her and force her into the same situation that he was trying to avoid by not helping her.

"What... why is everyone staring at me like I am an idiot nya?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when he realized that everyone in the club but Koneko was staring at him, but her hands seemed to be shaking pretty badly so it must be something pretty bad.

'He... really doesn't get it.' Katase thought with a small chuckle inside her own head, while Murayama shock her head in amusement at how he seemed to be the only person in the room that didn't seem to get it... wait, Asia seemed to be in the dark as well, but she hadn't been reading up on the laws of the Underworld like some of them have.

"You are a dumbass, they are talking about YOU. You will be getting married if the red haired girl wins this Rating Game. What kind of... shutting up now." Kalawarner stated when she noticed the look of absolute death that Blaze was sending her for the way she was talking to Naruto, and his loyalty shined through when his death glare seemed to be even more potent than it normally was when he used it on his brothers to get them to go to bed on the days that his mother was out of the house.

"Stop talking, just stop." Blaze said warningly, before everyone heard the door SLAM shut so hard that cracks started ot form on the walls. The doorknob was completley destroyed from the force that Naruto had yanked the door closed, and everyone had to wince at both the sound, and how he must be taking the bad news.

"I am going after him." Koneko stated to Rias, before she gave Asia a light look and nodded to her in acceptance of her coming along as well. Naruto didn't have his collar right now, so he was going to be prone to other people's emotions now, and he was running out of the safe haven of the clubroom. Asia smiled for a very brief moment at how Koneko seemed to be warming up to him, but Koneko didn't get far when Akeno grabbed her wrist and held the back of sia's shirt.

"Stay, he most likely needs to be alone... this is worrying news. He is going to want time to think on this." Akeno said with a gentle look on her face, and zero of her sadistic tendencies coming through with her words.

"Yes, please stay... I know how it feels to be told you might have a loveless marraige. I wanted to be alone when I was told, so please consider this before trying to go after him. Blaze, I know you aren't loyal to me, but this is for Naruto-kun's benefit." Rias explained with a light look towards Blaze, but she blinked when she noticed that he hadn't even made a move from his spot against the wall, but the frown on his face was an obvious indicater to his emotions.

"I wasn't planning on going after him, and even if I was going I am not good at emotional stuff... if it doesn't have anything to do with weapons or fighting, I am not very much help. I agree with you though on your point, he might want to be alone... of course, he might need somebody to hold him right now." Blaze said with a sly look to Asia, knowing that his words would cause a reaction in the now blushing girl. He did have a point though, because while sometimes a man needed to be alone, there were times when he needed a woman by his side to help him through his problems.

"Not helping." Koneko commented with a twitching eye before she took a deep breath and sat back down on the couch, and since she and Naruto lived together if he needed her then she would be there for him then.

"Back to important matters, Ojou-sama, the other party of the contract if you should win is Ravel-sama. I suggest yoy start your peerage's training right away. Lord Gremory and Lord Phenex have made the playing field even by ordering Riser-sama from spying on you, or having any contact with you or your peerage until the Rating Game. You should use this chance to increase your chances of winning." Grayfia suggested without any emotion in her tone to indicate if these were her real feelings on the matter or not, but Rias grimaced when she realized that now if she won the game she was damning her best friend to a loveless marraige.

This wasn't fair, she could save herself, or save Naruto.

"You can leave now Grayfia, your message has been delivered. I need time to think on what I have heard now. Akeno, please take everyone to _that_ house for some training." Rias ordered to her more powerful Rook, and Akeno nodded with a slight grimace when she moved to the middle of the room after Grayfia teleported back to wherever she had come from before coming here. The rest of Rias' peerage went on top of the red magic circle with Akeno as they were teleported away from their current location, while Asia sat awkwardly in the same room as a thinking Rias.

She silently left the room to go find Naruto, and Rias didn't even try to stop her, because frankly she had no real power over Asia unless she was threatening to kill the girl... something that would piss off Naruto so much.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next to be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	30. Chapter 30 Venting

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Suggested Youtube Video: NarutoXShion AMV - Until the Day I Die (Seriously, I liked this video)**_  
_**New Poll: Who will be the Third and FINAL Naruto character brought into this story? **_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ryaaaaaaaaaah!" The sounds a angry screaming could be heard ringing through out the entire woods around them, with every single animal in hearing distance getting the hell out of their when they all sensed a powerful and angry predater in the woods with them. Birds few out of the trees in fear, and started to fly towards the sky as quickly as possible to avoid the creature that would devour them at first chance. The birds weren't the only ones going away, because moments later a few bears were seen running out of the woods when for the first time they too felt like they were being hunted by a bigger, badder killer. No animal even had the arrogance to believe they were safe, or to try and kill the creature creating such hateful and destructive sounds.

Even more so when there was a loud explosion that rang out through the woods, and the shockwaves from the explosion made the trees around the woods sway violently. Another roar was heard, and the trees started to lose their leaves over the winds and stress that was beaing place on them. Blue flames started to spout into the sky like a whale spouting water, before the were snuffed out before they could reach a height that they would be noticed by people in the city. The sounds of crunching were heard, before trees started to fall down one after the other in response to every crunch that was heard.

"Wow... he hasn't thrown a temper tantrum like this in a long time nya." Kuroka commented with a raised eyebrow as she started to walk into the forest that she knew Naruto would be venting his frustrations in. She had come to the city the moment that she had been informed by Grayfia that more likely then not Naruto would be getting married to somebody should Rias win her Rating Game. A tree crashed into the ground nearby her, and she sweat dropped lightly when she saw that it had been sent flying a good distance with his half of the tree was dug into the ground when it landed. Oh yeah, Naruto really wasn't taking the news very well that he might be having to get married. Of course, she knew that this was a very real possibility... and sadly she approved of the contract as well.

Call her a bad sister, but this contract would only speed up the process in which more Nekoshou would be born. Naruto getting married was something that she would have rather done without, but if he just had sex with random women and got them pregnant then that would be a bigger slight on their races fearsome reputation. It wasn't that she was happy about this, really, she was furious with what was happening right now. She was just very mature when it came to knowing what was good for your race, and what was good for a person. Kuroka had to jump over a flying tree that started to soar in her direction while thinking about the situation, because she could honestly say she didn't fault Naruto one bit for being angry with what was happening.

She would be furious as well, but she also knew that this was a real possibility for the future when she had given her siblings away to the Gremory family. Heck, she was furious right now, and had TOLD Sirzechs that she would be taking a day off to go to her brother. She didn't taken no for an answer, which she didn't have to because Sirzechs was just as surprised as her when he had heard about the newest addition to the contract. Sirzechs wasn't happy about this either, not when he had invested so much time trying to get Rias and Naruto together... or the fact that Naruto was like the little brother he had always wanted. Sirzechs wasn't just a siscon, he was also a brocon... he was the entire fetish package when it came to younger siblings.

Kuroka was completely conflicted on this, because on one hand it wasn't like Naruto hated Ravel... she was pretty sure that Ravel and Ruval were the two Phenex siblings that Naruto could stand. Ruval was the eldest child of the Phenex, and next in line for the title of Heir, while Ravel was the youngest and the farthest away from the title. Each of them were the two Phenex children that Naruto could get along with to a certain degree.

"Ryaaaaaaaaah! Why! Do! I! Have! To! Chose!?" Naruto frustrated shouting could be heard very close by now, and Kuroka sighed at how badly he was taking the news now that he knew about the change to the contract. At least Rias had years to accept the possibility of having to marry Riser if she lost, but Naruto was only given a few weeks before he could be married to Ravel. Now he had to pick bwteen his promise of helping Rias get out of her marraige, and stop himself from getting married. She knew her little brother, and Naruto was the kind of person that never went back on his words just becuase things would turn out worse for him if he kept his word. He would damn himself if it meant his friends could be happy, so Kuroka knew without a shadow of a doubt that Naruto was going to fight his damn hardest against Riser in the Rating Game just so that Rias could one day marry somebody that she loved... even if he would have to psuck it up and get married because of his choice. It was why Naruto was her pride and joy, because he was such a pure hearted person most of the time that he would place others above himself without fail.

Of course, Kuroka was once again surprised when she finally found Naruto in the woods. She blinked when she came upon a seen that she would have to admit that she was curious about, instead of just Naruto standing there throwing a tantrum over something he had no choice in, right now she came upon the sight of Naruto surrounded by dozens of copies of himself. She stayed hidden for a moment, even though she knew for a fact that Naruto knew that she was there because of his sensing ability.

"Huff... huff... huff... RYAAAAAAAAAAH!" Naruto roared out after panting, and Kuroka was almost blown back when Naruto's shout became super enhanced by his own powerful energy. She winced when her ears started to bleed at the pitch of the sound growing higher and higher, until it sounded just like a metalic bell sound ringing in her ears. The clones around Naruto were all blown back by the energy wave that was sent in every direction out of Naruto's body, a blue wave of energy was sent in every direction in response to the sound of his voice... the ground itself began to crack as stones started to levitate in response to his rising power. Kuroka jumped back before the wave could hit her, and it faded away once it got too far away from Naruto's body.

She blinked when all of the clones that had been here upon her arrival went up in smoke before vanishing into nothing, showing that while they were real, they could only take maybe one good hit before vanishing. Her expert energy tracking let her sense as all the energy left in the clones went rushing back to Naruto's body, refilling his own impressive reserves of power that surpassed her reserves in size and potency alone. He was abusing the hell out of those reserves as he vented, because Kuroka's eyes widened when an angry Naruto clapped his hands together and with massice buildup of his power her vision was completely clouded by smoke, and she hid deeper in the shadows when she felt Naruto's energy signature split and multiply to larger numbers than she had witnessed before.

"Onee-chan?" She heard one of many voices ask her out loud, and when the smoke cleared she was treated to the sight of what was possibly hundreds of Naruto's surrounding her on all sides. They were everywhere, and littered the ground to the point that this entire section of the woods was filled to the brim his Narutos. They were even hanging from the tree branches by their legs as most of them seemed to be waiting for something now that the smoke cleared, and Kuroka didn't have to wonder what they were waiting for when many of the clones started to jump down and run at Naruto... with only a fraction of Naruto's physical abilities it would seem.

'So... he can clone himself, but they can't use his Queen enhancements. They are physical copies instead of illusions like mine, but they seem to vanish with a single hit... but they can pack a punch as well.' Kuroka thought in interest when she saw the original Naruto did sent flying when one of the clones slugged him in the face, before five of them jumped above the enraged Naruto and slammed their feet into the top of his skull hard enough to smash his face into the ground in what must have been a painful blow... even without the Queen enhacements these clones weren't easy pickings pickings when they outnumbered you... 409 to 1. She blinked when a few clones grouped together and started to hold their hands apart as blue flames shaped like cartoon cat heads formed in the air between their palms. She blinked hwen instead of throwing the attack like she had believed the clones would do, all of the clones with flame heads in their hands slamed their palms into the flames and used their Youjutsu skills to protect them as the flames surrounded their arms up to the middle of the forearm.

What were once raging infernos that were shaped like cartoonish cats, were now in the shape of the lion's heads coating the clones fists.

"We like to try and recreate the moves we see in these weird dreams the boss gets... I think the dream called that the Gentle Step: Twin Lion Fist nya... lions are cats, so he spent a few monthes trying to figure out how to make it." The clones next to her informed her in a calm tone of voice, showing that Naruto's anger didn't transfer over to his clones. The clones surged forward to Naruto with their flaming fists ready to punch the ever living hell out of Naruto, before the original of the group formed a misty bubble in his palm and slammed it into the ground to cover himself in a cloud of ddust and mist. The clones that had charged forward stopped themselves from enterning the clouded area, before they all felt a surge of power from inside the dust... the answer to what made that surge came second later when dozens of flaming blue mice surged out of the cloud and exploded into three times as many mice that chased the retreating clones through the air before catching up to a dozen of them and blowing up in explosion of blue flames that popped every clone they came in contact with.

Naruto burst from the clearing dust and tackled one of the clones hard enough to pop it, before he ran on and punched two more in the faces and popped them as well. A hard look on his face as he vented his frustration through training, and because these were clones that littered the area he wouldn't have to worry about feeling their emotions... he couldn't even sense his clones emotions it would seem. Kuroka had to admit that she was impressed with how Naruto was making moves in his dreams, and then bringing them to life in the waking world.

"Flaming Red Bubbles of Super Amazing Ultra Epic Spicy Hotness!" One of the clones shouted as he and the group he had formed created a dozen red bubbles with flames on the inside of them, before they each pointed at the original and sent the bubbles flying at him.

"Damnit! Stop trying to change the names of my attacks. They are called Blaze Bubbles you idiots, you are all horrible at naming things!" Naruto shouted at his clones comically as he leaned back and almost danced around the bubbles to avoid getting hit by them, and he was happy he did because when the bubbles popped on the ground and trees the fire isndie them was released into the world and blew up almost anything that they touched. He didn't know how, but his clones seemed to be complete idiots when naming things. The names of attacked should be simply and easy to remember, and not something super long as hard to say. That name for the red bubbles the clones had suggested were just way to long for his taste.

"We are you!" Most of the clones shouted back in response to being called idiots, and in his annoyance Naruto didn't see as a clone came from behind him and hooked his arms under his underarms and puled his arms into the air to restrain him long enough for the others to form an... and that plan failed before it could be started when Naruto jerked his head back and popped the clone by breaking it's nose. Naruto flipped into the air and rolled over a coming clone's shoulders when it tried to tackle him, before he used a claw to stab the clone in the back of the neck before landing on his feet and grabbing the extended fist of another clone and pulled on the clone of himself hard enough to lift the light weight clone in the air and use it as a weapon to pop two pother clones before it popped as well.

"I'm not nearly as stupid as to name something that long and hard to remember! You may be me, but you only have like a fifth of my brain power nya!" Naruto shouted right back into the group of clones that he barged into next, and with his claws extended lightly he and the group of clones went toe to toe for mere seconds before he cut them down to zero. He blinked when five other clones were already withing striking range of him from various directions in the air around him, because it would appear they had used the smoke from the clones he defeated popping as the chance to jump out at him for surprise attacks. Naruto grinned and swung his arm with his Yokai forming a wave of wind energy around his arm from elbow to wrist, and with his blade of wind attached to his arm he c ut through four of the clones with ease, while the fifth used the deaths of the other four to give himself the time to jump nack and form a blade of wind on his arm as well before running at Naruto with the blade already extended.

With a light application of chakra, the clone surged with enough speed to match Naruto and was able to take the original by surprise just long enough to get a narrow cut on Naruto's shoulder before the original cut him down without mercy. Naruto looked down at the ground when he heard a rumble, before he jumped back just in time when a clones burst from the groun with his fist extended for a punch to the jaw. He was surprised when he was forced to dodge even more clones coming out of the ground with each step that he took, because no matter where he went they would just keep poppinhg from the ground to try and get him by surprise. All the clones that had already jumped form the ground popped and created a smokescreen just long enough for two clones to use this chance to make a surprise attack from the smokescreen and rush at Naruto with electricity sparking around their fingertips.

"Take this! Dual Lightning Bolt!" The two clones stated as they pointed their magic covered fingers at Naruto, and he would have dodged them if a clone hadn't burst out of the ground and made him jump back to avoid a punch to the chin. He punched the clone in the face and popped it, but two strikes of lightning burst from the smoke cloud and knocked Naruto into a tree when his defencive skin took care of most of the damage, but the chest of his shirt was now slightly burnt and covered in light holes from the sparking electricity on him.

"Now that is a better name... Nekoshou's Evil Eye!" Naruto said as he eyes became sparkling blue and he used his Charm in combination to trick an entire group of clones into looking into his eyes and falling under his illusion. Not even halve a second later the clones were popped froim extreme mental strain that came with being forced into a mindscape that you don't have. His eyes racked over another group that had been charging him, and they were forced into their own mindscapes as well and were popped under the instant mental strain. Naruto's eyes turned his yellowish hazel again before he did a backflip and kicked the two clones from earlier in the face when they charged at him. Naruto raised before he landed on the ground, and spinning in the air he increased his punching power when he shattered the ground he was about to land on and sent shards of stone piercing many of the clones in the area, with the crater being about around 50 feet long the clones didn't even stand a chance as about 200 of them were destroyed by flying rubble.

Naruto huffed lightly when he landed on his feet, the amount of chakra he had been using today with his abuse of that earlier roar was starting to get too him.

He had been roaring opver and over again LONG before Kuroka had gotten here, and he had to admit that he was tired now that he had been abusing a rather energy costing move. Naruto took a deep breath as the remaining clones charged him, before he roared again and destroyed the rest of them with the powerful shockwaves his voice caused. Naurot stated to huff lightly, because unknown to Kuroka Naruto had been training for hours like this before she had shown up and started to spy on him. He was pretty much exhausted him his abuse of his large reserves. This had only been the latest batch of clones he had had battled against and defeated.

Kuroka nodded in approval when she noticed that Naruto didn't seem to be nearly as angry as he had been before, meaning that he had been able to work out some of his frustration at the situation on his own, a good trait for him to be able to use when he didn't want to hurt others because hew as angry and training his anger out.

Kuroka jumped down from the tree just in time to catch Naruto as he passed out and started to fall to the ground, this entire day having been an emotional rollar coster for her. Kuroka smiled lightly at the serene look on Naruto's face that was always there when he was asleep, before she kissed his forehead lightly.

"Don't worry Otouto, Onee-chan is going to try and see why this is happening nya." Kuroka told his sleeping face honestly, knowing that he would want to find out how and why this was happening before he could even begin to make a plan to get himself out of the bind he was in... even though Kuroka knew that getting out of an agreement like this was almost impossible. Of course, Kuroka beagn to carry Naruto back to his and Koneko's apartment with a smile on her face when she realized that with Naruto's luck something crazy would happen that nobody, not even he, would expect. Now... as Naruto's eldest sister she would going to have to put a little... scare in this Ravel girl to make sure that if she was getting hitched to Naruto, that she would treat him with the love and respect her deserved. If there was no way out of this, then she would make sure that her brother was as happy as possible with his wife, even if the marraige hadn't been for love at first.

Right now though, she was going to wait until Naruto woke up and see how he was doing.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	31. Chapter 31 Pancake

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Warning: Fanservice in this chapter!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Mmmm?" Naruto started to slowly awaken from his much needed sleep after the emotional day he had yesterday, but in the half awake state Naruto was in his brain hadn't caught up with his body just yet. Right now the only thing on his mind was the fact that he was pretty sure that the gentle smell of delicious food wafting through the house at the moment. His body slowly rose out of bed, before his eyes began to lightly open and he looked around. Naruto first looked at his own bed and took the covers off and looked down at himself to see that he had been stripped down to his boxers at some point... what, just because he was small and cute didn't mean his underwear had to always reflect that. True, he prefered boxers with cats on them, but today he noticed that he was wearing his 'Guys Night' boxers... yes, he had a pair of boxers just for Guy's Night.

He looked around with a sleepy look on his face when he noticed that unlike all the other nights he had spent with Gasper and Yuuto after passing out at the end of Guy's Night right now he was atcually in his own room. Usually the three of them could be found passed out in the middle of an alley, sometimes in awkward positions or with explainable tattoos that Rias always ordered for them to get rid of them. Naruto could barely remember all the different tattoos he had after a Guy's Night. Naruto stood up and looked into the body length mirror in the corner of his room, before he gulped and pulled down his underwear slightly so that he could make sure he didn't have a tattoo on his ass... again. So far, he had once gotten two tattoos on his butt... one was of an EPIC tiger roaring. The second tattoo was a bit stranger, and it simply said _Bros For Life - NYG_, which Naruto understood as him getting a tattoo to show that he, Yuuto, and Gasper were bros. Yuuto had the same tattoo, but he actually still had it unlike Naruto and Gasper that had been told to get rip of theirs.

'Okay, so no tattoo... oh right, there was no Guy's Night last night because of Grayfia's bad news. Man, that sucks... I was totally looking forward to a day without the girls.' Naruto thought with a small pout to his face when he pulled his boxers back up to fully cover himself again. It was always funny to see what condition they would be in when they all woke up from Guy's Night... they knew for a fact that Yuuto had lost his virginity to a hooker on Guy's Night about five monthes ago. Something that Naruto and Gasper promised Yuuto they wouldn't spread around, but they did secretely mock him in private over having to keep the fact that he had gotten crabs from the hooker a secret in the first place. Yuuto was without the crabs now, but watching him spend days trying to not scratch himself was amazingly funny.

Naruto himself was the tattoo magnet, and usually always ended up with a tattoo after Guy's Night. He has had quite a few tattoos, some pretty epic, and some... not to much. Just like the fact that they made fun of Yuuto for the crabs thing, Yuuto and Gasper made fun of him for getting a kitten tattoo'd on his chest before he had gotten rid of it. Finally, Naruto and Yuuto made fun of Gasper for the fact that the boy almost always woke up with only his panties on... nothing else, just panties.

Yuuto was the drunken sex fiend.  
Naruto was the drunken tattoo artist.  
Gasper was the drunken male stripper.

Really, they shoudl most likely avoid getting drunk period... but alas, it wasn't a good Guy's Night unless they woke up in a strange place and had to be lectured by Rias about proper behavior. Sadly, they had no plans of stopping their late night drinking on Guy's Night... the ONLY night when they could do whatever the hell they wanted to. They weren't very good at holding their alchohol either, so they all got drunk pretty damn quickly... at least Naruto and Gasper had excuses though. They were both small bodies, so they got drunker quicker from smaller amounts of booze. Yuuto was just a light weight with his 'idiot juice' as Rias seemed to prefer to call it after a very humiliating experience they had.

Ah Guy's Night, you never cease to amaze.

'What is that... pancakes?' Naruto thought as he put on a pair of shorts over his boxers when he remembered that Asia lived here now. With some shorts on, he wasn't concerned about his shirt, he made his way out of his room and into the living room to see Kuroka snoring on his couch like a drunking bum... a can of beer in her hands, but that was just an act so that she could have her fun. It was obvious that his older sister wasn't the one to make pancakes, and the last time Koneko made pancakes she accidently burned them so badly that she burned down their kitchen for the second time, with the first time it was burned down going to Naruto when he tried to make japanese candy.

"Good morning Naruto-kun!"

Naruto completely froze when he saw the sight of Asia Argento this morning of this day, because the second he layed eyes on her his mind completely froze and refused to even begin to reboot when his hazel eyes caught sight of the beauty in front of him. A huge blush started to slowly spread over his face, and suddenly he took back everything he ever thought about Issei being a pervert, because the sight in front of him at this very moment... pure amazing. It was like nothing in the world would ever beat the total sexy of what he was seeing right now.

Asia Argento, a nun from the church of god, was currently standing in front of him slightly bent over so that her cleavage was visible to him. No, that wasn't the best part of this, but her breasts did make it even more better considering how much skin that you could see from them at this moment. Creamy white skin was on perfect display for Naruto when he saw Asia wearing something that would be sending Issei in a perfect pervert strom of nosebleeds and wet dreams. This was... amazing.

Nude... Apron.

That was right, right now Asia was wearing ONLY an apron to keep her body covered from the front, something that Naruto was sure had jump started his hormones for the morning. He was now perfectly awake when his eyes looked at the her outfit, and he was able to notice that the bottom only came up to the point that it barely hide her lower modesty, showing more than enough so that if Naruto wanted to, he would have wank material for years after this moment. Thankfully for him, the fact that he lived with women made sure that he wouldn't be masterbating to this amazing image.

Wear she had gotten this... Kuroka... Naruto had little doubt that this was in some part the fault his older sister. He wasn't getting mad over this though, because right now the purity that was Asia was wearing such a sexy outfit without being corrupted by it. Naruto's enhanced ability to see, and his sharper than average eyes were only a boon in this situation where Naruto was able to see the fact that Asia was wearing no bra under the apron either.

'Damn this is so freaking sexy.' Naruto thought with a big smile growing on his face when Asia bent down a little further when he had become unresponsive to her words. Naruto could see her mouth moving, but right now the only thing that his mind was focused on was the fact that with her bending over he was able to see the pink of her nipples thanks to the fact that the apron was rather loosely tied to her. Sometimes having great eyesight... was freaking epic, and he was saving the image into his eyes for the rest of his life. He was able to notice the fact that not only was Asia not wearing a bra, but her panties were completely absent as well.

"Naruto-kun!? Are you okay, you have a funny grin on your face?" Asia asked obliviously, and her responce was just the fact that for some reason Naruto was looking up and down on her body over and over again.

"Why don't you just set the table, Otouto will be just fine nya." Kuroka called out to Asia from the couch with a wave of her hand, and the innocent blonde haired girl nodded with a tilt of her head and turned around so that Naruto was given the perfect view of the fact that her butt was completely exposed. Her blonde hair was long enough so that it rested against her backside in a seductive way, and Asia didn't even seem to notice that she was doing something that was so obviously affecting Naruto in a good way... a very good way. Kuroka was grinning like the cat that caught the canary at how dumbstruck Naruto seemed the sweet little Asia was doing nude apron, one of the most sexy displays the world has ever known.

'Nyahahaha! That was freaking priceless, and the girl was so gullible to fall for that.' Kuroka thought to herself wiht a wide grin on her face when she remembered how she had tricked Asia into thinking that nude apron was the best way for her to help Naruto get over the fact that he might be getting married soon.

You see, when Kuroka had met Asia she had already known that she would have fun with the girl the second that the two had made eye contact. The girl was so innocent and pure that Kuroka belived having a little fun at her expense would be even more rewarding then it was when she had fun at Naruto or Koneko's expense. Now though, this girl was so easy to trick that it almost felt wrong to trick her into doing this kind of stuff... of course, she hadn't been exactly tricking her when Kuroka had convinced Asia into wearing this. Asia had been desperate to learn the best way to cheer Naruto up from the mood she thought he would be in when he woke up, so Kuroka had told her the complete truth. Kuroka had explained in vague detail that Asia should wear nude apron, and when Asia had asked her how that would help Naruto feel better, Kuroka had been completely honest with the younger girl when she had informed her that nude apron was the best way to go if she wanted to help Naruto cheer up... and not to mention that if she could make Naruto jump Asia in a horny lust then she would be that much more pleased with herself for furthering the Nekoshou as a species.

You see, Nekoshou blood was very power. Like many Youkai species, the Nekoshou were made for the ability to breed with almost any humanoid species out there. This was because of the fact that a male Nekoshou being born was about a 1/100,000 chance of happening, which means that they needed to find a way to produce Pure-Blooded Nekoshou somehow. There were many Youkai species that were single gender only, so Youkai adapted in a way that would make sure their races didn't die out. Kuroka wanted Naruto to get with Asia, and stay with the human girl for this very reason. When Youkai, Nekoshou included, got a human pregnant or became pregnant with a human's child the child would in most cases become a Pure-Blood that certain species. The Nekoshou were of such a species, meaning that if she could get Naruto and Asia together then their children would become Pure-Blood Nekoshou as well. Even as he was right now, Naruto and Koneko were both considered Pure-Blood Nekoshou despite the devil taint in their bodies. Actually, unless the other parent had strong genes then any child from a Nekoshou would be a Pure-Blood Nekoshou or a Half-Blood Nekoshou. The Nekoshou gene was a very powerful dominant gene after all, and usually took a higher place than the non-Nekoshou parent's genes.

"Onee-chan... I love you so much right now." Naruto stated with the blush still on his face as he watched Asia bend down so that she could get the plates from the bottom drawer, being short people Koneko and naruto usually placed the important things closer to the bottom, and right now he was so glad that he was short.

"I know you do.. so go tap that ass nya." Kuroka teased her younger brother when she saw the slightly glazed look on his face as his eyes tracked every single movement Asia made. Every soft curve and jiggle of her body would be saved into his memory, as this sexy scene made it's way into his top ten list of things that he didn't want to ever forget. Oh yeah, he was sure that somewhere Issei was crying as his perv senses told him that Naruto was enjoying this feast of the eyes without him their to oggle the fantastic way Asia's slighter larger than average chest bounced with each step.

"Most Onee-chans don't tell their Otoutos to tap that ass as you put it." Naruto pointed out dryly, without taking his eyes off Asia as the girl started to hum a little song as she started to make more pancakes. What he said was true though, of course, most men didn't have sisters like Kuroka that felt that their was nothing wrong with a boy naruto's age having unportected sex with the purpose of getting the girl pregnant. Kuroka was a very strange person, and while it was nice that she wanted Naruto to help her restore their race by having sex with other girls, it was weird that Kuroka was activally trying to get him to start noticing women. Even at a younger age she would always point out a girls three sizes to him, and do these small things to try and get him to take an interest in the female body sooner than he biologically should. Seriously, what kind of sister tries to get his brother to knock up girls at age 15?

His sister apparently.

"Most Otoutos don't get chubbies in front of their beautiful, smart, loving, and amazing Onee-chans." Kuroka stated with a smirk on her face when she noticed the light straining in the front of Naruto's shorts before even he noticed it. Naruto blinked for a moment, before he blushed when he looked down and saw that at some point when he was watching the mostly nude Asia set the table he had followed his male instincts and gained what Kuroka so nicely called a chubby. Naruto's hands went to his crotch, while Kuroka snorted at how he was suddenly embarrassed.

"Pffft, like I haven't seen your junk hundreds of times before nya. Don't worry Otouto, you have everything to be embarrassed about if LITTLE MISS NUN, LOOK OVER HERE NYA!" Kuroka shouted with a smirk on her face, when Naruto's eyes widened at the same time as Asia jumped from the surprise of finally noticing them talking. Naruto glared at his older sister for teasing him like this, before he remembered something. Grinning back at Kuroka before Asia could turn around, Naruto jumped back and landed in his favorite chair with his legs crossed in a way that hid himself from Asia's view while he silently glared at his older sister. Kuroka stuck her tongue out at him, before she shook her beer can and frowned when she noticed that she was out of beer.

"Yes, Kuroka-san?" Asia asked when she finally got to turning around, and Kuroka held her can of beer up into the air.

"Be a dear, and get me a beer... ha, that rhymed nya." Kuroka laughed at her own rhyming, while Asia nodded and went back the fridge and opened it so that she could get one of the beers that Kuroka had bought last night while Naruto was asleep. Unlike her little brother, Kuroka was very skilled at handling her alchohol to a certain degree, something that Naruto was jealous of lately with the fact that Guy's Night always ends up with him and the others shit faced drunk by the end of the night.

"Okay Kuroka-san, but these aren't good for you." Asia stated as she brought the beer over to Kuroka and gave it to the older woman with a slightly worried look on her face, while Kuroka had a distasteful look on hers.

"Don't use honorifics with me... screw it, call me Onee-chan... you are practically part of the family already nya." Kuroka commented with a sly teasing to both Naruto and surprisingly Asia when she got the underlining message in her words. Kuroka had basically just told Asia that she approved of her if she wanted to pursue Naruto's romantic interest, something that wasn't really hard to get from Kuroka. It was actually pretty easy to get her blessing when a girl wanted to have sex, but getting into a serious relationship was another thing... it was hard to tell which was being refered to right now.

'Is this some kind of karmic punishment!?' Naruto thought in great annoyance when he realised that even in times of crisis Kuroka was going to tease him until he wanted to strangle her with a pillow in her sleep. As much as he loved her, she could be one of the most annoying people in the world when she really got into teasing you. Asia on the other hand, had no idea what she should be thinking right about now. Naruto was such a nice guy, and she did have feelings for him, but she also knew that there was a strong chance that he would be getting married. Asia blinked when a strange thought came to her head, and she realized that this entire living room seemed to be a little dusty. She would see if she could clean it up a bit when she was alone, so that she could pleasantly surprise Naruto.

"You two are so cute with your blushes nya." Kuroka stated with a sly smile on her face when she stood up and went to the kitchen to get some pancakes. Naruto blinked, before he realized that he was in the same room as pancakes, and hadn't started eating them yet. How the hell hadn't he noticed the pancakes before now? Naruto's mind was completely blanked out when Asia hurried in front of him, and her hair moved to the side to show her the creamy skin on her butt once more, and showing that she had no tan lines either. Naruto suddenly remembered why he hadn't noticed the pancakes, because who could think about pancakes with such a beauty in front of them wearing nothing but an apron... and didn't seem to think anything was wrong with what she wasd doing?

'Dat ass... screw you Issei, while all of you go train with Rias, I get to spend time with a hot girl.' Naruto thought with a light smirk on his face. He wasn't going to skip out on the Rating Game, but he was sure that Rias was MORE than capable enough to train her own peerage without him. He would appeared sometimes before the Rating Game to disvuss strategy with Rias, but he was damn well going to enjoy this break from all his responsibilities while he had the chance.

Hot girl... or getting teased by Akeno for ten days and forced into training Rias' peerage with no time for his own training. Hot girl... getting teased... girl... teased?

Honestly, the choice wasn't that hard.

"You better save me some pancakes Onee-chan nya!" Naruto shouted as he ran towards the kitchen with only one thought left in his head before he entered the room with Asia and Kuroka.

Hotties for the win!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	32. Chapter 32 Ramen

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter  
Over 100,000 Words!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Ahhhhh, this is relaxing." Naruto stated in absolute joy when he found himself just wasting the day away with two people he considered dear to him in one of the ways a cat like him would love to spend the day if given the choice... something he barely had time to do anymore with how busy Rias always kept him these days. The old past time for a cat that far surpassed the epic length in history of the past time of baseball for Americans. The warmth of his past time just also happened to be something that other devils hated, and even though he was tainted by devilhood his inner cat made him love what he was going.

He was sun bathing.

More accurately, he was sun bathing with Kuroka and Asia while he still had the chance to before the Rating Game between Riser and Rias started, so Kuroka had suggested that Naruto and Asia get some bonding time together by Naruto showing Asia some of the more fun things to do around the city. Of course, Kuroka then decided that she wanted to tag along as well the second Naruto had said that he was going to show Asia a day in the life of a cat. Meaning that today would be a day of doing whatever the hell they wanted, and maybe just being lazy and relaxed the entire day if they could get away with it... and so far they were getting away with it. The day in the life of a cat was a pretty easy one, and something that Kuroka was somewhat glad she and her family got to live now that they were off the streets. They could never relax liek this if they had still been on the streets, and the sun in the Underworld was just an illusion made for Reincarnated Devils to get used to the Underworld. The Underworld's sun made no real heat, and wasn't very pleasant to bask in for the Nekoshou, it gave off a creepy feeling to thoise sensative to nature, which was why being in the human world was so much fun for them.

"The life of a cat starts with sleeping in bed, or in a darker place... then we move on to eating breakfast and maybe hunting an animal smaller than us for fun nya... after that we bask in the sun for fun and just sleep until our next meal... or until we decide to groom ourselfs, another fun thing to do nya. Then we enjoy lavishing in the attention of others, until we don't want attention and go back to sleep or eat again nya." Kuroka explained to Asia with a relaxed, maybe even extremely relaxed smile on her face as she ran a hand through Asia's hair to show the girl just how to properly lavish in the attention of somebody else, and with their current position that was an easy thing to do. They were all positioned in a way where they could bond the best, or at least in a way where everyone was the most comfy. They were even in one of Naruto's favorite spots in the city to sunbath... on top of the old school building where the roof was warm during the day. This place was farther away from the city, so new super pesky emotions for Naruto to deal with right now since he was currently in contact with Asia, so he was only sensing her emotion... wearing the collar all the time made his neck get a rash.

That was NOT fun.

"That seems nice... is this position needed though?" Asia asked with a tint of red to her face, but that could just be the heat they were bathing in, or the fact that they had been in the sun for awhile and she was starting to get a little burnt. Her question did have merit to it though when one looked at their rather awkward positions, and Kuroka snorted in unison with Naruto at how Asia was questioning the comfort of their current position.

At this moment, the three of them were surrently positioned so that everyone had their head placed on something very soft. Kuroka was leaning against a large pillow so that she had a nice place for her head, something that she never left home withoyut these days, and kept stored in her pocket dimension. Kuroka smiled though at the question and looked down to see why Asia had asked it, and with good reason... Asia currently had her head resting on top of Kuroka's stomach, a place that was almost as soft as the pillow that Kuroka herself was resting against, but her muscle tone had made her stomach a bit more firm than the pillow... something that wasn't truly a bad thing.

Naruto's head on the other hand was resting on top of Asia's stomach, and that was the true cause for Asia's slight discomfort and happiness. Her hand was resting in his white hair and rubbing it much like a cat owner would scratch their cat behind the ears... best part, Asia had no idea that Naruto was so close to purring under her hands. She wasn't paying attention to what her hand was doing, which made the movement soft and fluent enough so that she didn't irritate his hidden ears like some others would. Not everyone scratching the hidden ears would be a good thing if they did it wrong, which many people did... they either scratched way to hard, or they would dig into the wrong spot and cause a pretty bad enough of pain to the area.

"Completely, bonding and all that nya." Kuroka stated with a smirk on her face at how easy it was to trick Asia into doing whatever she wanted to girl to do. Asia nodded lightly in response to the answer, something that made Kuroka smirk even more than before as she started to rub Asia's hair lightly.

"While wearing swimsuits apparently nya." Naruto stated with a twitching eyebrow, but he had to admit that he was thankful that Kuroka had convinced Asia to join them in wearing a swimsuit when sunbathing. Of course, since they didn't have any swimsuits that fit Asia... well she could get away with wearing Naruto's and a shirt, they had decided that they would raid Rias' home for one of her old swimsuits that she had grown out of. Naruto was sure that Rias wouldn't mind them letting Asia use one of her older ones now that her hips and bust had grown too large for her to even wear them.

"Yes, swimsuits are a must nya." Kuroka stated right back at him with a not so hidden grin on her face at how she had decided that for sun bathing swimsuits were completely needed to enjoy this activity to the fullest. She herself was wearing her version of what had as a swimsuit, and if Naruto hadn't bathed with her for as long as he had he would have demanded that she cahnge her swimsuit into something at least a fraction more decent than the swimsuit she was currently wearing... something that Naruto was sure that even Akeno would hesitate in wearing to the beach... which was saying something since Akeno wore swimsuits that barely overed anything, but still covered more than what his older sister was currently wearing, and this was perhaps the biggest reason that Asia was uncomfy with her head being on Kuroka's stomach.

"That... and Kuroka is so lazy that she doesn't do laundry for herself nya. She always tricks others into doing it for her, so this is all she has right now nya?" Naruto asked in his own teasing way to his older sister, and she gave him a light pointed look at revealing the fact that she didn't know much... or anything about household chores, nor did she ever bother to attempt and learn how to do such boring things like cooking and cleaning. If she was able to trick somebody like Grayfia into doing her laundry for her, then she was more than fine when it came to this kind of thing... but he was right, this was all she wore.

Right now, Kuroka was wearing a swimsuit that could only be described as barely above nudity. The top was simply string that was tied around her breasts and shoulders like a bikini, and instead of the normal breast sized cloth to ciover her boobs, she had used her abilities to shrink this part down to such small levels that the clothing that once covered her whole breasts, now only covered her nipples... literally, the string top only covered her nipples and nothing more. A single slip and her breasts would be free for everyone to see, something that Naruto knew didn't bother his sister in the slightest. She had gone with a pure black one like her name would suggest, but that wasn't the most worrying part of this... the most disturbing part of this entire thing was the bottoms of her swimsuit... if you could even think to call it that. The bottoms of her swimsuit were an act of public indecency waiting to happen, because this bottom was simply a G-string and a little bit of cloth in the front to cover her vagina.

It was pretty much a thong that covered her clit and a little bit more, that was how tiny this thing was.

'How the hell did she even get that... don't want to know.' Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow when he looked towards Kuroka's bottom for a split second and sighed. It was harder to look away when the black contrasted against her creamy pale skin, but it was rather easy for him to ignore all of the seductive charmt hat she was radiating from her very soul, something that lesser men would fall to their knees and bask in so that they could hope to catch of glimpse of her sex appeal.

He was actually glad that Asia seemed to have found an old fashion swimsuit in Rias' closet, which Naruto borrowed for her. He knew that Roias didn't... couldn't wear this one anymore without the chest being way to tight on her. This was just a simple pink bikini, nothing special about it besides the white frills on the underside of the breasts and on top of the bikini bottom. It was perfectly decent, and kept everything covered up safely so that Asia wouldn't have to worry about anything falling out. The only thing that seemed to be a little bit out of place were the two red hearts on the cup of each breast, right in the place her nipples would be... but that was okay simply because that didn't seem to be showing too much either. Naruto sweat dropped when he remembered how Rias had gotten this bikini a few years back, it had been a Valentines gift to her... from him actually when they went to a trip to the human world for a day with her peerage.

It looked very good on Asia, but he would have to take the girl shopping for her own bathing suit. He meant it when he said that this was only a borrowed swimsuit, so once they were done with it Naruto would have it returned to Rias' closet. This was her swimsuit, even if it didn't fit her anymore.

"You look very nice in your swimsuit Naruto-kun." Asia commented as she took this as a chance to look at him while he wore his swimsuit... which was funny that he even owned one in the first place when Naruto had zero ability in swimming. In honesty, Naruto had never tried to learn thanks to a very small fear of water that went above his head. He had never been very good at swimming in shallow water either... mostly because nobody had ever been there to properly teach him.

Kuroka couldn't swim very well, but she was able to swim if she truly needed to.  
Koneko, same boat as him, she just plain sucked at swimming.  
Akeno... just no, he would not trust her not to take advantage of his fear, not when she was the cause of his Pedobear fear.  
Gasper was a Dhampire and prefered not to go in the water, even though he knew how to swim.  
Rias could swim pretty damn well, but when she attempted to teach him they had been interupted by Akeno and her teasing.  
Sirzechs... no, just no.

Anyway, this swimsuit had been bought for the sole purpose of when they went to the beach, and he wanted to play in the sand and build sandcastles or dig holes... he was really good at digging holes in the sand.

"Thanks... I am surprised it still fits nya." Naruto stated as he touched the cloth of the bright orange swimsuit with black lines going down the side of each leg. The shorts were rather short on him, only going down to the middle of his thighs They did fit just fine around the waist, which was all that mattered to him at this point. The more skin he was showing the better when sun bathing like this.

"How... how do I look?" Asia asked with a small smile on her face as she avoided his gaze when he looked up at her, but all that did was make Naruto smile lightly and get more comfy into her stomach.

"You look great Asia... don't even ask Onee-chan, because I am not going there." Naruto stated in a deadpan when he felt Kuroka get ready to ask Naruto the same question. He was not about to comment on his sisters barely bikini, something that had now slipped and was showing her entire left breast. Asia didn't even noticed this fact, simply because she was only looking down at Naruto by this point with a shy smile on her face.

"I'm hungry nya..." Kuroka muttered out loud when her stomach growled with an angry roar at not being fed soon enough, while naruto chuckled at her in a condensending way, knowing that she had skipped breakfast today in favor of rudely awakening them all for the reason of trying to get them closer together with swimsuits.

"Nyahahaha, you should have... nevermind nya." Naruto said with a large blush on his face when his stomach growled at him moments later. He shouldn't have laughed at Kuroka, because if he hadn't he believed that his stomach wouldn't have growled like that. It seemed like karma just loved to make him pay for any slight against it... oh well, it was still pretty funny.

Naruto and Kuroka blinked in unison when the loudest and most... hunger filled growl yet was heard from right next to Naruto's ear. Naruto sat up in surprise as he looked down at Asia's soft stomach, while Kuroka raised an eyebrow with a teasing smirk across her lips. This was just perfect, because a healthy appetite was something that she believed would be a great match for an eating machine like Naruto could be when he wanted to be. She didn't want one of those little twings near her brother, but she didn't want a fatty either... she wanted a nice and healthy girl. She had nothing personal against either twiggy or fat girls, but she wanted a nice and attractive girl to be with her younger brother... that didn't look like she starved herself. Petite and anorexic were two different things, because anorexic girls most likely wouldn't be able to give birth properly opr safely. A healthy girl with a good appetite, but was also pretty and toned would be able to bear beautiful children.

Damnit, she wanted some nieces... and maybe nephews if she was lucky, to spoil and tease. She wanted her race to bloom again darn it!

"Excuse me... I am a little hungry as well." Asia said with a small stutter as she looked up at the sky, anywhere but the people that were giving her the amused looks.

"No worries... I know just the place nya!" Kuroka stated with smile, the least she could do was pay for their meal. She also knew the perfect place to go, because she had recently gained an appreciation for japanese food again after her brief addiction to American junk food and German cheeses. Well, the Nekoshou were a Youkai species that were originally birthed in Japan, so it was natural for them to have a taste for their native countries foods.

_**Location Change - Forty Minutes Later**_

_Kokaku's Dinner_

"This is just the place to sate our hunger nya!" Kuroka stated as the small group of three looked in front of them to see what appeared to be a simple bar-like shack at the edge of the park. Naruto tilted his head in confusion, not really sure why he was excited about this... his favorite food was fish, so why was he drolling over the fact that there was this... delicious smell coming from inside of the bar that Kuroka had taken them to. Naruto took a step forward towards the smell of the great scented food inside.

"What does this place serve?" Asia questioned, nobody noticing that Naruto was starting to sway on his feet as a familiar smell hit his nose. He didn't know why it was so familiar, because before he had gotten his collar he barely left either his apartment or the school and clubroom. Not to mention that the Gremory family were an eastern style devil family, meaning that Japanese food was something that they almost never got... even to this day, most of the time they ate eastern food.

"Well, they make a lot of good stuff... but the best thing would have to be the... ramen nya. They even put these little pork slices inside it, and their miso ramen is to die for nya!" Kuroka said, before Naruto twitched in pain when a splitting headache suddenly came to him out of nowhere. Naruto grabbed the sides of his head in sheer agony, and it was sheer force of will alone that stopped him from screaming in pure pain. Naruto couldn't even hear Kuroka grab his shoulder and pull him to her face to see what was wrong, or Asia yelling his name when he started to sweat and go pale.

'Ichi... raku... ramen! I wanna... be the greatest... Ho... ka... ge.' Naruto thought when the image of a young boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes made his way into Naruto's mind. The boy was wearing a rbight orange jumpsuit, and on his sleeve was a simple of some kind of whirlpool. The boy had spiky hair, and on his forehead was some kind of headband with a metal plate and a spiral leaf etched into it. The face was kind of fuzzy, with the eyes being the only thing clear about the blurry image.

Then, just as quickly as the image came to him it was gone. Naruto started to breath a bit heavier, before he noticed that somebody was shaking his shoulders. Blinking lightly, he looked up to see his older sister looking at him with worry.

"Naruto... Otouto, are you okay? You were in some pretty bad pain right there nya? You were lucky that Asia-chan was here, with her Sacred Gear she was able to stop whatever was hurting you nya." Kuroka pointed out the fact that Asia was holding her hands on his head with glowing green rings on her fingers. Naruto blinked a few times when he saw how focused that Asia was on helping him get better from... whatever that had been. That would explain why the image had vanished before he could get a good look at the boy's face, because Asia had been healing whatever had been hurting him before it could do anything else. Of course, that image reminded him a lot of his vivid dreams where he would get insperation for his Youjutsu and Taijutsu moves... only he wasn't asleep this time.

"Can I go home nya?" Naruto asked with a wobble in his step, because right now he felt extremely strange, and the rising feeling in his gut wasn't the good kind. Right now Naruto felt like he was going to be physically sick from whatever had just happened, and he had no idea why he was reacting this way. Kuroka looked at Asia for the briefest of moments to see if she thought that it would be okay for Naruto to move back home, or if he should just rest on the bench before going back home.

"Sure, but I can't tell whats wrong with you." Asia told him in worry, but Naruto had to take a deep breath to help settle his stomach before he nodded to her.

He didn't feel so good right now.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Poll End: Winner Shion **_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	33. Chapter 33 The Mind in Confusion

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Where... where am I?" Naruto asked when he looked around the strange new area he had never been to before, the last thing he could remember was laying down on the couch in his apartment after Kuroka had agreed to skip the meal for his health. One second he had been trying to get the horrible feeling out of his stomach, and the next moment he was in an area that could only be described as the strangest maze in the world. There was very little to go in the way of lighting, but what did light up the area were old fashioned flaming torches attached to the walls... that didn't seem to ever want to burn out.

The room he was in at the moment was a maze all on it's own, and it seemed to be comprised of multiple floors with stairs leading up and down in impossible directions. Some sets of stairs were even twisting and turning so that they led to doors in the wall on the ceiling... there weren't even real walls like in a normal room. The walls were lined with bricks, and some led to hallways that went who knows where, and there was no real way to tell a sense of direction in here. There was no way for him to know which was was north, which was south, or even if Naruto was currently on the floor of the ceiling... it was like he had no sense of direction in the first place. He had to frown deeply when he went up to the only door in this section of the room, before he noticed that this door was made of steel and bolted shut with dozens and dozens of golden chains connected to it and the wall around the door so that it would stay closed.

_Six Paths Sage Mode_

"The fuck?" Naruto questioned as he placed his hand against the door, before he jumped back when the chains turned pitch black and spikes came from them in an attempt to keep Naruto away from the door. Naruto jumped back just in time to avoid being impaled by the black chain spikes, before he had to retreat even further when they chased him for a few more feet. Naruto stopped moving when he was against the other side of the room, and the black spikes went back to the chains on the door... the chains that soon turned golden again and stayed still once more. Naruto took a breath and walked forward, happy that the chains didn't seem to be reacting to him again. That did leave him to wonder about what could possible be behind the door, but he just sighed and decided to check out the next room that was rather close by. He did this by walking up the closet set of stairs that led to a smaller indent in the wall on the right, and the door this time was actually very different than the last one.

Instead of a steel door with chains blocking it, this one seemed to be made of some kind of sand-like material. Naruto's eyes narrowed a little when he saw indents in the door, before he blew on part of the door and sand started to fall off to reveal that this door had words written on it as well.

_Shukaku's Desert_

Naruto grabbed the handle of the door, before he twisted it and was surprised to find out that the door was locked. He closed his eyes and mentally counted to ten to cool his head, but he should have known that the first door he tried besides the murder door would be locked. Naruto jumped back and and looked to see another set of stairs going up to another door nearby. Deciding that giving it a try wouldn't hurt anything, Naruto started to walk these stairs as well with his way being lit by the torches in the room. He was surprised when he noticed that this door seemed to be made of something very similar to a turtles shell in color, shape, and texture as well when Naruto placed his hand on the door.

_Isobu's Lake_

"And it seems to be locked as well... just great." Naruto stated with a twitching as he kicked the door lightly, only to stop and grab his foot in pain when he learned this this door was freaking hard as steel... no, even harder than the strongest steel he had ever broken before. He frowned, before he started to make his way towards the stairs that led to the door connected to the ceiling. When he managed to reach the ceiling, he noticed that gravity wasn't affecting him normally because he was walking on the ceiling while feeling like he was still on the floor. He sighed to himself before looking at the door this time on the ceiling, and reading the name before trying to open it, he found that this one had a similar theme to the others.

_Chomei's Sky_

"Locked... damnit." Naruto thought as he jumped from the ceiling and landed down on the floor moments later and he ran full sprint up the next set of stairs that led to the next room. This room was small, but the walls seemed to be made of some sort of bamboo. He sighed and looked at the door at the end of this darker hallways connected to the main room, before he saw the same of this room etched into the door's bamboo.

_Son Goku's Forest_

"Gaah! Why looked!" Naruto shouted in annoyance as he sprinted back to the main room again and looked around to see if he could find something, anything, that would get him out of here. He didn't even know where he was at the moment, so he jumped onto a platform sticking out of the wall that led to another door. He sighed in relief when he noticed that this door didn't look to be locked... then he winced lightly when he noticed all the green ooze coming out of the door itself, and he tried to get a grib on the doors handle before he frowned when he noticed that the door wasn't going to let him open it when the slime hardened to the point that the door became unable to change from closed to open.

_Saiken's Bath_

"Bath... really?" Naruto questioned with a raised eyebrow, before he sighed and hung his head in slight defeat before he let himself fall from the platform back to the floor and landed on his feet. He walked towards the next door that required him to walk up two flights of stairs, before he blinked when he noticed that there were two doors here. He tilted his head in curiousity, before he came closer to the doors and noticed that they looked like prison cells with thousands of tiny chains and black flames keeping these doors closed. The name for these two side by side doors confused him, because they weren't on the cell doors, but instead they were on the floor in front of the doors.

_Madara's Prison_  
_Kaguya's Prison_

"Nope... nope nope. Not even going to try this one." Naruto stated when he jumped in shock when purple eyes were seen behind the one that went by Madara, and pale white ones with red linings were seen behind the one marked Kaguya. If these were prison cells, with black flames and thousands of tiny but strong chains like the one from before guarding it then he didn't even want to think about going inside those doors, even if they were unlocked. He was not going to bet that stupid, if they were locked away then they were locked away for a pretty good reason... well, he was sure that they were locked away for a reason. He had no idea why he got the feeling that he should never even think about opening these doors. That was why he told himself that he would avoid this place as he went over to the next set of stairs that led in a different direction down.

The auras behind those doors creeped the hell out of him.

That was why he sighed in relief when the next door he visited seemed to be a bit more cheerful, and he looked at the door itself and smiled to himself when he noticed that the door was made from some kind of swirling ink material... that moved the handle of the door out of his reach whenever he made a grab for it.

_Gyuki's Mountain_

"Getting real tired of your shit mystery room." Naruto said with a twitching eye as he stormed away from this door and made his way to another place, one that would hopefully he a bit more helpful than the others so far. He frowned this time when he came across the next door, because right now he was pretty sure it was going to avoid trying to be opened. This door was something that made him a bit happy, because his claws naturally came out when he tested to door out and found that this bright pink door was made up of the same stuff from scratching posts.

_Matatabi's Playroom_

"Getting very angry now." Naruto almost growled out when he found that this door was locked shut as well, but now that he was paying a bit more attention he was sure that he could hear... purring coming from the other side of this door. He sighed in frustration, before walking off to the next set of stairs once more and coming upon a room that he wanted to try next, one of the few remaining doors actually. He ran towards the door at full speed, before he crashed his shoulder into the door... but not a single dent was made in this door either, and he had been slightly annoyed when this one seemed to be made up of wood in a similar fashion to a horse stable... yet it was pretty freaking strong.

_Kokuo's Ranch_

"You are just gloating now... aren't you mystery room with no exit?" Naruto questioned seemingly nothing, even though he was sure that this room was making sure all these doors wren't going to open just to mess with him. He tried to calm himself down, before he walked at a forced sedate pace from this room to the next... two rooms? This time the double doors seemed to have a red metalic look to them, and in front of the doors was a shrine 'doorway' with no door in it. He walked through the shrine gate, before he looked at each room and saw something that confused him greatly.

_Yin Kurama's Sewer_  
_Yang Kurama's Sewer_

"Two Kurama doors... it budged!?" Naruto shouted in shock when the Yin door budged very slightly when Naruto pushed against it. He was completely unprepared for the amazing amount of pure energy that came crashing out of the door in an explosion of orangish red. Naruto was blown back by the force of the energy spewing from the slightly open door... energy that far surpassed anything that he had ever truly fought against before. Naruto was blown through the gate again, before he noticed that the gate was holding back most of the escaping energy wityh only a fraction of the energy escaping at this point... then the energy just stopped flowing out of the door period and Naruto looked at it with some annoyance. Of course the only time a door opened, he would be assualted by some strange kind of... chakra? Now that he tried to think about it, that was a very potent chakra that had come flying out of the door.

Naruto sighed before he turned around and tried to see if he could find another door, any door would do at this point. He just wanted a door that wasn't a trap, because he was starting to hate whatever this place was. Naruto walked down another set of stairs, before he blinked when he noticed that these stairs were going down... way down. So far down that he had unknowing walked about ten minutes straight and still found nothing but stairs. He twitched when he finally found a door, and he looked at it with sigh. This door was completley made of some kind of strange purple wood... with a red eyebrall design with rings and tomma in them. Naruto looked at the door and around it, before he found the name of this door.

_Shinju's Moon_

"I don't even want to know anymore, I really don't." Naruto stated as he began to walk up the stairs again at a faster pace than he walked down. He was really annoyed by this point, because when he got back tpo the room he noticed that there were only three more doors left in this room. He sighed and walked over to the platform that had the next unopened door, this door was simple... just a normal wood door on it with a red swirl on the front of it... never mind, this door had zero handle on it so it was obviously a trap door... with a small crack on the side heading towards the red swirl.

_Uzumaki Memories_

"Strange... next door?" Naruto stated when he noticed that the platform he was on floated away from this spot onto the next door with him on it. Naruto looked at the next door with an expression of annoyance at another door with a strange symbol on it... this one was simply of an orange sun. Naruto noticed that this door didn't have any name on it, or even around it showing that this was perhaps the most suspicious door in the bunch. He made to open this door, before the door changed to stone the second he touched it... he took his hand off and the door changed back. He used his left hand again and touched the door, before it changed to stone for as long as he had his hand on it. That was way he then moved away from the door and hopped off the platform completely and started to walk towards the middle of the room in a matter of moments.

The final door was actually part of the floor, and Naruto noticed that this door seemed to be shaped just like a snake biting it's own tail. Under this door was a black infinity symbol, so trying his luck with his eyes rolling he pressed his hands against the door and it swung open completely to reveal a mass of ever swirling colors inside this door. His eyes opened at how this door not only opened, but seemed to lead to somewhere with a lot of colors in it. Naruto was about to jump into the door and see if this was an exit, before he heard a young girl's voice ring through out the room. He frowned when he couldn't make out any of the girls words, or even where she was.

He was about to ask her to speak again, before he jolted up with a start.

"Naruto-kun, are you okay?" Asia asked Naruto with concern in her voice, before Naruto blinked and looked around to see that he was sitting up on the couch he had last remembered himself being. Blinking with a frown on his face he didn't answer Asia as he placed his hand against his forehead with only a single thought going through his mind.

What the hell was that?

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Yes, that was his Mindscape.**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Gama Musuko (New Story, not out yet)**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	34. Chapter 34 Licking

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**The Rating Game will be in 2 Chapters.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto frowned lightly when he looked down at a piece of paper that was left for him by Kuroka when she left the other night. He had been hoping to get more time with his older sister before the Rating Game in two days, but it would seem that he wasn't going to get that chance. He was currently waiting on Asia to finish with the breakfast that she had insisted on making this morning, and he was tempted to try and get her to do the nude apron again... if Issei could hear Naruto's thoughts then he would be cheering for another person being coverted to the side of the pervert. Of course, Naruto almost felt like crying tears of shame at how he was slowly being turned into a pervert... it was a humbling experience to see things from the perverted point of view.

Pushing his issues with perversion from his mind, Naruto picked up the letter that Kuroka had wrote him before leaving and started to look over it again for the forth time this morning alone.

_ Dear Otouto,_  
_Sorry for leaving early, but my mission is calling me back before I start to look suspicious for being gone from the group I am spying on for too long. If I am gone too long then it will appear strange, but I will come visit again as soon as possible. Of course, I won't just leave without leaving a few little surprises for you. I left a few of my older kinky outfits that I resized to fit somebody with a body like a certain blonde just in case you want to get into any kinky fun._

_Remember, don't wear a condom if you are going to have sex... it will feel better for both of you, and you might get lucky and knock her up. In fact, as your older sister I want you to have your first sexual experience with a girl like Asia-chan... do it, your Onee-chan commands it of you... kidding, but also not kidding._

_On a more serious note, Sirzechs has sent me a message about the Rating Game that will be coming up when Rias gets back to Kuoh. You will need to tell Rias as soon as possible that she shouldn't make any battle plans involving her entire peerage as the base. Riser has decided that he was going to make things more 'fair' for Rias by playing the variation of the Rating Games known as the Dice Figure Game. Make no mistake, even though this makes it seem to be good for Rias, it isn't. I have been using some of my free time to spy on the Phenex family as of late, and I have learned that Riser has been increasing his peerages base abilities and fighting skills. Their increase and experience in the Rating Games will be more apparent... do not let your own power go to your head or you will have a hard time._

_On a secondary note, it would seem that Ravel will be gunning for you if she is chosen for the Dive Figure Game even though it was originally her idea for the two of you to get married. Be wary of her, despite her young age she is still a High-Class Devil from the Phenex family with all the same powers as her siblings. Don't forget that her observation skill and ability to think about battle plans is one of the number one reasons that Riser has won most of the games he has played in thus far, but unlike her older brothers she has an advantage you MUST, and I repeat MUST remember... she is a Bishop. You may be powerful, but don't underesitimate a High-Class Devil from a powerful family that has their powers boosted by an Evil Piece._

_Finally, and maybe the most important thing... no matter what you chose during the Rating Game... I will support you. If you surrender and let Rias get married to Riser, or if you try your hardest and have to get married to Ravel... as your sister I will stand by your side and be there for you if you need me._

_Love, your super-epic-amazing-awesome-neko-neko-loving sister Kuroka._

'That is right... now that I think about it there is no information about how Ravel-chan fights. She has never once done battle in any one of Riser's Rating Games, and her ability to process information has been a leading cause for Riser's many victories... this is worrying though.' Naruto thought as he looked at the letter again to make sure that he wasn't misunderstanding anything about what it was talking about. He looked at the Dice Figure Game part again with a sigh, knowing that Rias was not going to like that at all. Her peerage had no experience in a Rating Game period, so a special Rating Game would be a bit more than many of them could plan for with no heads up.

The Rating Games were usually a long battle between the Kings by using their minds and placing their peerage in stategic places and matching them up against opponents they could beat so that they could decrease the enemies numbers, and the Rating Game ended when one of the Kings were either defeated or surrendered from the match. Rias and he had both been making plenty of plans against Riser, knowing how he fought in normal Rating Games from the footage that they had attained from each game.

Riser had a primary style of sending out his weaker pieces in groups of three, with one stronger pieces leading them into enemy territory so that the Pawns could promote to Queen level. Then he would have his promotes pawns and other pieces thin out the enemies, or altogether defeat them. Riser usually had his pawns promote as quickly as possible so that he could overpower the enemy with brute force and then make sure that nothing was left for him to do... and in the chance that his pawns and other pieces were defeated he would either take care of what was left himself, or he would have his Queen do it while he attacked the King of the enemy peerage. This was his primaru way of fighting that had won him at least five of the eight games he had won, with the other three being that he surrounded the King with his entire peerage and just had them blitz the opponent right off the bat.

Riser had only lost two Rating Games, and both times he lost were because he respected the opponents and lost on purpose. This wouldn't be the case for Rias, so he was going to do anything that he could to throw her off her game.

Riser was an arrogant, prideful, smug, and unpleasant person, but those weren't his only triats that counted at the moment. He was smart enough to win Rating Games, his arrogance was somewhat justified because of the power he was born with. He had a good reason to be proud of his skills which he had honed through experience, and his family teachings had been an asset on his ability to fight. He was skilled in Fire and Wind magic, and his hand to hand skills were something that had to be given a certain amount of respect, even if he as far from the greatest in that aspect.

As of right now, the only people that had what it took to take Riser out were Akeno if she actually used her hidden abilities, Yuuto if he started to use his other Sacred Gear, Gasper if he was able to drink powerful blood beforehand, Kalawarner if she could nail Riser with enough of the Light Spears, Naruto himself with his Youjutsu or Senjutsu, and finally Blaze with his Holy Swords and the Light Guns he had... collected from the battlegrounds against the priests. While that all sounded like it would be enough, it wasn't in this case.

The Dice Figure Games were a version of the Rating Games that had the Kings place certain pieces of their against the opponents in one big battle for victory, and once the entire other team was taken out the winner would be decided. This would mean that Rias wouldn't be able to use her entire peerage, or even half of her peerage if things went bad for her in the rolling of the dice. You see, the way to decide how many pieces that were allowed to fight was decided by one thing.

A roll of the dice.

The Kings of the peerages would roll a six sided dice, and then the two Kings would add up the number they got from their rolls.

Example: If Rias rolled a five, and then Riser rolled a two the grand total would be seven. That would mean that the total value of the pieces could be seven at most. If that was the case, then Naruto himself would be completely unable to join the fight since his value as a Queen was at the number nine. That went beyond the value limit.

There was a reason why pieces were given values. The Queen was worth 9 Pawns, the Bishops and Knights would be worth 3 Pawns. The Rooks would be worth 5 Pawns. Finally, the King varied based on many variables, but they could have a value between 1 and 12... most ranged between 10 and 12 though. Pawns were worth 1 Pawn for obvious reasons... unless they were made up of more than one Pawn. A Pawn made of 2 Pawns would be worth 2, just like a Rook made of 2 Rooks would be worth a value of 10 Pawns.

This version of the game was even harder than a traditional Rating Game, and Riser knew this. He was giving Rias the choice of the location, just so that he could decide the type of Rating Game. That or Ravel put him up to changing the type of Rating Game.

"Breakfast is ready Naruto!" Asia came in skipping to the room with two plates of food in her hands, one for herself and one for Naruto. Naruto blinked and was forced from his thoughts when the plate filled with bacon and eggs was placed in front of him.

"Thank you Asia-chan! I really like your food." Naruto said with a smile on his face as he looked her right in the eyes, the truth in his words shining into his eyes and showing her that he was being honest with his compliment. She blushed slightly at actually being complimented over her cooking skills, before she sat down next to Naruto despite the fact that there was an entire table for her to sit at, but to Naruto he wouldnm't have her sit anywhere else but besides him.

"Thank you Na-" Asia started before Naruto cut her off by standing up and hopping slightly to the side so that he was now sitting in her lap with his arms crossed and a serious expression on his face. Asia was shocked into silence for a moment at the fact that Naruto was now sitting in her lap, and doing so without any shame... not that he had shame in simply sitting in somebodies lap. Asia was about to start speaking again, before she was stunned again when Naruto lifted his legs and spun around so that he was face to face with her. She then felt him wrap his legs around her waist so that she couldn't escape without taking him with her, and she noticed as well that Naruto still had his arms crossed the entire time that he had been sitting in her lap.

"I am not a patient person Asia, and when I want something I go for it... screw what others think." Naruto stated with his arms crossed and a firm expression on his face, and Asia was immediently confused as to why naruto was bringing up something seemingly so random. She had to admit that she noticed that about Naruto, along with the fact that he was extremely kind when he wanted to be, and most of the time only thought of others, even she could see that if Naruto wanted something done or wanted something he was going to get it even if he had to cross paths with resistance.

"O-okay? What does that have to do with bacon and eggs though?" Asia asked in her own innocent way of talking, while Naruto's face took on a slightly confused expression for a split second. He forgot that Asia didn't know his personality as well as somebody like Rias, so he had to be a bit more open with what he was trying to say instead of just hinting at it.

"Nothing, but I do like how crispy you make the bacon, and you cook the eggs just right... that is beside the point though. I like you Asia, and I don't want to wait until it is too late to tell you that ever since I met you I have had romantic feelings towards you. I want you to become mine Asia." Naruto stated as bluntly as he could, and the blonde girl's face first showed a very large amount of shock when she heard that Naruto had feelings for her. She noticed that he didn't tell her that he loved her, and used the work like instead. She didn't know if there was anything to that, or if he just liked the word like more than saying love, but she didn't really mind at this point in time. Frankly, she had a bigger issue on her hands just by the fact that Naruto was bluntly stating to her that he had romantic feelings towards her while sitting on her lap and facing her with that determined... yet cute... expression on his face that was both adorable and serious at the same time.

"B-but aren't you getting married?" Asia asked with her face falling when she remembered that Naruto was indeed going to get married if Rias did win this Rating Game thing against this Riser person. She wasn't selfish enough to make Naruto cheat on his wife just so that she could have him, before she looked up swiftly when she heard Naruto snort slightly.

"I am one step away from being a High-Class Devil, and in the Underworld harems aren't uncommon for those of the upper class. I don't have romantic feelings for Ravel-chan, it is as simple as that. I might one day gain those feelings, I have a feeling that she won't mind if I have another girlfriend even if I have to marry her. She comes from the family that produces the most men with harems, so she is used to them by now. Her brothers have, or had, them, I am pretty sure her father once had one time." Naruto responded without arrogance in his voice, and while he would have prefered to just be with Asia and not be with Ravel at all, he knew that legally Lord Gremory was able to do this and it was a binding agreement. He couldn't just refuse or divorse Ravel without some serious shit being thrown around because of his actions, not to mention that he liked the Gremory family for taking his family in off the streets. He wasn't about to throw their name into the mud just because he didn't want to marry a girl that he was slightly fond of, and had an amazing body. The only real issue Naruto even had with marrying Ravel was that she was of higher standing than him, so he would be taking her last name because of the fact that it was tradition for lower classes to take the last name of those of higher class.

"H-h-harem!?" Asia almost shouted the term in shock, having never even considered the fact that Naruto might be able to still fall in love with other people even if he got married. Here she was thinking this whole time that Naruto would be stuck in a loveless marraige for the rest of his life, while the whole time he wasn't in danger of not finding love... she really needed to learn more about devils.

"Yes, a harem... it is a disgusting thing I know, and frankly if I had to pick between Ravel-chan and you then you would win hands down, but I owe Lord Gremory for letting Rias keep me and my sister." Naruto admitted with a slight sigh to his voice. As an endangered species, Rias wasn't allowed to have true legal ownership over him or his sister until they had become part of her peerage. She had been too young at the time, so the legal parts of the 'adoption' had been placed in Lord Gremory's name. You just don't trust a small girl with the legal ownership of two of the last three of an entire species, it just wasn't done. So it was thanks to both Sirzechs and Lord Gremory that Naruto and Koneko were living the comfy lives they were. Naruto owed them for the last few happy years of his life that he had gotten to enjoy, years that he wouldn't trade away for anything.

"You would pick me?" Asia whispered to herself with her head tilted down in that cute way that she did, and Naruto nodded to her.

"Without hesitating in the slightest... I did risk war for you after all. Of course I would pick you over another cute girl, I would pick you over a hundred cute girls. Heck, if a thousand girls came to my doorstep and begged me to join my harem I would turn them away right off the bat if it meant I could have you." Naruto explained even further, because he could not understand what Asia was finding hard to understand about what he was saying. Naruto sighed when he noticed her blushing and looking away, before he uncrossed his arms and started to go scoot closer to her so that his crotch was pressing against her gut. Asia blushed even deeper that the scooting action, and the fact he was pressing against even more of her... her blush then increased to the maximum level when Naruto wrapped his arms around her shoulders and leaned in so that his nose was pressing into her neck.

"Naru-" Asia started before being rudely interupted by Naruto again.

"Did you know that the a Nekoshou can use their saliva to mark their mate by licking the neck of our partner over and over until the saliva seeps into the bloodstream and causes a chain reaction? The hormones in my saliva will cause a reaction that will make you start to create the very same hormone I used to mark you as mine. The change in permanent, and no other Youkai will find you attractive... you will be mine, and nobody else can have you. I want you Asia... tell me what to do." Naruto stated to her as he opened his mouth so that his tongue was hanging out slightly, his burning hot breath hitting Asia's neck in a way that caused her to grow slightly... moist between her legs. This was something she couldn't help but find amazing, not because the breath felt good, but because it was Naruto's breath hitting her. She pressed her cheek into the side of his head and started to think about this entire situation. Naruto was giving HER the choice of if he marked her as his or not, meaning that he was letting her decide what she wanted to do from this point on. He was hiding nothing from her about his intention.

"Will it hurt... or leave a mark?" Asia asked with her eyes looking up at the ceiling, and if she could blush more than she already was than she would, but going more red than this was impossible for her.

"It will sting a little, and you might get a headache. Your neck will be a little red from the licking, but that will fade... the change in internal, so nothing will change about your appearance. All that will be different about you is that you will start to produce a hormone that will make you unattractive to any other male that is sensative to smell, mostly Youkai. You won't turn into a devil or Youkai because of this." Naruto answered with a small roll of his eyes. He knew where the question was coming from though, because as a cat he was expected to mark his 'mate' with a bite or something... how cliche in his opinion. All biting her would do was hurt her, and cause a teeth shaped scar on her neck that would tarnish her blemish free skin. He wasn't going to do something like that, so he would take the long way and just keep licking her over and over until his saliva started to seep through the skin and enter the blood before reaching the brain.

Asia would still be completely human, but her body would start to make a hormone to perfectly match his own that labled her as his. Anything with a good sense of smell would notice this, AND even if they didn't notice it the scent was the hormonal scent of a male. Other males would find this scent as a major turn off, so no matter how physically attractive Asia was, it was pretty much impossible for other men to find her attractive other than noticing the fact that she had a nice body in a neutal sort of way.

"... I want this." Asia finally said after a few moments, and she shivered when Naruto waisted zero time in running his wet tongue from the bottom of her neck to the point that his tongue touched the bottom of her ear. She shivered even more when Naruto placed one of his hands on the other side of her head to keep her steady, while the other hand went to her waist to keep himself steady on her lap.

Naruto took his Asia's scent for the last time before it would change, and with each breath he memorized her smell before he used his tongue to mark her as his. Her moved his head again so that he was back at the bottom of her neck, and then he tasted her once more when he tongue drifted across her skin again. It would take awhile, but Naruto pressed his chest into her slight above average chest and pressed rthe side of his head into her cheek a bit deeper. The hand on her waist tightened slightly as his body pressed into hers, before he moved that hand up to a 'safe' location and tightened his hold on her body. With another wet lick to her moist skin, he furthered the process just a little bit more, before Asia winced when she felt his sharp fangs touch lightly against her skin with the next lick. Naruto moved his head back at the accident from his pressing too closely when licking her, before he looked at the spot and sighed with relief when he noticed that she wasn't bleeding from the touch of his fang.

Naruto moved his tongue a bit further down so that his licking started at her collarbone, before he began to move up slowly and savored the unique taste that was Asia. The small amount of salt in the sweat that she had produced from her blush and the fact she was growing hot undet the collar, and then under that there was the light apple taste that came from who knows where. The last part of her taste wasn't actually her, but he enjoyed the bit of magic that was on her skin thanks to her skill and practice with her Sacred Gear. Naruto didn't stop at her ear though this time when he got to it, because he moved his tongue across her cheek and lightly touched against her lower lip before taking his mouth and kissing her very lightly. She gasped to herself over this, and Naruto went back to his task of marking her by licking her again.

This was going to be a lengthy process without directly placing his saliva in her blood, but it would be an enjoyable one for the both of them... of that he was sure as Asia wrapped her arms around his waist and pulled him closer to her.

This... was what they both wanted.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**I can change my mind about what I want to update at any time.**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	35. Chapter 35 The Day Before

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'What... what the hell happened in nine days to cause this?' Rias thought with wide eyes when the first thing she and the rest of her peerage that had been out training their asses off her cottage in the mountains thought when they teleported into the Occult Research Club's base of operations. Everyone had either looks of shock on their faces, or they were showing a smile when they gazed at the adorable seen in front of them. Something they had never expected to come back to... well, except a very annoyed Koneko who looked ready to punch the wall and destroy the room. No seriously, she was freaking out Issei, who was hiding with his hands on Yuuto's shoulders to push him in the way of Koneko is case he needed a meat shield.

"Ara ara, now isn't this a pleasant surprise." Akeno muttered with a wicked gleam in her eye when her eyes landed on the couch in the room after her moment of shock passed her. She should have expected this really, it wasn't like the signs of this happening weren't there to begin with. She was both happy about this interesting development, and worried about how it would affect the group as a whole... as well as some political backlash from this if it were ever to become public knowledge.

'Pleasant isn't what I would call it, good job Naruto. You bagged yourself a little cutie.' Blaze thought as he went to go lean against the wall with a smirk on his face, before thayt smirk changed very slightly as he opened an eye to see Kalawarner leaning against the wall next to him with an matching smirk of her own. His smirk deepened, and her own widened before they regained their neutral expressions they normally had on during everyday life. Training had been rather easy for them, so they didn't have much to worry about at the moment. They had both been in great combat condition, with combat conditioning to go with it before becoming members of Rias' peerage. They trained againsdt each other the full nine days that they were at the freakishly big cottage the rich girl's family owned, and now that they were taking a day back at the home base to rest they had to admit they didn't get very much done other than getting used to their new bodies and their bodies limits. Of course, they weren't in the same league as those like Koneko, Akeno, Yuuto, and Rias at the moment, but Issei, Murayama, Katase, and Gasper were among those that could be defeated in skill and brain power if needed.

"Naruto... wake up... NOW!" Rias barked out with a tone of absolute authority that screamed 'obey me or face hell' and that was a tone that everyone had gotten used to during the hellish training for the weaker, and the skill honing season for the stronger. She did have a good reason for her loud tone though, because the scene in front of them would be the most disturbing to the only natural born devil of the group.

Naruto and Asia... were currently laying together on the couch asleep in a way that showed that they had been that way for while, and they were in a pose that would make their intimate feelings mpore well broadcasted to the group. Naruto was laying his head back against the arm rests of the couch, and his head tilted to the right so that his cheek was resting on top of the blonde hair of the girl that had her face resting in the crook of his neck. A look of contentness was easily seen on both of their faces, and while the position was a littl awkward because of the fact that Asia was taller than Naruto so her feet were on the other end of the couch, it was still a nice seen that she was laying on top of him with their chests against each other. Naruto had his arms wrapped around Asia in a form of comfort, like she was a big teddy bear a child would use to sleep with. Asia's hands were resting on the sides of his rips so that she could hold him as well, but one person was able to immediently pick up on something that nobody else picked up right away.

'Her smell has changed... she has brother's scent mixed with it... he didn't!' Koneko thought when her eyes widened and then narrowed to such small slits that you would think that she was doing an imitation of a angry cat... not an imitation in this case when she really was an angry cat that was barely holding back her emotions. She knew her species well enough to know what it meant when ones scent was mixed into another person's natural scent, it meant that they had been marked as theirs. The person that they truly wished to seek out an emotional relationship with... one did not simply mark a person and not have romantic feelings for them. She had no idea what brought this on, but she knew that shje couldn't hurt Asia over it... Naruto would without a doubt get more angry than she had ever seen him if she attacked the one that he had pretty much confessed his feelings to Asia by marking her. Once you mark somebody, nobody else can mark them and you can't undo what you have done.

This was pretty much the Youkai equal to marraige, only there was no such thing as divorce in this bonding.

Her frustration intensified when she saw Asia roll over slightly with Naruto so that now they had switched positions with the lighter boy now on top of her with his head rested between her breasts... even though she was wearing PJs on, it was still a pretty arousing thing for somebody if they were awake to feel it.

"That is perhaps the cutest thing I have... are you okay Gasper-kun?" Yuuto asked with a raised eyebrow when he noticed that Gasper was looking at the cuddling couple with a light look of jealousy on his face. Gasper blinked lightly, before he blushed and looked away from Yuuto and nodded.

"Yeah... but this is the first time I have seen Naruto-kun sleep with somebody like this without knowing them for years." Gasper admit to being a little jealous of the situation that Asia was getting in. Normally Naruto wouldn't even sleep in the same bed as somebody unless he had known them for long enough to be good friends, or they were a cute girl that he was sure wouldn't take advantage of his knocked out body. This thing didn't usually happen when somebody was in Rias peerage, so he was pretty comfy around them, but he had to admit that it had taken Naruto awhile to warm up to him and some other members of the peerage... mostly Akeno with her bullying tendencies when they were younger... or at least he was told she had been like Naruto's personal bully when they were younger. By the time he had joined the peerage Akeno had gone from sadistic bully to a sadistic friend.

"Why...?" Issei mumbled something under his breath in a tone that had everyone awake curious as to what he was talking about. Issei's hair was overshadowing his eyes, and his jaw was trembling for some reason. Rias walked over to him and put a comforting hand on his shoulder to see what was wrong, before she jumped back in shock when Isseiu lifted his face back into view and everyone could see that a look of absolute horror was on his face. "Why don't I feel like perving on Asia!?" Issei shouted in horror when he realized that Asia just wasn't attractive to him anymore, even in this cute position in her PJs she wasn't cute in the sexy way. Right now he only saw her cute in the way you would look at a puppy thta was trying to run, but kept falling down on it's sides or bumping into things while trying to bite it's tail. His sexual desire for her just wasn't there anymore, he couldn't even force himself to get a chubby even if he wanted to at this moment. It was like Asia was a cute girl, but right now she smelled absolutely horrible to him to such a level that it was effecting his ability to even think sexual thoughts about her.

Everyone was surprised though when something flew through the air was was about to smack Issei in the face, before Yuuto caught it with his hands and sent the slowly moving Naruto a look of amusement when he noticed that Naruto had thrown a rubber duck at Issei with enough force behind it to knock him off his feet... if the stinging in his hand was anything to go by.

"Nyaaaaaa..." Naruto yawned out with his arms outstretched to get any tightness out of them. Murayama and Katase gushed silently in their own heads at how adorable a Nekoshou, that was proud of their heritage, yawn could be with just the word nya and a simple stretching of the arms. Naruto looked down at the fact he was straddling Asia's stomach, before he placed his hand on her shoulder and started to shake her awake before he noticed that everyone was in the room with them. His eyes became more aware of his surrounding right away, before he looked down at himself with a shocked look... not because they were seeing him straddling Asia, or that they had fallen asleep last night when Naruto was reading Asia a book about some of the more interestring history lessons in the Underworld. Nope, what he was horrified about was the fact that everyone could see what kind of pajamas Naruto wore.

Normally he only slept in boxers, but unlike Rias Naruto knew that doing that with Asia so soon after marking her as his would be a mistake. The girl was human, so to her she wouldn't feel the same rush of emotion just by being around him as soon as he felt his affection for her grow just by being around her scent. Naruto didn't want to scare her by moving too quickly, and he could wait awhile for her to get adjusted to the changed. Her body had just started to produce the 'Mate Hormone' as some liked to call it, so she wouldn't be noticing the emotions and slightly sexual attraction increase at this point... or at all, she was human so she wasn't nearly as sensative to the smell of hormones as he was.

That was why Naruto was wearing the pajamas Akeno had gotten him a few years ago, the pajamas that were pure white in color. The boxer-shorts were white, and the short sleeves top was white as well, but the embarrassing part was the fact that connected to the top was a hoodie with white cat ears attached to it.

Things only started to get worse when Asia started to stir, and her eyes began to lightly flutter open before her hands went up to her face while balled into fists so that she could rub her eyes in an attempt to get the desire for more sleep out of her system. She leaned up into a sitting position, not noticing the others in the room yet, only seeing Naruto in front of her with a smile on her face.

"Morning Naruto-kun... last night was, yawn, so much fun. I didn't know about any of that fun stuff you taught... me?" Asia thanked him in a kind tone of voice, that slowly morphed into one of confusion when she noticed the sound of tapping in the room. Looking over to the the sound of the tapping, she noticed that Rias had her arms crossed under her breats and was looking down at them with an irritated expression clear to even the most of oblivious.

"Good morning Naruto-kun, Asia-CHAN... how was your little break while all of us were busting out butts training?" Rias asked with a deadly tone filled with acid. Naruto jumped from Asia and landed on the other side of the couch, while Asia sat up even straighter and turned so that she was facing Rias and the others behind her looking at the new couple in amusement. Naruto had a 'cat that didn't catch the canary' look on his face, because it would seem that he had hoped to keep his new relationship status a secret from the others for awhile. Asia was just embarrassed that everyone was looking at her in her pajamas, because they weren't cute in the slightest like Naruto's. They were just plain pants and a matching shirt. She and Naruto had been reading a book together last night, and this room had some pretty good couches and the bookshelves had some good books in them.

"Hahaha, I guess we were caught nya." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head when his worry changed to amusement, while Rias just sighed at the way he didn't seem to be sorry about his actions at all. Rias shook her head and smiled lightly, before looking at Naruto with a gentle expression.

"As long as you are happy, then I am fine with it... just be sure to wear protection. Asia-san, take good care of Naruto-kun, he can be a idiot at times so you should keep a close eye on him." Rias finally said after a few moments, and with her words came her permission for Asia to date her servant and best friend. She knew Naruto, and if he was really this serious about being with somebody then she couldn't take that away from him. She knew that Devils of high status usually formed harems, so this wouldn't be much of a problem for the changed contract with the Phenex. After all, Riser had a harem at the moment that he regularly did the deed with, and she was still expected to marry him if she lost the Rating Game. That would mean that Ravel and Lord Phenex couldn't complain without looking like fools if Naruto were to already have a lover before getting married. She herself only had a few problems with Naruto dating Asia, problems she would make known to Asia the next time the two were alone together.

"Why would Naruto need to wear protection?" Asia asked innocently, while Naruto sent a look at Rias for stating something that didn't need to be stated.

'That is such a hot thought... why can't this get me excited then?!' Issei thought as he collapsed to the floor on his hands and knees in wonder at how such things weren't getting him excited when they came from Asia.

"I got this." Akeno stated with a smile on her face as she walked to Asia and sat down on the couch next to the girl, before she leaned in and put her mouth next to the girl's ear. "You see Asia-chan, when a guy and a girl like each other... he gives the girl a whip and lets her beat him over and over again until he is crying out her name in pleasure." Akeno whispered to the naive girl, and Asia seemed to be truly convinced that she was going to have to use a whip on Naruto that she had a look of horror on her face. Akeno didn't get much farther in her explaination of her own version of sex, before she was smacked in the back of the head by a now standing Naruto.

"Bad Akeno, very bad Akeno." Naruto reprimanded with a firm tone, and she held the back of her head while sticking her tongue out at him. Naruto went back next to Asia once Akeno got up from the couch, before he crossed his arms and looked at Rias with a serious expression. "You will be glad that I stayed here when you hear what I need to tell you nya. Riser has declared that intsead of a regular Rating Game, you two will be using the special rules known as the Dife Figure Game. If I hadn't stayed here, then you would have been left in the dark until tomorrow nya." Naruto mentioned, and Rias' eyes widened at the new news that all her planning in the last nine days had been completely pointless. She placed her hand on her chin, before she smirked very lightly. This could work in her favor if she played her cards right, because Riser would most likely have a high value meaning that unless they both rolled high enough then Riser wouldn't even be able to fight in his own Rating Game. He wouldn't be able to even use his entire peerage, which made her question why he would do this.

Something didn't add up.

"Everyone go home and rest, I have some plans I need to change." Rias ordered as she sat down on the couch opposite to Naruto and Asia with a heavy sigh. Now she would have to pick teams based on possible numbers that would come up, and players that she would send out if... if... she just figured out why Riser was doing this. Naruto, Akeno, and herself were worth between 5 and 9, meaning that if they were picked then she wouldn't be able to pick as many others for her side. The three of them were the biggest threats to Riser and his peerage, meaning that he was applying the pressure on her to chose only them and very few others. If she picked Naruto, then she highly doubted that she would be able to use very many others.

"Hey Naruto, can I talk to you for a bit?" Issei asked the younger boy with a hopeful expression on his face while the rest of the peerage were leaving the room. Naruto blinked a few times, before he nodded and stood up from the couch so that the only people in the room were Rias and Asia. Rias was too busy in her own thoughts about teams to notice this though, so Naruto and Issei were able to go out in the hallway without any trouble or anyone caring.

"What did you want to talk about Issei nya?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow as he tilted his head and looked up at Issei. He had to admit that he was very curious as to what Issei was going to ask him. He was surprised when Issei got on his hands and knees with his forehead to the ground not even moments later, because frankly most people didn;t bow before him unless they were trying to suck up to Rias or get on his good side.

"Please teach me how to become strong!?" Issei requested truthfully, and Naruto blinked again before Issei noticed that he had actually stunned Naruto with his request to gain strength. Without lifting his head, Issei sighed and looked at the floor with an annoyed expression. "I am the weakest person in Buchou's peerage, and you are the strongest. I want to be stronger so that I can prove to everyone that Buchou didn't make a mistake in reincarnating me as a Devil. I don't want to bring her any shame, so I beg that you teach me how to be strong." Issei requested with his honest desire reaching Naruto, who simply smirked and nodded lightly. He could get behind something like this.

"Okay Issei, I will train you. Lets show everyone that even a person without any talent for fighting can be pretty awesome with the right teacher and lots of hard work!" Naruto said with a wide smile on his face. He had to admit, that Issei's Magic Reserves had been growing slightly from all the training that Akeno had been giving Issei in manipulating and controlling his magic in the form of that one spell he had created... that Naruto still hadn't seen in action. Even if Issei lacked raw power, Naruto would give him the tools to be a smart fighter instead of a strong fighter if that was what it took to make Issei a good Pawn to Rias. Naruto knew for a fact that Yuuto had taken both Katase and Murayama under his wing as swordwomen, which left Issei without a real teacher for his style. Akeno was good at physical fighting and magic, but what Issei needed was somebody to help him teach him how to think outside of the box and use what he already has to his advantage and give him the tools to become a great fighter even if he wasn't going to be the type to have a lot of raw power at his beck and call.

"Thank you so much Naruto! You won't regret this!" Issei shouted from a now standing position with determination deep in his eyes, while Naruto started to walk back into the room, knowing that just because he would be training Issei, didn't mean he would be neglecting his own training. Of course, there was still one cause for concern.

The Rating Game tomorrow, and what happened after the battle was done.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The Rating Game starts next chapter.**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	36. Chapter 36 The Calm Before the Storm

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Naruto's current height is the same as during the first season of Naruto, 4 Feet 7 Inches. Making him 1 inch taller than Koneko at 4 feet 6 inches.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Ten, the number after Nine and before Eleven.

Ten was a number that Naruto had hated for most of his life without even knowing why he hated that number. Everything bad that happened seemed to happen on the tenth, at ten-o-clock, or during October. Oh god, he would have hated to have been born 10-10 at ten at night. That would be like the ultimate way to jinx himself with a hatred for the number ten... who knows, maybe in a past life he had some kind of real reason for hating the number ten. Maybe in a past life he had lost somebody important to him on the tenth, or he fought against some kind of demon or something that was related to the number ten. Maybe he lost something important to a beast with ten tails that had taken something from him on the tenth of october... of course, that couldn't POSSIBLY be true.

Naruto liked the numbers Two and Nine more than ten, but right now Naruto was pretty damn happy to see the number ten from where he was standing. You see, when Riser and Rias had met today to roll the dice the number that had appeared had been the number that Naruto hated. Riser had rolled a four, and Rias had rolled the number six, adding up to the hated number. That meant that both Rias and Riser could pick from their peerages the Value of people that added up to a total of ten... sadly for Rias she hrself couldn't be picked as a team player. The judges had told her that she and Riser were being given a value of ten and twelve, so while she could fight, she would have to do it alone. Something that would be foolish on her part, but on the good news Riser himself wouldn't be able to take part in this battle.

Ten.

Rias had picked the people that she would be sending out to battle, and the first person that she had picked was surprisingly Issei. She was counting his his perversion and the new move he had been bragging about to give the other person she picked the chance to finish off opponents in the moments they were shocked into not moving away from defeat. Apparently Rias thought this new move... the Dress Break, as it turns out it stripped people of clothing, weapons, and other enchantments along with them, and left them showing everything to the world. It was a perverts move made by the pervert of the school that was the leader of other perverts. Rias had also told Naruto that Issei had created another new move during the nine days that they had spent training him with his magic, but she had refused to tell him what that move actually was.

That left a value of nine left for Rias to use, and use that value she was going to when she picked the next person for her team of battlers. Somebody that she was placing a lot of faith in for the outcome of this battle.

Naruto, making that value of nine drop all the way down to zero, meaning that Rias could no longer use anymore pieces at her disposal because the two of them added up to the number ten. Issei the Pawn was worth 1, and Naruto the Queen was worth the remaining 9, meaning that the two of them would have to take on anyone that Riser sent against them on their own.

Naruto and Issei, the highest ranking member in Rias' peerage, and the lowest of the low of her peerage. A team made in Heaven or Hell depending on the point of view.

"Is it normal to feel like throwing up?" Issei commented as he an Naruto stood in the middle of the club room all alone, just waiting for the game to start. You see, the game itself wouldn't be taking place in the human world.

Rating Games were played while the teams were inside a sealed place created to be the mirror image of what one of the players wanted it to be. They had yet to be taken to that space, so as of yet they were waiting to be teleported to the sealed space so that they could begin the battle. Right now the sealed space had been set up already, a location that Rias had decided upon by allowing Naruto to explain a place to her that he had seen inside one of his many vivid dreams that he could remember. At this moment they were waiting for Riser to pick the people from his peerage that would be taking place in battle, and the viewing moniters were being placed in the sealed space so that the entire battle could be recorded for other devils and creatures all over the Underworld to watch at their own leasure. There would also be a live viewing of the battle for those related to those in the battle, or that had some sort of high standing connection that allowed them to view the battle itself.

"I wouldn't know, I am pretty damn excited for this to begin though nya." Naruto said with a certain amount of his natural Youkai bloodlust leaking into his normal tone. He wanted the fight to begin already so that he could show the Underworld just who the hell he was, and why he should be given another chance for promotion to High-Class. Then he would be able to soar through the ranks even quicker than any other Devil in history, thus gaining himself more fame and leading to more promotion chances being given to him for being of high reputation. Then he could rise even quicker and quicker until he not only went above the usual High-Class ranking, but went into the ranks of the Ultimate-Class. Then, once he was an Ultimate-Class he would be able to claim unclaimed land in the Underworld as his own land, and with his land he would had a sancuary for his race once they bloomed again.

"O-okay, but where are we doing this... Buchou said that she was letting you pick the battle place or something like that?" Issei asked with a confused look on his face, while Naruto smirked a wide smirk. He had picked a place that he was very familiar with in his own dreams, one of the places that appeared more than any other place. It was always the same dream as well, but each time Naruto had this dream it became more and more clear to him. This place was somewhere that they would have a complete area advantage simply because Riser had never played in such a location before, and he had never been given the chance to learn about the area because it was a place from Naruto's dreams.

"You will see Issei, you will see." Naruto said with a grin, before he stood up and stretched his limbs so that he would be ready for the battle. Seeing that they had a bit of time left before the match began, Naruto went over to the bag that he had brought with him and started to remove what was inside of the bag. Inside the bag were clothed that Naruto had requested made for him, a gift from Sirzechs to serve him in battle should he ever need them. Issei raised an eyebrow when Naruto started to strip himself of his current Kuoh Academy men's uniform, before he tossed them into a pile on the couch. He didn't even care if Issei saw him in his boxers, frankly he was fine with his sexuality enough to not care if he was stripping around others. Issei on the other hand was about to have a mini heart attack at the thought that something bad was about to happen to him, but then he silently wished to himself that he could get as toned as Naruto.

The small white haired boy might not have abs, mostly because of his size and age combined with what race he was, but his body was toned to near perfection. Issei finally sighed in relief when Naruto started to pull clothes out of the bag, before the first thing that Issei noticed Naruto pulling from the bag were a pair of orange... strange color... shorts. Naruto slipped the shorts on before he zipped them up and buttoned them, showing that the shorts came to just under his knees. Naruto then pulled out a very dark blue T-shirt with a deep v for the neck and put it on to cover his chest and stomach, and Issei wondered about the strange clothes for battle before Naruto pulled out another orange piece of clothing. This piece of clothing was the same shade of orange as the pants, but unlike the pants it was a jacket with no sleeves. The collar of the jacket stuck up against the sides of his neck, and going down the middle was a zipper. With the final piece of the clothing on, Naruto reached into the bag and pulled out some blue sandles that he strapped to his feet moments later.

This was the outfit he had requested that Sirzechs have ordered for him, something that he had pictured in his head awhile ago that he thought would look good on him. Anyway, Naruto had asked for these clothes to be made from a highly fire resistant material just for this battle, being able to resist many kinds of flames and having a first stage of defence against them would come in handy when Riser's entire peerage knew how to use some form of Fire based magic. That was the one thing in common that all of them had, they each mainly used fire, fists, and weapons as their main form of fighting. These clothes were made from a pretty tough material as well, so they would be able to resist and soften the blows from stronger hits as well before tearing. Naruto smacked his own head moments later before he reached back into the bag and pulled out a long piece of black cloth and started to tie it around his forehead. It was just a plain black cloth, but it did it's job and kept Naruto's shaggy hair out of his eyes so that it wouldn't become a hazard for him during the battle.

'I am still pretty nervous, but with how calm Naruto is I can't help but feel a little better.' Issei thought with a small amount of sweat on his face from the fact he actually was pretty nervous about this coming battle.

He hoped that he didn't have to fight anyone too strong.

**-With Riser's Chosen Fighters-**

"Lady Ravel, are you sure that you wish to fight in this battle?" A fair skinned woman with pitch black hair and bright greenish blue eyes. She had a v shaped fringe of hair in front of her head, and on each side of her head was chinese buns with white cloth around them. Her long hair that wasn't in the bun easily went down to the bottom of her shoulders. She wore a very revealing chinese dress that showed off her large bust and cleavage, and her arms with no sleeves. The dress was blue with golden accents, and around her gut was a white sash. She wore no pants, but the fact she was in a dress that had slits going up both legs made this more obvious, and on her arms were black armguards.

"Xuelan, you may be Onii-san's Rook and be worth more pieces, but remember who you are talking to." The girl that could be assumed to be Ravel stated with a frown on her face. Ravel was a young girl Naruto's age with a bit more height to her than him, with her being at least 5 feet tall with her long blonde hair kept to the sides of her hair in drill-like curled ponytails. Her bangs went down almost to her dark blue eyes, and her body was both petite and mature at the same time from the fact that she had rather moderately sized breasts on a petite body. Her posture was one befitting of somebody of high-class, and she had a slight bit of arrogance in her tone from being raised as a high-class devil. Right now she wasn't dressed like she was a High-Class devil, because instead of her usual way of dressing in dresses she was wearing something that wouldn't hinder her in battle. Simple clothes really, just a dark purple V-neck T-shirt designed by her family with a flame immunity, and a black skinny jeans so that she would have some coverage on her legs, while still showing off her looks.

"I understand Lady Ravel, and apologize for my words." Xuelan commented with a small bow and a frown on her face, not from how Ravel had talked to her, but from the fact that this would be the first time that Ravel had really fought somebody in a Rating Game. She was usually the brains behind them, not the muscle to actually do the job fighting. She had never even seen Ravel fighting before, so while her strength was obvious because of her family and natural abilities, it was hard to say if she had any real experience in a fight or not. Her Phenex blood combined with her strengthened magic and increased Bishop reserves would make her more powerful than the average High-Class devil from the Phenex family, but she was still young.

"I do not mean to be harsh Xuelan, but I am a little nervous. I have been training for this battle with Naruto-kun, but I will admit that I have never really been in true combat before. This will be a first for me, so my nerves on on edge." Ravel corrected her earlier tone to her brothers servant. She had to admit that even after having her brother familiar spy on Naruto and his training, she wasn't 100 percent sure of her chances of victory. The last time she had seen Naruto in person, her brother had greatly pissed Naruto off... the result was the fact that even their families healing couldn't heal the scar on her brothers face from Naruto's teeth when he was mauling Riser. They had to actually resort to using Phoenix Tears to correct the facial damage, showing that if she wasn't careful she could actually get hurt.

"Heh, I just want to watch the blood flow from whatever Pawn they send with the Queen." A young girl with green hair tied with a small yellow ribbon to the left side of her head. She wore a white shirt with black biker shorts, and she was actually shorter than Ravel with a slightly immature body. In her hands was a blue colored chainsaw... yes, a chainsaw. This was one of Riser's Pawns Nel, and unlike what she normally did she would be entering this battle without her twin sister.

"Keep yourself in check Nel, the blood will flow soon enough. The pieces of Rias Gremory can't be that strong." A girl with her blue hair tied up in four ponytails on the sides of her head stated with a frown, and she simply wore a white haori with a red obi, and on top of that she had on a red happai cloak. In her hands was a long wooden pole with ball cloth balls at the ends. Her brown eyes glinted with suspicion for a moment when she thought about why she was chosen for this fight, before she shrugged it off as Riser's choice.

"Do not underestimate Naruto-kun Mira and Nel, he is of the nearly exitinct Nekoshou race. You were once a human before being turned, and your piece is the Pawn. He was a Youkai with powers of his own before being turned into the Queen of Rias Gremory's peerage and gaining Queen traits. Among Youkai, the Nekoshou are considered a High-Class Youkai. That means that he far outranks you and Nel, so you two avoid him if you want to stay in the game." Ravel warned thuthfully, it was part of the reason that her family didn't midnt he fact that she had requested the contract changed so that she could marry Naruto. He might be a Middle-Class Devil, but he was a High-Class Youkai meaning that his status was great enough so that he was a threat to her family if he truly used his all to fight against them. He was somebody that even her brother didn't underestimate simply because of his Reincarnated Devil status, his High-Class Youkai status more than made up for the lower Devil status.

"Understood Lady Ravel." Nel said with a small pout on her face, but relented. Even Riser had told them to solely focus on the weaker pieces and leave the Queen to Ravel and Xuelan. Riser had predicted that Rias would send her strongest piece out if given the chance, so he would be sending out two of his strongest pieces out after him. Ravel was a High-Class Devil from the Phenex family, while Xuelan was a Rook that had the physical strength and general fighting ability of a Queen. That would mean that they would have the best chance of beating Naruto if they worked together.

"I... will not try and fight him then." Mira agreed upon Ravel's words, even if she would have prefered to think of her opponents as weak, she had to admit that she had not been aware of Naruto's status among Youkai, just his status amonmg Devils.

"Seriously, you two leave him to us. You can't win against him, even if you Promote to Queen. He holds the records for the youngest Reincarnated Devil to ever take the Promotion Exams and pass them twice. One more exam and he will hold the record for the youngest Reincarnated Devil to become a High-Class Devil. Do. Not. Fight. Him." Xuelan ordered the Pawns right after Ravel with a glare on her face. She was serious about this, just as serious as Ravel was when she had said that Naruto was out of the league of most of her brother's peerage in single combat. All the Pawns could team up together and they would still lose without landing a real hit on him.

Then, out of nowhere there was white flash telling them that they were all being taken to the location of the battle.

The Rating Game between Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex... had begun.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**New Poll: Where will the battle take place?**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	37. Chapter 37 The Rating Game

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Issei's eyes widened in shock when the white flash was finished and he and Naruto both were teleported away to the site that would decided the future for both Rias and Naruto himself. He first noticed that he was standing on the side of a cliff, and when he looked down he noticed that it wasn't a cliff he was standing on. What he was actually on top of was a large stone statue of a man with long straight hair wearing some kind of old fashion armor from Japanese descent, and the man's hands were in front of him in some kind of hand sign. At the bottom of the man's feet were a moderately large lake that was resting on the inside of a large hole in the ground, with a waterfall fueling the lake with water. Issei looked out on the other side of the man, only to see that the entire world out of this area seemed to just be... nothing. Like there wasn't anything there to begin with. The waterfall and river leading to this place seemed to actually come from nowhere at all. Issei felt Naruto nudge him in the side and point in front of them, and that was when Issei noticed that there was another stone statue of a man wearing similar armor with spiky long hair that went down his back, and his hands in the same symbol.

He never noticed as the white area around them started to turn into a large forest, because at this moment he was paying attention to the fact that standing on the opposite head was Riser's peerage members.

"Issei, to promote you have to be standing on top of the opposite head. Think you can manage without getting defeated?" Naruto questioned without looking at Issei, his eyes trained on the other group for the second they made their move. Right now it was just them trying to figure out where they were, and what they were going to be doing for the battle. The boy gulped in fear, mainly because he couldn't use his wings for flight yet meaning that he would have to go to the bottom of the canyon before climbing back up to the other side, or going through the river and waterfall by swimming so that he could promote to Queen. If he couldn't promote and Naruto got defeated, then he was pretty much F'd up the A with a rusty metal spoon while singing folk songs.

Issei felt a hand on his chest, and looking down he noticed that Naruto had a hand extended... before he felt himself launched through the air and faling down towards the lake below the statues, and he was screaming like a frightened little girl the entire time down. Naruto sweat dropped with a light chuckle, but then his face became serious and he got himself ready for anything that could be thrown at him. Naruto stomped his foot into the head under him, and just as his foot went inside the head he yanked it back out and a boulder of rock came out of the earth under him. Placing his hand on the boulder, he used it as a shield just in time when a large stream of flames burst towards him. The boulder started to melt right away from the heat of the fire, but the flames went around the boulder instead of touching him.

"Ahhhh... it's freaking cold!" Issei shouted could be heard after a big spash was heard from the water down below, and the flames heading towards him seemed to weaken a small when Ravel looked down towards the lake to see Issei trying his hardest to swim towards the shore. Naruto used the lesser flames coming at him as his chance to counter by jumping up slightly and using his legs to kick the boulder towards the enemy group, and the boulder soared through the flames without trouble. The flames were forced to stop when Ravel and her backup summoned their devil, flaming wings in Ravel's case, and flew off the stone head just as the boulder destroyed a section of the rock on the opposite head.

'They are splitting up?' Naruto thought when two of the devils started to head towards him, while the other two started to fly down towards Issei as he got out of the water. Knowing that it would take a few second sfor the two fighting him to arrive here, he started to build up of bit of his power in preperation for the fight to come. Every little bit of his power that he could use for this fight would help him as much as possible, even if he only managed to charge up a little power for an attack before they had managed to land on the head in front of him. He saw that the ones that were going after him were Xuelan and Ravel herself, meaning that the two Pawns were going after Issei without knowing what areas would lead to promotion... that was good for Issei.

"Prepare yourself Queen of the Gremory." Xuelan stated with a small amount of anticipation and fear in her voice as she charged at Naruto at a surprising speed for somebody that was labled as a Rook. Her speed waqs nearly a fifth of that of a Knight, making her somebody that was immediently placed on the Threat Level list of people that could actually be a problem. Naruto riased his forearm and blocked a flaming fist from the girl, before he jumped and did a backflip to avoid a flaming kick from the girl, ember following her foot as she attacked him with everything she had at the start of the fight. She knew holding back even a small amount of her skill and power would give Naruto the chance to land the finishing blow. She would need to keep him as close as possible so that he couldn't use the Knight speed granted to the Queen, and the best way to do that was to press her advantage as soon as possible and give him no chance to get any distance.

"Nice to see you in person again Naruto-kun, and I wish it were under better conditions." Ravel stated with a small smile on her face as she raised her hand and summoned a small ball of fire that began to grow larger and larger in her palm. Naruto looked over to her, but was forced to dirvert a quick flaming kick from Xuelan. The girl spun her body and leg around so tyat the same leg was coming back for a second kick, and in responce Naruto bent backwards again to narrowily avoid the kick, but he had to wince when the flames from the kick nearly licked at his face from how close it was. Xuelan took a quick step away from Naruto when Ravel finished charging her attack and used her wings flames to increased her speed so that she could get in point blank with Naruto just as he stood back up straight again, and with the orb of flames pointed at his face he used the power that he had built up earlier to create a Youjutsu Bubble. "Sorry, but as much as I want to marry you, my brother also wants Rias and family comes first. See you later Darling." Ravel stated as an explosion of flames erupted from her hand and blew up the spot that Naruto was currently at. Flames covered everything on the head in front of Ravel, but she blinked when the flames stated to vanish at a very rapid rate.

The air around the flames twisted and twirled to her as the flames started to spiral towards where Naruto was supposed to be. Ravel nodded lightly in approval when she saw a mostly uninjured Naruto holding a bubble in his hands the size of a basketball, and inside the bubble were her own flames that he had absorbed into the bubble before they could do him any real damage. Naruto hopped away as Xuelan jumped back into action again now that she wasn't in danger of being caught in an explosion, so throwing the Flame Bubble at Xuelan when she got in close, he clicked his teeth when the bubble started to soar towards Ravels outstretched hand before she started to absorb the flame filled bubble itself as her own magic returned to her, filling her to full power. Naruto blocked a strong kick with his left arm, before he grabbed that same leg with his right arm before it could be pulled away from him. Yanking her up into the air, he was about to slam her into the ground before a streak of flames crashed into him and forced in to let go of Xuelan before he was burnt even worse than he would be if he didn't let go of her.

Jumping out of the flames, Naruto nodded to himself in thanks that his clothes had protected most of his body. Of course, he was going to have a pretty nasty burn on his right forearm if he didn't get this treated soon. Naruto narrowed his eyes before he started to run around the flames to see that Xuelan and Ravel weren't... Naruto jumped out of the way as Xuelan fell from the air and crashed into the spot that he had been before he started to run. The ground cracked, and large chunks of earth started to fall from the statue and land in the water down below them.

-One Pawn Belonging to Riser Phenex has been retired-

Naruto heard the anouncement in Grayfia's voice ring through the air, before he took a very quick look down at the Pawns to see that a wooden staff was right next to some of the fallen chunks of rock. That would mean that Mira had been taken out of the game because she had been unlucky enough to have been crushed by a ton of rocks falling from the air.

"That backfired a bit, but one Pawn should be more than enough to handle a Low-Class Devil, and a newly reincarnated one with no battle experience." Ravel commented dryly as she flapped her wings of flame and hovered above the spot where the Pawn on her side had been taken down. She was sure that the Pawn of Rias would easily fall once he was finished running away from the maniac girl running towards him with a flaming chainsaw. It was only a matter of time before Issei faced defeat when all he was able to do at this point was run away. Naruto jumped throught eh air with his fist drawn back at seeing his chance to land a hit on Ravel, and around his pulled back fist a blue lions head made up of his own energy burst into life. As he neared her he made sure to avoid talking so that she wouldn't hear him coming, but sadly that wasn't meant to be when she looked right at him moments later with a smile. "You yourself aren't in the best spot... see?" Ravel said as she pointed up into the sky above Naruto's head, and he looked up completely out of instinct.

Mistake.

That very second Naruto felt explosive pain in the side of his skull when Xuelan landed a powerful kick on his head, and he felt the flames around her foot burn the side of his forehead lightly. There was the sound of a powerful boom that came with a Rook landing a hit, before the airborn Naruto was sent flying towards the shore down below. He used his wings to stop himself before he hit the hard ground, and he started to fly back up at them, and flew around a bout of flames erupting from Ravel's hand. She moved her hand so that he was forced to twirl around the flames again, and then once more before he was able to stand upon to stone head again.

"Okay, first... OW!? That hurt a lot, and second..." Naruto stated with a look towards the smirking Xuelan for being able to land a hit on him that actually hurt a lot. He as surprised that she actually did have the ability to fight with the strength of a Queen, even if she wasn't as fast her reflexes, durabiltiy, and that flexibility she had for that made up for the lack of speed. He was also able to take notice of the fact that her fighting style revolved around high powered kicks that did a lot of damage quickly, meaning that she was a practitioner of Kung Fu, and she was pretty damn good at it as well.

"Xuelan, he is about to use a Youjutsu to multiply himself." Ravel warned with a smirk on her face just as Naruto clapped his hands together and his body erupted in smoke. Seconds later out of the smoke three Naruto's came out and started to run towards Xuelan, and the real Naruto jumped out of the smoke and started to head towards Ravel with narrowed eyes. There was no way for her to know about one of his secret Youjutsu abilities when not even Rias knew about them, not when he had been keeping that power a secret. She was smirking down at him as he flew up at her, because her knowing this was more than enough to place her even higher on the threat list. "I know all of your tricks Naruto-kun, just like I know that your Youjutsu Clones only take one hit to defeat, and they don't have your Devil abilities or enhancements." Ravel stated with a smile on her face when Naruto flew up and floated in front of her so that they were face to face.

"Youjutsu: Hairball!" One of the clones down below stated with a angry tone for some reason as it breathed out a ton of blue mouse shaped fireballs. Xuelan jumped back, before her eyes widened when the blue fireballs shaped like mice exploded into a dozen fireballs each and started to home in on her like homing missiles. She stomped on the ground with narowed eyes and sent a rock into the air, before she kicked it and made it detonate the fireballs before they reached her. The flaming explosion blew her back a few feet, and she was forced to cover her face to protect from the scattering rocks and other depree from the rock exlosion.

"Youjutsu: Lightning Ball." The original Naruto stated as he placed his hands a few inches apart and created a small ball made of concentrated lightning element. Naruto flicked the small lightning ball, and sent it flying towards Ravel's head before she could react. Naruto sighed in annoyance when the technique went through her head and forced her neck to lean back when the small ball went completely through her, only for fire to erupt from the wound and her to be completely healed moments later with no show that she had even fel tthe pain from having her head shot through with lightning.

"I am an Immortal remember, something like that won't do anything." Ravel stated as she just looked at Naruto with a calculating look, and after hearing three puffs of smoke later Xuelan down under them summoned her wings and flew up after them and floated next to Ravel with a nod of understanding for... something that Naruto was unaware of. Naruto looked between Ravel and Xuelan with annoyance, right now he would have to take out Xuelan before he could use the techniques he made to damage the Phenex, and even though they were made to go against Riser, they would work against Ravel as well.

"Ahahahaha, come back so I can cut you up!"  
"I don't wanna be cut up!"

The three in the sky sweat dropped and looked down at the ground to see Issei running away from Nel like his life depended on it, while she continued to chase him around with a chainsaw and cutting up anything in her way to get to him. Naruto started to fly towards Ravel and Xuelan, wanting to go on the offence and not let them have time to build up any power behind their attacks. A lion of energy formed around his fist, while an aura of flame appeared around Xuelan's. She flew towards him as well, and with both fists cocked back their aim struck true moments later when Naruto's fist crashed her cheek, and her fist crashed into his cheek in return.

The booming sound that followed after was followed by another boom when they both used their legs to kicks each other in the rips and sent them dozens of meters away from each other. Each of them were now sporting angry red mnarks on their faces that would soon become deep bruises, and they were holding their rips in annoyance at the pain they had inflicted on each other. Naruto felt a hand touch his back, before he looked behind himself to see Ravel floating there with a smirk on her face. Naruto's body was engulfed in flames and a scream was heard before Naruto crashed into the ground on top of the head that Ravel started out on, and the ground exploded as rubble started to fall down towards the lake, with a nose almost crushing the two running Pawns down below. Ravel nodded, but kept her eyes trained on the dust cloud slowly vanishing from the spot where the head used to be on the statue.

"Xuelan, that won't be enough to put him down. Don't drop your guard, from what I have obverved of him he seems to have techniques that can damage those from my family if they hit. The second you see him, rush him with everything you have." Ravel ordered with narrowed eyes, but underneath the suspicion you could see some conflict in her eyes. She wanted to marry him, so of course she didn't want to cause him any permanent harm... that was why she would be healing him with Phoenix Tears so that nothing would be left of any scars he might get from this battle.

"Youjutsu! 5,000 Naruto Barrage!" Naruto voice came from the sky above them, and both of the girl's were shocked when Ravel sent wind at the cloud of smoke in front of them and cleared it to show that there was not Naruto in the smoke. They both looked up into the sky to see a LOT of clones of Naruto falling down towards them, and by a lot Ravel was sure that after this game the Youjutsu Clone would become an Illegal Move for Rating Games from the unfair numbers advantage it gives Naruto. Seriously, right now there were thousands of Naruto sailing down towards them, seconds away from laying a huge beatdown on them.

"You won't win with numbers." Ravel stated under her breath as she built up her own impressive power and summoned a large fireball above her head nd threw it towards the clones falling towards them. Using her other hand, she sent a stream of wind enhances wind towards the fireball and made it more powerful as it soared through the sky and took out numerous of the clones falling down towards them. Her eyes were staring at her own growing fireball as the screams of the clones wer heard, before the sounds of hundreds of pops were heard.

"What!?" Ravel heard Xuelan shout, and turning her head she noticed with wide eyes that the original Naruto had his arm hooked around her neck from behind. She could tell that this was the original because of the bat wings coming from his back as he threw Xuelan towards the ground, before he created a blue firebal in his hand and threw it towards the ground before Ravel could respond and stop it. The explosion that followed sent the Rook falling towards the lake, before a big splash was seen as she landed in the water. No doubt that if they had seen her actual body they would have seen the burns and other damage that she had taken from the pretty powerful attack.

"Those numbers were only a distraction Ravel, I knew they would never work against you in the air. So I had only created a single clone and threw it into the air with instructions to make as many clones as it could, then I snuck up behind Xuelan." Naruto explained to buy himself enough time to begin to build his own energy up for another attack. He could feel Ravel building up her power inside herself as well, knowing that they were both building up power for attacks of a high level made it important that they stall for time so that they could actually charge up.

"I see, but she wasn't defeated. She is still in the game." Ravel pointed out the flaw in his whole plan, while Naruto looked down below to see Xuelan break the surface of the water and gasp at air. He had underestimated just how powerful her durability was, but with only Koneko and Akeno to compare a Rook to he didn't have much of an understanding on just how durable Rooks were when everyone had their durability and strength to different levels. Some Rooks were stronger than others, while others focused more on their defence than strength. Koneko had an equal amount of strength and durability, making her slightly physically weaker than Akeno, who focused on brute strength with a decreased durability. Koneko could take more hits than Akeno, but Akeno could dish out more power than Koneko. He had no idea what the strength to durability ration was for Xuelan, because at best she was like Koneko as the average setting, and at worst she was like Grayfia with both extremely high defence and offence.

"I focused on her wings, she won't be flying back up to us. That gives us time to battle before she gets here." Naruto stated as he landed on the ground again and put his wings up, while Ravel landed nearby, but she kept her wings out for some reason. Naruto looked down out of the conrer of his eye, and nodded in aproval when he saw Issei trying to climb up the side of the cliff so that he could get to what was left of the statue from earlier so that he could promote. Naruto looked to see Ravel forming a fireball in the palm of her hands, before his eyes widened when he saw the color of the fireball change from the usual orange to bright white, showing that the floames heat had far surpassed that of a normal flame.

"I have been spying on you Naruto-kun, I know all of your tricks. I have trained for years so that I would have counters to everything you could do, and what I can't counter on my own I have plans against involving others. This is my newest move, the Nova Burner. The flames in my hand are so condensed and heated that they devour even other flames." Ravel stated with a grin on her face in pride of her own super heated move that she had created to completely bypass the defence enhancements of the Queen. If this move hit, it would burn right through whatever it touched and caterize the the wound for the greatest possible pain. The pain itself should make whoever gets hit pass out if they were hit in a non-fatal spot, while those that were hit fatally would die right away.

"That explains why you know my moves, but how about this!?" Naruto asked her with a smirk on his face and he clapped his hands, and the rubble down in the lake exploded into smoke and revealed that Naruto had sent clones down to hide as rubble. His clones quickly went after Nel and the injured Xuelan, and while Xuelan was able to jump out of the way before the clones could attack her with their claws, Nel wasn't as lucky as she was cmauled by the clones in all of her fatal areas.

-One Pawn belonging toe Riser Phenex has been retired-

"So not all of the clones were destroyed with my fireball... no matter, it was only a Pawn. There only good for promoting, and I don't know what area will let her promote. Not a real loss." Ravel stated as she tried to completely her own technique before Naruto noticed that she hadn't finished charging it up. Her Nova Burner was an attack that was literally an instant kill if it hit correctly, and it could hurt her as well just from how much of her demonic power was needed to keep it under control. If she didn't maintain full control of it, then she could very well hurt herself as well. She could already feel the palm of her hand being burnt by her own lack of completely control at this point, something that showed that her move was able to hurt even those of her own clan, despite being based around fire.

"Pawns can be powerful as well... but you are right, it isn't a real loss for you. With you gone though, this game will be completely in our favor." Naruto stated as he clapped his hands together out of instinct and formed one clone right next to him, before he held his right hand out for the clone to take. The clone nodded, before he placed his hands over Naruto's palm and started to pat down at the air in front of hand without thinking about it. Naruto looked at his own hand and he started to see his chakra swirl around his palm and become an amazing swirl of power condensed into a powerful attack of his own. Naruto looked towards Ravel to see her free hand on the wrist of her flame covered hand with a noticable wince seen from even here, her attack was obviously not completed yet.

'This move... it is the same one from my dreams... the Rasengan. Chakra has minor light properties, while her technique is made from demonic powers... I wonder which attack will win.' Naruto thought when his own move completed itself and the clone vanished, before nnaruto studied his own attack and nodded. He wasn't sure why, but as it was the move felt incomplete, like it needed something else added to it.

The two shared a glance for a brief moment, before they charged each other with their attacks flaring with the need to kill. Ravel was increasing her own speed to match his by sending the flames of her wings out like a rocket's burners making it fly, while Naruto's natural speed was already pretty high. Naruto and Ravel were mere feet from each other, before he lashed out with his foot and kicked her towards the statues. Healing or not, she was still affectected by physical hits, even if she could heal from them. Naruto chased after her with his Rasengan still in his hand, while she started to skin of her feet with her Nova Burner covering her hand. She jumped away from him as he made to hit her with the Rasengan, before she jumped back at him and slashed at him in a chopping fashion with her Nova Burner. He used his elbow to smack her arm away, but the heat of the attack made him wince without even being hit by it.

Naruto kicked at her knee, but with a sickening pop her knee was knocked out of place, before another pop was heard and she healed from the damage. Naruto used the small window to try and hit her with the Rasengan, before she swung her hand nd made him jump back to avoid getting hit by the Nova Burner. Naruto narrowed his eyes, before he created a bubble in his hand, and the next time Ravel tried to attac him with the Nova Burner Naruto used his Flame Bubble to try and absorb the flames of her attack, only for his eyes to widen when the bubble just overloaded with power before it could even absorb her attack. The bubble popped and flames consumed both Ravel and Naruto, with them both jumped out of the flames without much injury on Naruto's part, and no injury at all for Ravel.

'Youjutsu made against flames won't work... that is both wind and fire combined into one, and then condensed. It far surpassed my ability to absorb, and her attack hasn't diminished at all.' Naruto observed with narrowed eyes, his Rasengan still in his hand as he looked at her wincing as she grabbed his wrist and started to charge up mroe energy to keep her Nova Burner from dying out. Naruto's eyes widened when he notice the fact that unlike his ow attack that was self-sustaining, hers needed her to constantly fuel it with her own power.

Then, without any signal the two of them ran towards each other again, only this time they made no attempts to try and attack each other with anything other than their chosen attacks. Naruto and Ravel stared at each other in the eyes when his grinding power met against her burning force. Nartuto and Ravel were forced to resort to a battle of wills when her white flames spouted and started to melt the ground around them with every spout of flames that touched the earth, while energy flowed around Naruto and powered up the grinding destruction of his Rasengan. The light power of chakra was the only thing helping him keep his ground against the Nova Burner's burning power and piercing ability.

The ground under their feet started to crack as their power output started to increase to levels that were far surpassing that of their respective King's ability to produce with a single attack. The waves of their energy suraged outwards in a spehere made of light and demonic power of his Chakra and her Magic, and the ground was completely broken up s that they were now simply floating in a sphere of fire and chakra, trying their hardest to attack and defeat the one they were staring down without blinking. Naruto raised his other hand towards Ravel and summoned a blue bubble that was filling itself up with water, while Ravel used her other hand to wind a blast of wind towards the bubble and pop it so that the water inside coated both of them, before it evaporated from Ravel from the heat her body was creating.

-One Pawn and One Rook belonging to Rias Gremory and Riser Phenex respectivally have been retire-

Naruto winced when he heard that it would seem that Issei and Xuelan had been caught in the waves of energy and fire from his and Ravel's attacks fightin each other. His wince was all it took for Ravel to use her free hand to grab his wrist, and using her Phenex healing she forced his hand towards her face so that the Rasengan was grinding against her flesh instead of her attack. Her own attack flashed towards Naruto as the flames erupting from Ravel's head healed her on the damage made by his Rasengan. Slapping her forearm away from him, her flame covered hand was diverted and the two of them were forced to seperate him each other as their attacks did nothing to the opposite one. Ravel had already healed from his attack, and her attack had never landed in the first place.

'She can use her flames to increase her speed to that of the Queen... and her natural reserves and magical ability are being enhanced by the Bishop. With her talent, power, and brains this is going to be a hard battle.' Naruto thought to himself as he studied a lightly panting Ravel, who looked like she had seen better days with how her skin was a little paler than it was before. The light properties of the chakra were affecting her, even if her body healed from the attack. Clapping his hands together, three clones appeared and all of them seperated so that they were rushing at Ravel from different angles. She looked around herself, before she blocked a punch frpom one and jumped out of the way from the kick of another one. She was slugged in the face by the third, but she shrugged it off and sent a bout of flames at the one that slugged her. The clone that slugged her jumped away from the flames, before Ravel jumped into the sky and floated there before setting all three clones on fire and popping them.

"Clones won't work on me Naruto-kun." Ravel stated as she looked down to see Naruto three inches from her face with wide eyes, before she was hit with whyat was most likely the most painful thing she had ever felt in her life. She was sent flying towards the stone statue that was still standing... and standing it was no longer as her body made a crater near the bottom and the entire thing fell over into the lake, and caused massive waves to crash into her and sent her flying into the wall of the cliff.

Naruto went sailing through the air after her, before he landed on the sore in front of her to see her on the ground pucking up some blood before she stood up and winced when she felt his power being enhanced... by something.

"The clones were just a distraction... I am surprised you can still stand after having your lifeforce hit with Senjutsu like that." Naruto stated, and for the first time Ravel noticed that changes that could be seen on Naruto's body. The very first thing was the brightly glowing Sun and Infinity symbol on his right palm, and the second thing she noticed was the fact that Naruot seemed to have a red circle marking on his head, with another dot inside that circle. Both things quickly faded away when Naruto felt his Senjutsu energy fade away, and a small case of physical exhaustion hit him.

"Ha... ha... you are pretty good. I feel like my insides are on fire, and that I will pass out any second now. Senjutsu... is something to be feared indeed. One hit and I was almost defeated by it..." Ravel said through pants as blood leaked from her mouth, something that wasn't done most of the time with her families amazing ability to heal from most any damage to their bodies. She now knew why her father and brothers considered the Nekoshou to be both respected and something to be feared. This Senjutsu could kill even them if they were hit with a good enough amount of it, and she was almost a goner from just one hit.

"You did good Ravel-chan, but just because you know my moves, doesn't mean that they won't work on you... Nekoshou's Evil Eye!" Naruto chanted out the name of his mind attack, and his eyes turned bright blue as he invaded Ravel's mind... only for him to stumble back moments later and rub his eyes in irritation when his ribs throbbed painfully from the earlier damage he had taken from Xuelan. The pain in his ribs cancelling his attack right away, and with his eyes yellow again he walked over to the panting Ravel while wincing with each step. He wasn't going to admit it, but the hits he had take during this fight were pretty bad.

"If you beat me... you have to marry me." Ravel pointed out neutrally as he got nearer to her, and he nodded slightly before he used his chakra to coat his fist in another lion shaped chakra aura. Slamming his fist into her face, she crashed into the ground as the light properties of chakra made the attack stick, even if she would heal from it the attack was still more than enough to cuase her the right amount of head trama to knock her out cold.

"I know." Naruto stated as her body started to glow blue, and she vanished into dust.

-One Bishop belonging to Riser Phenex has retired, Winner of ths Rating Game is Rias Gremory-

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**That wasn't Naruto's full power as in RAW power, but all his raw power moves were useless against Ravel so he only used the moves he was sure would affect her.**_  
_**Next to Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	38. Chapter 38 Boosted Twilight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Girl_

"Eh!?" Asia shouted when an unexplained voice came to her mind from seemingly nowhere at all, and frankly she was creeped out by the fact that she was hearing voices when she was home alone today. You see, she had opted not to do anything today for a very simple reason. It had been a few days after the Rating Game that Rias had officially won because of Naruto. A few days since Naruto had needed more healing than she had ever seen him need, because the broken bones in his body and third degree burns on his arms were something that couldn't be ignored. She had spend a few hours with Rias healing Naruto of his wounds, something that had tired her out while Rias went to work on Issei and his concussion from having his head slammed into the ground.

Anyway, today she just didn't feel like doing anything at all because she wasn't in the mood. You see, today was the day that she had been dreading for the last week or so since she had been marked as Naruto's girlfriend, mate, and future lover when she was ready for the next step in their relationship. A day that she had been hoping would never come, even if she knew that it was going to happen no matter what she did.

Today Naruto was getting married to Ravel, binding the Gremory and Phenex together in an iron clad pact.

A pact that didn't affect her in the slightest, being a human she couldn't really see why the two families needed a marraige for an agreement to be made between them. She didn't want Naruto to get married to somebody else before he married her, because just as she was his... he was hers as well. He had pretty much told her that much himself, but in slightly different words. She could see herself allowing him to have a harem, but she had no idea who this Ravel girl was or anything about her. Frankly, she would rather he be with somebody that she approved of. It may sound possessive of her, but she wanted to have as much of his time as she could get while she was still young... she was a human, and he wasn't. There lifespans were vastly different, so unless she could gain a similar lifespan as him then he was going to have to live through her death. That was why she agreed with a harem so readily, but she didn't know this Ravel girl.

The only devil that she could see herself willingly turn into a devil for was Naruto, but he wasn't able to turn her yet. That was why she had been hoping that by some miracle that she would be able to gain the same lifespan as him... without needing to be turned into a devil.

_Girl... find me._

"Whose there!?" Asia shouted in a slight amount of fear when she heard the sound of a deep male voice speaking to her from who knows where. It was really starting to creep her out to here a voice coming from nowhere, and she was seconds away from running out of the house in fear.

_Power... I can give you strength... I can give you 'Naruto-kun' back._

"... Can you stop the wedding?" Asia asked to the air in the hopes that this person could help her gain the power she would need to have in order to do... something... anything to stop this wedding from happening. She walked around the room in the hopes that the voice would respond, and instead of a blank silence it seemed that the voice was thinking about the answer.

_Yes... you have the Twilight Healing... with my power... you can stop this wedding. Find. Me._

Asia nodded to herself as she started to look for where the voice was coming from, because lets face it, if this was in Naruto's home then it most likely wasn't something that was going to cause her any harm. Naruto wasn't the kind of person that would keep something super dangerous in his home where she could get hurt without knowing about it, at least if he had something he would tell her about it or give her a warning. She started by looking in the kitchen to try and find the voice inside the cabinets, or even under the table. She looked everywher eshe could think to find, and she decided to pass the time by trying and talking to the voice.

"So... what is your name mister?" Asia asked with a slight tilt to her head as she opened the fridge... yes, she was looking for the voice in the fridge.

_I am known as Ddraig... I am the Heavenly Dragon sealed inside the Boosted Gear._

"Well Ddraig-san, why are you here?" Asia asked in wonder as she moved around towards the bedroom to try and find him, only to slowly close the door when she realized that she was in Koneko's room, a place that she was told not to go in if she valued her life. Koneko had threatened her with that herself if she was ever caught going into her room.

_I was extracted from my previous owner Issei Hyoudou... he brought great shame to me by losing me like that. The one known as Naruto was the one I wanted as my new weilder, but he never put me on._

Asia couldn't help but feel a little sorry that Ddraig was extracted from Issei, and had been without somebody to weild him this entire time, but she was also glad that nobody that gotten him before now. That would mean that now she had the chance to get strong enough to protect Naruto for once, protect him from something that he didn't want to happen to him. She was going to be honest and say that she didn't want to fight anyone, but if she needed to get into a battle for Naruto then she would do it. If this Ddraig could help her, then she would gladly do anything to save her first real friend from a fate that she wouldn't wish on anyone, a thing that no girl would wish on anyone... a loveless marraige.

Her Sacred Gear wasn't something that she could use in battle to actually fight, so that was why she was going to see if this one could help her. She wanted to help Naruto, even if it went against everything she stood as a pacifist she would do what it took to make sure that Naruto didn't have to marry somebody that he didn't want to marry.

"Please Lord, give me the strength for the trials ahead of me, and forgive me for going against the Bible and loving a demon." Asia prayed silently with her hands on the silver cross necklass she always wore on her body. She continued to look for the voice named Ddraig, but no matter where she looked she could think of where a Sacred Gear would be hidden. Asia sat down on the couch and placed her hands on her chin and tilted her head with her eyes squinted, trying to think like Naruto for a few moments she tried to imagine where he would hide something that he didn't want found.

_Hurry up and find me, I don't want to collect dust under here._

'Under here?' Asia thought to herself as she started to think of the places that you could hide something under instead of inside. A place that most people wouldn't think to look for a Sacred Gear, a place that only somebody like Naruto would think to look for something ancient and powerful. Asia started to sweat drop when she got off the couch, before she got down on all fours with her butt sticking in the air in a way that was revealing her snow white panties to the world. She was shaking her butt with her tongue sticking out as she reached under the couch to see if she could find anything, before she blinked when her finger bumped into something hard. She grabbed it and started to pull it out from under the couch with a small amount of effort when it got caught on something, so pulling as hard as she could she yanked the object from under the couch and landed on her side while the object landed on the floor nearby.

She started to get up, before she went right back down when she bumped her head painfully against the coffee table. With teary eyes she made sure to avoid the coffee table when she stood up and went over to the red scale gauntlet on the floor with the glowing green gem. She picked it up, and the symbol of a dragons head appeared in the green gem.

_Good, you found me... and you have a Dragon Affinity... you are good enough to become my next wielder._

"You promise to help me stop Ravel-san from marrying Naruto-kun?" Asia asked with a pouty frown on her face, because Naruto had told her to always read the fine print before agreeing to anything that had unnown issues.

_Heh, of course, but if you are going to use me... then I will not be taken off again. I will become just as much apart of your soul as the Twilight Healing you possess is... the question is, what are you willing to sacrifice to save your friend?_

"Anything." Asia answered without hesitating. She had waited so long in her life to have a real friend that treated her just like he would treat anyone, and then that friend became her boyfriend, quite a few stages higher than a normal friend. Not only that, but he was somebody that she could truly say was her best friend. He would sacrifice everything for his friends, but nobody seemed willing to do the same for him when it came down to it. Nobody was going against the marraige, even though they all knew that he didn't want to do it. The only reason he was doing it was because of his sense of honor, something that was strong and firm in it's making. Her Naruto wouldn't back down from a challenge, even if he had to lose his arms and legs he would protect or do what he believed to be right and he would do it with pride.

Yet, even the strongest of pillars could be knocked down. Naruto needed another pillar of strength that wasn't his own to support him and keep him from falling, and she would be that pillar. The others weren't helping him in his time of need, the one true time that he needed everyone else around him for support, and he wasn't getting it.

_You are sure, even if the price of the bonding is an arm? You would be fine with me taking and arm from you?_

"... Yes, take my arm, my leg, or my eyes. I will pay any price if it means that Naruto doesn't have to marry somebody he doesn't want to." Asia said with an amazing amount of clarity in her voice for somebody so young and inexperienced in this type of matter. Ddrain was silent for awhile, and for a moment Asia was thinking that he was going to tell her that he changed his mind, before the sound of him huffing was heard by her.

_Then place me on your left arm... Partner._

"Alright!" Asia said as she did as was commanded of her and she slipped the large gauntlet onto her body with a wince when she felt a slight burning sensation appear in that very same arm. She groaned when the burning got even worse than before, but she would endure this pain. She would endure it because she had to endure it, and because she wanted to endure it. She fell to her knees and tears started to leak out of her eyes when the burning got even worse than before when the gauntlet started to shrink down to fit her size, and then she could feel the amazing power bursting inside the gauntlet even without it fully melded with her body and soul just yet. She had to bite her lip to avoid screaming and waking up the elderly couple next door when the pain got even worse than before, and she could feel the sensation of her arm becoming one with the gauntlet.

She looked down at her arm, and saw that the gauntlet was shrinking down even more and becoming slightly tighter to her skin than it had been when she had taken it out from under the couch. She wondered what was going on with her arm, but moments later the green gem glowed even more brightly as a silver ring appeared on one of the clawed fingers on her new left arm. She blinked when the pain stopped and she was givenb a new look at her arm. She sighed in relief when she noticed that it wasn't covering her entire arm. The gauntlet was only covering her hand and forearm up to her elbow, while not touching her elbow either. She saw that the spikes on the sides of the gauntlet had changed slightly, becoming shorter and more rouched than they had been before, seeming to take her non-violent personality into it's new shape.

Looking at the ring finger, she saw the her own Twilight Healing was connected to the glove part of the new arm. The ring seemed to have melded with her arm in a way that she wouldn't be able to take it off or de-summon the ring like she normally could. Raising up her human arm, she summoned the other half of the Twilight Healing with a gentle sigh at how she could still use both rings. She waved her new arm around, and was thankful that it wasn't heavy in the slightest... in fact, the gauntlet on her arm seemed to be slimmer than when she put it on, instead of just smaller it was like the entire thing had fused with an aspect of her and become a bit more feminine as well since she didn't have the normal physical strength to hold up a heavy gauntlet like that for long.

She smiled lightly and placed the gauntlet above her head and looked at it through the moonlight shining through the window.

She was Asia Argento, the girl that possessed both the Twilight Healing and the Boosted Gear, a faithful member of the Church, a human, and most of all she was the girlfriend of Naruto.

She had a boyfriend to save.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	39. Chapter 39 The Start of the Wedding

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto frowned when he looked at his image reflected at him in the mirror of the room that he had been given to change into his formal attire for the wedding, and frankly he wasn't happy one bit. The only reason Naruto was so accepting of the idea was because he didn't want Rias to get married to a jerk like Riser and become breeding stock for the devil population. He honored the request because of the fact he owed the Gremory, but his main reason for importance was because he wanted to help his friends. If Rias got married to Riser, then not only would Rias live a hellish life, but so would her entire peerage... even more so the females. When two High-Class Devils were joined in marraige they gained control of each others peerage members as well, meaning that a pervert like Riser would have control of the girls in Rias' peerage. Rias wasn't the only one that was at stake from a marraige between herself and Riser, but also Akeno and Koneko.

His own sister.

He wasn't about to let scum like Riser get his hands on his big sister, not when him getting married could prevent it. He wanted to protect his friends, and it wasn't like Ravel was that bad of a girl... very arrogant, but she was of noble blood so that arrogance was almost promised of her. Naruto was sure that his marraige didn't have to be loveless, not when Ravel wasn't as powerful as him, meaning that if he didn't want to do something sexual with her, then she couldn't make him do it. That was the advantage that he had over Rias, if she was with Riser then he could make her do what she didn't want to do because he was stronger than she was. Ravel could attempt to make him do something, but then she would bet getting a Senjutsu enhanced punch to the face for trying to rape him.

Most of all... why the hell white?

Naruto looked at the suit he was being forced to wear, and his most blaring concern about it was the fact that it was the color white. Sure, his hair was white, but that was his hair. He could trasnform his hair into any shape of color he wanted, but he just didn't want to. Wearing a white tuxedo was something that was so amazingly cliche these days that it didn't scream 'Naruto' in how creative it was. Now if it were orange, then he would completely be excited to wear something so awesome. Seriously, was it that hard to make a suit that didn't make him give off the aura of a total... noble. He hated when people gave him respect that he hadn't earned, and everyone was going to be kissing his ass because he was marrying into the Phenex family. He would prefer to... whose hand was touching his butt?

Naruto turned his head with a raised eyrebrow, before he started to sweat drop when he saw Akeno doing... something to his backside. He couldn't tell if she was dusting the cloth off, or she was trying to molest him. Smacking her hand away from his rear, he gave her a twitching eye and that was all that was needed for her to back away a bit with a smile on her face.

"Ara ara, no harm done. You just looked so delicious in your little suit that I wanted to make sure _everything_ was perfect." Akeno commented with a sadistic lick of her lip, and even in her expensive dress Naruto couldn't help but sigh in relief that at least ONE person wasn't treating him with pity from his group. Akeno was doing the same thing she would do everyday, tease the hell out of him and/or molest him when her teasing didn't work in the hopes that he would blush from the touching. Sometime she would get him to blush, and sometimes he wouldn't blush or hold back the blush and tell her off... but right now he was finding comfort in the fact that she wasn't treating him like a pity case.

"Everything is perfect, it always is. You should know that from all the times you jumped in on me in the shower... in that disgusting Pedobear suit." Naruto said the last part with a noticable shiver in his back from the horrible memories of where his justified fear came from. He was an attractive Shota, just being alive was like being Pedobear bait. He really hated the day that Akeno had decided that teasing him in a Pedobear constume would be fun, and he was glad that she hadn't done it in a long time... herself that is. He was surprised when she wrapped her arms around his shoulders and with a small grin on her face and breathed into his ear, before she lightly placed her lips on the top of his ear. She had to bend over to do this, so she regret the fact that she couldn't also smoosh her breasts into his back, but this was enough for the moment.

"You know... I have always wanted to tempt a man into having an affair. What do you say, want to cheat on your fiance? Maybe even think of me when you are having sex with her?" Akeno teased lightly as one of her hands started to slowly go down his chest. Her finger rubbed circles across his stomach when she got to that point, before he felt like jumping when her hand just dropped until she had her hand on top of his crotch... outside of the pants of course. Naruto crossed his arms and tilted his head to send Akeno a look that told her one thing 'I am not amused', and even though she got the look she still kept her hand on his crotch and started to rub a little. "... Wow, even after my teasing you aren't getting hard. You sure are getting hard to tease." Akeno stated as she let go of him and seperated herself from his body, while Naruto smiled lightly and turned around to face her.

"Of course I am getting harder to tease, I know all your tricks Akeno." Naruto claimed with a smirk, something that brought a smirk to Akeno's face as well as she placed a hand on her cheek and gazed at him for a few seconds... before she sighed as well in a mocking way.

"Pity, and I still remember when I make you blush that cute little red, while covering your crotch from embarrassment. I guess I will have to step up my game, or I won't be able to have that affair I want." Akeno said with a playful, and slightly serious, tone that indicated that she would indeed be trying harder to tease Naruto into blushing. Naruto's smile twitched for a few moments, before he sighed and his smile seemed to change into a more genuine one.

"Thanks Akeno, everyone else is giving me nothing but pity. It feels nice to have somebody treat me the same as always. I'm not even mad at you for teasing me right now." Naruto thanked her truthfully, and from the bottom of his heart. Akeno smiled when she heard the words that she was pretty sure she would never hear again. Somebody was thanking her for her teasing, so she would savour this for later enjoyment. Of course, the main reason she was teasing Naruto was because she had noticed that the others that knew him were giving him pity, something Naruto hated. He was the kind of person that would spit your pity right back in your face, and then try and earn your respect by kicking your ass and changing your opinion of him. She figured that he needed somebody to just treat him no differently than they always did, so she would just continue to tease him whenever she felt that he needed it... or when she wanted to try and make him blush. She still wanted her favorite little white haired neko to become a blushing mess at her hands, because he was always her favorite target when she needed to tease or bully somebody as a younger teen.

"Good to know, and I would never pity you. You would just spit in my face if I did." Akeno commented dryly, and together they both shared a small laugh even if the current situation wasn't something they should be laughing during. They both stopped laughing when the door opened and the rest of the club came into the room, and Naruto had to sweat drop when he saw that Gasper was wearing a dress instead of a suit like Naruto, Issei, and Yuuto were. You could even tell everyone's personality by the way they were dressed. Rias was wearing an elegant dress that seemed to match the white theme of the party, while Issei was wearing a black tux that he couldn't be bothered in wearing the correct way. Yuuto wore his white tuxedo with a prim and proper look to it, while Gasper wore a small purple dress that only came up to the middle of his thighs... boy were men going to feel like throwing up if they tried to peek up that dress. Blaze was wearing a suit, but he had a few bulged in his jacket, showing that underneath of it he was carrying weapons... being in a room filled with devils that aren't fond of Low-Class Devils must be setting his nerves on fire. Kalawarner was wearing a copy of what Akeno was wearing, while Murayama and Katase had on matching green dressed.

Then there was his sister, and like himself her clothes were white. A small dress that was pure white, and went down to her knees with a small slit up the side that went to her upper thighs. The dress was shoulderless, but like always she had her little cat head hairpin in her hair. She seemed to have a small aura of depression around her.

"You look... good Otouto." Koneko said awkwardly after a few moment of the two of them staring at each other.

"You too Onee-chan." Naruto said just as awkwardly, this most likely wasn't the scenerio they imagined that they would be weairng clothes like this, so they were both feeling a little awkward. Rias was lookingt at Naruto with a sad expression, but honestly, she couldn't even form the words to thank him for what he was doing. It was breaking her heart to see him doing this for them, and expecting nothing in return. No matter how she phrased it in her head, no amount of thanks could ever get her to the level of just how thankful she was for everything that Naruto did for her. Here he was, taking the ultimate bullet for her, and she couldn't even tell him that she was sorry that he had to do this for her, or that she was thankful that he was her Queen. She had tried to tell him thank you, and that she would try to free him from this many times now, but whenever she attempted to put it into words... nothing came out. She just couldn't look him in the face and say 'thank you'. He had earned far more than a simple thank you from her, and she knew it. That was why she had such trouble telling that to him, because he deserved better than words. He needed actions instead.

"This is depressing, you are all depressing me." Blaze commented roughly, before he was smacked in the sside of the head by Kalawarner. Naruto was expecting Blaze to shot her in the face then and there, but to his surprise Blaze just nodded to her and shut up before he made a mess of things.

'Hmm? Is there something between them?' Naruto thought in idle curiousity. He had noticed that Blaze and Kalawarner seemed to have gotten pretty close after their death match awhile back, and they were both war loving fighters so they had a bit in common as well. Eiether way, if the two of them wanted to be in some kind of relationship then that was up to them and nobdoy else.

"We aren't here to entertain you... so how are you... that is a scary look." Yuuto commented with a sweat drop when he saw the look on Naruto's face. He should have known that this wasn't the first time today that somebody had asked that very same question. In all honesty, it was the very first question that came to his mind when he saw Naruto. It wasn't everyday your best friend takes a major blow to his future for his friends, so he wasn't sure how he was suppose to take it.

"Don't worry Naruto, we have this kickass plan to get you out of the marraige!" Issei assured with a grin on his face, while Naruto looked towards Koneko with a raised eyebrow. She looked at the blushing Rias with a knowing look, meaning that it was Rias that was suppose to tell Naruto that they had a plan.

"Buchou tried to hire somebody to kidnap you before the kiss and hide you away long enough to find a loophole in the contract." Koneko answered the unasked question, while Naruto's head shot towards Rias with a surprised face. She was blushing a little at how her plan had been revealed before she had the chance to explain it to Naruto herself, but now that her plan was out in the open she couldn't help but sigh and nod as she admit to the fact she had hired somebody to attempt to kidnap Naruto during the wedding.

"Okay, what idiot would agree to try and kidnap... you hired Onee-sama didn't you?" Naruto asked in a deadpan tone, knwoing that one of the few people that would be stupid enough to even attempt such a thing during the marraige of a member of a High-Class family like the Phenex and the only male Nekoshou. There were already rumors about how Naruto and Ravel were going to be the next power couple of the underworld, with his brute force and her brains and natural talent they were labled as the couple that would exceed Sirzechs and Grayfia as the power couple. There was so much security around this wedding that only those that had an invitation and access to either the Phenex or Gremory teleportation circle could get in without having a total strip check and cavity search. There were dozens of High-Class Devil guards standing around the area with weapons ready, not only that but it was safe to say that even if they did get inside they would have to face multiple members of the Phenex and Gremory families that actually want this wedding, not to mention the other Pillar Family members that came and want the union to go off without a hitch.

"The less you know, the better." Katase answered for Rias, who was sweating lightly in an attempt to not tell Naruto just who she hired to try and kidnap him.

"I... honestly don't even want to know." Naruto stated with an annoyed tone. Rias was starting to sweat even more and her lips puckered slightly when she saw that Naruto had figured out right away who she had hired to try and kidnap him... even though Kuroka had been busy she had to go with a different person, but the fact that he had figured out her first choice and thought it was stupid was enough to tell her that maybe her plan to stall for time wasn't as good as she had thought it would be. She shook her head for a moment to clear her mind of her own plan, knowing that Naruto was pretty good at reading what she was thinking by the expression on her face.

The entire group heard the sound of the door opening, and they turned to see somebody standing in the door with a smirk on his face as he walked towards the group.

"So... you are my little sisters chosen husband... she could have done worse." The mystery man stated, revealing that he was one of the three older brothers of Ravel. He seemed to be in his later twenties, and like his siblings he had the same blonde hair and dark blue eyes. Unlike the others though, he was wearing clothes that seemed to fit his position as a noble. Not only that, but the presence of his power was more than enough to make the others back away from this man out of pure instinct and even stop talking with a small amount of sweat on their brows. The only one seemingly immune to this aura of power was Naruto as he stared at the man with a raised eyebrow and a small tilt of his head.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked the big question, before the man smiled and extended his hand towards Naruto with a friendly aura about him that didn't seem to fit with his family's reputation.

"Ruval Phenex, the next Lord Phenex. Ravel has talked a lot about you over the last few years Naruto, and seeing you in person... I have to say I approve of her choice." Ruval stated as he and Naruto shook hands in a show that neither had any issues with the other one. Ruval then pulled Naruto a bit closer and placed his other hand under Naruto's chin and started looking closely at his face with a curious look in his eyes. Naruto's eye twitched a few times, but since there was nothing bad happening yet he just allowed the inspection of his head to continue. Ruval seemed to have a curious look on his face for a few moment, as if he was judging something about Naruto, before he smiled again. "Yes, you will do just well for her. You have a strong jaw, and gentle eyes. You are a strong person, but you have much compassion for others... you put others before yourself, and will endure pain for those that accept you as you are... you will make a great brother. If only you had blond hair and blue eyes, then you would be a dead ringer for a natural born Phenex... with the expection of those whisker marks." Ruval stated as he backed away a few steps now that he was done taking a look at who his sister had picked to marry.

"You aren't like your siblings." Naruto commented, before he noticed Ruval nod as he turned around and started to walk towards the door.

"I am not my siblings, just like they are not me. We are our own people with our own goals and personalities, so saying we are all alike is pointless. There is good and bad in all of us Naruto, but some of us have more of one and less of the other. You seem like a good kid, so I am leaving Ravel in your capable hands... you did defeat a Phenex after all. That has to say something, you earned my respect young Nekoshou." Ruval stated as he got to the door, before he turned his head and looked at Naruto with a slight smirk. "Of course, the real reason I came here was to tell you that the wedding is about to start, and Lord Lucifer seems to have something planned... you wouldn't happen to know anything about that would you?" Ruval asked in a hinting way, while Naruto saw Rias blink at the fact that her brother seemed to also have something planned.

"Sirzechs' plans confuse me, so I can't say I know what is going on... you seem to know a lot about what is going to happen." Naruto stated right back to the older male, who just started to close the door as he made his exit.

"Birds and Cats are rivals, just like Tigers and Dragons... since Tigers are cats... I was wondering about how a dragon would react to seeing their rival get stolen... it would be an interesting fight to see. The Phoenix fighting the Dragon over the right to have the White Tiger, their rival, as their lover." Ruval said as he finally left the room and allowed them to ponder what he had just stated.

Cats and Birds, Tigers and Dragons... what the hell?

"I am more confused than ever." Issei stated as he held the side of his head in confusion, the others not far behind his example seeing as the words confused most of them as well.

A Dragon fighting a Phoenix over a Tiger.

Naruto started to ponder those words, before he looked at the clock and saw that the wedding was just fixing to start for real. The others quickly left the room, while Koneko stayed with her brother and linked her arm with his. As his only at hand family member, and close relative it was her job to walk him down the carpet. She and Naruto walked out of the room, and the first thing they saw were rows and rows of guests waiting for them to walk towards the alter.

The wedding... had begun.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	40. Chapter 40 Holy Infinity

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Naruto wished that he could sigh for what was the fifth time since the wedding started, and so far he was bored out of his mind. Ravel stood in front of him with a radiant smile on her face, and a white dress that was matching his tuxedo. The frills at the edges of her dress screamed Ravel to him, and he would readily admit that Ravel looked amazing in her dress, but frankly he just wanted this entire thing over as soon as possible. He could tell that today was the day that was making Ravel the happiest in her life, but he could also tell anyone that asked that this was the worst day of his life... and that was counting the time that a dog had bitten his tail.

"If any wish to speak out against the union of Naruto Toujou and Ravel Phenex in this binding contract, speak now or forever hold your piece." The officiater of the wedding stated loudly to the entire room, and frankly Naruto didn't expect anyone at all to say anything against the wedding. He sent a look towards his friends, and he could plainly see Rias biting her thumb and looking around for the person that was suppose to kidnap Naruto and buy them time to make a plan to get him out of the contract. The only other person that looked like they wanted... holy... Sirzechs looked like somebody had kicked him in the nuts. The man was flat out crying silently with tears running down his face at the beautiful scene in front of him, even if he didn't want Naruto and Ravel to get married, the scene itself was adorable. Naruto in his white suit, and Ravel in her white dress standing together with thei pinkies tied together with a red string, the red string of fate that connected two lovers... this was a devil ceremony, so they made it a point to avoid anything holy for the entire wedding.

"I, have an objection." A neutral voice rang out through the entire room, a feminine neutral voice that seemed to be the pot that all emotion went to die in. Every devils eyes went to the doors of the of the room, and many people raised eyebrows when they saw a group of people walking into the room.

The first person standing at the front of the group was a small girl with hair as black as night, and eyes as cold as a gray sky. Her pale skin shined in the lighting, and her black clothing that didn't cover much made her stand out even more at the mostly white wedding.

"Man, this place is filled to the brim." The second person standing a few feet behind the girl stated in a deeper, but playful voice as he held a long rod over his shoulder like he didn't even have a care in the world. He wore ancient chinese armor over his body, and his skin was darker than the first persons. He kept his hair short so that it would stay out of his eyes, and he gave off a very battle lusting aura around him.

"Nyahahaha, as expected. This is MY Otouto's wedding Bikou-kun!" The third person, somebody that many devils were familiar with by the wanted posters of her circulating all over the Underworld years ago for a mixed amount of crimes that included murder, thieft, and many other counts of the before mentioned crimes against devils as a species... which mysteriously stopped a few years ago. This woman was none other than Kuroka the Black Cat, the elder sister of Naruto and Koneko.

"So this is your brother... he gives off an aura of power." The fourth person in the group stated, and everyones eyes went to this person in silence, already shocked that Kuroka the Black Cat was standing among them and rejecting them wedding. This person was a youthful young blond man with glasses covering his eyes, and instead of the more crazy attire like the rest of the group he was wearing a business style suit. He also gave off a similar aura of power as the others in the group, and Yuuto almost attacked this man off instinct when he noticed that in this man's hands were none other than the Holy Sword that ruled over other beings... Excalibur Ruler, the lost fragmant of the broken Holy Sword Excalibur, one of the four greatest Holy Swords ever created by God.

"He's cute too, don't you think so Onii-sama?" The fifth person in the group, seemingly related to the fourth person based on her looks. This person was a young girl that looked to be in possibly in middle school, maybe a little older than that. She had hair just as blonde as Ravel's hair, and her eyes were a playful blue color. Her skin was just as fair as many people have ever seen, and she wore a large blue witches with a black bow and yellow stars, a sorceress-like dress, an finally a matching blue cape with pink flowers on the outside and a white color on the inside that was draped over her shoulders. She didn't have an amazing aura of power about her like the others, but she seemed to be a girl that wouldn't stop smiling.

"Le Fay, I am a male. I have no sexual interest in another male, but he is rather cute from the stand point of a neutral watcher." The fourth person stated as he pushed his glassed up his nose neutrally, and the gril pouted for a moment before she waved over to Naruto with an excited look in her eyes. He waved back rather awkwardly, having no idea who this girl was. Though, she seemed to be named Le Fey if what her brother said was correct.

"Arthur, I didn't know you were gay... oh god you're gay. I can never undress in front of you again." Bikou teased the now named Arthur with a grin on his face as he started to laugh out loud at his own joke, while Arthur just ignored him and started to scan the room for any possible threats. It would seem that the power they were all giving off was scaring most of the devils into a state on non-violence for the moment.

"Sorry I am late Otouto, but I was getting a little help nya. Ophis-sama was more than willing to help me when I told her that the one needing to be rescued was you nya." Kuroka stated as she started to run towards her younger sibling, while those she passed by started to shake in fear when they heard the name Ophis applied to the one leading the group. Everyone that knew about Ophis looked like they wanted to escape as soon as possible, while Rias was looking at Kuroka in nothing but pure shock.

Talk about friends in high places, you didn't get higher than asking the Dragon-God to come and help you break up a wedding ceremony. If she had known that Kuroka was going to get a God involved in all of this, then she wouldn't be nearly as worried as she was... then she remembered that she was in the same room as the most powerful being in existance to her knowledge and started to shake lightly from fear like many of the others.

'So that was her mission, she was spying on this group.' Naruto thought as she came right up to him with a teasing grin on her face, while Ravel looked a LOT paler than she had been before when she saw not only the Black Cat, but also the Dragon-God. She had no idea that her sweet Naruto-kun was related to the infamous Black Cat, and before now she had only though that the two's only connection was the fact that they shared the same race. Sharing a race didn't mean being automatically related, not when she had black hair and he had white hair. They didn somewhat look aline with their cheek structure and how they were both kind of short, with Kuroka standing at 5 feet 3 inches. Not as short as her siblings, but not tall either.

"Riser-sama fainted!?" The yell of one of the members of Riser's peerage shouted out in horror, while Naruto snorted lightly at the fact that Riser fainted over the simple fact that some Dragon-God was in the same room as they were... with a group of people putting out enough power to wipe out almost everyone in the room with a few expections. Even the officiater looked like he was about to faint, which made him not very good at his job if he was going to faint for such a lame reason.

"I, have brought a challenger." Ophis stated as a fact as she looked at Bikou and Arthur, both of which nodded and moved out of the way to show the final person in the group at this moment. Naruto blinked in shock for a few moments, before he himself felt a bit faint when he saw just who this challenger was. Standing there in all of her blonde cuteness was none other than his very own girlfriend... Asia Argento. Naruto blinked a few more times when he noticed something that shouldn't be possible, because his mind must be playing tricks on him at this moment because on Asia's left arm was none other than the Boosted Gear that he had put under the couch so that he could decide what he wanted to do with it later when he felt like not being lazy.

"Naruto-kun! I am here to fight for you!" Asia shouted with a smile on her face as she ran across the room in his direction, and those that knew who Asia was couldn't help but sweat drop when they started to count down in their own heads what was going to happen before it actually happened.

'Boosted Gear... and Twilight Healing. What. The. FUCK!?' Rias thought as she watched Asia run towards Naruto with a smile on her face, before she wobbled and fell right on her face before she began to skid avrocc the ground for a few feet. Naruto face palmed when Asia landed on her face with her butt sticking in the air, and she stayed in that position for a few moments and everyone that wasn't stiffened in fear was now laughing at how this so called challenger.

"You see Otouto, this is your night in bloody red armor... now don;t you feel like a speciel princess nya." Kuroka teased in a way that only Naruto was able to hear thanks to his amazing hearings, and while Koneko was able to hear it, she didn't react to it at all. Naruto's face twitched at being called a princess, before he snorted when he realized just how true the situatiuon was making that statement. Asia had an armored gauntlet on her arm, and he was in the same situation as many of the princesses in story books were. He was about to be married to somebody he didn't love, so his knight was going to rescue him from a loveless life and kissed to cement their own love. In a way, Asia was his knight in red armor, just the thought made him want to chuckle for real when he looked at their positions in this.

Asia Argento, his beautiful knight in armor... what a funny thought.

"Owchie... I'm up!" Asia shouted as she stood back to her feet with a serious, for her, look to her face as she started to run towards Naruto again with a large red mark on her forehead. Naruto face palmed again when he realized something.

Asia Argento, his clumsy knight in armor... he was screwed.

"This... this is the challenger?" Ravel asked out loud with disbelief in her tone, while Ophis looked towards them and nodded lightly.

"I, heard her prayer." Ophis said simply, as if it explained everything about the situation.

"Ophis-sama heard Asia-san pray to God for a way to stop the wedding, so she had us all bring her to said wedding so that she could stop it. She has told us much about you... Uzumaki-san. I hope to one day face the you from her stories in a battle." Arthur stated seriously, while Naruto tilted his head in confusion at the name, before his right palm started to burn light somebody had forced the entire sun into the palm of his hand. Naruto gripped his hand and looked towards Ophis, while she looked back at him... with actual emotion in her eyes. If only he could decide if the emotion was good or bad.

"I, will see you at another time." Ophis said as she turned around and started to walk out of the room with the people she brought with her coming along as well. Naruto felt the strange urge to chase after her, before she turned her head and looked at him straight in the eyes again. "Uzumaki Naruto, seek me out when you remember." Ophis stated without revealing anything other than that name again, while Naruto gripped his hand even tighter before the burning sensation vanished.

Everyone breathed a sigh of relief when Ophis and her group left the room, while Ravel looked towards Asia when she stopped in front of them.

"Who are you?" Ravel asked with narrowed eyes, her confidence returning to her now that Ophis and the more powerful people were out of the room. The only power house from the group still in the room seemed to be Kuroka, and she was just standing behind Naruto with a smirk playing across her lips. Asia looked up towards Ravel on top of the steps with determination in her eyes, and the green gem of her second Sacred Gear glowing.

"My name is Asia Argento, and I am here to challenge you for Naruto-kun's hand in marraige." Asia said with her eyes glinting with the desire to help Naruto, while Naruto looked at her sadly without saying a thing. He knew he should stop her, but he also knew that if he were in her place that he would do the exact same thing. That was why he knew that if he tried to stop her then he would be spitting on her desire and pride, something the girl didn't have a lot of in the first place. If she was going to challenge Ravel to a fight, then Naruto would support her without getting in the way... so long as her life wans't placed in danger.

"I refuse, officiater, continue with the wedding." Ravel stated simply as she turned to the man in charge of the wedding bonds. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him looking into his book and reading something, so with her temper being tested she slammed her foot into the ground and glared at him. "Commoner, I told you to continue!" Ravel said with a bit of her noble side taking over with her temper flaring. Today was her wedding day with the one she had fallen for at first sight, and she was not about to risk it over some little... NUN that thought she had a right to a devil's hand in matrimony. It was obvious that this girl was a human nun, anyone could see it from her clothes and cross necklass.

"I can't... should the man in question agree with the battle for his hand, then you must accept the challenge or surrender his hand to the young miss. It is an old and unused tradition, but sitll very much valid. Should the young mister agree with this, then the challenge will be considered official and take place above any other agreement before hand. I can not start the wedding again until the young mister has stated his opinion." The officiater stated and everyone looked towards Naruto, while he looked down at the ground slightly. He looked towards Asia, and he could see her pleading with her eyes to allow her to do this for him. He then looked at everyone in the audience and could see most of them wanted to see a fight, to see some more drama. Ravel was gritting her teeth at the annoyance, before she looked at Asia with anger present in her stare.

"I... I agree with this. If Asia wants to challenge Ravel for my hand, then let her." Naruto stated with his eyes closed, not knowing that Asia was sending him a thankful smile at letting her help him for once. To show that she would protect him, just like he protected her, even if she had to place her life on the line like he did with his when he protected her from the Fallen Angels. He risked his status, he freedom, and his life for her when he saved her, and now she would do the same for him. She had already given away her arm, and arm that she could never truly gain back to what it truly was. Her new left arm was proof of that, and if she needed to risk her life as well then she woud gladly do that... he had already done so for her after all.

"Very well, then I accept... but know this Asia Argento... for interupting my wedding day. I will not show you any mercy. I will destroy you, not kill you, I will make you watch after losing as I seal my marriage with a kiss. You interupted my wedding day, and you will pay for disrespecting me." Ravel stated with her eyes glarfing hate down at the nun below her, her natural enemy was in front of her and had ruined her most important day. Asia wasn't afraid though as she looked back up at Ravel with guts.

"I hate fighting, but for Naruto-kun I will defeat you... I swear to God that I will save Naruto-kun from you." Asia stated right back at Ravel as she used her human hand to hold the silver cross around her neck up to her lips as she made the oath to win the fight against Ravel. Ravel hissed lightly at the cross and backed up a step, before she returned to her firm stance and glared again.

Phoenix vs. Dragon  
Devil vs. Nun  
Unholy vs. Holy

The fight for the hand of Naruto, was about to begin.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	41. Chapter 41 Phoenix vs Dragon

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

_Follow my advice Partner, and you might win._

"Right!" Asia answered Ddraig out loud, even though she was the only person that was able to hear his voice at the moment. The fight was about to begin, and she was trying her hardest to think up some kind of battle plan. She had been watching teh Rating Game with Rias and her peerage, so unlike Ravel she knew what her opponent was able to do, and the weaknesses of her skills thanks to the fact that Naruto had already defeated Ravel in battle. Ravel was more powerful than she was, way more powerful than she was actually. So powerful that she wasn't sure of her own chances of winning even though she knew the weaknesses to Ravel's move set. Ravel was just stronger and faster than she was... right now.

"Stop talking to yourself _Nun_." Ravel commented with her nose scrunched in in disgust at having to fight for her man, and with a holy woman. She was being forced to fight against a human for the right to get married with the person she had been after for years. Secretely plotting and training so that she could get him, and while she lost in strength against Naruto, she had still managed to push him into both a corner in a fight, and in the fact that his honor made him agree with the agreement. She had worked her ass off training, studying up on the bodies of the Nekoshou so that she would be prepared for anything that he could pull, or in case he ever got hurt and needed special healing. All her work and studying was for nothing if this girl won... not if she had anything to say about it.

_Boost!_

Asia felt her power and abilities completely double, even her already moderately high magical levels doubles from what they were to new levels when the doubling ability of the Boosted Gear made her twice as powerful as she was before. That was the special thing about the Boosted Gear, it took everything about your power and multiplied it by 2 every 10 seconds. So in another 10 seconds she would be 4 times as strong as she was when she started. In 10 seconds from that point, she would be 8 times stronger than her usual self. After that the next boost would make her 16 times stronger than when she started out, something that already exceeded the abilities of most humans. After that her power would be 32 times that of what it was when she started out, something that would make her 32 times as strong and as fast as she had been. Even a child's strength multiplied by that much would be powerful by human standerds, and that in 1 minute of boosting herself with a total of 6 boosts her power would be a grand total of 64 times what her normal limits were.

60 seconds was all she needed to hold out and she would be 64 times as strong as she was when she started, and then in another 10 seconds she would be 128 times as strong as the normal Asia. Her body was more than able to take the stress of that, because she had always had a rather active lifestyle so she was healthy. Her base abilities weren't as high as a devils, but when she could keep doubling her power then her base stats weren't as important when she could easily go passed them. Of course, she could only boost up to a certain point before her body couldn't boost anymore because of the stress, so base abilities were rather important. She had also been told that if something happened to her then the boosting would go back to zero.

"Boost?" Ravel questioned with narrowed eyes when the sounding of the word 'Boost' came from the green gem on Asia's gauntlet. Ravel rolled her eyes when she noticed Asia running at her at a surprisingly high speed for somebody of her race, gender, and age. Of course, Ravel was only talking about when comparing Asia to other humans. To a devil, Asia was moving pretty slow, so Ravel just waisted for Asia to come to her as she ran with his fist pulled back. Asia showed her zero fighting experience by shouting out an amateur battle cry when she threw an amazingly _sloppy_ punch. Ravel just caught the fist with her hand and pulled her own fist back and slugged Asia in the face. Asia didn't know what hit her when the sound of her nose crunching was heard, and blood escaped her nose as tears started to automatically gather at her eyes. Ravel yanked Asia towards her again and pulled her fist back again, before Asia's worl was pain when Ravel punched her in the middle of the chest so hard that she was knocked from her feet and sent rolling on the ground coughing.

'So... powerful!' Were Asia's very first thoughts on the matter as pain erupted from her nose and chest from both hits. Tears were falling from her eyes just at the fact that she had been slugged in the nose, and she had the wind knocked out of her when Ravel kicked her in the rips so hard that a crack was hard and she was sent flying through the air with blood coming from her mouth as well as nose before she hit the ground and shouted out in agony at the beating she was getting.

"You don't stand a chance against me human, so save face and give up before I melt your face off." Ravel threatened, before Asia coughed up blood into her hand and started to slowly stand up despite the pain that she was in. Her Twilight Healing appeared on her right hand, while she placed her dragon hands against her chest. Ravel watched with wide eyes as Asia's hands started to glow green as a the damage to her nose fixed itself right away, and the popping sound showed that her rips were fixed as well from the damage that had been inflicted to them.

_Boost_

"I will endure any pain for the one I love. Nothing you can do to me will hurt me more than losing him." Asia stated truthfully as she started to run at Ravel again, only this time ravel had her eyes widened when Asia ran at her at the same amount of speed as a Low-Class newly reincarnated devil, showing that she had already exceeded the limits of a normal human by dfoing this... boost thing twice. Her speed was still slow to Ravel, but it was the increase in speed that was so surprising to her. She still caught Asia's next punch with just the same amount of ease as the last one, even if there was a lot more force behind this punch. Ravel pulled Asia in close, before she knee'd the woman in the gut and knocked the wind from her lungs again, before Asia took a bad punch to the jaw that busted the skin on her chin wide open with blood pouring from her chin. Asia didn't have the time to recover before Ravel stomped on her foot and broke that next, before she gave Asia a headbutt to the forehead with such force that Asia was nearly knocked out with that one blow. She was lucky to be awake when she hit the ground again, and blood was pouring out of her forehead and chin from the bleeding breaks in her skin.

"Nothing you do can change the difference in skill... you have zero experience fighting. I am stronger, faster, and I was trained in my families style of fighting. I am an immortal bird, and you are a lowly human that is in over her head." Ravel gloated to the pained Asia, before Asia placed her hands on her head and foot and the same green glow from earlier healed her in half of the time that it had taken the other time healing. The Boosted Gear increased everything about Asia, including the strength of her other abilities... that included the healing strength of the Twilight Healing since it was part of her body. Asia put her hands on the ground, before she kicked off on the ground and set off in a dead run towards Ravel.

_Boost_

'Faster... and stronger.' Ravel thought with narrowed eyes when she moved out of the way as Asia's fist sailed passed her head, and she knee's Asia in the gut as she was passing by. She summoned fire around her fist, before she punched Asia in the side of the head and sent her several dozen meters away from her. She was surprised when Asia stood up right away and started to run at her again with determination in her eyes, and she placed her human hand on her burnt head and the damage to her body quickly healed. Ravel looked at her fist for a moment when she remembered how hard Asia's head seemed to become between each boost call. She jumped out of the way easily when Asia started to chase after her with fists drawn back.

"Ddraig-san, I need more power!" Asia called out with a certain urgency in her voice, before Ddraig remained completely silent inside her. She threw two punches towards Ravel, and the Phenex girl moved out of the way of both punches, before she returned fire with two punches of her own that struck true and smashed into Asia's eye and shoulder with each hit. Asia placed her human hadn over her eye, before she threw a punch at Ravel as hard as she could and almost hit her target if it weren;t for the fact that Ravel dodged by the skin of her teeth and jumped up in the air before she summoned her flaming wings and sent Asia flying with fire following after her when the ground exploded in flames.

"No matter how much power you get, I am a better fighter than you. Naruto doesn't need a weakling by his side. We are going to be the new power couple of our generation." Ravel bragged as she sent a large stream of flame towards the downed Asia with the full intent of roasting the girl alive. The flames struck true, because moments later the smell of burnt grass... grass? Ravel looked at the spot where Asia had been when she had started her bout of flames, before she saw that Asia wasn't there. She looked around and saw a flash of blonde move behind one of the large Bishop statues in the battle field. She narrowed her eyes at how Asia was running away at a good speed, before she heard something that she was starting to hate.

_Boost!_

"Oh hell no, this _farce_ has gone on long enough!" Ravel shouted as she pointed her hand right at the Bishop statue and sent a powerful ball of flames at the statue and completely destroyed the entire thing in an explosion of flames that engulfed everything around the statue. Her rage powering her flames with more demonic power than normal, making her already enhances magic even more powerful.

"It isn't a farce!"

"What!?" Ravel shouted in shock, before a red metal fist slammed into the top of her head and forced her neck to jerk down as she was made to look right at the ground. She heard the sound of Asia's feet touching the ground, before flames erupted from the back of her head when the damage done to her was completely fixed. Her head shot up, and she looked towards Asia as the girl started to run away faster than ever before. Ravel sent a large fireball towards Asia, but she was annoyed that Asia was able to run out of the range of her fireball before she hide behind the statue of a giant Knight piece. Ravel flapped her wings and took to the sky before she flew towards where she had last seen Asia, something that took her a few second to do.

Asia started to run around the Knight statue as the wind whipped her hair behind her at the speeds she was reaching on her own instead of from when she was being carried by a supernatural being. She avoided every fireball that was sent at her, since they were all too slow to truly catch her as she was at this moment. She was forced from her feet and sent skidding across the ground as a gust of wind hit her, but she scampered from the ground and narrowing avoided getting burned up by another stream of fire that was being made to follow after her. She was having more trouble avoiding those than she was the slower, but stronger, fireballs.

_Boost!_

Asia's body was flooded with more power as her speed increased by double, making her zip across the grass with her blonde hair almost making her seem like a yellow blur when she ran around Ravel's attacks. She yelled in shock when she tripped over her own two feet and started to skid across the ground, before she rolled around across the ground with some small amount of pain in her chest from her breasts smacking against the ground.

"You die now!" Ravel shouted from the sky as she sent a massive barrage as many fireballs towards the now fallen Asia as she could. She sent as many powerful but small exploding fireballs towards the ground as she blew up everything that moved under her. She heard a pained shout, and she started to increase the number of fireballs she was sending until she was sure that Asia was going to be dead or near dead from the damage. She stopped sending fireballs at the ground when a cloud of dust started to form around the area, and her eyes looked towards the ground trying to find Asia before she could pull anything like boosting again.

_Boost!_

Asia came bursting from the dust as she soared through the air... way far off from where Ravel was. The Phenex sweat dropped at the fact that Asia had completely missed her target without even meaning to, and was now falling towards the ground while waving her arms and shouting as she reentered the dust cloud down bellow.

"Idiot... she is a clumsy idiot. Naruto would have been able to track me in the air by the sound of my wings flapping." Ravel muttered to herself, before she saw Asia running out of the dust using the ground instead of the air. Ravel clinked her teeth in annoyance when she started to figure out Asia's power.

That boost call meant that she doubled her natural abilities. Not just strength and speed, but she was also doubling her durability so go with it. The mnore she doubles, the closer she came to closing the gap between the two of them. Ravel thought about it for a second, and to test a theory she just waited and started to count down in her head how much time she thought Asia would have left.

_Boost!_

'So she has to wait between 10 and 15 seconds before her power grows... useful. I need to defeat her before she can do it again.' Ravel thought as she flew towards the ground as quicky after Asia as she could, knowing that the number of times that the word boost had been called out equalled 6. That would mean that if she was right, then Asia's power doubles every time... that would place Asia at 64 times her usual limits on strength. With each boost Asia's power was increasing by more and more, before soon it wouldn't matter if she wasn't a good fighter. The bruiet force would be enough to actually close the distance between them. She quickly caught up with Asia, and reaching out she grabbed the back of the girl's hair and yanked back so that Asia tumbled to the ground.

Ravel landed on top of Asia, before she pulled her fist back and lit it on fire before she rained down punch after punch on Asia's head without any mercy given. Ravel narrowed her eyes when she saw only light burns appearing on Asia from the blows. Raising both of her hands together, she increased the potency of the flames and slammed her hands into Asia's head hard enough to crack the ground under it. Not lightening up, she started to nail Asia over and over again now that her head was weakened.

'I can't scream... Naruto would accept the pain and push passed it.' Asia thought as she winced over and over again with each hit of her head.

_Boost!_

_EXPLOSION!_

Ravel's eyes widened at the new call, before pain erupted in her gut when Asia landed a point blank blow that actually hurt her for a few moments before she was forced to release her. Asia kicked her off of her, before she stood up and started to run towards Ravel while panting from a slight case of physical exhaustion. This new power flooding her body was far behind the usual doubling of her abilities, and she was able to now gain the slight advantage as she managed to punch Ravel in the face again and again in the dear hopes that she could knock the girl out with sheer force to the head.

"I'm sorry for doing this, please know I don't want to hurt YOU!?" Asia stated, before she yelled in shock when her wrists were grabbed by Ravel with her head sprouting flames from all the damage she was trying to heal quickly. All that was seen of her face was her snarl and her left eye glaring up at Asia, before the rest of her face was healed and her head returned to normal.

"Well I want to hurt YOU!" Ravel shouted back as she flipped the two of them over, before she used her flaming hand to slap Asia across the face with a red hand print appearing on her cheek. Grabbing the sides of Asia's head, Ravel slammed their heads together with her head healing right away from the damage she took from her headbutt.

_Reset._

Asia's eyes widened when she felt all of the power inside her just vanish as she returned to her starting stats at the very beginning of the match. Ravel punched Asia in the face, and the girl was surprised when Asia's nose broke as more blood covered the lower half of her face from the crushed nose. Earlier Asia's defence had increased to the point that she was about equal to that of Naruto's skin defence, and now she was back to her normal human abilities. Ravel smirked and grabbed Asia's hair before pulling her up so that their faces were inches apart.

"So, the explode traded all of your boosting for explosive power... but when that power is over you return to your normal self... such a pathetic ability. If you don't defeat your opponent in time, you are almost promised to lose." Ravel stated with a smirk when Asia moaned in pain, her eyes freely allowing tears to flow down her face with the blood coming from her nose.

_Partner, show her our power. Use what you have to your advantage._

"Use... what I have?" Asia moaned out loud, while Ravel looked at her with a smirk before her hand was lit on fire again. She pulled Asia towards her and slowly pulled her face towards the flames, and heat licking at her skin and making her wince, before she moved her hand towards her skirt pocket. Pulling out a bottle, Ravel didn't even have another moment of time to wonder about that before she was splashed in the face with water. Her eyes widened, before she grabbed her face and jumped away from Asia while screaming death at Asia with her face and palms being burned by one of the things all devils fears.

Holy Water.

Asia was a nun, so of course she carried around Holy Water and wore her cross wherever she went.

_Boost!_

"Ahhh! You damn nun, I am going to roast you alive and then turn you into shit you are when I feed you to my pets!" Ravel yelled with her agony warping her mind with a combination of anger and pain maing her more rash. Her hands and face were killing her, and the flames that kept erupting from her hands showed that she wasn't healing from getting hit with the water that was used by a real nun. Asia took this as her chance to heal herself as she placed her hands on her face and made sure that she could still heal her face, and then when a few seconds passed she was completely healed, but her energy and stamina was further drained.

_Partner, you are holding back. You are a pacifist by nature, so muster up all of your anger and direct it at your opponent. Gain the desire to hurt her._

Asia gasped when she heard Ddraig tell her to get angry, but if he knew her then he would know that getting angry and wanting to really hurt somebody was against her beliefs.

_Boost!_

Asia decided to gain some distance between herself and the furious Ravel before she got the chance to fully heal, so ducking behind the nearest Queen statue she held her dragon arm in front of her face and for a moment saw her own blood covered face from the beating she had been taking today.

"Why do you want me to get angry Ddarig-san?" Asia asked a little bit nervously.

_Balance Breaker, the Forbidden Move that all Sacred Gears are activated when the user has a hiugh enough emotion, or when experience a change of heart or spirit. For a peace lover like you, getting angry and gaining the desire to hurt somebody will be enough to allow you activate your Balance Breaker. _

"Do I need it to win?" Asia asked Ddraig, and the gauntlet was silent for a moment.

_No, with your cross and Holy Water with myself and your Twilight Healing you can win, but the Balance Breaker will eb the quickest way. You have been using uour Twilight Healing for years, so you have high magical reserves... your body can hold the Balance Breaker long enough for you to win easily. As you are, your body can only handle about 9 or 10 more Boosts total before your body gives out._

"How long will magic magic keep the Balance Breaker going?" Asia asked in an unsure tone of voice, before there was a large explosion and the sound of Ravel shouting for her to come out was heard. Asia gulped, knowing that she was doomed if she went out their with only 4 times her normal power.

_If you were at full power, I would say you could get at most 18 minutes with the Balance Breaker, but as you are maybe you could get 3 minutes._

"Can you transfer your power to my Holy Water?" Asia asked lowly so that she wasn't heard by the rampaging Ravel blwoing everything up. Her responce was for Ddraig's gem to glow, and the hand with the Holy Water boosted up with the water glowing a green color. She felt her power drop back down to her usual level as all of the power she had was placed into the Holy Water.

_Boost_

Asia peeked around the corner, before she jolted when she saw Ravel looking at her with burns on the girl's face. Travel pointed her hand at Asia without talking, and flames erupted from her palm and shot ayt Asia. Asia ran out of the way of the flames as fast as she could, but the back of her dess caught on fire and she was forced to roll on the ground for a few seconds... and by luck she dodged another bout of flames shot at her with the intent of burning her down to her bones. She looked at the damage to her clothes, before she saw that the back of her thighs were showing now. Running away from Ravel to buy as much time as she could, she knew thayt Ravel would catch up to her quickly. Asia started to pant lightly as her physical stamina was drained from her from her use of the Boosted Gear, but placing her hand on the back of her thigh she started to heal the little burns on her body slowing her down.

_Boost_

"No you aren't! I won't let you buy anymore time!" Ravel shouted when she appeared in front of Asia and bitch slapped the girl hard enough to send her flying far enough so that her back slammed into the stone of the Queen statue. Ravel held her hand out as white sparks started to form at the palm of her hand, before those sparks burst into white flames that were so hot that even from her spot dozens and dozens of meters away Asia could feel the heat from super condensed flames. "This is it, I am killing you right now human! I won't be made a fool of like this anymore. Nova Burner!" Ravel shouted out as she held her wrist with her free hand and started to finish up her attack for safe use.

_Boost_

'Gotta heal myself and dodge.' Asia thought as she bent her arm back so that her human hanbd was touching her back, and moments later her back was healed from most of the damage that she had taken from slamming her back into the stone.

_Partner, watch out!_

The next thing Asia knew was complete pain when Ravel appeared in front of her and imapled her through the chest with her flaming arm. Asia spat out blood, not spat, no Asia was vomiting blood in large amount down onto Ravel's arm when the girl leaned forward and whispered into her ear.

"I told you I wouldn't show any mercy, you are to dangerous to let live. This Sacred Gear is a Longinus, and you are getting better at using it through out the entire battle. I can't risk you winning, so just die." Ravel whispered as the Queen statue behind Asia exploded from just touching the Nova Burner. Asia was gasping for air as Ravel took her hand out of Asia's chest and let the girl fall the the gorund while holding onto her right breast where there was a caterized hole going through one side and out of the other, with no blood escaping the wound, making it even more painful than just being impaled. She started to puke up more blood onto the ground, before she started to get a bit dizzy.

_Boost!_

'I... can't lose here.' Asia thought as she tried to move her right arm, but found that she couldn't even make her finger twitch on that side. So falling onto her back, she watched as Ravel started to walk away with her back turned to her. Using her dragon hand, she moved the Twilight Healing connected to the gauntlet over the hole in her chest, before she started to heal the wound the best she could. She thanked the fact that the wound was completely caterized, because if not she would have bled out by this point. The wound started to seal itself up as perfectly healed skin made it's presence known to the world, and even her breast itself started to heal up until it was back to her normal size and shape. The Nova Burner had destroyed the lower part of her right breast as well, so having that back felt nice.

_Boost!_

Standing up with major pain from the aftershocks of the attack, she started to have trouble standing from all the bloodloss from the previous attacks and other cases of her spilling her own blood. Ravel wasn't even looking at her, and she was walking back towards the castle with a prim and proper look to her.

_Boost!_

Ravel was going to tell everyone that Naruto belonged to her now... she was going to take Naruto away from her. She was going to make... her boyfriend marry her when he didn't want to marry her! Naruto was going to be force to marry this girl because of the fact that Asia was afraid to hurt somebody... but violence was never the answer to any problems. How could she just hurt somebody, even an enemy? It was against her nature to hurt others, and she didn't want to fight against Ravel. For this entire match she hadn't been trying to kill Ravel like Ravel was trying to kill her. She felt power flooding her body as she hit her 6th boost of power again, before she stared at Ravel, who finally noticed the power increasing behind her.

_Boost!_

"No way... you survived the Nova Burner!? How?! Only the tears of my family should be able to heal the damage done by that move, so how could your little dragon arm heal that... another Sacred Gear... you have two Sacred Gears!" Ravel shouted in anger when she finally noticed that this entire time Asia had been using two Sacred Gears at the same time to make herself seem more powerful. Ravel didn't get another chance to say anything, because Asia ran at Ravel with her new full speed and slammed her forehead into Ravel's... only for Ravel to start screaming again when blood started to shoot out of her forehead. Liquid could be seen coming from Asia's head, showing that she had coated her head and hands with the enhances Holy Water.

_Boost!_

"I'm sorry, but I can't let you have Naruto-kun!" Asia shouted with with a sincere sadness in her tone at causing somebody else sadness, before she punched Ravel in the jaw with her left fist. The very same one that was covered in red metal armor and enhances Holy Water. Ravel went flying, before she smashed not into, but through one of the stone statues and walled into the stone wall surrounded the flame covering area. The wall craters and large cracks appeared on it, and sticking against the wall was a knocked out Ravel with her head hanging down towards the ground.

Well, she had not only been hit with Holy Water multiple times, but she had also wasted so much power in her rage as well as getting punched in the jaw with enhances Holy Water that was covering a metal gauntlet... not to mention that the punch itself was 256 times Asia's normal strength. Asia had been able to boost 8 times, so after the intitial boost she had been able to double her power and attacking ability with boost after that.

2 - 4 - 8 - 16 - 32 - 64 - 128 - 256

Asia started to wobble on her feet, before the ground around them started to vanish as the two fo them were being teleported back to the castle now that the winner had been picked. The next thing Asia knew was that she was wrapped up in a pair of arms and with a scent she was familiar with appearing when she took a smell of the air. She started to fade in an out, but she felt something press up against her lips and the very last thing she saw before passing out was Naruto kissing her with tears running down his cheeks at seeing her covered in so much of her own blood.

"I... won." Were Asia's lat words, before all she knew was darkness.

"Thank you Asia... so much." Naruto said back to her when a group of nobles started to take Ravel back to her room so that she could sleep off the her injuries and get treated by her parents.

In the fight between the Phoenix and the Dragon for the Tiger's heart.

The Dragon won.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The Boosted Gear is a Longinus Level Sacred Gear, one of the 12 Strongest Sacred Gears to ever exist. Combine that with a Holy Water and Twilight Healing, and you got a badass combination.**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	42. Chapter 42 Warning - S

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Warning: Sexual Content A.K.A. LEMON!**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I am so conflicted about this.' Koneko thought as she walked towards the room that Asia was using in their apartment. Asia was completely healed from all her leftover bruises that she had missed during the fight, and really she didn't have many physical injuries on her by the end of the fight. She was just covered in a lot of blood, and even if it were her own blood she had take care of the injuries herself. Koneko had been watching the entire fight with her brother, and she had seen the genuine hurt on his face when Asia got hurt. She had also seen him almost lose it when Asia was impaled through the chest, something that just didn't happen as much with Naruto. He was an amazimngly calm person about a lot of things, so seeing him almost break down when he saw Asia nearly die killed her a little inside.

That was why she was going to let go of her anger at Asia for stealing her brother from her, and taking his attention. Asia now had the right in Koneko's eyesa to court her brother after actually fighting for him, even if she got her ass handed to her for most of the fight. She had stuck in there and gained enough power to knock Ravel out, something that even Koneko couldn't do no matter how hard she fought. That showed that Asia was strong enough to stand by her brother's side... even if she was starting to doubt if Asia would ever be willing to fight somebody if Naruto wasn't on the line. The girl really seemed to hate fighting with a passion, which was good, because a nun that liked to fight holding both the Boosted Gear and Twilight Healing would be a real problem for whoever her opponent was. The Boosted Gear was one of the most powerful of the Longinus, Sacred Gears with the power to kill a god. That kind of power in the hands of a holy woman was scary, not to mention she could heal almost any wound done to her with her Twilight Healing.

Asia had the potential to be one of the most powerful people alive if she ever started to train herself.

She opened the door to Asia's room, and walking in she noticed that her brother was already there next to Asia, with his head on the side of the bed with light snores coming from his mouth. Meaning that he must have fallen asleep waiting for her to wake up, and Asia sent her a small look with her finger on her lips showing that she didn't want to wake Naruto up. Koneko nodded and started to come into the room a bit more quietly than she had planned to, so sitting down at the edge of the bed she looked up towards the ceiling with a small frown on her face. Koneko sighed, before she looked towards Asia before raising an eyebrow when she noticed that the Boosted Gear was still activated on Asia's arm. She wondered what Asia was preparing for if she already had it out, and she sent that kind of curious glace twards Asia.

"Your Sacred Gear is active." Koneko whispered lightly, but still loud enough for Asia to hear her clearly. Asia sent her own arm a slightly sad look as she raised it up towards her chest level and just made her fingers move around. The red scaled fingers that were originally hers, and the green gem that contained the power of a dragon. She had traded her arm away for the power to help Naruto, and while it made the power of the gear stronger she could never really get her arm back to what it once was. She would always have this arm, but she wasn't surprised that Koneko didn't know about this yet. Right now both Rias and Akeno were informed and trying to think of ways to allow her to at least hide the Sacred Gear and gain her human hand back.

They figured out so far that the reason that her arm was always in the transformed state was because there was the fact that the dragon's power was constantly building up inside her arm and keeping the gauntlet maintained without needing to be truly active.

"Rias-san and Akeno-san said that unless the dragon's power can be drained from the arm, then it can't go back to normal." Asia commented with a light sigh. Rias had also mentioned that even if the dragon's power was scattered, it would still build up again and eventually need to be scattered again. That would mean that while it might be possible to make her arm look human again, her arm would always be this in reality. Her arm would always try and turn back into the Boosted Gear, so she would need to get the power scattered from the arm a few times a week or even day just to make the arm take a more normal look to it. That wasn't to say she regret doing this, because if she had to she would do it again without hesitation, but she felt weird having such a strange arm.

"I see... and you did this for Otouto?" Koneko questioned with an idle, but seemingly neutral, tone that didn't say what her intentions for the question were. She was honestly curious to know what could drive a person to trade their own arm away for somebody that they have barely known for a month. Asia hadn't known Naruto for very long, but she was already willing to go against her morals and fight for him showed that her feelings for him were just as real as the feelings that Ravel had gotten for him over years preparing and spying. Even Koneko could admit that Ravel had truly been in love with her brother, but her brother didn't the feelings at the time so she was against a forced marraige.

"I couldn't let him keep beung everyone's pillar, when he didn't have support of his own. I wanted to become his pillar for when he was down... trading an arm wasn't that big of a price. I would do it again if I had to." Asia answered softly as she layed her non-dragon hand on top of Naruto's head. Even if she had been the one fighting, the one that had faced the most stress this entire time was indeed Naruto. He had been emotionally stressed for the entire thing, and he had to atch the girl he was falling for nearly die multiple times. She may have been physically hurt, but his heart was more hurt than her body was. Asia knew this, and she was proud opf herself for being able to save him in the end. Now they could both heal from their mental wounds together, because even she had some mental stress. She had fought somebody and hurt them, that went against her nature as a person. Naruto stirred under her head, before he started to open his eyes and get up slowly with a wide stretch of his limbs.

"Mmmmm! Morning nya." Naruto said with a smile on is face, and he then noticed his sister in the same room as him and Asia before he sent her a smile as well. "Morning Onee-chan nya." Naruto greeted with the same smile as always, his mood having drastically improved now that he wasn't being forced to marry somebody he didn't love.

"Morning Otouto... what was that Uzumaki business?" Koneko asked with a raised eyebrow, bringing up the fact that Ophis the Dragon-God seemed to know him by that name. Naruto looked just as confused as she was for a few moments, before he seemed to have some sort of answer ready when he opened his mouth.

"I don't really know, but the name really rings a bell with me nya." Naruto stated with a thoughtful look on his face. He was telling the truth when he said that the name seemed very familiar to him... like that was part of something he had been missing for a long time now. He wasn't sure why, but he really liked the name... Naruto Uzumaki... that seemed to roll of the tongue much better than Naruto Toujou, the name Rias had branded him with. With a thoughtful expression on his face he considered the name in his head more and more. Maelstrom Whirlpool... yeah, that sounded pretty cool. Even Fishcake Whirpool sounded cooler than Fishcake Castle like his current name was. Maelstrom Castle was nice, but it didn't have the same ring to it as Maelstrom Whirlpool.

"... I believe you. I will tell Buchou that you don't know how Ophis knows you... try not to have too much fun." Koneko said with a small smile on her face as she got up and started to walk out of the room. She didn't care about Asia's confused look, while Naruto smiled lightly at Koneko fully accepting Asia as Naruto's love interest. That was just her way of telling him that she approved of Asia. She was also telling him something else.

Koneko was telling him that now was his chance to enjoy the pleasures of the flesh with Asia... he hoped. If she was talking about something else, and then came back to him and Asia in the middle of doing the deed then he would be so embarrassed. That was why as soon as Koneko was gone Naruto smiled wider with a slight excited look to his face, before he turned towards Asia and hopped onto the bed so that he was on top of her legs and staring at her in the face.

"You know... you won the duel for my hand in marraige nya." Naruto said with a large smile on his face as he pressed his head against Asia's. She smiled in return, before the two of them began a slow kiss. Nothing big at this point, just a kiss where Naruto and Asia's lips met in a light union. Naruto moved his hands to the back of her head and pressed a little bit harder into the kiss, shoving his feelings into the action with a glad passion.

'This feels... good... great.' Asia thought as she kissed back with as much passion as a girl with no kissing experience could. Naruto wanted to laugh at how awkward she seemed with the kiss, not in the cruel way, but it was funny just how strange this much be to Asia. Her kiss was soft, but she was pressing her lips against him to try and deepen it without actually deepening the kiss. His kiss was slightly awkward as well, but Kuroka had always told him about as much of her kissing knowledge as she could. He had been given a detailed explaination on how to kiss a girl, so while he didn't have any true experience, he had a check list of what was good and not good to do. That was why when he stopped kissing her so that she could breath, he looked at her with a small smile. She was blushing lightly, but the smile on her face still showed true. She moaned slightly when Naruto leaned down and started to kiss on her neck slightly, peppering her soft skin with kisses so light that you would think a butterfly was walking over her skin. Her arms wrapped around his body without a thought about it, before he nipped at her neck lightly and caused her to jolt a little at the surprise nip. His teeth lightly grazing her, before he kissed the spot that he nipped at gently, getting her to shiver when lightning ran down her spine and she seized up a little.

Naruto lightly pushed his body against Asia's and forced her to lay down on the bed again so that he could lay down on top of her and continue his kissing from a better position. Naruto stuck his tongue out just like when he marked her as his, before he licked at the light red spots that his nipping had made. He didn't care if he was going to leave hickies on Asia after this was over, every hickie was just another mark that showed that they were a couple. They were a couple alone in an apartment together, and most of all... they were set to be married because of Asia beating Ravel. What they were doing wasn't just teenage smut, but a real expression of love between future husband and wife... it was most likely the reason that Asia wasn't making an attempt to stop him. She may be ignorant of the world, but she knew what sex actually was, even if she was oblivious to perversion itself. The fact she was clueless abotu what actually made sex fun was more fun for him, they could learn about the wonders of sex first hand.

Asia was more than willing for him to do as he pleased he she moved her head to the side to allow him more room to work on her. Naruto moved a little lower, and her scooted his lower half back against Asia so that their crotched were pressed together and he was laying flat on her with his face pressed into her shoulder. Naruto tsk'd that the pesky clothes of her pajamas getting in the way of her white skin, before he sat up and moved his hands towrds the buttons on her top. She looked away from him in response, but she nodded slightly to show that she would allow him to remove her clothes. Talking wasn't needed for the two fot hem to know what the other wanted, the complete trust between them showed even though they hadn't been together long enough for most adults to think they were in anything more than a state of lust for each other. With the first button, her smooth collarbone started to show and a small amount of skin leading down to her chest.

With the first button undone, Naruto started to follow through with the rest of his fiance's buttons before every single button on the top was undone, and the clothes were just waiting to be taken off so that the soft flesh underneath could be expoded to the world. With a swip of his hand, the sides of the top were completely moved out of the way so that Asia's chest and stomach were on proud display. Asia covered her chets the second it happened out of instinct, with her hands pressing into her own bossom Naruto couldn't help but chuckle lightly. She was just so cute when it came to how shy she could be, but how bold she could be at other times.

"Don't worry Asia-chan, you are going to be alone... your body is really beautiful, so don't be shy nya." Naruto encouraged her to remove her hands from her chest as he placed his hands at the oversized shirt he was wearing as his own pajama shirt the last night so that he could watch over Asia. Removing his own shirt, Asia smiled at him stripping for her as well when he showed his tanned skin. She had to admire his body, just as he admired her body. She slowly took her hands off, and her chest bounced back into place with her pink nipples now in full view for Naruto to see and lavish with attention when the time came. She placed one of her free hands on his stomach and marvelled at how toned it was, and she pressed against it to learn that his body was both rock hard and slightly soft at the very same time. Her hand moved up as she explored his lean body, she was actually more attracted to him for the fact that he didn't have abs like somebody this well muscled should have. She could see the muscle definition, and she could tell that it was powerful, but he was also built to be flexible. His body was short, so abs would look kind of weird on him anyway when he was only 15 years old.

Naruto on the other hand just let her feel him up as his hand moved to her shoulder and twirled one of her stray strands of hair with his finger lightly and tenderly. Letting her hair go, Naruto felt her hand leave his body when he leaned back down and started to kiss her neck again, only now his right hand went towards her left breast and started to lightly press against the well endowed girl's chest. Asia didn't say it out loud, but her moan showed that she was pleased with his gentle touches. Naruto was trying to make this as gentle as possible, because this was not going to be just sex. This was going to be him and Asia making love, nice and gentle love making. They were expressing their tender feelings with their bodies, so being tender was something that should be done.

His hand seemingly sank into her soft breasts, and Naruto stopped kissing her when he felt Asia started to feel self-conscious with his Empathetic abilities. Naruto smiled lightly before he crawled up her body and moved his mouth against her ear and bit down on it lightly much to her bodies enjoyment when she twitched under him.

"Don't worry Asia, I like your chest way more than Rias' chest or Akeno's juggs. They are to big, but you are just right. Your chest sin't too big, or too small, and it is slightly bigger than the average girl. Even if your chest was small, or too big, I would love it all the same... because it is your chest nya." Naruto whispered with hot breath touching the inside of her ear and making her squirm lightly with a growing blush. Asia started to bite her lips when they started to itch a bit more some more attention, and Naruto noticed this was didn't comment over it before he pressed his lips to hers again. He noticed that Asia was breathing a little heavier than before, and she was starting to sweat lightly with her own arousal over the situation become known to Naruto as he stopped kissing her and moved down so that his face was against her over breast. Naruto used his now free hand to press against the underside of her right breast and moved it around so that her nipple was closer to his lips while bringing her the pleasure of having both of her breasts played with.

_Don't ever twist a girl's nipples, only sexual idiots do that Otouto nya. It isn't hot, unless the girl is into pain. Unless she asked for it, never do it nya._

'Thank god Onee-sama gave me these lessons when I was younger.' Naruto thought when he forced himself to stop from twisting when he had his fingers around her left nipple. Instead, Naruto started to lightly rub her nipple with his thumb and pointer finger. Naruto let his mouth kiss her pink nipple, before he started to suck on it... her back arched the second he did this and she moaned much louder than she ever had before. Naruto blinked a few times, before he smiled with her nipple in his mouth when he figured out one of Asia's major turn ones for sex. He had learned from Kuroka that every girl reacted to things different, some didn't get as much pleasure from the same thing as another girl, while others reacted a lot more than others.

Asia had sensative nipples, and it would seem that her right right breast was a little more sensative to pleasure than her left one... oh wait, this was also the breast she had to grow back because of the hole Ravel made for her in her chest during the fight. Maybe growing back her boob made it a bit more tender, and sexually stimulating than the other one because this one was still recently regrown. Naruto didn't know for sure, but he did know that she was getting off on him sucking on her boob. She grabbed the back of his head and forced it deeper to his breast as if proving this point, so Naruto got back to work happily as he teased and lightly rubbed his teeth against the nipple without really biting her. He simply used the texture and hardness of his teeth to stimulate her even further before sucking on her again and flicking her nipple with his tongue.

_For a woman's first time, it is always about her. This is really special to her, so lavish her with attention. It REALLY gets her motor running nya._

Naruto finally stopped sucking on her nipple, before he began to nip around the breast without touching the nipple so that he could please as much of her as he could. The hand playing and squeezing her other breast flicked her nipple lightly, before he moved it down towards her stomach and started to give her a deep rub with the palm of his hand resting around her belly. Asia started to shake from all of the sexual stimulation that she had never gotten before in her life, she hadn't even masterbated before. Not once had the innocent Asia played with herself, so to he this was all new. She knew that the breasts could be pleasurable, she wasn't wearing a bra right now because of how sensative her chest was after being healed up.

Naruto let go of her and he took her normal hand into his hand, before he made sure she was watching him with her bright green eyes. He took on of her fingers into his mouth, and she blushed heavily when she saw his tongue dart out and touch parts of her hand that weren't his mouth. Seeing no real sexual reaction from it, he took her hand out of his mouth and nodded to himself lightly.

They couldn't all be winners. Not every idea he had to please Asia could be a good one, or at least work like he wanted it too. He knew they were both inexperienced, so there was no way to tell if they were any good either. Not to mention, that Naruto hadn't fully matured yet so this was even newer to him when it came to his body being physically ready. He had known about the how, but without being able to follow through until rather recently... as in he had only been able to get sexually active if he wanted too starting last year.

Naruto shook his head of those kinds of thought, and started to live in the present and he tossed the covers from Asia's body and revealed her clothes lower half. She blushed when she saw what he was going to do, before she covered her crotch even though it was already covered. Naruto sighed, before he smiled at how she was still deciding if she wanted to do this or not. Naruto smiled even further when Asia took her hands off her crotch and placed her hands at the stretchy waistbands of her bottom and lifted her hips in the air so that she could slide the bottoms of her pajamas away from her lower body. Naruto almost licked his lips when he saw that she was wearing bright pink panties with a red bow on the front of them, because now it was like she was a present to be opened up and enjoyed.

"I'm a bit nervous... please be gentle with me." Asia requested with a shy look towards the bulge in his boxers. Naruto nodded with a smile, knowing that she was a virgin, and because of that this was going to hurt when he ripped through her virgin barrier. That was why Naruto was going to be as gentle as possible with her... for almost cracked up when the idea of using his Transformation ability to prank Asia came to his mind. In his own mind, he had just imagined himself giving Asia a little scare by using his Transform to give himself an unrealistic penis. He would have loved to see the look of shock on her face when he pulled down his pants and showed off a 6, 7, or even the rare 8 inch that the more well endowed men seemed to have these days. It would be funny to see her stutter before transforming himself down to his natural size again... of course, now that he thought about it he might have some fun with her by using transform during sex to change the size of his penic while he was still inside of her to slowly expand and give her more pleasure... slowly so that he didn't hurt her.

"Of course Asia-chan, I would never dream of hurting you nya... but this is your first time. It will hurt a bit, so are you sure about this?" Naruto asked to make completely sure, and he shoved his idea to the back of his mind. This was about making love with his fiance, not bragging about fucking her with some unreal dick that just wouldn't be right on somebody his shape and size. Maybe one day the two of them could experiment, but not today. Anyway, it wasn't like the length of a penis even mattered as much in sex. The width of the penis was more importan to a woman's pleasure, because it felt better for her to have her vagina's walls stretched than it did to have hit her womb. That one was said to actually hurt her, and not really feel good unless you were gentle about touching it.

Most of a woman's nerves for sex were centered near the opening and the first inch or so. That would mean that even a short cock would feel good to her, and a long one would feel the exact same as the short one. True, it would feel a little better if she was wet enough, but it was all about learning what the other liked. Not every girl wanted big dicks, in fact, MOST of them wanted more realistic ones. For a virgin like Asia, she wouldn't even know the difference between the two... heck, she would be fine with whatever Naruto had because the two of them were going to be married one day. They loved each other, and during sex love and trust were the most important things needed to reach an orgasm.

"I'm sure Naruto-kun, I want this... I really do." Asia said more to herself at the end to give herself the courage, and she looked down at her panties in humiliation when she saw that she had literally soaked them all the way through by this point. Naruto nodded and laced his hands at the sides of her panties, before he slowly removed them and let him go down her legs before tossing them to the other side of the room. Naruto finally got to see his prize at it's best, and with an accepting look he grinned at how wet she was. Her pussy lips were slightly swollen from all of the teasing to her body he had done, and she was flushed red from a mini-orgasm she had earlier without really noticing. Nothing big enough to cause a scream of pleasure, maybe around the same level as an orgasm gotten from foreplay.

"Then just relax, don't tense up or this will hurt a lot more than it should." Naruto said as he stoop up and got onto his feet so that he could re move his own boxers and let his cock spring free with a sigh of relief... that had actually been starting to hurt keeping it covered up the entire time so far. Asia blushed and covered her eyes from the sight of his cock... and while not the biggest dick around Naruto could boast about being well endowed for a guy that wasn't done growing. He was proud of it, and it wasn't like he was very small. He was just a little smaller than the average adult human, which was something that pointed to him being well endowed when he finished growing... or when he wanted to just say screw it an give himself a bigger cock for bragging rights. He could literally change any aspect about his body he wanted, so giving himself a bigger cock was a snap for him. He just didn't want to without having a real reason. He was proud of the 4 and a half inches of penic sticking up proudly from her groin.

That, and his body was small, a giant penis would look stupid on him.

"It's okay Asia, I promide that it doesn't hurt as much as you think. Onee-sama told me she girl's in their teens that had already started puberty don't get hurt as much during their first time. I will be as gentle as I can nya." Naruto said as he got back on top of her and positioned both of them so that she wouldn't get hurt nearly as much. Naruto placed her hand at her vagina and sent her a small non-verbal signal to keep her pussy lips open for him to go into with his length. She nodded and kept herself open, and if not for his positioning Naruto would have seen just how pink the inside of her body was to match the color of her slightly red nipples from his earlier attention. Naruto leaned his whole body forward and the head of his penic was met with resistance, a a soft and very wet resistance. Naruto felt himself actually have trouble getting it to go in with how he would just... slip out. He groaned in annoyance before hsi own hand went down to grab his cock and direct to with a steady hand to Asia's womanhood.

She tensed... Naruto noticed this, and stopped when just the head of his penis was inside of her body. She was shivering at the unfelt pleasure coursing through her like lightning. She was both tense and loose at the same time when her body almost melted like jelly when he probed her some more to try and get her to loosen up and see that it was safe for her. She nodded lightly and tried to think of the most relaxing thoughts that would get her more comfy with having her hymen ripped when she lost her virginity. Thoughts of her and Naruto in the future with a young son with her blonde hair, and his yellow eyes appeared in her mind. In her own mind she was a bit more mature, and she had a small bump in the stomach of her robes showing that she was pregnant with another child even in her imagination. The two of them were watching their son play around with two blonde cat ears and a cat tail coming out of his head, before she smiled in the real world. The next thing she used to relax her was the image of Naruto's smile... no, she opened her eyes and looked at him smiling down at her in the real world. Her imagination could nevr comnpare to the real thing, and even the imagination of what their future could be was nothing compared to that smile of his that was filled with love and desire for her.

She relaxed, so wasting no time Naruto pushed forward with a small fraction of his bodies physcial ability... he promised he wouldn't hurt her. He had super strength and durability, so if he wasn't careful he could really hurt her with his body.

"Ah! Ow ow ow, that stings a bit." Asia said with a moan, and not one of pleasure when she felt the stinging in her lower body from getting pierced. Naruto himself winced when he felt her blood on his body, knowing that it was him that hurt her and shed this blood from her body. Of course, when compared to what she went through in the fight this was NOTHING. Asia quickly got used to the small amount of pain... because getting a hand shoved through yours chest hurt a hell of a lot more than getting a penis in your vagina. She could already start to feel the pain fading away and giving way to a good amount of pleasure as her unused insides were stretched for the first time in her life.

"You better?" Naruto asked, knowing that communication was important in sex. That, and she was tight... REALLY tight. The inside of Asia's vagine was something that far surpassed his own hand. Asia was warm, and she the folds inside of her were massaging his cock with their tight and moist feel. He had to admit, that if he wasn't controlling himself he would have cum early inside her just from entering. Though, because he was relaxed he was able to hold back his own natural response to being satisfied.

"Yeah... you can go now. It doesn't hurt... in fact... I like this. I think this feels REALLY-!?" Asia said when Naruto pulled out slightly, before he sank into her folds again. She didn't even get to finish her sentence before she saw stars fill her vision when the most powerful jolt of pleasure she had ever felt filled her to the brim. Naruto on the other hand grunted lightly and made his move to start teasing Asia's breast with his mouth while his hands went to her hips and started to grind the two of them together in an attempt to time his thrusts into her with the grinding motion.

He just wanted her to cum first, because being a virgin himself, he didn't know his own sexual limits. If she came first, then he would be able to allow himself to cum as well. He could already tell that with the few thrusts he had managed to time just right with his grinding and nipple sucking that Asia was being pushed... or at least he hoped that he was timing his thrusts right. He couldn't exactly judge sexual reaction very well without experience, BUT what Naruto could tell was that Asia was feeling happy. His contact with her showed him that she was feeling more happy than he had ever felt her feel.

"Asia-chan... how close are you... to cumming nya?" Naruto asked with a bit of stress to his voice from the effort of trying not to bite down on her nipple and ruin everything he had worked for by causing her pain and making him start all over. He could already feel her started to tense up around his cock as more fluid splashed againsgt their thighs from their activities.

"To doing... what?" Asia asked when she heard the new term, before she shivered when another amazing jolt of pleasure filled her and she felt a knot begin to form in her lower gut. She used her hands, while being careful with her left hand, and grabbed Naruto's head and pulled him up for a rather sloppy kiss that was the first one she started since this thing began. The reaosn she wanted to kiss now was because she could feel moaned start to come from her throat, and she wanted to share the pleasure with Naruto. Naruto fo course had to take his hands from her wiats and placed them on the bed to steady himself before he quickly started to push in and out of her with a ferver.

'She is cumming, what a relief!' Naruto thought with a thought of relief Asia tightened up to an almost painful level as a small amount of fluid splashed against his leg with more force than before. With that done, he allowed himself to cum as well with a sigh of joy when he emptied himself out inside of Asia. Naruto finished coming about a second later as he rolled off of Asia and layed next to her with both of them sweating a little bit, Asia more than him. Naruto himself gave his now soft cock a pat for a job well done when he looked at Asia and saw that she was trying to get her head on straight after her first major orgasm. Naruto felt his pride go up when he saw a small trickle of his cum coming from her vagina and hitting the bed. The two of them were slightly out of breath, and Asia rolled so that her hand was on his chest as she looked at him with satsifaction in her eyes.

"We need to do that again sometime." Asia whispered to him with a graceful smile on her face, and he nodded in agreement. That was something amazing, and they would gain more and more experience together and increase both of their sexual stamina... fighting stamina doesn't exactly go into the same thing as sexual stamina so now Naruto and Asia both would need to start training their sex skills with each other. Now that they had sex, they were going to want to have it again when they had the chance to do it without anyone catching them.

They had JUST lost their virginity after all, they didn't need to be getting into kinky stuff before Asia was ready for it.

Naruto sighed in relief and the two of them drifted off to sleep together.

They could deal with everyone tomorrow, because tonight they were going to enjoy each others company.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Plenty Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	43. Chapter 43 when the cats are away

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

Yuuto Kiba was a proud Knight of hte Gremory. He was the current possessor of the Sword Birth Sacred Gear, and had a great amount of skill wielding his swords. He was one of the few people that could be considered a real sword master in Rias' peerage, and he was the one male that was almost as close to Naruto and Rias as Gasper. He possessed speed that made him the second fastest person in Rias' peerage right after Naruto, but as the most powerful member of the peerage he didn't expect for Naruto to be slower than he was. He would admit that he thought of himself as handsome... not right now though.

It was a simple job really, kill the Stray Devil that had killed his master and return to Rias with proof that he had killed the devil that had killed his master and gone insane. It was something that he had done a few times before with Naruto or Koneko, sometimes even Akeno when she was feeling like it. He had never gone to fight a Stray Devil on his own, and the last few he had fought were so weak that he hadn't even needed his friends help to defeat the Stray Devil. It was a simple kill and report mission that was suppose to end with him coming back to Rias with the honor of a kill that didn't involve him needing any help, even if he had been the last person to enter the peerage after Gasper... before the Pawns came along that is.

Yet, right now Yuuto was running away from a shadow that was chasing him through the woods surrounding the city. Yuuto was currently holding his shoulder in pain as he ran away with blood seeping through his uniform. He ducked behind a tree as quickly as he could as the shadow passed by him with large footsteps being heard growing softer as the creature that had once been a devil tried to find him. Yuuto winced as he took his hand from her bleeding shoulder, before he grabbed something white sticking out of his shoulder and yanked on it hard enough to completely rip the seven inch long... fang out of his shoulder with a grunt of pain. He quickly ripped the sleeve of his uniform off and started to use it as a make-shift bandage to stop the bleeding from going any further. This was suppose to be an easy mission, locate the Stray Devil and kill it... but he hadn't even seen it coming before he got a fang through the shoulder. He had been able to run away, but when he started to use his swords to try and slow down the creature he had learned that the monster had some sort of hard shell protecting it from magical attacks and cutting damage from swords.

'I coudn't even get a clear look at it... I need to call for help. This is to much for me to handle.' Yuuto thought as he pulled his phone from his pocket with his free hand, and he was about to press the button so that he could call somebody that always picked up his phone when he was called. Yuuto heard the phone connecting to the person he was trying to call, before his eyes widened when he heard the almost never used voicemail of his good friend Naruto. Looking at his phone with grit teeth, mostly from the pain in his shoulder, he started to manually dial Rias in the hopes that she would pick up and send him some help, or come herself and use her power to defeat this creature. He started to tap his foot on the ground as he forced himself to stand up and staryted to run in some direction to make it harder for the creature to find him.

_Yuuto? Do you know what time it is!? You were suppose to be finished with the Stray Devil hours ago and back here. Are you in trouble?_

"A lot of trouble, please send help. I can't take this monster on without help, my swords aren't doing any good. It has a hard shell and is resistant to magic, and I have already been wounded. I can't get in contact with Naruto, and I have no clue what I am fighting against." Yuuto explained the situation with a very big wince when he bumped into a tree with his shoulder and let out a cry of pain with blood getting on the tree that he bumped into. Yuuto jumped up into the tree and hid behind one of the larger coveed areas filled with leaves just as the shadow started to move passed him and onto to another area with a loud hissing sound following him.

_Trouble huh? I did just get a report, apparently the Stray Devil Halgor has the Sacred Gear Animal Blessing. It is a Sacred Gear that allows the user to take animals into their body and fuse with them. Where are you? I can't sense you anywhere in the city._

"Halgor's fang poisoned me, and my magic is being suppressed. I am in the Northern woods near the mountains. I was able to get this far before it caught up with me again. Yeah, I am a sitting duck right now. I will try to lure it as far away from the city as I can, but I need backup Asap." Yuuto whispered out urgently when he felt the poison in his body make his body throb again. Yeah, he should have made sure to bring some sort of backup before now, but he wanted to get stronger so instead of bringing Koneko along he decided to try and do it alone so that he could grow stronger. If he didn't push himself, then he would be growing weaker than the thing he was trying to destroy. He needed to keep growing stronger and stronger.

_Damnit, okay, I will be there with Gasper and Akeno as soon as I can. Try not to get hurt anymore until then. Koneko was already tracking you, so hopefully she will find you and help you out._

"Something wrong, you sound annoyed by something else?" Yuuto asked in an attempt to think of a plan to get himself out of danger and land a finishing blow on this creature sooner.

_Another Stray Devil has appeared and Blaze is taking Kalawarner, Murayama, and Katase with him to go take care of it. Akeno just tried to call Naruto, and he isn't picking up. We think something strange is happening-bzzzzzzzt_

"Damnit, this isn't good." Yuuto muttered to himself as he jumped out of the tree when the shadow of creature crashed into the tree and sent it flying before it started to chase after the running Yuuto again. Said blond looked like he would rather be anywhere but here, and he had a good reason when he finally had a good view of the creature standing way more than a head over him.

Halgor was a giant spider-like creature that was mostly black in color, and the spider section of his body included the eight legs and the hard spider shell with blood red fur standing out in some places on the shell like the legs and the bottom of the spider body. This part of the body was easily eleven feet tall with at the end of each spider leg was something he would rather not have seen, because at the end of each leg were large human-like hands with talons on them for fingernails. The same black armor covered the hands, on on top of each hand was the red symbol of a shark head. Instead of a spider head though like one would expect, there was a very long armor plated neck that was snake in nature, but at the end of the easily 13 foot long snake neck was the large head of a human looking black armor platet head. The head was bald, and it had eight eyes and a very wide mouth with rows and rows of human teeth. The jaws were unhinged so wide that the mouth was open in an unreal fashion.

"Food! Stronger! Food! Stronger! FOOD!" The demented ex-devil shouted out as he charged towards Yuuto again and he looked fully intent on making Yuuto his next meal. Yuuto summoned a sword, before he winced in pain at the effort it took for him to even use enough magic for him to summon one sword. Yuuto jumped out of the way and tried to slash out one of the eyes of the spider-like creature that was once Halgor, before one of the strange hands smacked him right out of the air and into a tree with a large cut appearing on Yuuto's chest from the talon.

"Crap... double crap." Yuuto said a second time when he noticed that his sword was under the fast creature's body. Halgor was once a Knight, so it only made sense that he kept his Knight speed and had the ability to match Yuuto in a contect of speed and ability to react. He could run after his sword and get eaten, or he could run in the other direction and stall for time... running it is. He could always make more swords when his magic wasn't being supressed, so running away was his best option at the moment.

"Food, food, food!" Halgor shouted towards Yuuto as he chased after the smaller creature. Yuuto rolled under a bush for a brief moment, before he started to roll behind a tree where he stood himself up and began to run away from Halgor so that he was heading towards the sword he dropped. Grabbing the sword even as he was running, Yuuto saw the Halgor was still running in the other direction... showing that his eyesight had take a major hit when he abused his Sacred Gear and went so insane that he completely fused with other animals.

"Who the hell is yelling 'food' over and over again!?" A voice called out from the woods not very far away, and Yuuto was about to shout at them to run away before a very large figure walked through the woods with an even larger boulder being carried over her head. Yuuto sweat dropped when he saw what was perhaps the biggest woman he had ever known, before he sweat dropped even more when he saw that a thin for her height woman was holding a boulder over her head withg a single head. That red eye and blonde hair though could only belond to one person that had that physical strength without being a devil.

Kyokan, the human that was part Giant and Cyclops.

'Finally, somebody that can help me.' Yuuto thought in relief at seeing the super strong woman walking towards him with a confused look on her face.

"A girl goes on a training trip for a few weeks, and suddenly shit hits the fan. Normally these stray devil things are dealt with by you devils or Blaze... wow that is one fugly ucker... I know what I said." Kyokan said when Yuuto looked like he was going to correct her for saying fugly ucker instead of ugly fucker. She knew what she said, and she wasn't one to say cursewords unless she felt like saying them... and she didn't feel like saying them right now. Yuuto was still sighing in relief that a person with brute force came out of nowhere.

"... Big food?" Halgor stated in a questioning tone, before Kyokan's singular eye twitched at being called big from somebody other the Naruto, who made a lot of people look big in comparison.

"You mind?" Kyokan hinted as she pointed to the stray devil with her thumb, and Yuuto collapsed on his ass with a nod of his head.

"Go ahead, I am just going to rest for a moment." Yuuto said as he used his good hand to keep his body propped up, and Kyokan nodded and threw her boulder so hard that Halgor had to jumped into the air to avoid getting his by the oversized stone. Yuuto sweat dropped at the easily Rook level strength this mostly human girl possessed in her body. Kyokan cracked her neck, before she started to crack her knuckled and looked at the devil with her red eye glowing brightly in the moon light. Halgor clicked and hissed towards Kyokan and started to run at her quickly, before Kyokan just back handed the first hand that was going to collide with her so hard that it veered off course and slammed into the dirt, huge cracks all over the black armor covering the spider's armor. Halgor opened his mouth and tried to swallow her whole from above, but she grabbed a fang from his top row of teeth and lower row to hold him away from her with steady eyes. Kyokan shivered in disgust when slobber landed all over her body, before she gasped.

Her clothes that were hit by the saliva were starting to get disolved.

"Oh HELL no you did NOT just ruin these clothes!? Do you know how hard it is to shop in my size!?" Kyokan shouted in an almost comical rage as she yanked the creature's head to the side and forced the monster to roll over on his back. Halgor recoiled and squirmed around with his legs up in the air, before they all dislocated and the handed pressed against the ground and made the large bodied ex-man jump into the airt and spin around before landing back on it's feet. Kyokan was sweating lightly at the groos display, before she looked at Yuuto while pointing towards Halgor with a shaking finger. "That was gross... did you know it could do that?" Kyokan asked as she used her non-pointing hand and overed her left breast to keep her nipple from being seen.

"I did not... and I wish I had not seen that." Yuuto agreed with a pale face at the gross display of something that nobody wanted to see a spider do. Kyokan grabbed Yuuto in less than a second and jumped out of the way when five clawed and armored hands swiped at them qith a great amount of speed to them. Kyokan winced when a large scratch appeared on her arm when one of the arms moved in front of her, showing that this creature was much faster than she was, but the stratch wasn't very deep. "Be careful, this thing leaks poison that cancels magic power." Yuuto warned the girl with a concerned look, before she looked at him like he was stupid.

"I don't fight with magic, not to mention that-" Kyokan started, before they both noticed when the entire creature started to morph and mutate as it grew bigger. The head of the creature became more spider-like, and the neck shrank down until it was no longer seen. Even the hands at the end of the legs started to mutate as the creature grew larger. The fingers started to shrink before they vanished into the hands and were replaced with one huge claw coming out of each leg with green... acid coming out of each of them if the disolving grass meant anything. "... and now I am going to have a nightmare tonight, that crap was freaky." Kyokan admit without shame, while Yuuto stood up on his own again when the HUGE spider stared at them all from it's new height at easily 30 feet tall.

"... I wish I hadn't seen that." Yuuto agreed with her as the giant spider creature started to... growl down at them with it's wide human mouth. Halgor swung a mighty leg towards them, and Yuuto was about to yell at Kyokan to run away before Koneko burst from the trees and kicked the leg away from them. Koneko landed on the ground in front of the two of them, and turning to see Kyokan's reaction he sweat dropped when he saw her blushing lightly when she looked at the cute little girl, the same reaction that she had when looking at Naruto apparently.

"Yuuto... you idiot." Koneko stated when she looked at the giant spider with a raised eyebrow, something like this should have been as easy as cake to deal with for a blade user like Yuuto.

"It is resistant to blades and magic..." Yuuto deadpaned when he realized that she was talking about the fact that she was refering to the fact that he went after a Stray Devil himself. He palmed his face, before he sighed and nodded. He fully expected Rias to get a little mad at him for doing this, but he had to wonder where Naruto was. He was about to ask Koneko, before one of the lightning fast strikes from the creatures legs knocked Koneko clear through the air as she knocked into several trees and made them fall over onto her, completely covering Koneko in a bundle of trees. "... and you are to slow to do anything either. Just great." Yuuto said with a palm to his face, before Koneko burst out of the trees and landed on her feet... the only visible injury on her body being the fact that her skirt had been ripped away by some of the trees and her top being scratched up.

"Bear panties... so cute." Kyokan said with a dreamy smile on her face. She couldn't pull on bear panties because of her size making them look strange on her, but they looked amazing on Koneko.

"Shut it perv-skirt." Koneko said with a twitching eyebrow at how her outfit was ruined... AGAIN! It was like every single time she fought against a Stray Devil her clothes got ruined beyond being repaired. She went through so many pairs of clothes just by fighting strays that her closet was filled with the exact same outfit. For once she would like to kill a stray devil and not have to be teleported home because she was almost naked.

"FOOD!" Halgor shouted out, before the next thing the spider knew what pain when Koneko jumped towards the creature as hard as she could, before she kicked the monster in the middle of the body... before the creature exploded and she came bursting from the other side with a disgusted look on her face when she saw that she was covered in the blue guts of the creature she had just killed without mercy.

"Is it wrong to be more scared of a loli than it is to be scared of a giant spider?" Kyokan asked with a shaky finger towards the pissed off Koneko, before she noticed the Yuuto was nodding and making sure to look away from Kyokan... who was now almost completely naked from her clothes melting off. Kyokan's eye widened, before she covered herself up and started to run away as fast as she could out of the forest.

"Gross to the max." Koneko said as she started to try and get the ooze off of her body. Seriously, why was it always her that got covered in slime or had her clothes ripped off of her body!? Did somebody have something against her and wearing her clothes?! Koneko sighed, before she picked Yuuto over and placed him over her shoulder, before she started to carry him on the slow way all the way back towards the club room. Yuuto would need to get his shoulder treated, and then he would be lectured for not calling for help sooner by Rias no doubt.

She wondered what Naruto was doing right now.

On second thought, it would be better if she didn't know.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	44. Chapter 44 Ravel's Determination

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Sex will be a rather rare thing, but it will be mentioned in passing. Not every chapter will have it, but the story won't be without it either. **_  
_**Story Start!**_

'I can't believe I let my temper and arrogance get to me. Ruval always taught me to never underestimate my opponents, and I treated the nun like a lesser being.' Ravel thought as she started to grip her fist in frustration over the fact that she had let her anger get the better of her and cost her the match. If she had just kept a calm head, then she would have been able to use her brain in the battle and outsmart the girl. Ravel knew that she had made a mistake of starting the match with anger, and not planning ahead like she usually did when she was confronted with a fight. Normally she would have tried to end the nun as quickly and painfully as possible, and give her no chance to counter. She had made the mistake of playing with her opponent though, and she should have considered the fact that a Nun would have a cross and Holy Water. She may not have used the cross against her directly, but the entire match Ravel didn't feel like she was at full power when she got too close to the girl that had stolen what was rightfully hers.

There were other factors she only recently learned about that contibuted to her own defeat.

The first was that the nun was the possessor of the Unique level Sacred Gear called the Twilight Healing, which granted the user to heal wounds almost of par with the Phenex ability to regenerate from damage. If she had just burnt Asia to a crisp as soon as possible, then she wouldn't have been able to heal herself before being defeated. She shouldn't have given the girl the chance to get healed period, but she did and that was her very first fatal error in the battle. She gave the opponent time to get better and make a plan of their own.

The second mistake she made was thinking that the girl didn't have the magic reserves to last very long, or the physical endurance. She should have known better than to just assume that the enemy couldn't use magic, or at least didn't have sizable magical reserves. She had to confirm this with one of the servants with sensing abilities, but she had learned that the nun had a way larger than average magical power for a human. The girl had reserves that would naturally put her around a Dame Rank, the first Middle-Class rank or female devils. Most humans had very tiny, if not non-existant reserves of magic, meaning that her mistake was slightly understandable. The girl was also in good physical condition, meaning that she had lived a very active lifestyle, so her physical stamina wasn't something to laugh at either. Ravel had much more stamina, but this Asia girl had more than enough to use the third mistake that Ravel had made.

The third mistake, the fact that she hadn't realized that the girl had been in possession of the Boosted Gear. She hadn't immediantly recongnized it during the fight, but she should have. The longer you fight somebody with that Sacred Gear, the more powerful they become. The ability to double your power every ten seconds was a formidable ability for anyone with the magical energy or physical energy to fuel it long enough for it to make a big impact. Not all was known about the Boosted Gear, other than the fact that the Welsh Dragon was sealed inside of it so that it granted it's power to the user... power than can kill a god if used correctly and with enough training. For a normal human, using the Boosted Gear even a few times would be more than they could handle.

Asia wasn't a normal human though, from what her brother's familiar had heard this Asia girl had spent her entire life using and perfecting her use of the Twilight Healing so that she could heal the most damage with the least amount of energy needed. The girl's control over her energy was evenj greater than Ravel's cojntrol over her own power, which made this girl a natural at using her magical power as a way to fuel both her Sacred Gear's at the same time in ways that most wouldn't think of. That would mean that she could use her Sacred Gear's to an amazing degree out on instinct alone with her perfect magic control, and if the girl was ever taught about how to use actual magic she would become an even more powerful force to be messed with. She could already use the Longinus level Sacred Gear like she had been doing it her whole life, showing that she had a natural understanding on how to use a Sacred Gear... that or she had a very high affinity for Dragon's and other things related to Dragon's.

Her fourth mistake was possible her most important for her to learn from was the fact that she had gone into the fight angry. She had been furious at this girl for ruining what should have been the greatest day of her life, and that had affected her ability to think and plan clearly from the very beginning. She should have been able to think of a plan and kill Asia without any trouble, even if the girl had a Longinus, but she had been angry and only wanted to cause as much pain as possible before slowly killing the girl. She had dragged the fight on when she could have just used a fireball from the very beginning to roast the girl, but she didn't do that, she allowed the girl to keep on gaining power as the fight went on.

Her final mistake, assuming that she had won when she had pierced the girl through the chest with her Nova Burner, and attack that consumed a lot of her own power to use. She should have hit Asia in the head with a fireball to make sure that the girl was dead, but she turned her back on the foe and made an ass of herself because of her arrogance in believing that her ultimate close-range attack couldn't be beaten by a human, even one with healing powers. She had underestimated the healing skill the girl had, and the fact that she could endure a lot of pain... of course, she would have to make sure to train even harder than before so that she could get back at Asia.

Of course, just because she lost, did NOT mean that she had any plans to allow HER Naruto-kun to stay with a human. She had planned for years how to get him, so just because her first plan failed didn't mean that she wasn't going to use one of her back-up plans to make sure that she got him. She wasn't some weak willed fool that would give up such a fine piece of man just because she lost a single fight against an opponent that she should have beaten. Ravel Phenex was going to just have to try and try until she succeeded, and then when she did she would rub this Asia girl's nose in it that she still married Naruto in the end. It didn't matter if Naruto was already married or not, almost every male in her family had a harem, so she _could_ share, but with who she shared was another story completely.

Though, now she could add another goal to her list of things she wanted to do.

_1. Marry Naruto_  
_2. Beat Asia in a fight_  
_3. Get traded to her mother_  
_4. Become a member of Naruto's peerage when he gains his Evil Piece set through a trade_  
_5. Gain her own Evil Piece set._  
_6. Convince Naruto to start his own House and gain the Ultimate Rank_

She had it alled planned out, so with a grin Ravel stood up from her bed and went over to the mirror in her room and started to look at her face to make sure that she had healed from the Holy Water without so much as a trace of the burn that she had gotten. Ravel smiled when she saw her flawless features were once again... flawless. Now all she needed to do is get Naruto to fall in love with her and she would be able to have children that were absolutely flawless. She cracked her neck slightly, before she started to chuckle darkly.

"Naruto-kun... you will be mine. You better watch your back Nun, because I will be back." Ravel stated with an evil chuckle.

_**-With Naruto and Asia-**_

"Achoo!" Naruto sneezed as his body tensed and he ended up losing control of himself and cumming inside Asia seconds before she herself came. Asia rolled off from Naruto with sweat dripping from her face, before she grabbed a marker from the drawer next to her side of the bed and used a dry erase board on the drawer to make a mark. She smiled lightly even thoughs he looked amazingly winded from the large amount of sex the two had been having since they woke back up from their first time. Asia saw that Naruto himself was panting like crazy from trying to keep up with the large amount of sex... this was a combination of their ideas.

Asia had wanted to go another round because she had been told this was a physical show of love between a man and a woman, so she wanted to feel that love more while they had the chance. Naruto had decided to make it a little game though, each time they had sex they would compare their own sexual stamina's against each other and keep score with dry erase boards and markers. The one that came first would be the loser of that round and was forced to be on bottom the next time they had sex, while the winner would be the dominant one during sex and decide if they wanted to go another round or not. This was a little way to make it so that it was both fun, and a form of endurance training for the two of them.

Naruto was silently cursing at the fact that somebody had been talking about him, making him sneeze and lose his focus and the game. Naruto pouted when he looked at the scores, before he became determined to gain the lead again.

"How about... we take... a break?" Asia suggested between pants, while Naruto nodded with a wince. He couldn't even go another round if he wanted to, he was completely tapped out of sperm and the desire to have sex at the moment. Naruto looked at his own scoreboard again with a twitching eye, knowing that it would be a few weeks before he got the time to have sex with Asia again. The only reason he was able to even go more than one round with Asia right now was because Koneko was taking care of his business with Rias at the moment. He had a feeling that she wasn't going to be doing that again anytime soon, so he wanted to savour Asia while he had the time too.

"Yeah, I think I have some missed calls nya." Naruto said as he got out of the bed and moved over to the dresser where his phone was, before he tapped a button and sweat dropped when he realized that he had missed calls from both Yuuto and Akeno. Deciding that he would deal with them tomorrow, when he wasn't completely exhausted, he went back to the bed with Asia and smiled as he closed the distance between them and started to cuddle with her. Asia was the kind of person that liked to be in close, she was very much a lover of cuddling right after sex. Not that he was against it.

"We aren't going to be able to do this for awhile are we?" Asia asked when she managed to regain her breath, but she still looked exhausted. Naruto nodded with a grimace at how she was right on the money, it would be at least a week or two before they got the chance to be intimate again.

"I might not have the time, but sex isn't everything." Naruto said with a slight shrug, even though he was pretty annoyed with himself for costing himself the lead. Asia smiled and sank into his embrace with a content sigh, knowing that today was a safe day was the biggest reason why she wanted to get all the sex out of her system. So that she could go awhile without feeling the need to have it now that she had a taste of the good stuff. The two were already making plans to move Asia into Naruto's room with him, and get Naruto a larger bed to fit the two of them together.

"The game is a little fun though... so I guess I get to be on top again next time." Asia said with a small smile when she looked over to her scoreboard and saw the number 3 on it the name Asia right above it. Then she looked over at Naruto's board and saw the number 2 on it under his name. They were pretty much even when it came to how long they could last, and normally the margin between them ranged between a few seconds before the other came, with Naruto lasting a full minute on his second victory before he completed.

"Yeah yeah, you got lucky. I am going to win next time and even the score. So, when do you want to start your training?" Naruto asked with a small questioning tone at the fact that sia would need to start training so that she could defend herself now that it was known that she had the Boosted Gear. She might not like it, but people were going to target her now. Asia admitted that she would defend herself if she was attacked, but that didn't mean she would have to hurt others. She was more of a healing type than an offence type, while Naruto knew it was more about finding what she was willing to fight for. Now that she had the Boosted Gear, both her support, healing, and offencive skills were going to go through the roof, so Naruto wanted to make sure she was well enough trained so that she could do better than she did against Ravel should she ever fight somebody else after one of their heads. Asia had won against Ravel against all odds, and Naruto seriously doubt that she could do it again if Ravel was fighting with a level head. That was why she NEEDED to learn self-defence so that she could defend herself long enough to escape or boost enough to go on the offence.

"I don't want to fight again, but training sounds... nice?" Asia said after a moment, and Naruto sat up with a smile on his face and nodded to her.

"It is really fun. When you train you get stronger, and even if you don't want to fight you can work out whatever is frustrating you with hard training. I have been able to work out all my problems for years by training. Whenever Rias or somebody annoyed me, or I was just angry at nothing I would train until I dropped." Naruto explained with a smile on his face, because it was his training that had kept him sane all these years. He could put up with a lot of stuff because he would just train out his issues, something that made him feel much better in the end than just bottling them up until they exploded.

Asia just smiled and nodded as she listened to Naruto go on and on about the methods of training, from physical training all the way to training in magic and the other mystical arts like magic. Asia had to admit that learning magic sounded like it would be fun for her to try. She would have to talk to somebody else about it though, because Naruto had already admit to her that he sucked at using magic. He was more of the Youjutsu kind of person, and you needed to actually be a Youkai to learn how to do Youjutsu. She would be able to learn the same magic as Devils though, because humans have been learning how to do Devil magic for centuries. She smiled at the idea of becoming a Magician.

'Akeno is going to have a field day with all of the Princess and Knight jokes... damnit Onee-sama, you just had to make that kind of joke with Akeno in the room... oh well. It isn't like I wasn't alreadu used to being called a Queen, so Akeno making Princess jokes won't be too bad.' Naruto thought to himself as he mentally prepared himself for tomorrow when he would have to do back to the rest of the club. He was sure that Akeno would make plenty of jokes about Asia being Naruto's knight, and him being her princess. That didn't really bother him that much, his title was Queen after all, and in a way Asia was his Knight.

"I am glad that I met you Naruto-kun." Asia said out on nowhere, while Naruto blinked in confusion when she knocked him from his thoughts.

"I'm glad I met you too Asia-chan." Naruto stated right back at her truthfully, and she nodded happily when he responded to her like she wanted him to.

She couldn't imagine herself anywhere but at his side at this point.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**The Excalibur Sword ARC starts next chapter.**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	45. Chapter 45 Prolouge to Excalibur Arc

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

A red magic circle appeared in the middle of a room, and second laters red dust came out of the circle and collected together as Naruto himself took shape from the circle. With his hands in his pockets, Naruto looked to who summoned him with a raised eyebrow to see that it was one of the people from the group that had brought Asia to the wedding to crash it and free him from the agreement.

Arthur Pendragon, one of the descendents of the first Arthur Pendragon.

'This was not what I expected to happen when I was summoned.' Naruto thought with a twitching eyebrow, before he heard the sound of a blade being plunged into the ground. Naruto jumped in shock when he saw that Arthur had stuck his own sword into the ground and was looking at Naruto with an expectant look on his face. Naruto looked down at the sword in the ground and saw that it was styled like an older European sword with a golden handle and a shining silver blade. In the guard of the sword was a red gem with a black magic circle incripted on the inside of it. The outlines of the silver part of the blade had gold lining them, and overall the sword just gave off any amazingly 'Holy' aura to it.

"Naruto Uzumaki, the chosen of Ophis the Dragon-God of Infinity." Arthur stated with a look towards Naruto, while Naruto himself gulped lightly when he noticed the ruined state of the place he had been summoned. It would seem that he had been summoned to the middle of the very same Church that he had been in when he slayed Raynare. Naruto looked at Arthur with steel in his eyes, before he summoned two bubbles in his hands. Blue flames started to appear on the inside of the bubbles, before Arthur held his hand up to stop Naruto from going on with a small peace gesture. "Naruto Uzumaki, I mean no harm. I only seak to have a request of mine sated, and by summoning you I both fufill that request and further the goals of my group." Arthur stated, and with a wave of his hand he pointed towards the sword stuck in the ground.

"Goals... I have to admit that you have this cat curious nya." Naruto stated as he deformed his own bubbles safely and stood up in a slightly relaxed stance. He would hear this guy out for the time being, but one hostile action would set Naruto off.

"I have summoned you so that you will become my opponent." Arthur started out while moving his glasses up his nose. He looked at Naruto with eyes that almost gleamed with the lust for battle, before Naruto's eyes narrowed. "Of course, you aren't ready yet. This Request is a three part request before I battle against you. First, I want you to draw and swing this sword. This is the Strongest Excalibur Fragment, Excalibur Ruler, so if you can draw it even as a devil and swing it then you will have completed the first part." Arthur stated with an airy wave at the fact that he was giving away the strongest fragment of the broken Excalibur sword. Just because somebody was a devil, doesn't mean that they are unable to wield an Excalibur level sword with a Holy attribute. Only natural born devils would be destroyed when they tried to use a Holy sword of this level. A fake Devil like Naruto should be able to use this sword, so long as he had the right qualities that the sword needed before being wielded.

"What about the second and third part?" Naruto asked with crossed arms as he sent a wary glance towards the fragment. Arthur frowned lightly for a moment, before he gestured to the sword first.

"If you can't draw the sword, then the second and third parts won't matter now will they. If you can draw the sword then I will inform you of the second and third part, but if you can't then you fail and I will take my leave." Arthur said almost insistantly, while Naruto looked at the sword stuck in the ground with narrowed eyes. Somebody didn't just give away a sword of that power with no reason, but if Naruto could draw this sword then it was pretty much as good as his apparently.

"Humor me, if I draw the sword what do I have to do after that nya?" Naruto asked while rolling his eyes, Arthur rubbed the bridge of his nose, before he saw that Naruto wasn't going to relent.

"Okay. If you manage to draw the sword, then the second part of the agreement will be for you to restore this Church to it's former glory. The third part will be the hardest though, because you will need to reforge the original Excalibur using all seven Fragments." Arthur explained with a small amount of annoyance at how sceptical Naruto was over the fact he was giving him a sword if he could draw it. How hard was it to believe that Arthur wanted somebody to wield the true Excalibur against him so that he could have a worthy foe? This not only managed to complete his personal goal, but Ophis herself was interested in setting forth challenges that would make Naruto grow stronger and stronger. Ophis stated that at the height of Naruto's power in his first life he had the raw ability, guts, and battle skills to go up against the Great Red and win. The man had pretty much slain a Primordial God and sealed it inside him, as well as slaying two people that were able to defeat a Primordial as well. His power had grown so great that he just couldn't take it anymore and his owjn power killed his human body, so Ophis retrieved the pieces of his soul over long periods of time and pieced him back together so that he could be given a non-human body that could one day contain the power that Naruto had achieved.

Ophis wanted Naruto to reach a higher state of power than his last life, so she gave him a chance with a body that could take the power without exploding.

While Arthur found it hard to believe that anyone could have that power, Ophis wasn't a person to lie or make jokes, so he believed her.

"So... I just have to draw this sword... then restore the Church... and then reforge the Seven Excalibur Fragments back into the Original Excalibur. Okay then, lets get started nya." Naruto said with a crack of neck as he started to walk towards the sword despite how suspicious he was over the offer. Here he was, literally being given a request that would give him one of the four most powerful weapojns forged by the God of the Bible. He would have to be a fool to say no to getting such a cool weapon for himself, and rebuilding the Church was something he had already palnned to do for Asia as a wedding gift. She was sad over the state of the Church, so he would have fixed it for her as a nice surprise.

'Here is the big test.' Arthur thought neutrally as he watched Naruto placed his right palm on the handle of the fragment sword... when nothing bad happened to Naruto Arthur looked even more interested than his neutral show of face before. Naruto yanked on the sword once, and once was all it took for the sword to come out of the ground like the ground was just butter.

"That was... easy nya." Naruto stated with a twitching eyebrow at how simple it was to get the sword, before he looked towards Arthur to gloat... only to find that Arthur was no longer there anymore. Naruto laughed awkwardly to himself, before he scratched the back of his head at the fact that his contracter had vanished when he wasn't paying attention. He stopped scratching his head and looked around the Church to see all the damage that he would have to repair, before he nodded when he figured that all that would have to be done is get new flooring, repair the benches, and fix the cross at the end of the Church and it would be as good at new. He almost laughed at the irony of him being the person to fix up a Church, before he nodded to himself and set himself up into work mode. Deciding what to do first was easy for Naruto, so clapping his hands together he started to gather some of his Yokai into his hands for a Youjutsu.

Naruto opened his hands and multiple bubbles started to shoot out of his hands and started to wrap themselves around the benches and around the cross at the end of the Church near the altar.

"Okay, so this won't be to hard... the floor will be a problem though." Naruto said as he channeled his large reserves into all of the bubbles in the room. Glowing orange dust started to come from the inside of the bubbles and enter the objects that they were surrounding. These were his bubbles that Naruto used to restore things, they couldn't be used on living matter, but against average things like benches they could be used to bring them back to top condition by using his Yokai as the base to make the objects seemingly regrow their lost or damaged parts, or even fix scratches and dents in things. Naruto watched as the parts of the benches were starting to get fixed up, before the cross finished itself and was back to it's complete state.

That caused a rather large wince from Naruto, who was standing mere feet away from said large cross.

He ignored the pain though as he got back to restoring the rest of the Church... he didn't know why Arthur wanted the Church restored, but he figured that it much be a pretty important part of reforging the original Excalibur.

Naruto's head snapped down when a large piece of wood came from the ceiling and smashed into the top of his skull. Looking up in annoyance, Naruto was able to see that the rafters were pretty much falling apart as well. Naruto whipped out his phone and dialed Rias' number, and seconds later she picked up her phone.

_Naruto? Trouble?_

"No trouble, but I may be back to the clubroom late. The Request will take a bit more time than I thought it might." Naruto told her simply, knowing that she would get suspicious if he came back late without warning her beforehand. It wouldn't do goof for him if anyone found out that he was reparing a Church, or that he was doing it by the request with the reward being Excalibur. Naruto walked around and tested the floor, with a few creaks as he walked he noticed that the floor was in pretty good condition other than the fact that there were a few cracks in the ground from various things he most likely didn't want to know about.

_Oh, is that all. Thanks for telling me then. I will see you when you get back-boooooo_

"She hung up..." Naruto commented dryly, before he looked around the Church and pouted when he saw that he was actually going to be here for a good amount of time before he finished up the most important parts for the night. He would most likely have to return tomorrow with supplies so that he could get the rafters and floor finished... good thing Naruto was pretty good at repairing things. All it would take was one call to Sirzechs and getting the supplies without Rias knowing would be a simple matter. He could pay Sirzechs back later once he finished up, but he was 100 percent sure that Rias wouldn't be happy with him if he fixed up a Church.

He would also have to keep his new sword a secret for now, at least until he felt Yuuto wouldn't attack or demand that he let him destroy the sword for his petty revenge. Really, Naruto understood why Yuuto blamed the swords for his problem, but they were just swords. Instruments with no will of their own, so if anything Yuuto should blame the people resposible for his troubles. It wasn't like the swords chose to exist, they were created by god, the reforged by man.

Naruto looked at the Excalibur Ruler, before he sighed.

This was going to be a LOT of work.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_

List of Excalibur Swords and Wielders  
Excalbur Ruler - Naruto  
Excalibur Destruction - Xenovia  
Excalibur Mimic - Irina  
Excalibur Blessing - (Next Chapter)  
Excalibur Nightmare - Freed  
Excalibur Rapidly - Freed  
Excalibur Transparency - Freed


	46. Chapter 46 The Trio

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Wow, for an abandoned Church this place is pretty neat." A young girl in her middle teen years stated as she looked on in amazement a small group of three girls entered the very same Church that a certain white haired boy was fixing up. None of the girls even noticed Naruto hanging from the rafters as he ate his lunch and looked down at them with a curious glance. Naruto was eating his lunch slowly since he didn't have anywhere to be, and Rias wasn't giving him any work now that he had a longer Request to finish. So he was able to enjoy the peace and quiet of working on repairing a Church with nobody bothering him.

Until now.

Right now Naruto was looking at them with a keen eye, observing them to try and see if they were here for anything suspicious or not. It wasn't every day that three rather attractive girls went to a Church that was no longer in use, and even more so for girls that were so strangely dressed as the three under him at the moment in time. Naruto was currently trying to assess each girl and figure out their threat levels, and he was pretty sure that he had them each figured out at this point.

The first girl, the one that had been talking, but the second weakest of the bunch. This girl had long light brown hair done up in twin tails at the sides of her head, and they were held up with bright blue scrunchies that attracted attention in contrast to her hair, and her bangs were slightly parted at the right side of her face. Her eyes were a bright violet color, almost matching Akeno's actually. Her skin was a pale peach color, a little lighter than Asia's, and she wore the strangest clothes that Naruto had ever seen in his entire life... that weren't made for sex that is. She wore LITERALLY what was a black skin-tight unitard that didn't hide a single part of her body, only covering it. Her thighs were showing, and about an inch down each thigh were straps to keep her unittard from going up and giving her a wedgie... which it could. She wore thigh-high black latex stockings, and for shoes she wore black boots. Both of which had straps to keep them in place, and even her arms had long black gloves on them that covered most of her arm, leaving only a little of the skin on her arm showing... and she had a strange golden rope around her left arm. She was also around 5 feet 5 inches tall.

This girl was obviously built for speed and nothing else, with the only thing slowing her down being her rather large chest.

The second girl stuck out the most of the three because she gave off the aura of the leader, and she seemed to be the strongest of them. WIth one hand she was carrying a large bandaged sword that even grown men would have trouble handling with two hands, and he would guess that it weighed a good 100 or even 200 pounds, yet she had it lifted up with a single hand. Her hair was a very strange blue color and only went down to her chin in length, but was messier than the first girl's with a green stand in her bangs. Naruto stared down at her eyes for a moment when he saw that they were almost the same shade of dark yellow as his. The only modification to her uniform, which was the same as the other girl's, was that her unitard has short sleeves, so she was showing less skin, and she had no fingers on her long gloves. Like Asia, this girl wore a silver crucifix on her chest, right between large chest... which was the largest of the three, and a lot larger than most devils he had seen. She was the same height as her partner.

This girl was built for speed, and power... a lot of power. Naruto could feel her power, and it honestly impressed him how much hidden power this girl contained. Not magical power like with Asia either, but pure physical power hidden within a womanly body. It was like strength was brimming underneath her fair skin, and she was only a human. Her body also told him that she wasn't a style sword user, but instead the kind of sword user that abused the hell out of her power instead of using her technique.

The third girl... the weakest physically, but her magical reserves were the largest of them. No, she also seemed to have something else special about her reserves... something he had seen several times before. Sacred Gear. This girl had a Sacred Gear inside of her, but it wasn't one made for battle judging by how she felt. This girl wore the same uniform as the first, showing that maybe the second girl's uniform was different because she was the leader. The only difference was the small crystal bell that this girl had attached to the neck of her uniform. This girl had pale lavender eyes with an even paler lavender for the color of her pupils, and her very light blond hair fell down well passed her waist. She even had the end of it tied with a bow, and unlike the other girl's her bangs were neat and straight instead of uneven. The sides of her bangs went down to frame her face, coming a little passed her chin. She seemed a little shorter than the other girl's, and her chest was about a large C-cup.

This girl was not build for speed or power, and the sword attacked to a strap on her back gave off the same kind of magical feeling as the girl did. This girl was a support fighter that used some sort of magic, in combination with her sword, to boost her allies abilities. She also gave off the same aura as somebody that had some form of training when it came to sealing away demons, meaning that she was some form of Exorcist.

The speed fighter, the heavy hitting tank, and the long distance support.

They were a well balanced team that covered each others weaknesses.

"Neat isn't the word I would use, but living here will be easier if it isn't broken and covered in dust." The third girl stated with her arms crossed under her chest, showing that she hadn't noticed the devil in the Church... of course, just because they couldn't notice him didn't mean the same couldn't be said for Naruto as he looked down at the unique additions to their uniforms and weapons. The first girl's golden rope around her arm, and the other two's swords gave off the same Holy feeling as Naruto's new Excalibur Ruler. Naruto was starting to sweat drop when he realized the finding the other Excalibur Fragments might be a lot easier than he had thought. The blue haired girl stayed silent the entire time as she glanced around the room with a suspicious look of her own, showing that she had some sort of sixth sense that told her when somebody was around. She obviously couldn't actually sense him, but she showed a great spacial awareness of a battle trained warrior.

'Excalibur Destruction... the pale eye one has Excalibur Blessing... and the only Excalibur fragment with transformation abilities is Excalibur Mimic. Why would three girls with Excalibur swords come to Kuoh?' Naruto wondered in his head as he looked down at them again, but with a more critical instead of interested eye. He was concerned about the fact that three women that were affiliated with the Church were intruding into devil territory without a care in the world. He was annoyed that he would have to do his duty as a devil and keep them under watch, and try to find out there goals. He would have heard from Rias if they had asked to be here, and had been granted her permission for entering her personal territory. This city literally belonged to the Gremory family, and was currently under Rias' control thanks to her father just letting her have it.

Most girls get a car, or money for their 16th birthday... Rias got a city.

She was just that rich.

"Irina, Shion... do not forget that we are here to find the stolen Excalibur fragments then retrieve them. Comfort doesn't matter right now, and we will be out of here as soon as the mission is over. With three of the Excalibur Fragments stolen, and one missing, our Excaliburs are the only things that can defeat the stolen fragments." The blue haired girl stated to the two known as Irina and Shion, and while Irina pouted slightly at being told off, Shion just scowled slightly at being reminded of their mission. She would have just prefered to stay at the Church and wait for her chosen one to come and take her away, not being sent on mission after mission to country after country for the Church.

"Don't remind me of the mission Xenovia, I know full well what we are here to do. Retrieve the Excalibur Fragments if we can, destroy them all if we can't. Simple, and easy to remember. Only an idiot, or Irina, could forget something like that." Shion stated with a smirk when Irina nodded with her in an excited way... before she glared at Shion for calling her stupid with her words. It took her a few moments, but she had caught the underlining meaning behind the words. Naruto sighed for a moment, knowing that he should reveal himself soon in a way that didn't make himself look suspicious.

...

"Hey girl's, will one of you mind handing me some nails. A guy can't restore the Church if he doesn't have nails." Naruto randomly commented from above while holding up his hammer to show that he was working on fixing the rafters. All three girl's jumped up out of shock, before Shion and Irina blushed in embarrassment when they saw that they had been caught off guard and that they had been scared by the boy above them. Naruto rolled his eyes, before he noticed that the one known as Xenovia was looking at himn with critical eyes.

"Sure thing, here you go!" Irina shouted up at him as she grabbed the entire box of nails and tossed it up to him with a smile on her face. In her eyes, if this guy was working on restoring the Church then she wouldn't suspect him in the slightest. Not to mention the fact that Naruto just had the kind of presence that either annoyed you, or made you want to be his friend. He could even turn enemies into friends if he wanted to, but sometimes he just didn't want to waste his breath on some people.

"Aren't you a little too young to be using a hammer and nails to fix a Church?" Shion asked with a small amount of snark to her voice, and Naruto's eye twitched.

"Well aren't you a ray of sunshine, and here I was about to do you a favor from one Excalibur fragment holder to another and help you find the stolen fragments, but I guess that is out of the window." Naruto stated with a realistic looking huff, making sure to reveal enough to get them to trust him. Xenovia stepped forward with narrowed eyes as she looked up towards him, before she remembered that he had been here long enough to hear them talking about there mission. She calmed down when she realized that it was them that informed this boy of their mission, so of course he would know about it.

"... Wait, did you just say you have an Excalibur fragment? That is impossible, of the seven Excalibur fragments, three were stolen, and we have the last three. How do you have one of them when the only one missing has been lost for centuries?" Xenovia demanded with narrrowed eyes, before Naruto hopped down from the rafters and landed on the ground in front of the girls. With a grin, Naruto walked towards one of the restored benches and picked reach towards the seats. The girls each looked surprised when Naruto pulled none other than the Excalibur Ruler from the bench with a look on his face that said one thing, one thing that made Xenovia twitch in annoyance. He was basically telling her that she was wrong, and he was right.

Each of the girls was given a very vivid explaination on what the missing swords looked like, and what the Excalibur Ruler was suppose to look like. This was not one of the swords that was suppose to have been stolen, it was the very same sword that had gone missing right after being forged.

"Holy Lord in Heaven, the lost Excalibur!?" Irina shouted with a shocked look towards the sword, while Shion was looking away at having thought another Excalibur user was a weakling based on physical looks alone. Xenovia coughed into her hand from her own shock, before she nodded and looked at him. She was about to talk to him, before he held his hand out to stop her before she could even start.

"No, I am not giving it to you. I will help you get the other ones though." Naruto stated with authority in his tone, and he pointed Excalibur Ruler at them to show them that he meant business. Xenovia didn't mind one bit, before she nodded.

"I wasn't going to say that actually. This blade is rightfully yours if you are the wielder, and I have no authority to remove it from you. The other blades were stolen though, and it is our mission to get them back. Excalibur Ruler is not apart of that mission." Xenovia said with a lightly twitching ey at how Naruto was still sending them the look that told them that they couldn't take the blade from him even if they wanted to. They really couldn't, well, they would be a threat if they worked together, but not apart. He would destroy them if they didn't work together to try and take him down, because with the power of Destruction, the diversity or Mimic, and the support abilities and anti-devil abilities of Blessing they were real threat. One cut from a Holy sword against devils could be very draining on them, and Holy swords could negate even a Queen's defence.

"So who are you anyway, you know our names, but we don't know yours?" Shion asked with narrowed eyes at the whiskered teen. Naruto winced for a moment when his palm jolted with pain when Shion spoke to him, before he stabbed Ruler into the ground in front of him and crossed his arms.

"I'm Toujou Naruto... Naruto Toujou." Naruto corrected himself before the girls thought his first name was Toujou. Sometimes it got confusing for others when he made the mistake of saying his last name first, and then his first name.

"So, why are you fixing up the Church?" Irina asked with a small smile on her face, before her question went completely unanswered when all three girls groaned when they felt their stomachs start to act up and both Xenovia and Shion glared right at a sheepish Irina. They hadn't had any food to eat since Irina had wasted all of their money on buying a way overpriced painting, before she found out the painting was a fake and cut it up in a fit of rage to the point that they couldn't fix it and return it for a refund. They had no money for food, and their last meal was paid for by them doing street preforming with their swords, and even that money had only bought them one meal.

"Hungry?" Naruto asked with a small smile, while Shion started to glare at him with a slight amount of embarrassment. He could see why it was embarrassing for her, most women didn't like to admit that had actual human needs like others. If a man was hungry, then that was something that made a man a man, but if a woman was hungry then she was some kind of pig that ate a lot, or a girl that starved herself. It wasn't something that Naruto agreed with, but it was how human society was run these days.

"Very, do you know where we can get a cheep meal?" Irina asked shyly, while Naruto chuckled and nodded.

"If you are all hungry, I will pay for the meal." Naruto offered with a smile, before he felt a chill go down his spine when he realized that he had somehow turned into a person that couldn't resist helping his natural enemies. The VERY next thing Naruto knew was that his face was being pressed into Irina's breasts as she hugged him with almost comical tears in her eyes at how she would be able to eat a meal and not have to be the one to pay for it.

"Thank you, thank you. It must be God's divine planning that had us meeting, this is fate set force in motion by the merciful hands of the good Lord's grace!" Irina shouted at the top of her lungs as she started to rub Naruto into her bossom with an almost erotic feel to her aura. Naruto looked up at her face to see that she was practically glowing, and even with his face in between her boobs he still managed to look at both Shion and Xenovia shaking their heads in humiliation.

"Does she do this often?" Naruto couldn't resist the urge to ask as the most devote of the Christians in the room went off and began to ramble about God and his blessings.

"Very much so, if you learn to tune her out you can save your sanity." Shion blunty put it as she crosssed her arms, her face now set in a frown at how they were being mocked in some way by how Naruto was shaking his eyebrow at them.

"Once she gets going, she has trouble stopping. How old are you anyway?" Xenovia asked after a moment, and Naruto chuckled.

"15, but I have a lot of experience fighting devils." Naruto said, refering to how he trained among devils and killed stray devils all the time. Technically, what he said was true, so even though he meant somethinhg else by it didn't mean that he couldn't trick these girls and see what kind of people they were. It would be best to observe them from right next to them, gain their trust and then see if they were a threat to his friends.

All six other Fragments he was looking for were in this very city, three were in front of him, and these three were going to help him find the other three. His luck when it came to finding things was unbelievable

Grrrrrrrrrrr.

But first, they would eat lunch.

**Chapter End!  
Remember the Poll, Shion is the LAST Naruto character that will appear in this story. **  
**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure **  
**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please**


	47. Chapter 47 The Start of Training

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"You... are... evil." Issei said as he gave Naruto the most evil glare he could, sweat pouring down his face as he crawled on the ground towards the finish line. Today Naruto had started Issei on his training, and true to his word he was going to make this both enjoyable and hell for Issei at the same time. Naruto was going to reward Issei on the days he did good, and punish him on the days that he didn't meet the goals that Naruto set in front of him. Right now of course Naruto was sitting on top of Issei's back while reading a book, well not really a book per say, but more of the fact that he was reading a magazine about how ot improve your skills with a sword. Basic moves and other related things, nothing to advanced, but something a little more than swing and cut.

"Demon, evil is in the job description nya. Now get back to work." Naruto ordered as he turned a page in his magazine without using any change in tone to say if he were annoyed with Issei or not. The boy had been complaining about the training a few minutes into the training when Naruto was making the boy do pull-ups... while trying not to get burned by the fire that Naruto had set under the bar. If Issei failed, then he would be getting burnt by the flames, so he had to use his armns to stay up in the air as long as possible. That was a good way to test how long Issei could hold out on his upper body strength. Then, Naruto had moved onto lower body strength and endurance, and testing this was controlled by Naruto forcing Issei to use his legs to hold up a pieace of wood in the air that had Naruto sitting on it... while moving the board up and down for as long as he could.

Naruto didn't weigh much, but when you had to hold him in the air for thirty minutes you could get tired pretty quickly.

Finally, Naruto was testing how far Issei was willing to go. Naruto was literally having Issei run ten miles while on all fours and with Naruto sitting right on his back so that he could make it harder, and moniter the results of the training.

"I would rather a girl be sitting there." Issei muttered under his breath, before Naruto whapped him upside the head for being a pervert while training. Issei looked up at Naruto with tears in his eyes from the stinging pain that was erupting from his head, before he saw Naruto looking down at him with disappointment.

"Idiot, you need to learn to train without needing perversion. That way you can unleash your full power without perversion nya. I have done these tests for every person in the peerage, and Rias herself. Put up with it." Naruto said with an annoyed look for real this time. He hated when people didn't stop complaining about stupid things like having a guy sit on your back to help you grow stronger. Of course, Naruto had never had a person sit on his back for training because they couldn't balance on him properly... the advantages of being small. People couldn't sit on you because their butts were wider than your back. So what if he couldn't reach the top shelf, he was hard to hit in a fight and people had trouble sitting on him and staying there.

"Why did you do it for the others?" Issei asked curiously as he crossed the finish line, before he collapsed on his chest with even more sweat dripping from his face onto the ground. Naruto reached into his pocket and pulled out a few pieces of paper, before he placed them on the ground in front of Issei. The brown haired boy looked at the papers with a confused expression, before he saw names and numbers on them.

_Name - Strength - Durability - Speed - Stamina - Magic Power_  
_Rias Gremory - 3/10 - 4/10 - 4/10 - 6/10 - 7/10_  
_Akeno Himejima - 7/10 - 5/10 - 2/10 - 7/10 - 5/10_  
_Koneko Toujou - 6/10 - 7/10 - 3/10 - 8/10 - 3/10_  
_Yuuto Kiba - 3/10 - 2/10 - 6/10 - 5/10 - 4/10_  
_Gasper Vladi - 4/10 - 4/10 - 4/10 - 4/10 - 9/10_  
_Murayama - 2/10 - 1/10 - 2/10 - 4/10 - 2/10_  
_Katase - 1/10 - 2/10 - 1/10 - 3/10 - 3/10_  
_Blaze Bolding - 2/10 - 3/10 - 6/10 - 6/10 - 3/10_  
_Kalawarner - 3/10 - 3/10 - 4/10 - 2/10 - 6/10_  
_Naruto Toujou - 7/10 - 6/10 - 6/10 - 10/10 - 10/10_  
_Issei Hyoudou - 1/10 - 1/10 - 1/10 - 1/10 - 2/10_

"These are my stat cards I use to see how strong my allies are. Of course, these don't take SKILL or brain power into account nya. These are just physical and magical limits at the moment. How somebody uses these limits are up to them, and special abilities like Rias' Power of Destruction aren't added in that either nya." Naruto stated as he used a finger to start drawing in the dirt. The truth was that physically, Rias was among one of the weaker members of the group. Her natural limitations for physical power were more than covered by her amazing levels of magical power and skill, as well as her Power of Destruction, making her the second most powerful person in the group after Naruto himself. Rias was naturally attuned to using her magic for battle, and she had next to no skill at using her body in a fight. It just wasn't something she was good at, she tried and tried, but she had very little skill at hand to hand. It was her natural devil body that placed her above her own Pawns, who were barely stronger than humans in most cases without promoting.

"... Am I really that weak?" Issei said as he pointed at his card with a depressed look on his face, and he wanted to start crying when Naruto nodded his head. Issei had never trained a day in his life before becoming a part of Rias' peerage, while all the others trained their asses off for varius reasons. Issei then looked at Gasper, before he grew even more depressed... before he blinked when he remembered that Gasper was a Bishop, yet all his stats seemed to be higher than what was average. Issei actually noticed that the average score for somebody without a piece enhancement was around two or three, while Gasper had an scores at mostly four. "Why is Gasper so much stronger than me, the guy is so tiny... no offence." Issei questioned, before he apalogized when he realized that Naruto was even smaller than Gasper in the size department.

"None taken. I am small, I know that and accept it nya. Unlike you and, Yuuto, Murayama, Katase, Blaze, and Akeno, Gasper was a Dhampire before he became Rias' Bishop. Dhampires are Half-Vampires, and already have pretty good bodies to begin with. Not to mention that the piece that was used on Gasper was a strange one called a Mutation Piece, a piece that is mutated and worth multiple pieces nya. He got a small boost to everything, but his main boost was to his magic reserves." Naruto stated as he pointed to the stat that Gasper could claim was second to only Naruto's in the group. Gasper was the most well rounded of the group after Naruto physcially as well, but the boy's weakness was the fact that he hated figthing and getting close to new people. That held him back in a fight to the point that he was weaker than Rias, when Gasper should be stronger than she was. Rias was actually pretty weak if you took away her Power of Destruction, but because she had that she had the advantage over others.

"Aren't Akeno and Koneko both Rooks, so why are there stats different?" Issei asked when he looked at the strength and durability of Koneko and Akeno. Naruto nodded at the question, before he took the cards from him.

"The boosts gained from the pieces aren't equal nya. Rias gained Akeno after becoming stronger with her magic, so the strength boost that Akeno got was stronger as well. Onee-chan on the other hand, had a naturally higher defence than Akeno before being turned, so while she didn't get as much strength, she got more defence. Just because two people are Knights, Rooks, or Bishops doesn't mean they will have the same speed or power nya." Naruto explained with a nod to himself. Grayfia was leagues more powerful than he was, and they were both Queens. She could out punch him, take his hits easily, and the only thing he beat her in was that fact that his natural reserves in magic and yokai were higher than hers.

"Is it possible to be more powerful than a ten?" Issei asked another pretty smart question, and Naruto nodded to that as well.

"Yeah, the 10 in the stats can be surpassed, but then the limit stat changes from 10 to 15. The high number is only what your true limit is, and the lower number is how close you are to reaching that limit. I am closer to reaching my limit than the others, but that just means that my 10 will soon become a 15 and I will have a new limit to get to nya. Not only that, but because of my body type, my strength and speed are more compact, meaning that even if I am a 6 on speed, my size makes me around a 7 when compared to Yuuto nya." Naruto went into the explaination a bit deeper. He was proud of the stat system he had thought of for his allies, so that everyone could know how close they were to surpassing their limits.

Example: If Naruto ever got to strength 11/10, then the stats would change to 11/15 to show that he had surpassed his old limits and had new ones. If he ever got to 16/15 then it would change again so that it was now 16/20 and so on and so on.

All of these stats were also just Base Stats, meaning that any other enhancements like Senjutsu and other things weren't being counted in the stats. That meant that using magic and other things could increae your strength, even if your base stat was only five, you could imitate a 7 or even 8 if you were creative enough with your magic. Ravel shot fire from her body in random spots to make her hits harder, and her speed higher than what it naturally was. Naruto was great at redirecting his Ki to various spots to his body to give him short bursts of strength, and the more energy he sent the stronger the boost in power, but the more dangerous it was for him to keep it going for long. Yuuto's speed was actually lowered though by his heavier swords, so this also worked in reverse.

Example: If Yuuto summoned a sword that was too heavy for him, then his 6/10 would go down to a 2/10 easily, negating his abilities as a Knight.

Basically, the first number was what your stat was, and the second number was what you limit was before you surpassed that limit.

"So how strong do you think I will have to be before I get a harem?" Issei asked in a whisper as he looked around the area, before Nareuto crossed his arms and closed his eyes and thought about it for a second.

"Lets see, your only Battle Spell is the Dress Break, and that strips people... I would say that all of your stats would need to be a 2 before you were even ready for battle in real life. Right now you are still at the level of a newbie devil, the lowest of the low with no unnatural enhancements. If you want a harem though, I would say get all your stats to a four... of course, even raising your stat by one can be pretty tough." Naruto said with a nod, knowing just how hard it was to raise stats the old fashion way. It may sound like a game, but it wasn't. Unless you had tricks up your sleeve, then you needed blood, sweat, and tears to get stronger. Rias was born with her strength, and the others either trained before becoming devils, or were given their strength. It was actually harder for those with higher base stats to increase those stats through training, and the stronger you got the harder it got to get stronger unless you had an unnatural rate of growth.

"Gasper can form a harem!?" Issei shouted in shock, before Naruto shrugged lightly.

"Well yeah, if he wanted to... if anyone knew what Gasper liked. Gasper is a perfect trap, so it is hard to find a girl that wants him as a boy, or a boy that would stay with him after finding out about his penis nya." Naruto said without a care. Gasper would always have trouble finding somebody to be with in a romantic sense, only somebody that didn't care about sex and knew Gasper as a person would be able to handle the guy.

"So I have to get as strong as Gasper to get a harem, you are sure about this?" Issei questioned again as he grabbed the front of Naruto's shirt and pulled him so close to him that Naruto could smell his breath. Naruto's eye twitched, before he noticed the sparkle in Issei's eyes at now having a goal to reach for.

"Yeah, get as strong as Gasper and we will work on getting your harem nya." Naruto said with a twitching eye, being momented away from biting Issei to get him to let go. Lucky for Issei he seemed to realize that he was close to getting bitten, and let go of Naruto with a nervous look on his face.

"So... have you ever thought of getting a harem Naruto?" Issei asked seemingly out of nowhere, before Naruto tilted his head in confusion.

"Not really, I don't really have a reason to form a harem. The only other girl besides Asia that likes me is Ravel, and you can kind of see why I don't want to be with her. I don't need a harem of babes to keep me happy nya. I'm not against it, but I am happy with what I have nya." Naruto answered simply, while Issei looked at the younger boy in surprise for being one of the relativally few men that hadn't at least dreamed of having more than one girlfriend. Most had at least imagined it before, even if only in passing. To see a person that just didn't care was surprising, and almost impossible to a pervert like Issei.

"Wow... you don't know what you are missing out on, but don't worry. When I become the Harem King I will be sure to send some of the ladies your way as a thanks for making me strong!" Issei bragged with his soul fired up, and his body filled with energy at the very thought of gaining his own harem. Naruto chuckled a little as he scratched his cheek at how Issei really did regain his energy through perversion, this guy was a hot girl's worst nightmare as an opponent. Naruto stood up and gave Issei a pat on the back for dreaming big, and Issei was willing to put in the work to get that dream as well, something that Naruto respected. He prefered people like Issei that had a goal, and needed to work to achieve that goal. To actually have to undergo trials instead of everything just falling into his lap because he had a Sacred Gear, or because he was born with strength. Issei was a weak loser that had his Sacred Gear ripped from him, beginnings didn't get lower than that, which made it even more impressive if Issei actually became a High-Class Devil and got his harem.

Naruto looked up at the sun, before he nodded to himself and made to leave. He was going to go meet up with the girls he met yesterday, because they said that had to meet somebody today.

He wondered who they had to met with.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	48. Chapter 48 Fool

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Crap crap crap crap.' Naruto thought while silently sweating when he noticed something very wrong with the current image around him that was taking place. Right now Naruto was making sure that he was wearing one of the girl's cloaks properly so that everyone in the room couldn't see his face, and when Xenovia had asked why he needed to keep his face hidden from the devils Naruto had told them that he didn't want his face connected with Excalibur Ruler. It was too soon for him to reveal to his friends that he was able to wield holy swords, something that he himself had just learned. He hadn't even told Asia about this fact just yet, mostly because he didn't want to worry her. Right now though, he wished he could be anywhere else when he saw that evil look that Yuuto was sending at the small group of four. Naruto knew that Yuuto hated the Excalibur swords with a burning passion, so being in the same room as four of them at the same time must be murder on the boy's nerves.

"The atmosphere in here is kind of tense." Akeno commented lightly as she sat some tea down on the table, and Naruto almost reached out to take a cup by instinct. Naruto was sure that his hand twitching had caught somebodies attention, and he was right. His own sister was sending him a suspicious look, before she smelled the air when she noticed a _very_ familiar scent around the wielder of Excalibur Ruler. She closed her eyes, before the next time she opened them Naruto gulped lightly when he saw that her eyes were glowing with the urge to seemingly rip Naruto to shreds... it would seem that Koneko had made a mistake with her sense of smell. Naruto wanted to chuckle at how out of practice Koneko's nose was when it came to understanding scent. He could see it plainly written on her face that she didn't understand correctly why Naruto's smell was coming from Naruto.

She saw a guy holding a sword, that had her brother's scent on him, and no way to know if her brother was okay or not, but at the same time there was no smell of blood showing that her brother was perfectly fine as well. That would mean that she had no idea where her brother was, but she couldn't exactly trust any answer that she got out of the robed man without arising attention to the fact that her brother was missing. Then fingers would start to be pointed, and blame would be placed... Naruto could reveal himself now and save the trouble... but where would be the fun in that. He wanted to see this prank through to the end, and then see everyone's faces when they realized who he was.

"As it should be between a meeting of mortal enemies, and for it not the treaty I would have all of your heads." Shion stated with a dark look towards Rias, even more so the woman's hair. That bloody red color that she hated, and Rias noticed that Shion was glaring at her with such burning hatred in her eyes that even for a human she was releasing an amazing amount of killing intent without being completely insane. For a girl of her strength, this amount of killing intent was unheard of.

"Do you have a problem with me Exorcist-san?" Rias asked with narrowed eyes of her own, before Shion stood up and placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. Yuuto looked ready to jump the girl, before Xenovia grabbed Shion by her hair and yanked her back down to the couch painfully. Naruto himself had been about ready to say screw it and beat the hell out of Shion for making a hostile move towards Rias.

"I am sorry for her actions. Her family has a great hatred for the Gremory." Xenovia stated with a small inclination of her head, before Rias looked at Shion in confusion. It was obvious that she had no idea why such a person that hated her family existed, they had always been one of the most kind families to humans, even before Devils became more civilized and stopped stealing people's souls.

"The reason may I ask? Please sate my curiousity before you inform me of the reason you are in my city." Rias requested in a tone that demanded that her question be answered, and Shion looked more than happy to give the woman the explaination that she wanted.

"You Gremory sluts, don't you dare stop me Xenovia!" Shion yelled at Xenovia before she could be stopped, and all the of devils in the room looked like they were about to attack Shion for the blatant insult directed at Rias and her family. Rias herself looked like she was a few moments away from blowing her top at the disrespect her family was getting. Shion turned her hate filled eyes back to Rias, before they narrowed again. "If I had known that I would be dealing with a Gremory, then I wouldn't have come. Your damn brother defilled the resting place of the greatest human to ever walk this Earth, a man that slayed a Primordial God. Ever sense, my family has been trying for centuries to reclaim what has been stolen, but he refuses every time." Shion stated, before she felt a hand grip her shoulder tightly, so tightly that cracks could be heard coming from her shoulder as she winced in pain.

"Go cool your head Shion, you must not blame this naive girl for what her family did. Now leave, and come back when you can be mature." Xenovia ordered Shion with her full authority, and knowing that she couldn't resist a direct order Shion flipped Rias off rudely, before she walked out of the room with her sword hand shaking with her sword handle being gripped hard enough that her blood was falling to the floor. Shion opened the door, before she walked out of the room and slammed the door hard enough that a loud bang forced Koneko and the disguised Naruto to flinch at the loud noise. "I am sorry about her behavior, she has personal issues with your brother. I should have known that she would act as such... but I do not disagree with her. If I myself had the chance without affecting the stand-off between Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, then I myself would be slaying all of you." Xenovia stated to Rias without any open hostility, despite the fact she just gave Rias a death threat.

'Women are scary.' Gasper thought as he slowly started to tear up at the frightening new people in the room as him, before he felt Issei's hand on his shoulder in an attempt to help give the younger boy some much needed confidence.

"Xenovia! Don't call it slaying, that is so mean. All we are doing is showing them God's love and purifying them of their sins." Irina said with a pout at how crude Xenvoia was calling the killing of devils.

"Yeah, even if you girls tried to slay this group, you will find some trouble. There are some freaks of nature here." Kalawarner warned from her spot of leaning against the wall, a smirk on her face.

"I represent that comment, I know what I said." Blaze stated when he saw the Koneko looked like she was about to correct him. Normally a person would say resent, but Blaze was proud of the fact that he was a freak of nature, so he proudly claimed that he represented the remark.

"That's right, this brute has some tricks of his own. This entire group has a few tricks." Katase stated with a frown on her face, while Naruto smiled under the hood proudly at how well the group was functioning without him holding the group together.

"Yeah, you can bring an army of Holy sword users if you want, but we have something that you can't stand up against. Somebody that does his name proud, and stands above us as the goal we all strive for. He is the Maelstrom Queen of the Gremory, a force of nature that will rip asunder all those caught in his might." Rias bragged to the Holy Sword users, not knowing that the very person she was talking about so proudly was sitting right in front of them, and if they could see his face then they would see just how much that he was blushing over the praises that he was recieving. Naruto had always known that he was looked up to, even if he had to be looked down at. He never had any idea that even Rias respected him as a person this much, and to consider him a force of nature like his name was one of the best compliments that she could give him.

"Buchou is right, Kitten-chan would destroy you all." Akeno said, completely ruining the happy vibes that Naruto had been getting from how Rias was talking about him. Akeno then learned the meaning of pain when she heard a boom and was shot in the side of the head thanks to Blaze holding a gun at her. Her Rook defence kept her alive, but boy was she going to be feeling that one. Rias sighed once more at how Blaze acted when people insulted Naruto when he wasn't around, before she looked back at Xenovia, Naruto, and Irina.

"Sounds like a little cutey, but not the reason we came to the city. We are here on a mission to find and bring back three of the seven Excalibur Fragments that had been stolen." Irina stated with a knowing look on her face, while Naruto saw that Yuuto looked like evil was about to start pouring out of every pour in his body now that it was confirmed that all seven fragments of Excalibur were in this very city.

"Sorry if this is a newbie question, but isn't there only suppose to be ONE Excali-" Murayama pointed out, before she was rudely interupted when Naruto jumped up from his seat and pointed at her with the tip of his sword.

"Fool! The legend of Excalibur begin in the 12th century on a cool Tuesday evening in the middle of winter, and on the Summer morning it was cracked on that very Friday and shattered on the same Sunday evening." Naruto couldn't resist the perfect opening for a little humor, and he made sure to talk in a slightly deeper voice. Rias' jaw was on the floor, and her cheeks bulged when she covered her mouth and started to shake like crazy when she heard somebody make that reference during an important meeting. Tears were leaking from her eyes at how hard she was trying to keep herself from laughing, before Katase stepped forward.

"Okay, be seriou-" Katase started as well, before she had the sword tip pointed in her face.

"Fool!... I begin my mornings with a cup of tea at a coffee house in the afternoons." Naruto stated as Katase moved the sword from her face with a twitching eyebrow at being interupted as well. Rias was slowly starting to turn red in the face when Naruto continued to annoy the hell out of everyone in the room, even if she didn't know that it was Naruto doing it.

'I'm going to pee!' Rias thought as her full body was shaking from the repressed laughter at the Soul Eater reference used with an actual Excalibur sword. She was gripping her gut as hard as possible to stop herself from laughing so hard that she pee'd herself. She knew that she shouldn't be laughing right now, but to have somebody doing this with the Excalibur sword was way to much for her to handle when it came to humor.

"Ara ar-" Akeno started next, before she found the sword pointed at her face next before she could even finish her usual ara ara like she always did before making a snide comment about something.

"Fool... okay, I am done now." Naruto stated as he sat back down with his sword sitting across his lap, and his face still covered. Naruto saw Rias curled up into a ball trying to keep herself from laughing, and he smirked lightly at how he made the room a lot less tense with his constant interuptions.

Even YUUTO looked confused by what had happened, instead of angry at the fact that he was in the same room as the Excalibur fragments.

'Damnit Otouto, of all the stupid things.' Koneko thought while shaking her head, now knowing without a doubt that the person underneath the cloak was indeed Naruto. Only her little brother would be stupid enough to hide amongst the enemy with a Holy sword in his possession while mocking Rias when she had no idea who he was at the time. Rias was sure in for a great surprise when she learned that she had said all those nice things about Naruto while he was in the same room as her. Really, she knew for a fact that Naruto got that kind of behavior from all the time their sister would prank Sirzechs and get away with it by using Naruto as a cute shield to turn Sirzechs' annoyance into his desire for a younger brother of his own. Naruto tormented Rias in similar ways as Kuroka tormented the current Lucifer, and from the stories they had heard the same way that their mother had tormented people in general.

'What the hell? How is this idiot a user of Excalibur?' Yuuto thought for a brief moment, and it was his own fortune that he didn't say those thoughts out loud.

"Anyway! We aren't here for your permission, nor do we care what you do. All we want is for you to keep your noses out of our business, and let us handle the retrieval of swords of God." Xenovia said with a look towards the cloaked Naruto, who held his hands up in surrender in a way showing that he would be a good boy. He wondered where Asia was for a brief moment, before he decided that he would believe in her ability to defend herself or call him if she needed him. Rias looked like she was still having trouble breathing right without the threat of busting a gut laughing, while Akeno gave a small smile.

"Oh don't worry, if you should meet gruesome ends then we won't lift a finger to help you all." Akeno commented slyly, knowing that she was basically telling them that if they landed up a creak without a paddle they were pretty much fucked. Naruto's face twitched when he realized that most of the others weren't the most helpful of people when there wasn't an idiot in the group willing to help others. Now that he realized this, he knew that he was going to have to work on everyones ability to desire to help others.

"Well, I am out. I have better things to do." Blaze stated after a moment as he left the room with a sigh, while Kalawarner followed after him like she always did. Naruto watched them leave, and he wasn't 100 percent sure, but he was pretty sure that the two of them had something going on between them. The two seemed to have bonded since they killed each other, and for two war mongers killing each other was like the same thing as a confession.

"Yeah, this has gotten pretty boring." Kalawarner agreed with the mixed eyed boy, before they completely left the room filled with sweat dropping people.

"I am sorry about him, he is one of my more disrespectful members. I would like to say that his opinions do not relfect my own." Rias said when she finally calmed herself down. Naruto shrugged at how she pretty much described Blaze to a T, he never really listened to anyway that hadn't gotten his respect in battle. Rias didn't have that respect, so he would refuse to listen to any order she gave unless he agreed with it as well. Blaze would rather die than follow somebody he didn't respect, something that Naruto respected about the teen.

"It matters not, but we have overstayed out welcome. See you later Issei-kun!" Irina said as she waved to Issei as the two girls and one boy stood up and started to walk out of the room, while Naruto looked back at them. He wondered how Irina and Issei knew each other... he would have to ask one of them later. He would admit that he doubt they became friends recently with him being a devil, and her being a follower of the Church. That would hint that them being friends before he became a devil, well he would find out later anyway. Just when the girls left, Naruto turned back around and looked back at the group.

"Yeah, see you later Yuuto... you better destroy the Excaliburs before I get to them, or you will never have the chance to destroy them for your revenge again." Naruto hinted to his own identity, before he walked out of the room. He knew for a fact that he had shocked more than a few people into confusion, the most shocked being Yuuto. Naruto ran towards the girls, before he jumped into the air and wrapped his legs around Xenovia's waist and hung on it a way that made it look like there was only one big person under the cloak instead of two people.

"So, who do you think this Maelstrom Queen of the Gremory is?" Irina asked to thin air, before all she got were blank looks as Shion joined the group with a slightly more level look to her.

"Sorry about my anger earlier, but I am ready to get the job done now." Shion said with a small bow to them, and she sighed when she got no responce in return, meaning that either they had forgiven her, or they were in deep thought about something at the moment. The way they looked she would guess that they were each in deep thought about something she hadn't been informed of yet. They all turned when they heard the door open quickly as Yuuto and the other devils rushed into the hallway. Yuuto stood in front of the group as he looked towards Naruto and Xenovia.

"You... I want to fight you." Yuuto said as he pointed to what he thought was the only male human of the group, before Naruto hopped from Xenovia and stood in front of Yuuto with a hidden grin on his face.

"Sounds fun, I'm in." Naruto said, knowing that Yuuto was going to be in for a big surprise. He could feel the killing intent coming from Yuuto, and he had to admit that he had wanted an excuse to fight against Yuuto like this for awhile now. Yuuto never fought with his full power against Naruto before, and Naruto's natural combat instinct did NOT like it when his opponent held back against him just because they were friends. This would be the greatest way to insure that Yuuto didn't hold back against him, as well as knock some sense into Yuuto that hating the wielders of Holy Swords would do nothing.

This was going to be fun... for Naruto.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	49. Chapter 49 Broken Sword

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Short Chapter, busy with Father's Day. **_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Show me your head." Yuuto demanded when everyone stood behind the building the club building, and his tone suggested that he was angry at Naruto at this moment. Naruto didn't show it, but he was smirking under the cloak. He was sure that Yuuto was going to be learning a big lesson by the end of this fight, and Yuuto would without a doubt be a changed man once this fight was finished. If he was going to change for the better or the worse was completely up to Yuuto though, but Naruto hoped that it was for the better.

"Sorry, but I don't show that to guys. If you were a girl, then you might get a view of the goods." Naruto stated mockingly as he reached to his crotch and gave it a pat, before Yuuto twitched and swords of various apparences sprang out of the ground around Yuuto like magic. The boy grabbed two of the swords, before Naruto decided to mock Yuuto a little more seriously. "Ah, the Sword Birth, no wonder you hate Excalibur. It was the Sword Birth user that excaped the Holy Sword Project all those years ago, oh yeah, you were laying dead in the snow before the red head over there found you." Naruto said with a frown on his face, evejn if he made his tone slightly mocking. He was just getting Yuuto as nagry as possible before the duel started.

"This is just a match Yuuto, no killing." Rias ordered her servant, before he sent her a dangerous glance, but nodded anyway. He would avoid killing blows because of her orders, but he glared at the shorter figure holding the Excalibur Ruler over his shoulder like it was nothing of big importance.

"Now that is no fun, if he doesn't come at me with the intent to kill, he won't even land a hit on me. So try and kill me Yuuto-chan, because I want to see what the surviver of the Holy Sword Project can do." Naruto said, knowing that if he kept pushing it then Yuuto would snap. Yuuto snapping would be the biggest part of the plan to get rid of Yuuto's need for revenge. Yuuto already looked like he was going to ignore Rias and try his damned hardest to kill Naruto, and that was what he needed to be feeling for this lesson to take full affect. Naruto could see Yuuto glaring at both the sword and Naruto, before the swords he was holding burst into flame and the other froze solid.

"This is what I can do!" Yuuto said as he vanished from in front of Naruto and appeared behind him with both swords posed to cut through Naruto's shoulders. Naruto didn't need a sword style to be able to use a sword to block both blades, simple because with his speed and reflexes he would be more than able to react in time to anything that Yuuto was able to do in his angry state. That was why it was a simple matter for the flexible Naruto to use the sword to protect his back from both blades with one move, before he forced Yuuto into the air with both of his swords broken when Naruto moved his sword back to his front. Naruto looked over to the crowd to see them all impressed at the fact that a 'human' was able to use a sword to force back Yuuto and break his swords, while also being able to react to the enhanced speed of the Knight.

"If that is all, then I'm not impressed. You will never be able to destroy the Excalibur swords Yuuto-chan... so you are fast." Naruto commented like he didn't know about Yuuto's speed when the boy appeared in front of Naruto with a sword already in his hand again in mid swing. Naruto swung Excalibur Ruler and busted through the sword again, with metal fragments scattering all around them as the demonic sword was broken to nothing. Yuuto firmly placed his foot against the ground, before a sword shot out of the ground and landed in his other hand. Yuuto spun around and used his impressive speed once more to change direction sightly so that he was attacking from Naruto's unarmed side, before Naruto armed that side by tossing the Excalibur to his left hand and swinging it so that he once more destroyed Yuuto's sword before it could touch him. Only this time, Yuuto continued to spin so that it begame clear that he was holding a dagger in his teeth, but Naruto stabbed Excalibur Ruler into the ground just before the dagger could stab Naruto's hand.

Then, Naruto pimp slapped Yuuto clear across his face and sent the boy flying and crashing into a tree painfully. Cat reflexes were truly an amazing thing, they made even an newbie with a sword something dangerous. Naruto's speed and reflexes, not to mention strength, more than made up for his lack of actual sword style.

"The hell just happened!?" Issei shouted from the group watching when he watched Yuuto continue to just vanish, before somehow Naruto swung his arm and pimp slapped Yuuto. To Issei, he hadn't been able to see Yuuto move the entire time, so it was like Naruto was just swinging his sword at nothing with shards of metal crashing around every time he swung the sword. Then Yuuto appeared out of nowhere with a big red mark of his cheek and a bleeding lip from when Naruto's hand smacked the sense out of him.

"I kept the pimp hand strong, and made your Knight my bitch. Come on Yuuto-chan, why don't you stop using Sword Birth and start to use Blade Blacksmith. I know you also have that Sacred Gear inside you, so why don't you start using Holy and Demonic Swords together n..." Naruto started, before he interupted himself when he almost gave himself away with his verbal tic. Naruto covered his mouth with his free hand, because he was sure that he had been good about not saying for awhile now.

"How do you know all of this!?" Yuuto shouted in a fury at how it was revealed that he had a second Sacred Gear that created Holy swords like his Sword Birth created Demonic Swords. He hated having a Sacred Gear that made Holy swords, so he never used it. He was sure that only Rias was fully aware of the fact he had a second Sacred Gear, or at least she had heard from the only person that he had ever told. Yet, there was no way that Naruto would ever tell this joker that he had the Blade Blacksmith, it just wasn't possible.

"I know everything about you Yuuto-chan, even that you need to move passed all of your friends deaths. They died, they are dead, and seaking revenge against a SWORD won't bring them back, because guess what... they have passed away. You know this, but you have to have something to blame. Man up and accept their deaths Yuuto-chan." Naruto said with his arms crossed, and Excalibur Ruler still stabbed into the ground in front of him. Yuuto was staring at Naruto in utter shock, his face morphed into an expression not fitting for somebody as handsome as he was... before his face became ugly with rage. Such rage that his demonic power was slightly visible around him, before Naruto placed his finger on the handle of the Excalibur fragment.

"I will kill you! Excalibur should never have existed, and I am doing the world a favor by destroying it and getting revenge!" Yuuto shouted as the largest sword with a demonically spiked edge burst from the ground and into both of his hands. Naruto smirked under the cloak, before he used his free hand and mocked Yuuto with the 'come on' motion. He knew for a fact that Yuuto would have made the mistake of trading speed for power, something that went against his style, and now that he had he was assured his swift defeat. Yuuto started to run towards Naruto MUCH slower than he had before, but Naruto still made zero moves to stop him at all. Yuuto was mere feet away from Naruto, before Naruto's voice rang out through the entire field.

"Kneel before me." Was the simple command that Naruto gave out, and like a stone in the water Yuuto dropped to his knees with his sword stabbed into the ground next to him. Yuuto looked up in shock at his body not obeying his commands anymore, before he saw out of the sides of his eyes that the others were in the exact same situation as he was. Yuuto glared up at Naruto with all his rage in his eyes, before Naruto took his sword from the ground and pointed it at Yuuto. "One command... one command is all I would need to wipe your brain of revenge. You don't have nearly enough guts to resist, and your willpower is weakened by your desire for revenge. I can make you kill your friends, and I could make them just sit there and die... is your revenge worth you LIVING friend's lives?" Naruto questioned with a hard look on his face, even under the cloak he was sure that his hard stare penetrated Yuuto to his core when he looked over at his friends in horror.

"That is enough!" Xenovia shouted towards Naruto, with she herself standing thanks to her already knowing about Excalibur Ruler's power and having a iron will of her own that let her refuse the command. Not to mention that she had the protection of her own Excalibur Desctruction to thank for helping her resist the command.

"Heh, I guess I got carried away. You can stand now." Naruto said with a wave of his hand when everyone on the ground felt their ability to move around return to them. Naruto saw Yuuto looking at the ground in shock, before Naruto pointed his sword at Yuuto and gave a new order. "Stand and listen to my words... good." Naruto said when Yuuto stood against his will, but this was the best way for Yuuto to learn his lesson. The boy was looking at Naruto blankly, his eyes showing that something in him had been broken. Naruto knew that Yuuto would have to piece himself back together from having his very beliefs and goals for the future crashed around him by Naruto forcing him to see that his actions will bring pain to others. "Yuuto, if you continue on this path, then you will be hurting all of your friends. You might even have to lose them to complete your goal." Naruto stated as he looked over towards his friends and sister to see that Koneko had her hand out in front of the group to keep them from going any closer to the boys.

"I will... I can't... I won't." Yuuto couldn't even finish a complete though with how much was being dumped on him at once.

"Are your living friends lives worth less to you than getting revenge for dead people? What use do the dead have for revenge, will it comfort them to know you are destroying yourself when nothing will change for them? This duel is done, try again when you know who you are going to be Yuuto." Naruto said as he turned around and started to walk away now that he had broken Yuuto's views, but the next part would be completely up to Yuuto. If Yuuto became a better person, or if he became even more obsessed with his revenge.

"Do you know him?" Xenovia asked as the group of four started to walk away, and Naruto noded slightly when he saw that they were out of sight of the others after awhile of walking. Taking the hoad of Xenovia's cloak off of him, Naruto smiled widely.

"Yeah, Yuuto and I go way back nya. Stories for another time though." Naruto said with a wave of his hand, knowing that Xenovia was slightly suspicious, but she would still believe him because of his status as a user of Holy Swords. She looked at Excalibur Ruler, now having 100 percent proof that was indeed the sword that had been missing. Before now, it could have been possible that the sword was a fake, but seeing him control people against their will proved that it was the strongest of the Excalibur swords.

"Lets just find the other fragments, the second I am out of this city the better." Shion stated with an angry look returning to her face. Naruto raised an eyebrow, before he shrugged it off. He didn't really care why she was angry, so long as she didn't actually try anything against Rias. Naruto kicking Yuuto's ass aside, he wouldn't let anyone hurt his friends if he could help it.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	50. Chapter 50 Four of Seven

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Is this really needed nya?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when he came out of the changing room in the Church dressed in official battle atire provided for him by the three girls. Naruto was looking directly at them, and he was sure that Shion was going to bust a gut any second now. Irina had stars in her eyes at how Naruto was dressed up, and how cute it made him seem. Xenovia was looking Naruto over with a critical eye, trying to find any faults with the clothes, or with his reaction to the clothes. Apparently, from what he had been told, if Naruto was to really help them by wielding his Excalibur Ruler then he would have to dress the part. She didn't give other reasons, but Naruto knew from the small amount of time he spent with her that Xenovia was not one for jokes.

That was why he was wearing a slightly modified version of their own Church battle uniforms, and by slightly modified he meant that his was actually just one of Xenovia's older ones that she couldn't wear anymore thanks to her chest, but she caried around anyway just in case they came across somebody young with the ability to use a Holy sword. Now he too was clad the tight black clothes that clung to his skin so tightly that he couldn't even tell how he got this on in the first place, before he remembered that it was able to stretch a little so that the wearer could put it on.

"Yes, our uniforms are made to cut down on air resistance and provide us with protection from minor forms of magic. They must be tight or else who knows what might try crawling into the uniform." Irina explained for her leader, while Naruto looked at his clothes with a raised eyebrow. He hadn't known about the resistance to magic, even if it was a minor resistance it would come in handy should he ever get into a fight with a long distance magic user. He could laready tank most spells, but being able to move faster and with more flexibility would only make him that much more deadly. He could see why the Church had their Holy Sword users wearing these. These helped cut down the advantages that devils and fallen angels had over them, as well as provide a decent distraction against perverted opponents.

"It actually looks good on you." Shion commented neutrally, and Naruto nodded lightly as he looked himself over. People didn't usually notice because they only saw girls wearing these, but these clothes were pretty gender neutral. People of both genders could wear them as long as they were slightly modified to fit each gender. Naruto's was modified so that instead of the long socks the girls had, Naruto had boots connect to his shorter socks that only went about two inches above the boots. Naruto's gloves were also shorter than the girls, being only long enough to go up to his elbows instead of up his entire arm.

"More importantly, is shows that you are one of us. It also has spells woven into it that will help control and conceal your aura from being sensed by any devils in the area. Of course, these are also our thank you for fixing up the Church and paying for our meals." Xenovia said with her hand going to her stomach when she remembered how good the meal was. Irina and Shion also had dreamy smiles when they remembered food that wasn't bland in taste, or burnt by Xenovia. Shion covered her mouth when she felt the urge to throw up at the mere memory of the last time that she ate Xenovia's god aweful cooking. Xenovia didn't cook with flavor in mind, instead she cooked with nutrients and health in mind, while packing every meal with enough nutrients to last three meals.

"I don't know, I think he should take the pants off." Irina said with a slight frown on her face when she saw Naruto wearing his black Kuoh Academy uniform pants.

"These thing is pressing against my crotch as well you know, and I would rather NOT advertise my crotch. Not to mention that if Pedobear comes and see a Shota or Loliu in skin-tight close it will lose it's shit and try to capture me nya." Naruto stated firmly, knowing that he would keep wearing this pants. It wasn't like they didn't go with the unitard, and Naruto was being semi-truthful when he said that he would rather not advertise his crotch. Unlike the girls, no matter what they wore their breasts were on display, and they had something to gain from that. Naruto's crotch being on display gained him nothing at all, so he saw no reason for that to be displayed. He also had another reason... sometimes when Naruto got into a fight he got a little hard from his blood pumping during a fight, so some looser clothes were better. Tight clothes while being slightly hard did not go together.

"I have no idea how to respond to that, nor do I get the reference." Xenovia said with dull eyes at how weird Naruto's sentence was to her. Shion smacked her forehead at how oblivious to modern trends and other such things Xenovia was. The girl had no common sense, and she didn't have a whole lot of skills when it came to things that most people would find natural. She had been raised in the Church most of her life, so Xenovia was very sheltered.

"Pedobear is a bear that preys on people with young looking bodies, either children or teens with younger looking bodies. Keep up with the times Xenovia, sheesh. Seriously, almost everyone knows abou the Pedobear." Shion complained with a frown on her face, while Xenovia raised an eyebrow at how testy Shion seemed lately.

"My lack of modern day know how aside, how are we going to go about finding the stolen Excalibur fragments?" Xenovia asked the group with a face that stayed about the same, but with her eyebrows furrowed lightly to show that she herself didn't have an idea on what to do. Naruto thought about it for a moment, before an idea started to take form in his head.

"What do you think Shion? What is your Clear Future telling you?" Irina asked Shion, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at how they were asking Shion about the future. Shion looked towards Naruto and saw that slight confusion.

"I have a Sacred Gear that allows me to see the future... but I can only use it once a week to look at what I want to see, but I pass out a few minutes after I use it." Shion said as she picked up the crystal bell from her uniform, and Naruto sensed her channel a small amount of magic into the bell... before he heard the most beautiful sound of the bell ringing. The bell even glowed blue as it rang, before Naruto witheld a gasp at how her eyes started to change so that they were an amazing glowing and changing lavender color. Shion's face went blank for a moment, before she collapsed backwards into Irina's arms. She was starting to sweat lightly, and Naruto felt her large amount of her power drop. The bell stopped ringing, and for saw that she was looking at him in shock for a moment.

"What did you see, quickly before you pass out." Irina demanded quickly, knowing that Shion was going to pass out any moment now. Shion started to breath deeply, before she looked at the ground.

"The True Excalibur will be reborn, and the clashing of the Infinite Orange Sun and Black Moon of Dreams will shake this city. I saw blood and death, two humans will die, a fallen angel, and a devil... you are among the dead Naruto." Shion stated with a grim and tired look towards Naruto, while he rubbed the back of his head slightly. Irina gasped lightly, before she looked at Naruto like he was already among the dead. Shion passed out before she could say anymore though, and Naruto couldn't help but look at the only person that had the answers without needing to be asked.

"Shion's Sacred Gear gives her flashes of God's plan for the future, but to see into the future she must also see the deaths of those around her in that future. She MUST see death to see the future, and her visions are never wrong. She has predicted the future and deaths of over 400 people without fail." Xenovia stated neutrally, not having been around Naruto long enough for the news of his future death to really affect her. She was sad that they would be losing a fine young man to wield the strongest Excalibur, and she was sure that Naruto was a good person, but she had no idea how he died because she couldn't see the future.

"Well, I'm not dying anytime soon nya. I am more worried about the first and second parts of what she said." Naruto stated in reference to the True Excalibur being reborn, and the sun and moon comment she made. Naruto scratched his chin, before a plan fully worked it's way into his head that would insure that he would be the person in possession of the Excalibur in it's fullest form. Naruto smirked lightly, before he removed the smirk from his face. Over 400 predicted deaths was a pretty impressive record, so he had to admit to being slightly fearful that he would be dying soon, but he was the kind of man that would spit in the face of death.

"Wow, to you this must just be another of God's trials to face, I respect that." Irina said with respect in her voice, while Xenovia nodded lightly in agreement. It wasn't every day that somebody brushed off their own death like it was nothing, so that was why she picked up the dropped Excalibur Blessing and tossed it to Naruto with a very small smile on her face. So small in fact that most people wouldn't even know it.

"Then here, if you want to survive you will need as much help as you can get. You have massive reserves and Excalibur Ruler, so that sword will be great for you. Shion was never much of a swordswomen, so she won't mind very much. She won't wake up for awhile anyway, so it will jst be you and me for awhile... Irina." Xenovia hinted, and the twin tailed girl nodded and took the robe from her arm before she gave it to Xenovia with a small smile of her own while Xenovia forced Excalibur Mimic into taking the shape of a light grey European sword. It was just the basic sword, but the edges of the sword were lined purple.

"Got it, I'll watch over Shion while she is out. I hope you don't die." Irina said to the two of them, while Naruto nodded lightly as well. He was going to make sure that nobody died, but at the same time he was going to make sure that he also got his hands on the Excalibur when it reformed... however it reformed that is. He still didn't have the answer to how that happened, but he needed to make sure that the sword was restored to it's former glory. Naruto sweat dropped when he realized that they would either get the swords and reforge them, or the swords would be stolen and then reforged. It would be one or the other, and as the two of thejm walked out of the Church Naruto couldn't help but sigh in annoyance at how they weren't going to be able to do this without putting some brains into it.

"So, I think I have you figured out." Xenovia finally stated neutrally, and with a frown on her face when she turned to look at Naruto when they were out of the Church and far enough away so that even if Irina left the Church she wouldn't hear what they were talking about. Naruto rose an eyebrow at her, before he started to sweat very lightly when he figured out what she was refering to. He hoped that she wasn't talking about his devil status, because if she was then he had no idea why she hadn't brought it up before now. He noticed the look on her face, and he could tell that she had been putting some deep thought into this.

"You think you do huh?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow when he regained his confidence in the situation. Obviously he didn't have a problem, because if Xenovia was going to treat him like an enemy then she wouldn't have let him have the Excalibur Blessing so easily. She would actually be against it.

"Not just you, but this entire situation... I have known something was off about you from the moment I met you. I just never got the chance to talk to you alone and hash this out. You are short, but you are able to match and surpass the speed of the Knight of a Devil's peerage. You seemed to not want to have your face shown to the devils, but had no problems with fighting one and risking your face getting seen... showing that you know how they fight and were sure of your victory without being seen. Not to mention that your massive reserves are suppressed the second you enter a Church... you are a Devil." Xenovia said with her arms crossed under her large chest, and she was giving Naruto a look that said that she wasn't taking an excuses for his actions. She knew for a fact by this point, but she wanted to figure some other things out.

"Yet you haven't attacked me, nor have you tried to take my Excalibur... you even gave me Excalibur Blessing nya." Naruto said right back to her, and she nodded to him and her face became serious.

"I was curious, a devil was wielding a Holy Sword, and you are doing it without the need for an item or Sacred Gear giving you the ability to use them. You can enter the Church without bringing punishment on you, and you have no problems with us who slay devils. You were fixing up the Church as well." Xenovia pointed out even more of the strange things she had noticed about Naruto. Naruto raised an eyebrow at her, before she nodded and decided to keep on going with what she had noticed so far. "God should have had you destroyed for just holding onto a fragment of the holy sword, and you should be dead for entering the Church... that doesn't add up. You were either once a human with a talent for Holy Swords, or God is dead and the balance between Holy and Unholy is out of order." Xenovia conluded with a face that showed she would rather the answer to why Naruto could use a Holy sword be the first, and not the second one.

Frankly, if a Primordial God could be killed by a human like in the stories she had heard from Shion, then it only made sense that other God's could die as well.

It would also make sense as to why Holy Sword users needed to be created with stones like Irina had to have placed into her, and not just have people being given God's blessing.

"Sorry, but I was, and still am, a Nekoshou before being turned into a part-Devil by Rias... we can't tell anyone about this, can we?" Naruto asked with a frown when he reached the same conclusion that Xenovia did about the Biblical God being dead... or at least in a state of non-being. There were some kinds of beings that died, before they reformed after a certain amount of time had passed since thier deaths. It was impossible to say what it was in this case, while Xenovia nodded to Naruto.

"Yes, this is a secret that shouldn't be known. If this were to become public knowledge, then the order that is being maintained by the stand-off would be broken and war would break out once more. Christians would be crushed and chaos would reign among humans, the devils would respond with violence, as would the Fallen Angels. The Angels might not even know about this, or if they do they have been keeping it a secret as well." Xenovia said after a few moments of thought, before she sighed. This would mean that she would have to leave the Church so that she wouldn't risk letting the secret loose on accident... no, just by her knowing this secret she would nbe labled as a heretic and banished from the Church. She knew this for fact, because the needs of the many would almost always weigh more than her needs as a person.

"Damn, this is annoying nya... I have little doubt my Onee-sama knew about this. She seems to know about everything nya. Yeah, this will have to be a secret between us... but do you still plan to retrieve the Excalibur Fragments nya?" Naruto asked curiously, and Xenovia nodded slightly, but unsurely.

"Yes, but not for the same reason as before. Is Shion has predicted that the Excalibur will become one sword again, then I don't think that such a sword should stay at the Church... it would be too much of a risk. It would draw too much attention to it, and others would try to steal it. It needs to be in a place where it will be safe, with somebody that can watch over it and actually use it to make sure that it doesn't fall into the wrong hands." Xenovia said with a signifigant look towards Naruto, while his eyes widened and he pointed to himself in shock when he figured out who she was refering to.

"Wait, we haven't known each other long, and you are willing to trust me with the True Excalibur nya!?" Naruto questioned in shock, while she nodded with a light smirk on her face.

"Yes, honestly, you seem to be the perfect person to let keep the sword. You help others, even if it will bring trouble to you. You helped me and my allies, you helped somebody that could hate you for doing it, and even after figuring you out you haven't silenced me to keep your secret. You are also strong, very strong in fact Maelstrom Queen of the Gremory. I have always been a good judge of character, and you are the kind of person that makes other want to become better people... a leader among leaders." Xenovia said as she stabbed Excalibur Mimic into the ground and took a step back from it with a smile on her face as she gestured to it with one hand.

"We haven't known each other long nya." Naruto pointed out again, before Xenovia nodded and looked him dead in the eye.

"I don't know why either, but you have this aura around you... an aura that makes me want to place my faith in you. If anyone should wield Excalibur, it should be somebody that can protect the sword without needing the sword." Xenovia stated as she gestured to the blade stabbed into the ground again, before Naruto nodded and stepped forward to take the blade out of the ground. Like with Excalibur Ruler, the sword jerked out of the stone without any trouble. Naruto didn't know why, but he was touched by Xenovia's words. If she said that she was just going to give him these swords, then he was going to believe her.

"Thank you Xenovia, from now on you are one of my friends. If you ever need me, then you can count on my help." Naruto stated back to her as he transformed Excalibur Mimic into the rope form from earlier and tied it around his arm. Xenovia coughed into her hand, before Naruto noticed that she seemed to be looking at him with a look of expectation on her face.

"As it well seems, I already need to ask for help. As the leader of my team, I would be punished for not only allowing a devil into the Church, but also learning of God's death and giving the Excalibur to a devil... I do not think I will be able to return to the Church... I need a place to live." Xenovia reasoned with Naruto, and he couldn't help but chuckle nervously at that. Naruto couldn't help but chuckle at how he seemed to be a magnet for nuns and other followers of God. Did he have some kind of unique scent to him that made the nuns want to be around him or something, because it seemed like that.

"Yeah, if you need a place to stay, then you can stay with me. A free room just opened up anyway." Naruto said, knowing that Asia was currently moving into his room so a free room was indeed going to open up. Of course, this was going to affect his sex life with Asia, because now he would have to make sure both Koneko AND Xenovia were out of the apartment before he could even up that damn score. Naruto was okay with being behind Asia in the score, but he would be damned if the reason he was behind her was that he sneezed and lost control. That was a low blow, but he was sure that he would be able to even it up again without being interupted.

"I see, then thank you very much." Xenovia commented back to her, and she would be handing him Excalibur Destruction as well, but he only had two hands to carry swords with so she couldn't really hand him a sword that didn't have the power to change shape into a rope to tie around the arm. Honestly, she was also placing her faith in him to survive Shion fortelling his death, because if he died then she would have all the swords. If he survived though, he was proving that he could defy fate, and by extension show that he wasn't like those that weren't worthy to use one of the four great Holy Swords.

She herself was the wielder of the legendary Durandal, another of the four great holy swords. She was happy with her own sword, so she had no such need for Excalibur, nor did she had the desire to take wasn't rightfully hers. She did believe that the sword belonged to Naruto though, because he was not only the only person she felt she could put her faith in to use it wisely, but he was also the holder of the strongest of the Excalibur fragments. He simply had the most claim to the completed version of the sword.

"So, any idea how to find the fragments nya?" Naruto asked with a his brow furrowed in frustration, before Naruto slapped himself for not thinking of it before. Naruto held his hand out into thin air, before he summoned four red magic circles out of nothing. Placing two hands on the hilts of the swords he was carrying, he placed both Excalibur Blessing and Excalibur Ruler into the Sealed Dimmension that he used to hold some of the things that he found, but Koneko didn;t want in the apartment. Naruto then grabbed the rope and turned it into the same sowrd form that Xenovia used, before he placed it into the third circle so that it vanished into his Sealed Dimmension. Xenovia got the message and took the banadges off of her larger sword, before she tossed it to him like it weighed nothing. Naruto caught the sword, before he started to sweat drop when he realized something.

This sword was taller than him, and weighed more than him.

Placing this sword into the Sealed Dimmension as well, he sighed in relief at four fragments of the Excalibur sword being in his possession. Xenovia was a smart girl, she knew that when she saw him place the sword into a sealed zone that she should have him place Destruction into one as well. That way if they were defeated, the nobody would be able to get them and reforge Excalibur without breaking into Naruto's sealed dimmension, but that was impossible without knowing the phrase, having a key to it, or being Naruto.

'Hmmm, now that I won't be able to return to the Church... I wonder what I should do when this is all over. I know I will be staying in this city, but what am I going to do with myself?' Xenovia thought with a frown as the two of them started to walk together to try and pick up the signature of the holy swords. Xenovia looked towards Naruto for a moment, and she remembered the ease in which he was able to take on a Sacred Gear user. He didn't even have to try, meaning that he was both skilled and was packing a lot of raw power under his belt.

A very good combination, and with his looks and potential for the future she would have to admit that he would be a fine catch.

A fine catch indeed... and just like that Xenovia was pretty sure that she just found what she wanted do to with her life.

A FINE catch indeed.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	51. Chapter 51 Before a Fight

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This doesn't sit well with me, and where is Naruto?" Rias commented while biting her thumb as she tried to think of a way out of her current situation. Last night, the very same night that she had heard from Asia that Naruto never returned home, she had been faced by one of the founding members of the group of Fallen Angels known as the Grigori. The ten winged Fallen Angel that had once led God's armies into battle against Devils, a war mongering Fallen Angel that went by the name of Kokabiel. She had been told that if she didn't bring her peerage to the school ground tonight, then Kokabiel would destroy the entire city and everyone in it without mercy. That was something that Rias couldn't allow to happen, because that would not only mean the lives of thousands innocent people being lost, but also another Great War between the three factions would be started as well.

"This is worrying, but we don't exactly have the time to search for him." Akeno advised Rias with a frown of her own across her face, while the others started to look around in the hopes that Naruto would just appear out of thin air like he always would when he wanted to surprise people that were looking for him. Akeno knew that Naruto was off doing something, but like Rias she had no idea just WHAT he was doing. They were all surprised when moments later the door opened to reveal Naruto coming through the door with his orange battle outfit already on his body. Koneko was the one that was the most surprised, while some of the others seemed to be less so. Rias sighed in relief at Naruto finally showing up when they needed him, while Yuuto stood up from his seat and walked over to Naruto and gave him a thankful pat on the shoulder.

"Glad to see you again bro." Yuuto stated with a small smile on his face, while Naruto looked at Yuuto with a raised eyebrow. He wasn't sure if this was a change for the better or not, but he was sure that something strange was going on. Looking at Rias with an expectant look on his face, she sighed before smiling at him. She was glad that Naruto was back as well, before she frowned and looked at him sterny.

"You couldn't have come back at a better time Naruto, the situation has taken a turn for the worse since you left." Rias stated with a light smirk on her face now that their secret weapon was back with them. She felt better going into a fight with her star player with her, and now that her star player had returned she wouldn't hesitate to face off against Kokabiel now.

"Okay, what has happened and why nya?" Naruto asked with his arms crossed, knowing that something strange had happened in the time that he had been with Xenovia searching for the Holy swords. He was sure that he had felt the presence of two relativally strong Fallen Angels in the city, so he had wanted to make sure that Rias and the rest of them were okay. He could even sense these two Fallen Angels just above the gym area of the school at this very moment. Something was off about this, and he was sure that Rias would be more than happy to explain to him just what was going on here. She seemed like she would have told him even if he hadn't asked her to tell him.

"Things have gone to hell in a hand basket since you had left, and now Kokabiel has openly declared a challenge to us. If we don't accept his challenge, then he will destroy the entire city and everyone in it." Rias said with a small amount of her desire to kill the fallen angel leaking through her tone, while Naruto looked around the room so see who all was going to be going in on this fight. Naruto knew Rias, and he knew that anyone she was taking into a fight would be in this room with them so that they could get ready for the fight to start. So far the only people he could see in the room were Rias, Akeno, Koneko, and Yuuto. That was a rather small fighting force to use to go up against Kokabiel, but he could see why the others weren't being included into this fight.

Blaze just wasn't ready for a fight on this level, and neither were the others that recently joined the peerage. None of them had any skill when it came to working with everyone as a team, while Rias had been training the others for years in working together. Naruto was sure that Rias had them doing something important, but he was also sure that Gasper would be of some use during the fight... never mind, Gasper was hiding in his box, meaning that he would be in the fight just like the rest of them.

"Where are the others? What do you have them doing?" Naruto questioned, and Rias nodded grimly.

"They aren't ready for this kind of combat, so I sent everyone else to Sona to help power the barrier that will be placed around the school. The more people fueling the barrier, the stronger it will be. Asia has sent me a text with your phone, and she will be coming to the battle as well so that she can heal us if we get hurt." Rias explained to him all of the people that would be battling, and while Naruto didn't like his fiance getting into this fight, he would admit that it was her choice on what she wanted to do. If Asia was going to come help them by fighting or by healing, then that was her choice. He would respect that, but he would also be making sure to protect her with his life should the need arise. Naruto was sure that she would be able to survive this with all of them working together, but he couldn't help but worry about her placing herself in harms way for others. He didn't want to lose her, but he didn't want to make her feel like he was trying to control her life either.

He had never been in a relationship before, so this was all new to him.

"That sounds good and all, but when are we suppose to meet in battle nya?" Naruto asked with a raised eyebrow, before Rias looked away slightly, knowing that he wasn't going to like the answer to this question. He had come just in time, because as of this moment they only had ten more minutes of getting ready for the battle.

"We have ten minutes left before we have to meet him behind the gym." Yuuto said to Naruto, knowing that Rias would try and break it to him a bit more gently that he wasn't going to have much time to prepare. Naruto sweat dropped at how little time they had to prepare for the battle, even though Naruto didn't need to prepare anything now that he had all he would need with him at this moment.

"Just like a bully beating a nerd." Koneko commented dryly, noticing that behind the gym seemed to be the number one spot to meet somebody for a fight when at a school. That or on top of the roofs, but that seemed to be a spot for rivals to settle things against each other. Koneko stood up and fixed her dark blue boxing gloves on, and she looked at the pink cat paw designs on the top of each one to make sure that they were without flaw. She wanted her hits to hurt as much as possible, so she was going to wear these to bring the pain to anyone unlucky enough to get close to her. She already had a list of places that she would be aiming for to inflicyt the most pain, and they were the center of the body, the face, the neck, the crotch, the eyes, the crotch, the nose, the crotch... yeah, she wanted to maul somebody in the crotch. If they were male, then she would be making sure to rip something from them.

Naruto and Kuroka had both always told her that if she should ever get in a fight with a male, so always go for the delicates to make things even more painful. Of course, they told her that for different reasons. Koneko was a little bit shorter than Naruto, so it was easier for her to go for crotches than it was for her to go for heads... in a way she was going for the head no matter what option she picked. Though, Naruto had told her if she ever went for HIS crotch when they sparred then he would be getting back at her in the most humiliating way possible. The last time he had humiliated her he had stuck his finger in his mouth, before he placed it in her ear in front of people.

"I take offence to that, I never went for nerds. I was Naruto-kun's exclusive bully." Akeno said with a teasing smile, and for a brief moment Naruto felt like hitting her. He really felt like hurting Akeno, because she had always told him that she bullied everyone as a kid. Now that he was hearing that she only bullied him, and Rias on occasion, the urge to hit her made itself known to him.

"You bullied me as well." Gasper complained lightly, while Naruto sighed in relief when he remembered how Akeno would tease and make fun of Gasper. He wasn't the only male that had been teased without holding back, she also teased the hell out of Gasper as well... but Gasper had some more lasting affects to the teasing. While Akeno had given Naruto a fear of pedobear, she had given Gasper a good amount of fear for new females and females in general.

"You made fun of my boobs." Koneko commented with a twitching eye, while Naruto raised an eyebrow at Akeno. Koneko was sensative about her small chest, and now he knew the reason why she was so self-conscious about it. Sure, she had a small chest, but no matter how much Naruto tried to tell her that she wasn't flat she just wouldn't listen to him. She seemed to think that A-cup and flat chested were the exact same thing. Of course, Koneko was almost to a B-Cup, but she seemed to be of the opinion that anything smaller than a C or D cup was considered flat chested these days... when her friends were boob monsters like Rias and Akeno it was easy to see how that was her opinion.

"You made fun of anime." Rias said with narrowed eyes, while Akeno giggled to herself at how she seemed to have bullied everyone in the room. The only one that didn't have a bully story to talk about was Yuuto, but that was because nothing Akeno could do would really get to him.

"Well, then I guess I will need to try some more to become your personal bully eh Naruto?" Akeno asked with her eyes closed in a way to show that she was slightly serious about this. Naruto face palamed, before he decided that it wasn't worth it. It really wasn't. Rias looked at the clock on the wall, before sighed sighed and stood up.

"Lets head out and show Kokabiel that he shouldn't mess with the Gremory family!" Rias said with a contagious smirk on her face, and soon everyone in the room hads matchings smirks on their faces as they got up and started to head out of the room.

"I'm going to cut him to pieces." Yuuto said with a small smile on his face as he stood behind Rias with a sword in his hand, before he was joined by Gasper, who had a nervous look on his face, but he seemed none the less determined to prove himself during this fight.

"His sack is going to be popped." Koneko stated in a monotone as she joined Gasper and Yuuto standing behind Rias, while Akeno just giggled at the sadistic method of torturing a male. SHe pitied any male that had to deal with an angry cat like Koneko, because she was sure that somebody was going to have their balls busted tonight.

"You guys are so weird nya." Naruto commented as he joined in, before they all started to head towards the battlefield as a group. As they were walking out nodody noticed as Naruto smirked very lightly behind them all.

This was going to be good.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the No Star (THEN) Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please! **_


	52. Chapter 52 True Excalibur

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**This chapter will confuse you, trust me.**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Teme..." Naruto said when he saw the very same Fallen Angel that he had seen the night that he had killed Raynare, and this Fallen Angel was standing right next to none other than a middle aged black haired male wearing very expencive looking black and golding robes, his long black hair r parted around his long pointed ears, and his glowing red and yellow eyes staring down at the group from the sky with blood lust clear in them. Naruto actually completely ignored Kokabiel ijn favor of staring into the onix eyes of the familiar Fallen Angel.

"Dope, to think that our match would come this quickly. I have to say, I am pleased with this outcome." The duck haired Fallen Angel stated with a smirk on his face, while Naruto glared at the male for the insulting nickname... while completely ignoring his also insulting nickname he had used on the other male. Though, the Fallen Angel didn't seem to care about his nickname as he landed on the ground and stared at the group that was going to face him, before he glanced up at Kokabiel out of the side of his eye. Kokabiel smirked when he saw the look, before he waved his hand and neared towards the ground himself with a soft thump of his feet touching the dirt.

"You know this guy?" Yuuto asked Naruto with a curious expression.

"Never met him before in my life, but he looks like a bastard, hence the nickname bastard." Naruto stated with a deadpan tone, while everyone that heard him sweat dropped at how much of an idiot Naruto could be sometimes. Even the Fallen Angel teen looked at Naruto like he was an idiot, before he smirked at him and pointed to his forehead with his thumb like he was going to introduce himself. He got most everyone's attention, while the others looked towards the golden glow that was happening behind Kokabiel and the mysterious Fallen Angel. Ris and Yuuto were the only ones paying any mind to the golden glow in the background, and what they saw... was NOT pleasant.

Seven Swords... the seven Fragments of the Excalibur sword were all inside of one of the most complicated Alchemy formulas that Rias had ever layed her eyes on. All seven swords were placed in a circle fashion, and there were two people standing outside of the circle. One was a person that was covered in cloaks so that his face wasn't visible at the moment, while the other was a white haired male sitting on the ground with his priest robes getting dirt on them while he waited for whatever was happening to get finished. Rias gulped lightly as took a step back out of impulse when she went through a mental list... Ruler... Destruction... Mimic... Blessing... Rapidly... Nightmare... Transparency... all seven of the fragments were inside of the formula, meaning only one thing.

The group from the Church had failed to keep their swords safe, and now they were in the hands of the enemy.

"Never met me before... how stupid of you Dope. When you slaughtered that low class Fallen Angel I was there, you saw me. Anyway, I guess it is time for me to make my own introduction... My name is Sasuke Himejima, the first born child of Baraqiel and Shuri Himejima... the pleasure is all yours." The now named Sasuke Himejima greeted, and everyone looked towards Akeno with a shocked look... and were greeted with an extremely shocked look on her face when she heard the names of the parents that this boy had.

"You have an older brother!?" Rias was the one that let out a surprised shout, while Akeno just looked at Sasuke with shock... shock that slowly gave way to anger and hatred that bloomed inside of her chest.

"No, my only family was my mother... and she is dead." Akeno stated with a frown on her face as she denied even having a small amount of family left in this world. Sasuke himself was chuckling, before he shook his head with his hands in his pockets.

"I agree fully, we are not family... no devil scum will ever have the honor of being related to me. Even more so a weak little girl like this one." Sasuke said with his arrogance showing when he compared the radiant power of everyone in the field. He knew for a fact that this girl came nowhere close to the level that he would need for even a small challenge, while Akeno glared at him and charged up a bolt of lighting at her fingertips before she pointed her hand at him. Sasuke only held his hand out with closed eyes as the lightning grew near to him, and less than a second after the lightning was shot at him it came in contact with his hand.

"I refuse to be related to Fallen Angel scum as well." Akeno muttered with her killing intent filling the area, while those that were sensative to it like Gasper whimpered under her large desire to go on a murderous rampage. She growled even further though when the lighting started to vanish quickly, before it started to seperate into smaller bolts of lighting. The smaller bolts shrank and started to fade away into Sasuke's hand, and when the attack was over Naruto frowned when he felt a rise occur in Sasuke's energy levels.

"Akeno, don't use magic on him... he absorbs it and adds the magic to his own reserves. He is skilled with lighting, just like you Akeno... don't give me that look." Naruto commented without needing to see Akeno giving him a glare for comparing the two of them so quickly. Naruto had just been making a comment that this guy was skilled with lightning, skilled to the point that he had a near immunity to it.

"Kill them Sasuke, kill them an once Excalibur is reforged it will be yours." Kokabiel stated with a demented grin on his face, before Sasuke sent the man a bored look. Sasuke frowned for a moment, before a sick grin started to form on the boy's face. A sadistic grin from somebody that loved to inflict pain and suffering upon others, a grin that Naruto knew all to well thanks to his friendship with Akeno, and seeing her inflict as much pain as possible on Stray Devils before killing them slowly. Sasuke turned back towards the group, before he glared at Naruto for some reason. Naruto glared right back, before Sasuke's eyes started to change from onix to blood red.

"Sacred Gear: Copy Wheel Eye... I don't need YOU to tell me to kill people Kokabiel. I have had my special eye on the Nekoshou for awhile now." Sasuke stated as he brought out all six of his wings, wings that were as black as charcoal. He blurred out of view faster than most of the people on the field could react, but Naruto twisted on his feet quick enough so that he was able to grab Sasuke's wrist just as a blade completely made up of lightning stopped two inches away fromn Akeno's eye.

"Rias, kill him now nya." Naruto ordered his King quickly, and she nodded and crossed her arms as reddish black flames of power appeared in front of her. She swung her arms out, and a large ball of her power came crashing towards Sasuke with amazing speed and power. The red eyes boy just narrowed his eyes, before he glared at the Power of Destruction that neared him. Swinging his lightning blade he cut right through the attack by using his Holy Element and defeating her Unholy power with it. The ball of destruction split into two balls, and Naruto was forced to let go of Sasuke so that one of them wouldn't hit him or Akeno. "Gasper, freeze him in his place now!" Naruto shouted out, before he grabbed Akeno and jumped out of the way with her breasts pressed up against the side of his head when Sasuke's blade of holy lightning was swung at her again.

"O-on it! Eep!" Gasper shouted as he closed his eyes when he saw the frightening image of Sasuke glaring at him before he could even try and use his Sacred Gear to freeze Sasuke in time. Gasper didn't even see the Holy Lightning Blade soaring in his direction before Koneko grabbed his hand and yanked him out of the way of the attack just as it sailed where he had been. She ducked under a slash headed towards her, before she got onto the ground and used a sweeping kick towards the Fallen Angel. He rather easily jumped over the slow and easily avoidable kick, and then he noticed Koneko smirking at him lightly... so lightly that only his now keen eyes were able to pick it up.

His wings went back into his body just as Yuuto came swinging his swords at them moments later, and the blond boy now passed by Sasuke without doing any kind of damage to the Fallen Angel.

"Akeno, do me nya." Naruto said from the air as he came soaring down at Sasuke, who was forced to stay in his place when Koneko used his hands to grab onto his ankles and physically hold him in place with her superior strength. Sasuke grit his teeth, before he saw Akeno shoot some kind of snow powder towards Naruto's fist... and Naruto's fist froze into a block of solid ice just as he let his fist crash into the top of Sasuke's skull and bust the ice open. Sasuke was stunned by the blow for half a second, before he swung his blade at Koneko's hands and MADE her let go of him long enough for him to jump far away from the ground that he had engaged in cloose combat with.

"Not so cocky now, are you Fallen Angel-san." Rias commented as she sent another blast of her Power of Destruction flying towards the back tracking Sasuke. The Fallen Angel frowned when he saw the completely eradicated areas that her power touched. It wasn't like the ground was scorched, more like that it was completely disintigrated just by coming in contact with her cursed power.

"So this is the Power of Destruction hailing from the Bael family... I had heard of the Gremory Heiress having this power, but I did not think she would have the skill to use it properly. This is an impresive group." Sasuke commented dryly as he absorbed another bolt of lighting sent at him by Akeno when he wasn't looking. He glared at her for a moment, before he briefly felt his body freeze up... he curged his power through his body and he regained perfect control once more. Looking for the source of his loss of control, he found the origin to be the small Dhampire girl... possibly cross dressing boy.

_Boost!_

"Huh?" Sasuke asked, before he jumped out of the way when a red and yellow blur rushed passed him and started going towards the group that he had just escaped. He frowned when he noticed that the blur stopped and was now standing in the middle of the group... it was the same nun that Raynare had been after... a nun with both the Boosted Gear and the Twilight Healing. If he remembered right, then this girl was also the one to defeat the Phenex girl... Asia Argento... her name was starting to become somewhat infamous in the Underworld for her victory over a Pure-Blooded Devil that hailed from the Phenex family.

"Sorry I'm late... I was Boosting myself up a little before coming here." Asia said as she entered the group, before she noticed that nobody was hurt yet and sighed in relief. She had been hoping to save up as much energy as possible and use it all just in case people needed healing. She had already boosted herself to her complete limit of number of times her body could handle the Boost, and with her magic boosted to such an extreme level she would be able to heal almost any wound as easily as touching it and thinking about it healing.

"Good for you, but stay back... this guy has been going for kill blows. You can't heal yourself from decapitation, and we might need you to heal us. Stay out of the fight if you can." Rias stated lowly so that Sasuke and the others couldn't hear her giving Asia orders. Naruto heard her, but he refused to comment on it for fear that his personal views on the matter would come out. He didn't want Asia in this battle at all, or in any battles... he just wanted her to stay safe.

"Boosted Gear and Twilight Healing, Rook Nekoshou, slut, Sword Birth, Forbidden Balor View, Gremory with the Power of Destruction, and a small Queen Nekoshou... you have your work cut out for you Sasuke. Freed! How long until the True Excalibur is finished!?" Kokabiel asked with a smirk on his face as the white haired priest turned around and looked towards to the cloaked figure for a few moments and some muttering was heard between the two near the Excalibur blades.

"A few minutes, five minutes at the most." Freed said calmly, and Kokabiel raised an eyebrow at how calm the usually insane priest was acting, before he shrugged it off as the calm before the storm. Freed would be going ape shit on the devils when he had the first chance to.

"Then... fast!" Sasuke said, before he had to fly into the air to avoid a group of powerful bubbles that exploded and destroyed everything within a twenty meter zone around the bubbles. Rocks and shards of concrete were sent flying into the air as a dust cloud was kicked up, and Naruto took the opening to run into the dust cloud. Sasuke flapped his wings and stayed in the air, before he placed his hands together and formed a bus sized Spear of Light above his head. Throwing the spear into the dust cloud, a yellow explosion rocked the ground and detroyed forty meters around the dust cloud. The dust was cleared right away, and it showed that he had missed big time... Naruto himself appeared moments later with Yuuto and Gasper being held by his arms.

'When a person's views are turned upside down, those with a Sacred Gear gain something called-' Naruto started to think as he threw Yuuto towards Sasuke, while he landed on the ground with Gasper. Yuuto placed his hands together, and both white and black energy started to gather in his hands.

"Balance Breaker: Sword of the Betrayer!" Yuuto shouted as he created a sword that had a very long blade that was a little longer than Yuuto was tall, and the blade was wider than Yuuto's head with a long black streak with red writing going down the middle of the sword. The sword was without a real guard on it, and it was giving off not only the energy of a Demonic Sword... but also the very same every of a Holy Sword. Yuuto sped right passed Sasuke and swung his sword, while Sasuke created a Sword of Light and swung it so that he blocked Yuuto's sword as he passed by. Naruto smirked when a cut appeared on Sasuke's arm as his Sword of Light broked and faded into light dust, showing that Yuuto's sword was the stronger of the two.

"Both Holy and Demonic... a Holy Demonic Sword." Naruto said with a smirk as he jumped and caught Yuuto, before he dragged both Gasper and Yuuto out of range as the area they were at exploded when a pissed off Sasuke destroyed the ground they had been on with a large spear of light. Naruto smirked again, before he threw Gasper towards Sasuke... with the Dhampire boy screaming in horror then entire time, while Sasuke summoned a spear of light and prepared to stap Gasper through the head. Sasuke clinked his teeth though when a stream of the Power of Destruction came roaring through, and forced him to fly out of the way or face being injured in a painful way. Gasper turned into a flock of bats and started to move around, before he quickly reformed in the middle of the group and out of harms way for the moment.

"Just like cockroaches..." Kokabiel commented as he watched Sasuke struggle to land a good hit against the groups good teamwork. Showing that the six winged Fallen Angel had a ways to go before he could handle a group of people that fought this well together. He compared them to cockroaches simple because when you thought you were about to kill one, another three come out and distract you long enough for the one to escape. That was why Kokabiel summoned a Spear of Light of his own and took aim towards Rias, knowing that her Power of Destruction was one of the bigger threats. Throwing the spear, he watched with a sick grin as Rias didn't notice the spear until it was far to late.

"Buchou!" Koneko shouted out as she noticed the spear of light coming from Rias' blind spot, then with her shout everyone was able to turn just in time so see Naruto grab Rias' hand and yank her out of the way as the spear of light sailed passed them and destroyed the Gym building behind when in a yellow explosion.

"Thank you Naruto, you saved my life." Rias commented as she and Naruto landed on their feet not far away from the crater that had once been a building.

"No problem nya, but don't let your guard down again." Naruto stated with a frown on his face, because he knew trhat if that attack had hit then war would be a promised outcome when Sirzechs stormed the Grigori hunting for heads. Right now, Rias' life was the most important one to protect, because her life was the one that would decide if another Great War between the three factions restarted. If Rias died, then it was pretty much all over even if they killed Kokabiel, so protecting her would take priority over their own lives.

"Speak for yourself." Sasuke commented as a lightning coated fist burst through Naruto's heart, and blood escaped out of Naruto's mouth as the deadly blow was landed on him. Sasuke now had everyone's attention as he threw Naruto's body to the side, and seconds later he created a large Light Spear and completely destroyed Naruto's body before anyone could try and heal the damage down to him. The crater in the ground being all that was left when the dust from the attack settled down... and without Naruto being in the crater.

"No..." Koneko whispered with unbelieving wide eyes as she gazed into the crater, while the others looked on in shock as well. Nobody could believe that the most powerful of their group had been taken out in one move like that, while Asia collapsed to her knees with tears going down her face freely as she looked at where Naruto had been.

"One less devil to deal with, so whose next?" Sasuke asked with a smirk on his face, before everyone... even Gasper, was glaring death at him. Not even Asia was able to resist the need to glare death at Sasuke for what he just did, while a black and red aura sprang forth around Rias as she started to talk under her breath and a red circle appear in front of her with her family crest in the middle of it.

"I'm gonna kill you..." Everyone turned their heads when they heard Gasper's muttering as darkness started to form around his legs, and he stared at Sasuke with dead eyes. Sasuke looked at Gasper for a moment, before he saw the darkness swirl and grow in mass as it headed straight towards him... and everyone watched in shock as Sasuke's eye started to bleed as the darkness was set on fire with flames as black as night. The darkness then grew larger until it swallowed up the black flames and devoured them, while Sauske narrowed his eyes at the strange power without worrying to much over it.

He cut a bolt of lightning in half and jumped out of the way of the darkness that threatened to swallow him hole, before he kicked Yuuto away without a care... the biggest threat to him was gone now. He was easily able to track their movements and counter them or dodge them. He appeared behind Gasper moments later with a spear of light ready to impale Gasper through the head, before the boy turned his head and glared at Sasuke with darkness surging up and trying to wrap around Sasuke to consume him. Clicking his teeth again, he had to use his full flight speed to escape getting killed by the darkness.

'I killed one, but they all seem to have gotten stronger!' Sasuke thought in anger as he flew higher to run away from a huge amount of Power of Destruction that roared passed him and destroyed a section of the magical barrier in the sky, before the entire barrier just completely fell apart. He glared down at the darkness and the Power of Destruction that was threatening to kill him, before he noticed lightning being mixed into the power Rias was using to enhance it even further.

Everyone winced when a BRIGHT golden light filled the area, and a powerful Holy aura filled the entire field.

Excalibur was complete again.

"Freed, why don't you use Excalibur to join in on the fun and slay some devils with Sasuke?" Kokabiel asked with a wide grin on his face when the white haired priest grabbed Excalibur and started to walk towards Kokabiel with a wide smile on his own. He was completely silent as he made his move towards the devils, and just as he passed by Kokabiel... he turned on his heel and rushed forward and stabbed Kokabiel... right through the heart.

'Traitor!?' Sasuke thought in shock, before Freed pulled the sword out and swung the blood off of it while the confused Kokabiel fell to his knees in shock over the fact that HE had been betrayed by his most loyal servant. He glared up at Freed weakly and saw the insane priest giving him a dark look... then he looked at the weapon that had stabbed him in the chest. He glaed at the Holy Sword being held by the white haired male, the golden blade of the sword with thin and about 4 feet long. The handle and guard of the sword was shaped like a fancy cross, with a red gem in the bottom of the handle and the middle of the guard. The edges of the blade were lined with silver, and it had an unearthly glow about it.

"Sorry, but slaying Devils isn't in my interest... nya." The white haired male stated with a voice that matched perfectly... with the white haired boy that had been killed not long ago. The figure of the pirest lost a lot of height, and started to get thinner as the face of the priest started to get a little more round as three whisker marks appeared on each cheek... the eyes of the man turned dark yellow with slit pupils, and the straight white hair started to stick up in a spiked up mess. The clothes around the shorter figure became amazingly loose, before they were ripped off so show that the now revealed Naruto was wearing the Church battle clothes... with black pants... under the clothes, even if the pants were unbuttoned.

"What!? I killed you... a clone!?" Sasuke shouted in frustration, while Naruto stuck his tongue out at Sasuke before he swung the True Excalibur and beheaded Kokabiel while the man was bleeding out of his chest... he didn't have much time left in hisdm anyway after being stabbed in the heart. Kokabiel's body was turned into golden dust as he was completely destroyed, while Naruto mentally cheered for himself at his brilliant plan working.

"Yep, when me and Xenovia over there-" Naruto said as he pointed towards Xenovia, who stripped off the MANY cloaked she had been wearing to imitate an older male figure. He then swung Excalibur again in a downwards motion, and a fifty foot wide crater appeared under the blade the second the tip of the blade hit the ground. Cracks were lined in the crater, and Naruto landed on his feet inside the crater after testing the raw power of a light swung from Excalibur. "Well, when we were looking for the other Excalibur Fragments, we came across a old man and this Freed guy... well, I took out Freed and stole his clothes. The Xenovia and I used my Excalibur Ruler to get the old man to tell use the Formula he was going to use on the Excalibur Fragments, and give us the seal for it. Then I disguised myself as Freed and took all the Fragments here, while Xenovia disguised herself as the old man and the rest is history Nyahahahahaha!" Naruto finished with a laugh, while Rias and the others looked at Naruto in shock at the cleverly thought out plan that would allow...

...

"You were the one that kicked my ass!?" Yuuto shouted in shock as he pointed a finger at Naruto, while Naruto chuckled sheepishly and tossed Excalibur from hand to hand.

"Yep, I kicked your ass and made you learn a lesson. I have also been disguised as a member of the Church, have repaired he Church, and have been teaming up with and feeding the Exorcists that have been looking for the Excalibur Fragments. I have had a VERY active week nya." Naruto chuckled out when he wasn't holding back his laughter, and when that was reigned in he looked at the shocked faces of everyone... and he almost broke out in laughter again while Xenovia walked up next to him with her arms crossed under her chest and a smirk on her face.

"Almost nobody expects to get stabbed in the back, so somebody of Kokabiel's arrogance wouldn't expect somebody loyal to him to be the one to kill him. He had his guard dropped, and that was his final mistake." Xenovia explained the best part of the plan, while Sasuke sighed and his Spear of Light vanished as he cancelled his power.

"Then I have no reason to stay, I will see you later Dope." Sasuke stated as he flew off with the moon in the sky lighting his escape, while Naruto smirked up at the flying figure.

"Yeah, you better run you chicken headed chicken nya." Naruto commented dryly, before he turned his face and was met face to face with Rias' chest as she wrapped him up in a fierce hug with tears falling down her face that were falling from her joy to see him alive. Naruto sighed, before he wrapped and arm around her as well and allowed her to pull him into her chest. He then gulped when he felt the stares of two girls piercing him to his very soul, so letting go of his King he looked over to see Koneko, Gasper, and Asia sending him... looks. He had no idea what the looks meant, but he was pretty sure that he was in trouble.

He... was most likely on the couch tonight.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	53. Chapter 53 Old Bosses

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

'Otouto... I wish he would stop bringing strange girls into our home." Koneko thought with a twitching eyebrow as she left the the grocery store with a few bags of groceries hanging from her arms. Each bag was about the same size as he head, and she was carrying five bags on each arm with no trouble at all thanks to her superior strength. Since the arrival of the nun Xenovia, their food expenses had risen yet again... with Asia she could understand and accept her living under the same roof and eating their food. Koneko had pretty much given the girl her blessing to marry Naruto, and the two of them were trying to set a date and location for the wedding. Asia was nearly part of the family, and the girl was trying to find a part-time job to help out... but because she wasn't good at Japanese she was having some major trouble actually finding a job that would take her... kind or not, when you were trying to find a job in Japan, then it was best to have a good grasp of Japanese.

Xenovia on the other hand, had a perfect grasp of Japanese... her problem was the fact that she had almost no sense of decency or the ability to understand what was the time and place for her to say certain things. Her mouth had already gotten her into two fights since moving in, and one of those fights happened to be with a girl that had been stalking Naruto. Naruto didn't seem to care that much about stalkers, and normally he would just trick them into leaving, but Xenovia had instigated a fight by calling the girl out of the bushes and saying that her stalking was creepy as hell.

Naruto was actually out working on helping Asia find a job that would need her English speaking skills, as well as helping her learn Japanese. Of course, Xenovia was out doing something at the recently repaired Church, and Rias was settling some kind of deal that she had made with Sona in exchange for the girl's help.

Tripping on her own feet, Koneko swung her arms to balance herself out. Though, in response to her regaining her balance all of the bags that she had bought went flying in front of her. Koneko regained her balance, and she was about to run and catch the bags, before she saw a quick moving thin item swiftly snap all of the bags out of the air in a matter of seconds before even a single bag could hit the ground. Koneko's dark yellow eyes opened wider in surprise when she noticed that she didn't sense a single bit of a devil's, fallen angel's, youkai's, or even an angel's aura coming from the person that had caught the bags. Her eyes watched as the swift blur came a complete stop.

A walking stick, that was what had caught all ten of the bags before they hit the ground. An old fashioned hand crafted walking stick, and holding onto said walking stick was an... elderly woman in her late 70's... the woman had her eyes closed and she had a gentle smile on her face as she held onto the other end of the stick with a single hand. Her face was wrinkled, and her skin had a fair bit of sag to it from the woman's advanced age. Her hair was as white as the fallen snow, and wrapped up in twin buns at the sides of her head with two chopsticks sticking out of each bun. Her skin was light color, and she had a fair amount of darker spots on her skin. Unlike the people around them, she had on an old style chinese dress in the color red, with yellow dragons going on the sides.

"Careful now child, you wouldn't want to hurt yourself carrying all of these." The elderly woman said as if she wasn't holding onto the entire ten bags using one arm and a stick. Konekoi's eye twitched without her knowing, mostly because she was being called weak again because of her small size.

"I will be more careful... can I have those back?" Koneko asked as she looked at the bags hanging from the older woman's stick, before she heard the sound of the woman laughing lightly with her other hand covering her mouth in a polite show of joy.

"Hahaha, young people these days. Always in the rush to hurry, and not taking the time to enjoy youth. Why don't you walk with me young one?" The elderly woman asked kindly, and Koneko's eyes went to the bags of groceries before she noticed that the woman had something... unique about the way she was talking. Koneko looked up, before she looked around herself lightly to see if this was some kind of trap. Then she looked towards the woman again, before she nodded... frankly, she figured that she wouldn't be getting those groceries back unless she did go with the lady. She could always get them back with a little force, but that would ruin her reputation and by extension Rias' and Naruto's reputations. When the elderly woman started to walk into the other direction with the groceries all balances perfectly on the wooden staff, Koneko followed with her eyes trained on the woman to make sure that she wasn't some kind of shape shifter in disguise... yeah, when you had a brother that could freely control his shape, size, gender, and looks in general you got into the habit of looking for any signs of a person not being used to the body they were in.

Unnatural foot steps, a constant motion that would show not being used to the length of the limbs, constantly correcting grip and the muscles jumping from trying to control the twitching of the joints.

Nothing, this older woman was showing none of these signs, showing that she wasn't a shape shifter taking the form of a elderly lady. Unless she had a perfect ability to get used to other people's bodies like Naruto, then this was a true older woman.

'This woman... she walks with grace. Every step is measured without trying, and the air around her is even more peaceful and understanding than Buchou's... even in her elder age, she has aged like a fine wine... growing more wise as her age increase.' Koenko observed the humming older woman as she and Koneko walked through the streets, looking very much like a grandmother would when walking with her grandchild. That was the problem with white hair, you always looked like you were related to almost every older person with the same skin tone as you. Older people also seemed to like taling to a young person with the same color hair as them, or they would go on about how putting die in her hair was wrong... Koneko's hair wasn't dyed, but older folks though it was. In her defence, Nekomata and Nekoshou's hair usually came in the same colors as a cats fur. The main colors you would find on a Nekoshou were white, black, and brown. It was rare for a Nekomata to have any other colors of hair, while hair color stood out as a status symbol among their race.

Brown haired Nekomata were on the lower end when it came to status, and not getting as much respect as other colors. If you compared them to Devils, then Brown Haired Nekomata were very similar to Low-Class Devils in power and potential. If your hair was brown, then it was said that your potential as a Senjutsu and Youjutsu user was a lot weaker than the other colors. Brown haired were at the bottom of the scale, and their abilities with Senjutsu and Youjutsu were the weakest among their race.

Black haired Nekomata were next on that list, and they got much more respect than other Nekomata. Of course, the shade of that hair also showed where their potental for Senjutsu and Youjutsu was. The darker the shade of black, the higher you ranked. Hair that was about dark grey was normally considered to the Middle-Class for Nekomata, while pitch black like Kuroka's was considered to be High-Class with the potental to gain power equal to that of an Ultimate-Class if they were trained correctly. These were the cats that usually partnered up with a Witch, and silently controlled them while training their skills. Kuroka herself ranked around Ultimate-Class because of her power with both Senjutsu and Youjutsu.

Finally, the White haired Nekomata like Naruto and Koneko were the most valued among their species. They had the highest levels of potentail for Senjutsu and Youjutsu, surpassing even the potental that Kuroka had. Of course, their status as the more powerful breed of Nekomata known as Nekoshou made their potential even greater than before. To Nekomata though, those with white hair were considered to be the same as High-Class or even Ultimate-Class. Kuroka had said that their mother had been a white haired Nekoshou, while their father had been a black haired Nekoshou. Meaning that among Nekoshou, Koneko and Naruto was at the top of the food chain and were among the most respected. They had the highest potental for mastering their Senjutsu and Youjutsu.

"Be careful, don't let yourself get distracted again." The elderly woman said with a soft smile on her face as she walked ahead of Koneko, who blinked with a small amount of pink on her cheeks out of the embarrassment of getting lost in thought.

"Where are we going?" Koneko asked suddenly, not wanting to be gone from home for too long when she was suppose to be the one to bring home the groceries today. She always got onto Naruto for taking forever, so she would be a hypocrite for being late as well when she knew that it was never truly Naruto's fault that he had a horrible sense of direction when walking in a city.

"Young people, it isn't about the destination child, but the trip you take to get there. I was thinking that maybe you would like the smell the flowers, or just sit in the park as feed birds... maybe even just get lost on the road of life." The old woman said with a matured smile, while Koneko groaned lightly when she realized that this woman wasn't going to give up on making her take her time. She followed the woman anyway as they walked into the park, and the older woman picked one of the flowers on the ground and lifted it up to her face as gave it a soft sniff. Koneko saw her place the flower in her hair, before she turned to Koneko with a smile. "My Grandchild used to make me a crown of flowers everytime she came to visit, she was always a spirited little tyke. Got into so much trouble, and she would always play in the dirt just because she could... she was a very nice girl." The old woman said with a light air to her voice.

"Was?" Koneko couldn't stop herself from asking, and the lady nodded.

"She died last year when she caught a bad illness, but even on her death bed she gave me the most gentle smile as I placed a crown of flowers on her head. Her parents died the year before, so she had been living alone... car crash. She would come over to visit as much as possible, and it was sad to see the embers of her flicker and die... but she died happy, and I guess that is all I can ask for." The older woman said with a gentle smile again, and Koneko couldn't see her eyes so she just assumed that the older woman had a sad look in her eyes. Koneko could understand why as well, because she just admit to her children and grandchildren dying before her. It was painful for a parent to see their children die, but she didn't seem to be moping either.

"Do you miss her?" Koneko asked without thinking, not having her parents she had never known what it was like to talk to one about these kinds of things... it was a humbling experience for her to say the least.

"Yes, I miss her everyday. I miss her parents as well, and my husband. Of course, death isn't goodbye, just so long for now. I will be reunited with them one day, sooner or later I will see them again. Until then, I will carry their memories in my heart, and enjoy life." The old woman said as a small bird landed on her finger when she stretched her hand out, before she brought the bird to her face and it flew away at the sudden movement. The old lady smiled gently as she watched the bird fly away, before she laughed to herself. "Of course, I also want young people to enjoy youth as well... we only live this life once. We have to be strong to survive, but that doesn't mean we can't just relax... and smell the flowers." The old woman said as she took the flower from her hair and gave it to Koneko, who took the flower and smelled it before giving it back to the older woman.

"You are very graceful..." Koneko commented with a small amount of suspicion in her eyes, something the older lady didn't notice when she chuckled kindly at Koneko.

"Why thank you child, your words are very kind. My husband and I were martial artists in our youth, and it shows even now. It does my heart proud to see a good martail artist these days... today's fighters aren't the best around when compared to in my time... of course, I did see this young man training in the park a few weeks ago." The old woman said with a slight sigh at the end of her sentence, and Koneko nodded lightly. The park was a space where it wasn't odd to find the occasional person from one of the dojo's in town training their body.

Koneko was forced to stop when the older woman gently placed the bags on the ground, before she turned towards Koneko with the same smile that she had when she had first came in contact with Koneko.

"Well, I have kept you long enough. Thank you for spending some time with this old relic, you can take your bags and leave if you want to." The old lady said just as Koneko started to reach towards the bags on the ground. Koneko snapped back when the wooden staff crashed into the ground in front of her hand, before she looked up at the old woman with an annoyed look on her face. Said old woman just looked back at her with a small smile on her face, but something was hidden deep in those wrinkles. "Oh, and here I thought you wanted to leave. Your bags are here when you want to leave, just take them and go." The old woman said with the same smile... that was pissing Koneko off.

Koneko ran towards the bags and prepared to use her smaller body, and Youkai/Devil speed that naturally surpassed that of a humans to get the bags. She blinked in surprise when the old lady just lightly stepped on her foot, before she used her stick to tap Koneko on the shoulder and sent her tumbling into the ground when she completely lost her balance. She looked up at the old lady in disbelief, not because the lady was strong enough to knock her over, but because she had been able to predict and counter her without using very much energy at all... most of the energy needed had been provided by Koneko with her movement.

She flipped herself up, before she ran towards the bags again and jumped over the old ladies foot when she looked like she was about to trip her. Koneko was surprised though when the old woman just used her left hand and placed it on Koneko's gut, before she placed her right palm on the back of her head and flipped Koneko through the air so that she landed on her back a few meters away from where she had been flipped. Koneko flipped back onto her feet, before she stayed low to the ground and burst towards the bags again. She was inches away from grabbing one of the bags, before the wooden staff caught Koneko by the back of her shirt and lifted her in the air, before she was sent back down to the ground on the other side of the woman. She looked up at the sky again in annoyance, before she saw the older woman looking at her with the same damn smile.

"I am surprised child, you don't seem to want these bags very much. It is nice to spend time with such a kind young girl though." The woman complimented with a smile. Koneko just huffed and got back to her feet, before she rushed at the older woman with the intent of knocking the wooden staff out of her hands long enough for her to grab her bags. Koneko blinked in surprise when instead of her fist knocking the staff from the older woman's hands, her own wrisyt was grabbed, and the force of her own punch was used to flip her through the air... again, before she was sent rolling against the ground as dirt covered her clothes and skin.

'I am starting to hate looking up at the sky.' Koneko thought when she came to a stop, and found herself looking up at the sky once more. She quickly stood back up, before she ran at the older woman again without holding even a small fraction of her speed and strength back when she made a grab for the bags. Koneko blinked in shock though when all the older woman did was use her staff to tap the back of her knee, and Koneko herself was sent tumbling across the ground again when she lost her balance and covered herself with even more dirt as she rolled across the ground. She smacked her face against the wall around the park fountain, before she actually flipped INTO the water of the fountain with a large splash.

Koneko was soaked to the bone with water as she stood up again, but she was happy her skin wasn't covered in dirt... she hated the fact that now the dirt was pretty much mud now that she was wet.

Being wet sucked as well, but not as much as the mud.

"My grandchild loved playing in the water as well, but I don't think the park water fountain is the best place for that." The woman said with a light chuckle, and Koneko almost lost it while she jumped out of the fountain and ran towards the old woman with his hand inches away from the bags once again. Only this time, she didn't even know what happened when she found herself looking up at the sky again.

She was getting schooled... by a human. If he found out, Naruto would never let her live it down that she was getting her ass handed to her on a silver platter by an old lady. So with new determination, she hopped to her feet and rushed the bags. Instead of running though when she got close, she started to slide across the ground for a few feet as she got close to the bags, only her her hand to be smacked away by the same wooden stick as before. She made a grab with her other hand, but that was smacked away by the other end of the staff when the woman spun her staff with her hands, a light smile on her face.

-2 Hours Later-

'The hell?!' Koneko thought as sweat dripped down her face and she looked at the unflawed old lady with pure disbelief coloring her features. Koneko clothes were completely covered in rips and tears, dirt as well, while her skin was drenched in sweat from her constant attempts to get her groceries back. Her hair was completley coated with a layer of dirt, making her white hair as messy as it had ever been before. She hadn't been able to grab even a SINGLE bag in the two hours she had been trying to get them away from the older woman. She hadn't even touched one of the bags, and this old woman wasn't even trying that hard.

She wasn't all that strong when compared to Koneko's strength, but she was leagues ahead of Koneko when it came to skill. If Koneko ran, then she would know just what to do to make her lose her balance and fall to the ground, or she would use Koneko's power and light weight against her and send her flying with simple moves. Koneko had her hands on her knees and she was panting like she had been training with Naruto, and frankly she would rather have been training with him. Sure, he would hit her, but it wasn't as frustrating as losing to an old human woman.

"Well, this was all fun, but an old lady shouldn't be standing to long. Not good on the joints, so I hope to find you again. If you ever need to find me, I spend a lot of time at the park." The old woman said as she walked away from the groceries and started to walk at her own pace to leave the park, and before she knew it the old woman was gone while Koneko was staring in shock. She went over and looked at the groceries with a bitter look... after failing to get these for hours, she didn't feel happy about getting these just because the old woman had to leave. It was like she was still losing, even though she got the bags.

This was a bitter victory... no, this was still Koneko losing. She looked in the direction that the old lady walked into, before she frowned. The old woman was a very good fighter... maybe, just maybe she would be willing to train her. Koneko had to admit, that she could learn a thing or two.

She just found herself a martial arts teacher, and she would need to talk to that old woman again.

But first she had to get the groceries home... she was so late.

Crap.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	54. Chapter 54 Those that Stand on Top

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Holy crap, am I in trouble?" Naruto asked when he saw four very powerful people just sitting down in his apartment. The second Naruto saw all four of them together, he was sure that he had done something very wrong recently. He tried to remember if he had done anything that would need for all Four of the Satans to appear in his living room, and he started to sweat when he realized that there was a list of things that he had been recently up to that could have landed him in thje dog... cat house. Of course, it hlped his mind that he was on good terms with three of these people, and two of them adored his cuteness.

"Naru-tan, Sera-tan has been dying to see you again!" A young looking girl with lon black hair tied up in twin tails, and deep violet eyes. She had a slightly childish body, but with breasts that could rival other large breasted females. The strangest thing was the fact that she was wearing a pink magical girl outfit with black gloves, and that cut off at the midriff to show off her stomach... and in her hands was a pink magical girl wand. Yes, this girl was none other than Serafall Leviathan, who used to be the heiress of the Sitri family before she lost that title when she gained the title of Leviathan and became one of the Four Satans after the last Great War. Right now though, she was pretty much punishing Naruto by apparently trying to choke the life out of him by smooshing him into her boobs with starry eyes. "Sona-tan told me all about the Rating Game, and you did GREAT!" Serafall said as she hugged Naruto tighter to her body... with his body struggling to get air back into his lungs.

"Serafall, please let him go. Promoting him won't do any good if he dies, and finding more potential like him will be too much work." A handsome young man with an extremely laxy aura about him stated, and this tired gentlemen was none other than the ex-heir to the House of Glasya-Labolas, another of the 72 Pillar families, and this man was yet another Satan that used the title Asmodeus... his name was Falbium Asmodeus. He was in charge of the Underworld Military Affairs, even if he is one of the laziest people to ever exist... and Naruto wasn't counting that lazy kid that appeared in his dreams... what was his name? Shikamaru Nara or something like that, well, it was something in Japanese so he would have to spend time thinking on his dreams later.

"Oh just let her have her fun, Sera-tan and Naru-tan don't see each other very often." Sirzechs Lucifer, formally of the Gremory, stated with a small smile on his face. He still remembered how Naruto stumbled off a cliff and landed right on Serafall, and from there a great friendship was born from the fact that Serafall was instantly taken with how cute the boy was... Sirzechs literally had to hold her back when going and declaring war on the Phenex family when she heard about them making a deal with Naruto being the one to get married instead of Rias. She had frozen a large chunk of land that day, and that land was still frozen to THIS day. She had a bit of a temper on her when you knew what buttons to push, and finding out about things like that late was one of the things that pressed those buttons.

"I just want this over with, then I can get back to the lab and work on something new." The fourth person stated, and his mysterious aura about him made him appear even more devilish than the other Satans in the room. This was none other than Ajuka Beelzebub, the former heir of the Astaroth family, AND he was the creater of not only the Evil Piece system, but ALSO the maker of the Rating Games. When Naruto had first met this man, Ajuka had immediantly taken a vial of his blood for research reasons without even asking Naruto for his permission, frankly that was why Naruto didn't like needles at this moment. Whenever the two ever crossed paths, Ajuka would jab Naruto in the neck with a needle and take some of his blood so that he could research and try to gain a deeper understanding of the Nekoshou race... yet her never jabbed Koneko or Kuroka... total dick move on this guy's part.

"Promotion?" Naruto asked when he finally got himself out of Serafall's breasts, with her pouting at the back of his head for not getting some more cuddle time. Naruto easily ignored the pout... his own pout far outclassed it anyway. He just didn't like to use it because it was so cute that his reputation might jnever recover from it.

"Yes, you have already stacked up an impressive number of feats. You have two dragons as familiars with one of them being the rare Sprite Dragon, and the other being a member of the Five Great Dragon Kings, a dragon with Satan Level powers. You were able to defeat multiple ex-priests, a Fallen Angel in battle without injury. You defeated a prominant member of the Phenex family in two on one combat, with you being the single party. You tricked and killed Kokabiel, who was going to start another Great War, by using your brains and the True Excalibur... which you own." Falbium stated without a care about what was happening. which was true, but this was an exciting thing happening. Being Promoted to a higher rank by Military acomplishments was one of the hardest and rarest ways of being promoted. Not only did you have to have an impressive list of feats, but you needed to go ahead of 3 of the 4 Satans, and one of those Satans HAD to be Falbium himself because of his control over the Military affairds. Naruto was the first devil in a LONG time to have all 4 Satans agreeing with his promotion, and having the recomendation of the Gremory, Phenex, Sitri, and Bael families. All of which are members of the 72 Pillar families, and all of themn ranked very high among the Pillar families.

"When you put it like that... but Tiamat only agreed to be my familiar because I was a cute boy." Naruto freely admit to one of his feats not being nearly as impressive as it sounded. Tiamat would only ever answer to his summons if he did something so cute it was humiliating, if he acted cute for her, or if his life was in real danger at the time of the summoning.

"Okay, not as impressive, but you still have a Satan level Dragon as a familiar. Of course, that still doesn't change the fact you are are going to be given a Promotion... Ajuka-kun, if you would please..." Sirzechs said as the Beelzebub Satan stood up with a nod as he walked over towards Naruto with a box in his hands. Naruto looked confused for a few moments, before the Satan stood in front of Naruto and opened the box just below Naruto's eye level so that he could see something that made his eyes widen by a large amount. The first thing he noticed was the color red, and that there were sixteen items inside the box all inside of little cushions so that they stayed still.

King - Queen - Rook - Rook - Bishop - Bishop - Knight - Knight - Pawn - Pawn - Pawn - Pawn - Pawn - Pawn - Pawn - Pawn

A set of Evil Pieces, meaning that they were promoting Naruto to a rank that stood as a High-Class devil. Naruto was going to become the King of his own Peerage, and a small smile worked over his face at the fact that he now stood as one of the Reincarnated Devils that had actually managed to become a King. Of course, he was still the Queen of Rias' peerage, but now he was ALSO a King of his own peerage. He wasn't just a Queen, he finally had a manly title instead of most of his titles focusing around Queen... or Princess in the ones that Akeno had taken to giving him.

"Naruto Toujou, from this day forward you are no longer a Baronet of the Middle-Class. On this day, you now stand at the noble rank of Margrave. Take these Evil Pieces, and become a King." Ajuka stated with a very light smirk on his face when Naruto took the box from him, and with a bright red glow the Red King floated in the air before it shot into Naruto's chest... the rest of the Evil Pieces started to glow as well as they reacted to the person that was now the King of that peerage. The second they finished glowing brightly, Naruto closed the box just as Serafall hugged him into her bossom once more and started to jump up and down with him crushed into her chest.

"Good for you Naru-tan, now you and Sona-tan are BOTH Kings!" Serafall said with a loud giggle at the end of her sentence, while Naruto wished he could be somewhere else right now. He didn't mind being in between her breasts, that part of this was just fine, but he was sure that he was going to need to find the people he wanted for his peerage as soon as possible. He already knew who he wanted as his Bishop and Rook, while he and Blaze had changed their minds about him being traded. He had decided that he would rather stay with a certain somebody that was in Rias' peerage, meaning that he had actually found a romantic interest in Kalawarner like Naruto had first suspected... much to Naruto's joy, Blaze and Kalawarner actually seemed to be in a secret relationship that they were keeping secret from everyone around them. Naruto knew because Blaze had informed him, but had asked him to keep it a secret from those around him.

Kyokan was going to be his Rook for sure, with her Giantess/Cyclops strength already being far above that of the average Rook, she would gain an amazing amount of strength from being a Rook. Not to mention her defencive powers would be increased to montserous levels. Her problem was that she would still be as slow as ever, so even with that strength she would have trouble actually landing hits on smaller opponents or fater opponents. She was going to be the Tank of Naruto's peerage, somebody that could tank through blows like they weren't affecting her, and then when she hit you... bye bye. That was the end of the story, if she got to you then you would be wishing that you had been faster. Naruto was tempted to use BOTH of his Rooks on her just so that her abilties would be even further increased, but that temptation was rather small.

Kuroka... she had once been offered the place in another devils' peerage, but she had refused because she had wanted to raise Naruto and Koneko. Naruto already knew that with her skills, she would take up a total value of 6 Pawns, meaning that he could use his Queen, 6 Pawns, 2 Knights, or 2 Bishops on her. Thanks to her area of mastery he was going to go Bishop for her and increase her massive reserves even further with two Bishops. He was sure that she would make him a great Bishop, and her skills in both Youjutsu and Senjutsu would without a doubt be great.

Xenovia was actually waiting for him to rank up so that he could turn her into a devil under his command, but he wasn't sure if he should use a Rook or Knight for her. He was leaning towards combining the speed of the Knight with the destructive power of the Durandal, but then she would be slower than other Knights because of her large sword and style of fighting resolving around power over skill... yeah, he was most likely going to go the path of the Knight for her. He had a feeling that she would much rather be a Knight than she would be a Rook, the sound of being a Knight would appeal to her swordswoman side much more than being a Rook.

"Oh, and Naruto... your slave has almost finished her maid training under Grayfia. She just had a few more courses left before she is ready to serve you again." Sirzechs said in refernce to the fact that Naruto had sent Mittelt to the Underworld so that she could undergo maid training from the best maid around. Naruto nodded at the statement, because it would be nice to have a maid to clean his home while he was out doing something, or doing Asia. He would rather be doing Asia than cleaning an apartment in his free time. Yeah, he still needed to get that score evened up as soon as possible. He could live with Asia having a bit more stamina in bed, but he was naturally a person that wanted to be the winner.

Grinning to himself while between Serafall's breasts, it finally hit Naruto.

He was a High-Class Devil now!

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	55. Chapter 55 Assasinating Memories

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"This was... unexpected." Naruto said while looking away from Kyokan, the very first member of his peerage to be turned into a Devil Hybrid like himself. When he had told her about his promotion, she had demanded that he turn her right away. She wasn't the most willing to wait for something that she wanted, and she wanted to become a member of his peerage as soon as possible. That was why he had known she would want him to contact her as soon as possible once he had his Evil Pieces, and that was what he had done. The second that he had the chance, he had come right over to her house and told her all about his promotion to High-Class. She had ben excited, very excited... and by that Naruto means that she picked him up and pulled a Serafall by pressing him into her massive cleavage. Seriously, he was afraid that he was going to die today by being choked out by large breasts. Kyokan made AKENO of all people look average chested, and unlike other people her huge breasts looked more normal on her because of her height.

Apparenlty, she had recently hit ANOTHER growth spurt, thankfully she didn't grow in the bust all that much. Bad for her though was that when a Cyclops hits a growth spurt, it only takes a few weeks for the growing to be finished. They grow quickly when they hit a spurt, and the amount that they grow depends on how concetrated their blood is... being a Giant and a Cyclops made her blood more concetrated than her mothers surprisingly. That would mean that her height was no long a tall 6'9, something that was far taller than any other woman he had ever met besides Kyokan's own mother. Now Kyokan stood at an even more impressive 227 centimeters, also known as about 7 feet 4 inces tall, making her without a doubt the tallest woman he had ever seen in his entire life... hell, she was the tallest humanoid being he had ever met as well. Apparently, her unqiue blood had made her an even quicker grower, and even taller than both of her parents, who were both huge people as well.

Thankfully, her parents had assured him that this was the last growth spurt, so Kyokan would most likely be the largest girl in his peerage with her height at 7'4. It was good that she wasn't growing anymore, but now known of her clothes fit her anymore, meaning that she was going to have her dad make her all new clothes. Of course, that would mean that she would have to get her new measurements done for her. Something that had been unexpected because Naruto was the one that did it for her, she had requested it of him.

Bust... 160 cm - Waist... 72 cm (Slim when compared to height) - Hips... 119 cm (Also sexy when compared to height)  
Final result - B-160/W-72/H-119 (Height) 7 feet 4 inches

Kyokan... was a whole lot of sexy, and how she managed to make herself look so feminine with such a big body was something that surprised Naruto. Her arms were slim when compared to her body, showing that unlike her father she did NOT have the body of a body builder. Her womanly figure assured that it was impossible to take her for a man in any way... oh how he wanted to introduce Kyokan and Akeno so that Akeno would see that she doesn't have the biggest breasts anymore. The look on Akeno's face when she heard that would be priceless.

"Yeah, thanks for that. Because of these-" Kyokan stated in annoyance as she grabbed her breasts and gave them a jiggle. "Have always been more of a burden to me, and with them I can't see my Hip and Waist measurements." Kyokan finished as she let go of her breasts and they bounced again... and just kept boucing for a few more seconds before they became still again. Naruto seriously found it funny that Kyokan hated her own big chest, while many other girls would kill for her figure.

"Well, I guess I will let you get used to your new strength. I promised a few-" Naruto said, before he and Kyokan jumped out of the way just in time for both of them to avoid a slash from... something that passed them right by for a split second. Kyokan put on a jacket to cover herself up, even though the jacket only came up the bottom of her ribs. She grabbed the curtains and ripped them, before she wrapped it around herself in a makeshift skirt and grabbed one of the forks on the table and stabbed it through the cloth to hold the skirt in place. "-Your dad is going to be pissed at you, he ordered those from France." Naruto commented dryly for a brief moment, before they both noticed the blur move towards the table. Naruto couldn't help but raise an eyebrow when he saw... a girl.

"Friend of yours?" Kyokan asked as she studied the girl with her single eye, before Naruto shrugged.

"Nope, most of my friends don't make it a habit to try and cut my head off at first glance." Naruto stated as he looked at the girl, who was holding up a picture and comparing Naruto to the picture or something like that. Naruto took this as his chance to take a good look at the girl, and he saw that she was a young looking girl with pale skin... she seemed around Naruto's age actually. Her deep purple hair was braided in the back, and she had tired golden eyes... like she hadn't had enough sleep in awhile. She did have a smile on her face though, and she gave off an upbeat aura. She had on a white robe with a black inside, and the robe was rolled up so that it didn't go over her shoulder. She wore a simple blue chinese dress with no sleeves and long slits up the legs... with no her arms were long black gloves with yellow runes on them, and in her hand was... a child's imitation scythe.

Naruto winced when he felt his lifeforce suddenly drop down by 4 percent, and he felt a stinging sensation in his upper arm from where her real scythe grazed him lightly. A small amount of his own blood dripping onto the floor... he had been cut with a scythe that had a cutsies purple skull on the end with double blades.

Naruto healed his lifeforce quickly by absorbing lifeforce from his surroundings, and when he was back to full he saw her frowning slightly as she held the picture up to his face again.

"You don't have blond hair or blue eyes, are you really the guy that refuses to die?" The girl asked with a soft, but upbeat tone of voice as she compared Naruto... to a Naruto with blond hair and blue eyes in the picture. Naruto crossed his arms lightly, before he started to twitch at how she had attacked himn without being sure that he was the guy that she was after apparently.

"It depends, why are you after me?" Naruto asked, and the girl blinked before hopping down from the table and bowing to him very slightly. Naruto looked at thye confused Kyokan, who was repressing the urge to hug the girl in front of them when she showed herself to be small and cute... Kyokan had a thing for small and cute. It was part of the reason that she liked Naruto and Koneko, because she had a fetish for things that were cute and small. Being a big woman, she seemed to like being around things smaller than herself... or she secretely wanted to be small.

"I am very sorry for not giving an intro sooner... I am Bennia, a Grim Reaper surving under Lord Hades... I have been sent to steal your soul Naruto Uzumaki... Lord Hades has need of what is inside you... or something like that... Lord Hades wants the souls inside you... I have been sent to retrieve... the soul of... Madara Uchiha... that is sealed... inside... Naruto Uzu-" Bennia stated before she collapsed face first into the floor, and she immediently started to snore. This showed that she must have been looking for Naruto for a long time, and had been doing it with very little sleep it would seem. Naruto chuckled lightly, before he picked up the girl and tossed her over his shoulder while holding onto her scythe with his other hand.

"Grim Reaper of Hades eh? Greek God... friend of yours Kyokan?" Naruto asked sarcastically, since Kyokan was Greek herself it just showed a fair amount of turning around her own words from earlier. She puffed her cheeks out at how he was able to do that, before she looked at Bennia for a moment.

"Not a clue, but if she was sent by Hades then you have a God after your life... who is Madara Uchiha?" Kyokan asked, before Naruto stood completely still when he remembered something.

_Madara's Prison_

"Madara is a person that is sealed inside of me it seems... and apparently the God of Death has a bone to pick with me because of it." Naruto said, before he grit his teeth and was about to use his hand to grip his skull... before he forced that to stop when he remembered he was holding the girl's scythe in his hand. For a brief moment, Naruto felt a flood of something enter his mind... and images poured in with whatever had entered his brain. He pictured a man with black hair and red eyes, his face cracked wearing red armor... this man summoned something blue around himself and summoned forth a large meteor that was as big as a mountain.

Then Naruto pictured the same man, but his face was no longer cracked and his eyes were purple concetrated rings. His hair was a very light red color with a tint of gray, and his skin had grown paler. He now wore a strange white and black cloaks with magatama on it, and in his hands was a black ball... the man was floating in the sky. The black ball in his hands became multiple black balls and soared towards different locations... the very ground soared into the sky and became almost moon sized meteors... at least a dozen of them in number soaring towards the ground intent on destroying everything.

Then Naruto saw the image of his own hand colored black and orange as a black ball appeared in his hand, before it grew bigger and gained four orange shuriken-like edges growing out of it.

_Tailed Beast Ball Spiralling Shuriken!_

Then, the image of his attack soaring up into the sky played in his head and the explosion that followed lit up the entire sky with the color orange and destroyed most of the meteors, while a blue samurai-like energy creature with somebody in it cut up the other one and started to head towards Madara.

Then the images stopped playing in his head, and he gasped when all of the images stopped after one last image appeared in his mind... the image of a woman with pale eyes and a red eye with concentrated black lines with commas in it.

"Sealed inside of you?" Kyokan asked with a narrowed eye... eye because of the fact she only had one to narrow in the first place.

"Yeah... I'm not sure how, but I have a feeling that it has something to do with somebody named Kaguya... The Rabbit Goddess... a Primodial being with unrivalled power..." Naruto thought with a groan as he winced again, but this time no new rushes of anything went into his head. Kyokan looked at him for a few moments, before she accepted his words at face value. She was sure that he had a reason for saying them, so she would commit them to memory. She knew Naruto well enough to know that he was starting to act a bit out of character... he hadn't said nya the entire time he had been talking. Something was wrong, or he was forcing himself not to say his verbal tic at the moment.

"I'll remember that... on a side note, we better scam before my dad finds out about the curtains." Kyokan said as she picked up Bennia from Naruto's shoulder and placed her on her own shoulder as the two of them made their way out of her house. She was sure that she was in for some serious shit for taking the curtains and ripping them, but it had been a spur of the moment thing for her. She was NOT about to go into battle while only wearing a bra and panties that were ready to snap at any moment... seriously that was like being promised the full nude experience.

"So... this girl sounded pretty bitter about this 'Lord Hades' stuff. You think that guy is an asshole or something nya?" Naruto asked the actual Greek, because he wasn't sure what was Hades' deal with him since he sent a girl after him. She would know much more about Greek Gods and Goddesses than he would.

"Hades is the God of the Dead, you could say that he hates having things taken from him. If you have a guy that should be dead, and a powerful one at that, then he will use you to gain more power... of course, he is also arrogant." Kyokan said as the two of them started to walk through the streets with Bennia on top of Kyokan's shoulder... they must have been a strange sight to see because people were staring at them... of course, they may just be shocked at the huge size difference... or just Kyokan's size alone. A 15 year old boy standing at 4'7 and a 16 year old girl standing at 7'4 must be a strange sight to see.

'... She is my height opposite... I am 4 feet and 7 inches... while she is the exact opposite at 7 feet and 4 inches. That is kind of funny when I think about it.' Naruto thought as he took his mind off the fact that a God was trying to off him. It wasn't a very pleasant thought to think about, so he wasn't going to think about it. Naruto looked at Bennia snoring and drolling on Kyokan with a smile on her sleeping face, before he nodded to himself. Getting info out of her wouldn't be too hard, and he was sure that she wasn't working for somebody that was very understanding of failure. That would mean that since she failed, she would have nowhere to go. Naruto reached up to Bennia, before he placed his hand on her thigh and closed his eyes... sensing and memorizing what her species energy signature felt like, he assured himself that he wouldn't be caught off guard by a Grim Reaper again. Now that he had her signature memorized, he would be able to sense any other similar signatures much easier.

Oh crap, Koneko was SO going to get onto him for bringing home another girl... and this one even tried to kill him. She was going to question him so hard, and then his time on the couch would be extended even more. Wait... with how Koneko was acting when she came home Naruto was pretty sure that she was going to be very distracted. Every night Koneko came home covered in sweat and dirt, and she just collapsed the second she got into the apartment. Naruto was going to test his theory, because in moments they were able to walk up the steps to hi and Koneko's apartment and he opened the door...

"What the hell?" Naruto asked when the first thing he saw the image of Xenovia chasing around Asia while both girls were naked and covered in soap bubbles... yeah, that was an image that he was going to remember for a long time. The image of two wet girls running around and bouncing as they chased each other... the fuck?

"Oh come on, you have to tell me what it felt like to have sex." Xenovia stated as she chased around Asia in the nude, and Naruto slowly closed the door before he turned around and started to walk away.

"Okay, things that have happened today... hot a promotion... first peerage member... first attempt on my life... and now my fiance is getting chased around while naked by a hot naked girl that is asking what sex feels like... I'm going to Yuuto's to question Bennia." Naruto stated with Kyokan following after him, nodding slightly as she walked. Naruto felt his phone vibrate, before he opened it so that he could see that he got a text from Rias.

_Stray Devil in the city... kill it._

This day was a great day.

_**Chapter End!**_  
**The Harem... is a secret... Naruto's peerage... also a secret.**  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	56. Chapter 56 The Queen of a Kitten

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Congradulations on your promotion Naruto-kun." Rias said when she saw Naruto inside the club room the very next day. Rias had heard all about Naruto's promotion from her older brother the night before when he visited her next, and while she wasn't exactly surprised that he had gone straight to Kyokan and the other people he might have planned on making members of his peerage. She would have to say that a strong girl like Kyokan would make a great Rook, it was to bad though that Kyokan didn't agree to becoming one of her pieces... she could understand the desire to not want to become a member of somebodies peerage when there was a better option available to you.

...

"Naruto?" Rias asked again when she only saw the back of his head sticking out from over the couch, so blinking at how he was ignoring her for whatever reason she walked around the couch... before blinking when she noticed that there was a girl sitting across from Naruto. A girl that she had never before seen in her life, and she was just staring blankly at the world around her like she had no thoughts in her head at all. Her eyebrows raised by a large amount when she saw that the girl's pupils were... glowing. Not the iris that showed she was using a power, but the very pupils of her eyes were shining bright blue, meaning that Naruto was currently inside of her mind using his Nekoshou's Evil Eye. Turning around so that she was facing Naruto, she saw that his eyes had turned blue and were glowing with dark power. She had no idea who this girl was, but if Naruto was using this on her then that would mean one of three things.

One, this girl had tried to kill Naruto, and he was going to be spending an AMAZING amount of time mentally breaking her with untold amounts of pain where even death was something he controlled. Seriously, for every minute in the real world 3 hours passed in the world created by Naruto's technique, the dream world that he controlled even though he was inside somebody else's mind. If she had done something bad enough to warrent him to use this to break her, then Rias didn't feel sorry for her. She had seen the results of what she would call the Mittelt Slave Project, the girl had been completely broken in about 5 minutes when this technique had been used on her. In real life, you could only torture somebody until they died... that wasn't the case here. Here, Naruto could even kill you and make you experience death, before painfully bringing you back and forcing you to undergo even more torture.

Two, this girl was being interogated in way that would save Naruto time and energy, and while she had tried to kill him it wasn't of her own choice. This would suggest that while this girl was an assassin, she was a good person and Naruto didn't want tp physically hurt her to get the information that he needed to make his choice. Then she would willingly say that she would prefer this option, because Naruto wasn't drifting closer to his own darkness like with the first option... this technique was labled the 'Evil Eye' for a reason.

All of anger, hatred, and other more evil emotions that Naruto had been repressing fully unleashed themselves when he used this move. Whenever he used it, he faced the risk of becoming more dark. If he overused this move, it was very much a reality that he could become evil. Of course, this was just a chance happening since Naruto could never fully erase the good in him, meaning that even if he became evil, it wasn't like he could never be his good self, just that the more evil part of him would be in control.

Finally, Naruto and this girl were having a talk that was so private that the only safe place for them to talk was inside of her own mind. When inside her mind, and with the time difference, it was impossible for anyone to listen to their conversation. Even a mind reader wouldn't be able to make out anything they were saying to each other 1 minute equals 3 hours, which means that for a mind reader they would be hearing what Naruto and this girl were saying at super fast speeds, far to fast for the brain to process and understand as words. The mental stress would be far to much for even a mind reader to take in a span of seconds, while to the ones inside the techique their minds were playing in a mode that would make this safe for them.

Yeah, the third option would be the worst, because that would mean something bad or serious was going to happen. At least when somebody was trying to kill you that you knew what they wanted, because they wanted you dead. When somebody needed to be so secretive then you had no idea if they were being honest, or if the situation was worse than somebody after your life.

"Her name is Bennia." Koneko's voice explained to Rias, and the girl jumped lightly at having not noticed Koneko sitting next to Naruto with a plate filled with dango. Of of the sticks in her hand already while she ate the balls. Naruto had informed her of the attempt on his soul when she had gotten home from her now daily training with the elderly woman... the woman that still hadn't given her what her name was. Koneko was a little annoyed that her martial artts master refused to give out a name, but she could understand why a human of her age wasn't all of eager to give a complete stranger their name... even more so when the human was a elderly person that lived alone with no family members alive, and the person they were training was a devil capable of living up trees and houses with relative ease.

Kyokan had volunteered her abilities to kill the Stray Devil so that she could see where her new strength was at, so Koneko was given the task of making sure that nothing interupted the technique at the moment.

"I just came here to tell Naruto that today we are going to use the school pool to swim in when we are finished cleaning it... is why is the one of the Four Satans sleeping on the floor?" Rias asked when she noticed that Serafall was sleeping on the ground in front of Naruto while scracthing her exposed gut. She was sure that all four of the Satans had left to go back to the Underworld by now, with her brother only staying because he was going to be taking part in Parent's Day... a day where parents and other adults in a students life would be able to walk their children and siblings studying and watch how they go about their school life. Her own parents were going to come, and her brother was coming as well with Grayfia.

"She has business with Otouto, and has spoken was being there for Parent's Day so that she can visit Sona." Koneko informed her neutrally, and Rias nodded. Serafall had a sibling complex just like her brother did, so it was only to be expected that she would be at the school for parents day. She frankly should have expected this, or at least prepared a room for Serafall to stay at during the duration that she would be here. It was only the polite thing for her to do, and it would tic Sona off so much to have her sister here for an extended amount of time. The two were complete opposites, because where Sona was slightly cold and a stickler for the rules, Serafall just loved doing whatever she wanted to do, and complete chaos was assured whenever she was around.

"What business does she had with Naruto?" Rias asked when the first part of Koneko's statement hit her, and Koneko pointed to the table in front of Naruto... right towards the Queen piece sitting on the table. Rias blinked, not understanding what Koneko was refering to by pointing to the Queen piece of Naruto's Evil Piece set. Koneko sighed, before she pointed between Serafall and the piece again.

"Otouto has made a formal request for Serafall-sama to join his peerage as Queen... she said it sounded fun and responded yes... once Naruto is done with Bennia, he will be making Serafall his Queen." Koneko said in the same neutral voice, but even Rias could understand why Koneko was being more neutral than usual... one of the Four Satans, and the strongest female devil alive, was agreeing to become a member of somebody else's peerage, when she already had a peerage of her own. Not only was that something that had never been done before, but she was sure that Naruto hadn't been the one to get the idea on his own in the first place. He just wasn't the type of person to pick Serafall just because she was strong... well, they both shared a good amount of the same personality traits, so maybe they just thought it would be a fun idea to have her join him as his Queen.

...

That is a scary thought, Serafall was already the strongest female devil alive, even stronger than Grayfia. Grayfia even had the boosted abilities of a Queen, and yet she still got her butt handed to her by Serafall when they last fought. That meant that Serafall on her own was able to defeat an Ultimate-Class Queen that is said to be on par with the Satan-Class. Now, if Serafall got the boost in power that becoming the Queen gave you she would become even more of a monster than she already was. Her strength would be boosted by untold amounts, she would be getting much faster than she had been befor, and her huge magical reserves would only grow even more in size than they had been before. Rias was sure that thought had already crossed Serafall's mind when she agreed, and now she understood even better why Serafall might have chosen to become Naruto's Queen... becoming the Queen of somebody was a great boost in power. It was also a huge honor to be considered the Queen of an influential person's peerage, and as the last male Nekoshou Naruto was a pretty important person.

'Wow... not even a High-Class for a week and he is already adding a Satan to his peerage. Not only that, but he also has a Cyclops as his Rook if he already got to Kyokan... I have a feeling that Naruto will become one of the Top Ten in the Rating Games if he keeps things up like this.' Rias couldn't help but think as she whistled lightly at how Naruto was building up a powerful peerage quickly. Of course, she seriously doubt that Naruto would be taking the number one spot in the Top Ten just because he had Serafall in his peerage. He would be needing a few more powerful members before he would be able to claim the number one spot, but he insure that he wouldn't be losing against people in his own general age group... Rias was SO happy that Naruto was still her Queen. Being her Queen meant that he was unable to truly challenge her in a Rating Game, meaning that she would never have to face Serafall in a Rating Game... unless she herself was the challenger and facing Serafall's peerage.

Oh god that was a horrible idea for anyone to try, actually challenging one of the four most powerful devils alive to a Rating Game would have almost anyone scared... Rias was pretty damn sure she would rather humiliate herself by wetting herself in public, rather than fighing against one of those four monsters... if she had to fight any of them she actually might wet herself.

Serafall could freeze Japan several times over rather easily if she wanted to, and here Naruto was adding to that already impressive power. It took Rias a few minutes to work up enough power top destroy a building, but in the same amount of time it took her to destroy a building, Serafall could destroy a city... suffice to say, she would rather take her chances fighting against an angry Naruto than going up against Serafall. She had seen Naruto angry before, and she was scared of an angry Naruto, which was why she compared things to going up against her Queen when he was angry. If she would rather fight Naruto at his scariest than do something then that just showed just how much worse something was.

"I'm also surprised... Otouto didn't even finish talking before she said yes." Koneko commented dryly, before she shook her head lightly when she saw the strongest female devil snoring loudly as droll fell onto the floor. She seemed to be having a good dream, or maybe it was just because she now had an excuse to be closer to two of her favorite people... her little sister and Naruto... Rias sighed when she felt the need to regret ever letting Naruto run off and meet Serafall. The two of them just... connected. Both of them were so childish when they wanted to be, while Naruto was just so lazy that he let Serafall do anything she wanted so long as he wasn't too humilated by it. Serafall, a full grown woman with a slightly childish body, had once begged Rias to allow her to keep Naruto. One of the Four Satans had begged her for her pet cat, and pouted when Rias didn't give her Naruto. This must be killing two birds with one stone, because now Serafall had a reason to come and visit her sister at school anytime she wanted to, as well as be nearby her favorite cat.

"I'm honestly not surprised, he has always been that kind of person that just crawled into a special place inside your heart. He just gives off this warm and fuzzy aura that makes you want to cuddle with him, like a big teddy bear." Rias admit after a few moments with a smile on her face. The fact that Naruto could make friends and bonds with almost anyone was something that she had always admired... even though right now he was sitting still and invading somebodies mind right now.

"I agree." Koneko said after a moments thought, since she had never really thought about what kind of aura Naruto had before. All she ever knew was that he was her brother, and she was safe around him. She was always more concerned with his scent than his aura, because auras weren't always the best way to judge a person. Some people learned how to fake their aura, so trusting an aura was a bad move... it was hard to do, but it was possible for people to use a false aura and mask their own with it. That, and she had been around Naruto for so long that she didn't really notice his aura all that much anymore. It was just there, so she never really took the time to think about it. Much like most people wouldn't think about how good the carpet they are standing on is, or the fact that they are breating the same air as somebody else. It was just something she didn't think about, and when she did it was always in a sort of passing. She never really gave it that much serious thought before now.

"Anyway, once he is done, tell him to gte a bathing suit and come to the pool... it is finally time he learned how to swim. You are going to learn how to swim as well Koneko... the fact that you are 15 and can't swim is kind of sad." Rias said with a teasing tone and shake of her head while shrugging lightly, before she caught the very light glare that Koneko was sending her way for the unneeded comment.

"If Otouto were in his own mind right now, you would be in pain for saying that." Koneko commented, before Rias shivered and rubbed her chin when a phantom pain rushed through her body. The last time she had tricked Naruto into the water, he had freaked out so bad that he had bashed his skull into her chin and sent her flying back onto land while he himself continued to freak out and drown in the water. He had been saved by Yuuto quickly after, but whenever Naruto, pain, and water were in the sentence she just had to flinch when she remembered how long it had taken to heal her chin. She had never known before how hard Naruto's head was, but now that she knew that didn't want to take another headbut anytime soon.

"Heheheh, of course So-tan... Sera-tan would love to wash your back for you." Serafall muttered in her sleep, while Rias raised her hands in the air in surrender and started to walk out of the room now that she had the perfect teasing material to use against Sona. There was no way that Rias wasn't going to use this new found teasing material against her rival/friend, not when Sona last teased her about how she had been slugged in the face by Blaze when he had first been reincarnated... seriously, what kind of guy slugs a girl in the face!? Of course, there were many different reactions to learning you had been brought back to life as a devil... Blaze just prefered to slug people in the face.

"I am going now... just for reference, how long as the Evil Eye been active now?" Rias acted Koneko, and the girl started to look up at the clock on the wall for a few moments.

"About thirty minutes... so 90 Hours." Koneko said, while Rias felt a stab of pity for the girl if she had been option 1 on the list. Getting tortured for that long would break almost anyone when there was no limit to what the person torturing you can or can't do. Koneko looked at Rias for a moment, before she held up 1 finger... before she held up two more in addition. "She tried to kill him, but not of her own will... he is just talking to her about who her boss is. He is trying to bring her away from the enemies side as peacefully as possible, but if a place where she isn't a threat to him or others." Koneko answered, and Rias sighed in relief at how Naruto wasn't mentally breaking this girl.

Still, taking around 4 days inside of her mind to talk her over to his side showed that either she was very loyal to her boss... or she wasn't loyal and they were learning about each other during the time that they had spent. Another possibility was that she had a very weird mind, and Naruto was having some trouble ending the technique without hurting her. Rias say Naruto's eyes bleed yellow again, and the blue vanish from the girls golden eyes, before Naruto grabbed his nose once it started to bleed. Rias nodded to herself at him being okay, before she made her way out of the room.

The pool wasn't going to clean itself.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	57. Chapter 57 Learning to Swim

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Hell no, not happening, no way no how, fuck you!" Naruto shouted out while wearing his swimming trunks as he was literally dragged towards the pool by his legs. His claws were marking the ground with scratched the entire way, and it was taking both Koneko and Akeno to pull him towards the pool so that he could begin his lessons on how to swim. The others were sweat dropping at how hard it was to get Naruto to do something that he clearly didn't want to do, but most everyone could agree with the fact that learning how to swim was pretty important to his survival should he ever get thrown in water.

"Ufufufufu, don't worry Kitten-kun, if you drown I will save you." Akeno said with a sadistic giggle in her tone, before Akeno shivered when she felt something VERY sharp press against her neck and stopped moving completely. She started to sweat and looked down to see a black scythe black with golden runes on it placed right against her neck, so turning her head to see who was behind her holding the scythe she almost jumped when she saw a realistic looking skull mask when green and yellow eyes staring at her. The mask looked so creepy and real that even Akeno mistook it for a dead person for a moment, before she noticed the ear-like protrusions coming from the top of the hood that the person was wearing, with bells attached to the hood itself.

"Issei, if you get me away from the pool... I will give you Rias and Akeno's B-W-H measurements, and a picture of them in their underwear!" Naruto shouted out, not noticing the Grim Reaper that was threatening to cut Akeno's head right off her shoulders... oh, never mind, he did infact notice Bennia using her mask and scythe in it's more intimidating form to scare the hell out of Akeno so that Naruto would have the perfect chance to escape. Issei immediantly, and without any form of hesitation to think if this was a bad idea, jumped right out of the pool with perversion fueling his power, and scooped Naruto up with a determined look and stars in his eyes at the very thought of entering forbidden territory and gaining those measurements and pictures.

"Aye Master, those tig ol' bitties! The bitties will be mine!" Issei shouted as Naruto situated himself on top of Issei' shoulders so that he could look down on everyone with his arms crossed.

"Why should I have to learn to swim, there are literally no oceans in the Underworld. You of all people should know that Rias, and that isn't considering that my territory is a forest." Naruto said with a sharp look towards Rias, while Issei and the rest of those that weren't in the know blinked at the strange way Naruto was talking about no oceans and territory. The rest didn't know it yet, because they hadn't been members of Rias' peerage long enough to take an extended trip to the Underworld, but members of the peerage of the current heir or heiress were usually given land within the territory of their master's family. The fact that the territory of the Gremory was able to cover most of Japan in size alone meant that they had a good amount of land to pick from.

"No oceans, how is that possible?" Murayama asked as she stopped applying lotion to her skin so that she could enjoy getting a tan, it was kind of hard for devils to get sunburn, so they didn't have to worry about sunscreen as much... please not that this only applies to reincarnated humans and pure-blooded devils. Other species that take predominance over devil like Nekoshou can still get sun burned.

"We are just going to ignore the stranger threating me with death then?" Akeno asked when the blade came even closer to her throat, and nobody even spared her a second glance.

"Not a stranger, I am Naruto's Knight Bennia." Bennia stated lowly, while Koneko next to Akeno nodded lightly in confirmation... while a completely different conversation went on on the other side of the pool.

"The Underworld isn't like the human world, so there are many things that are different. Thankfully, the pasage of time is the same so you don't need to worry about that. One day here is one day there, so no changes... but Naruto is right, there are no real oceans in the Underworld. Because of this, the Underworld has an overabundance of land, but unlike the Human World our population is much MUCH smaller. Even with the Youkai, Fallen Angels, and Devils in the Underworld, there aren't nearly as many people as you would think." Rias explained simply, and Naruto watched the others that didn't know about this gain a small understanding that they didn't have before. Even Blaze seemed to be nodding over at the other side of the pool... and even though he was in a swimsuit he was using this free-time to catch up on cleaning and maintaining his guns. Apparently, Rias had taught him a form of storage magic that he was using to keep his weapons in a locked space. It was a handy ability to be sure for a person that had enough weapons and ammo to fight in a war on his own. Now he could just call on his weapons whenever he wanted them, a handy little ability.

"Issei, Rias' measurements are B99-W58-H90... all in centimeters. I will have the picture for you delivered by my familiar to your home... and Akeno's measurements will be given to you when we leave the pool." Naruto whispered to Issei, and the boy started to nod over and over with a perverted expression of utter joy on his face. No doubt he was imagining what it would be like to squeeze such perfect breasts, and while Naruto couldn't help but chuckle, he was sure that Rias would be willing to let Issei play with her breasts if it would give him the motivation to complete more requests.

"I am your humble servant for the price of perversion Master." Issei muttered back to Naruto, and Naruto nodded while Rias looked over at them for a second.

"Issei, toss Naruto into the pool and I will let you see my breasts." Rias ordered Issei with a firm expression on her face, and the extremely conflicted look appeared over his face... tears started to fall from his eyes as he smiled with shaking lips. Naruto knew what was about to happen moments before it did, but as he was sent flying through the air towards the water Naruto looked at Issei sending him a look that showed that he was sorry. In the brief moments before Naruto hit the water he sent Issei a look and a thumbs up that told the boy silently that he understood why issei betrayed him.

There was a large splash, and everyone looked towards the pool to see Naruto splashing around like crazy... before he started to sink so that he was standing on the bottom of the pool and trying to swim up to the surface... and he was failing at an amazing level to even get his head to the surface of the water. Naruto then grabbed his throat when he started to run out of air, before he doubled his attempts to get out of the water as quickly as he could. He didn't know what it was about drowning, but whenever it happened he always had a lot of trouble thinking. It sort of sent him into panic mode, and when he was in panic mode he forgot a lot of the time that he had supernatural abilities that could get him out of the water.

"Naruto-kun, I'll save-" Asia started as she ran towards the pool, before she was stopped by Katase and Murayama holding her back by lifting her into the air by her arms and walked her back to her spot.

"Nope, you stay right here." Murayama stated as she placed Asia on the ground, while Katase nodded with her friend. Rias had already told them to hold Asia back when teaching Naruto to swim, since he wouldn't learn anything if he was saved the instant he got into the water. Anyway, it wasn't like Rias would let Naruto actually drown, but he needed to learn how to swim, and swimming was something you learned by being in the water. They sweat dropped when Naruto was seen floating with his back up to the sky moments later, before he summoned his devil wings and started to fly out of the pool and landed on the ground next to the pool... and following his landing he started to spit out a large amount of water that had managed to fill his lungs in the time that he had been drowning.

"Hate... you... Rias." Naruto muttered, before he was pushed back into the pool by Gasper... who blushed when everyone looked at him in shock for actually pushing Naruto into the pool... before everyone sweat dropped when they noticed that Gasper was wearing a female swimsuit. The crossdressing Dhampire was wearing a regular dark blue bikini... it did not have to be stated that it actually looked good on the mostly gender neutral boy. The fact that if they didn't know that Gasper wasn't a girl they would have fallen for it was more than enough for Gasper to be allowed to wear a girl's swimsuit.

"Buchou told me to do it." Gasper stuttered out, while Kalawarner and Blaze snorted from their spots relaxing next to each other. Kalawarner was simply wearing a tank top and a bikini bottom, and had a book in her hands as she enjoyed the free time doing nothing.

"Birds have to fly, and fish have to swim." Rias answered when she noticed others looking back at her, and even in her white bikini she was crossing her arms under her breasts to the point that she was moments away from busting out of her own swimsuit. Naruto crawled out of the water gasping moments later with a glare in Rias' direction.

"I'm a land mammal Rias, not a bird or a fish." Naruto managed to say, before Gasper got ready to push Naruto back into the water. This time though, Naruto was ready for it and grabbed Gasper the second the girly boy pushed Naruto. He took this both into the water just as Rias smirked very lightly at Naruto's words.

"You fly like a bird, so you may as well swim like a fish." Rias commented when lots of splashing could be heard, and seen as water went everywhere from Naruto and Gasper struggling to get out of the pool. Gasper could swim, but Naruto was making it a point to make this as hard for Gasper as he could. Both of the boy went under the water, before everyone saw the water burst forth as Naruto came soaring through the air with something blue in between his teeth. Everyone blinked when they noticed that Naruto was smirking down at the pool while holding onto Gasper's swimsuit that was clenched in his grit teeth. Gasper came to the surface of the water moments later with a huge blush on his face before he submerged himself most of the way back into the water while covering his chest and crotch with his hands.

"Please give me back my swimsuit Naruto-kun, I need that to get out of the pool!" Gasper begged with desperation in his voice, and Naruto smirked and crossed his arms without letting the bikini fall from his clenched teeth. Naruto used a hand to take the swimsuit from his mouth, before he let them hover above the water where Gasper was. Gasper jumped to try and get them, but Naruto lifted them out of Gasper's range again. Yeah, after being pushed in the water a few times he wasn't about to make this easy for Gasper.

"Seriously, my life is being threatened... why hasn't anyone bothered to remove this girl yet?" Akeno asked with a large amount of nervous sweat dripping from her face, while Bennia just stared at her through the eyes of her mask.

"We don't like you." Kalawarner stated as she turned the page in her book, while Blaze nodded in agreement.

"I know I don't like you for a fact, and she hasn't made a cut yet so you haven't made a mess yet." Blaze stated right after Kalawarner, before he started to put back together one of his guns that he had finished cleaning. Akeno was chuckling nervously the entire time, before she noticed that Xenovia seemed to be missing from the group. She was sure that the Durandal wielder had been with them when they were changing into their swimsuits.

"I would, but she scares me." Issei commented from across the pool, while watching Naruto tease the hell out of Gasper by dangling the crossdresser's bikini in his face. Naruto blinked when he himself was tackled into the pool moments later when Yuuto decided to get involved in this, and he had enough time to glare at Yuuto before the resulting splash ended up putting all three men in a semi-wrestling match. Gasper was trying to get his swimsuit back, while Yuuto was trying to make sure that Naruto's didn't escape this time... Naruto was just trying to escape. He had already thrown Gasper's clothes as far as he could out of the pool when he was in the air, so Gasper had changed tactics.

"The fuck Gasper, did you just grab my ass nya!?" Naruto shouted out when his head was above the water for a moment, before Gasper left the pool as quickly as possible with an orange cloth in his hands. Naruto blinked, before he looked down and noticed that he himself was no long wearing his swimming trunks... then moments later Gasper jumped back in the pool when he realized he was still naked... not before throwing Naruto's swimsuit over the fence so that they were both trapped in the pool without clothes.

"Sorry, I'm sorry... it was a spur of the moment thing." Gasper started to bow his head over and over, while Naruto twitched in annoyance. How could somebody stay mad at that teary eyes face?

'He hasn't even noticed that he has learned to swim when he was fighting against the others to escape... Naruto always did learn best through fighting.' Rias thought as she layed out a towel for herself and got onto her stomach so that her back was facing the sky. Undoing the back of her swimsuit so that she wouldn't get any tan lines, she just sighed in relief. She was more than strong enough so that the sunlight didn't really annoy her like it would weaker devils like Issei and Katase, while for some reason Murayama was stronger than her friend. That, or she was just getting stronger faster than her friend. Only Naruto knew everyone's abilities by heart, and kept track of the rate they were growing more powerful. He was able to easily say how strong people were by colliding fists with them once, and once he did that it was almost impossible to hide your true abilities from him.

"You are an idiot Gasper, now we are both in the pool naked... I don't even care anymore." Naruto said when he noticed that he was actually swimming... and not drowning. It was important to mention the second part, but that was not the most important thing right now. Pointing the palm of his hand towards his swimsuit, and everyone blinked when it glowed orange before being transported to Naruto's hand so that he could put his swimsuit on again and get out of the pool. He could swim now, but that didn't mean he would have to like being wet.

"Not fair... totally not fair." Gasper said as he got deeper into the water to hide himself, while Naruto got out of the pool with his swimsuit now on again. He smirked at Gasper again, before he shook himself dry and layed down on the hot concrete so that he could fully dry himself off. He wasn't bothered by the heat all that much, in fact, it felt kind of good to Naruto to have the hot ground touching his body.

"Really? Nobody is going to do anything about this?" Akeno asked again to try and get somebody to help her out, and everyone looked at her for a moment and they saw something strange about the girl that was apparently named Bennia. She was looking right at Naruto in wait of something, and Naruto rolled his eyes. This was actually a planned prank so that Akeno wouldn't be able to mess with Naruto too much right now. Bennia had been told that Akeno was going to mess with Naruto, so she was doing her job and making sure that the honor of her new boss was being protected.

"Yeah, keep her there for a few more minutes Bennia. I think this is hilarious nya." Naruto said with his smirk still in place, before he layed back and allowed himself to soak up the rays of the sun. Everyone blinked when a orange magical teleportation circle appeared above the pool, and Naruto sweat dropped when he saw the Phenex symbol right in the middle of the entire thing. He knew only one person that would try and teleport to his exact location from that family, or at least, one person that had a reason to do so. That was why when Ravel came out of the circle with a smirk on her face, he smiled very lightly when he saw that she didn't know that she had teleported right above a pool. Her smug expression changed into shock before she could even speak as she was dunked into the water before she could even properly react to the situation.

"Arg!" Ravel shouted as she landed in the water.

"... Looks like chicken soap tonight." Koneko commented to her brother, while he nodded very lightly with a chuckle at yet another chicken joke that was being made about the Phenex family. Naruto saw Ravel climb out of the pool with a smirk, while Asia ran over and stood in front of Naruto in defence. Naruto raised an eyebrow at this, and Ravel looked like she was going to say something... before she started to spit out all of the water that had gotten into her lungs when she had gotten into the water. While she was distracting everyone, Gasper had taken this as his chance to escape towards the changing rooms.

Naruto didn't know what Ravel wanted, but he was pretty sure it had something to do with him.

He could feel a headache coming on already.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Twin Tails - The Pure**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


	58. Chapter 58 The Snake that Bares Fangs

_**Disclaimer: First Chapter**_  
_**Story Start!**_

"Sera-tan is here to play in the... pool?" Serafall shouted as she ran towards the pool in her school issued swimsuit, even though she wasn't a member of any school period. She started to slow down before she stopped at the edge of the pool when she noticed that she was the only person that was actually at the pool. The only other living thing at the pool was a pitch black cat with two tails just taking a nap on the diving board. She got on her hands and knees, before she stuck her head inside of the water and looked around the inside of the pool to see if everyone was playing an underwater game. She started to pout even as she took her head out of the water and collapsed on her butt, before she puffed her cheeks up at the fact that she had missed everyone.

"Magical Girl Satan-chan, they said something about going shopping nya." The black cat pointed out with one open eye, and by the sound of the voice that the cat was giving off one could only assume that this was Kuroka. Not to mention that only those close to her, or the stupid, would dare call a Satan like her such a disrespectful nickname. Kuroka had power equal to that of a Ultimate-Class devil, so she was able to get away with a lot when she wanted to. Kuroka even had a smirk on her cat face as she spoke her words, but Serafall cheered up and jumped back to her feet as her large breasts bounced with barely a restraint to them as she pumped both of her fists in the air with a toothy smile on her face.

"Thanks Nyan-chan, Magical Girl Sera-tan is off to the mall!" Serafall shouted as she ran out of the pool area and started to go quickly in the direction of where she thought the mall was, while Kuroka closed her eyes and enjoyed the sun some more.

'Idiot, couldn't even tell I was lying... after the Phenex girl was turned into Chicken Soup they all went back to the clubroom. Oh well, she will learn that they aren't at the mall soon enough.' Kuroka thought as she remembered the event of everyone taking Ravel towards the clubroom. She was surprised that Naruto had already managed to turn a Grim Reaper into a loyal member of his peerage, and not only that, but a Grim Reaper that was giving off power almost equal to that of a High-Class Devil. Then there was the blue haired girl that Kuroka had seen Naruto turn into a devil not very long ago, and she was the possessor of one of the four most powerful Holy swords to ever be forged by the God himself. Naruto was already building up an amazingly powerful peerage, and even more so when one considered the untold amount of untapped potential that they all had. That huge girl had amazing levels of strength that were normally beyond that of a Rook anyway, but add the Rook piece to that... not even Kuroka wanted to get hit by one of those punches. SS-Level Threat she may be, but even she couldn't simply brush off getting hit by the strength of a Cyclops/Giant that was being powered up by the Rook. That was like the same thing as being sucker punched by the infamous son of Zeus of Greek legend.

You didn't just walk off that kind of punching power easily.

Then there was the already amazingly fast Grim Reaper girl being given the boosts of the Knight, making her so fast that Kuroka was sure that the girl would be able to leave behind afterimages when she burst at her full speed. Combine that with her lifeforce stealing cursed scythe and you have a deadly combination that could kill many with ease. Not to mention, that Grim Reapers were already pretty durable on their own, being from a species that were labled as Half-Gods came with a few perks. Not to mention that Kuroka did a little research on the girl in the time that she had learned her name when she attacked Naruto and Kyokan at her house, the girl was related to one of the most power Grim Reapers to ever exist. An Ultimate-Class Grim Reaper, with was equal to a Satan-Class Devil in pure raw power alone. That spoke volumes of her potential.

Naruto himself owned the Excalibur, another of the Four most powerful Holy swords. That meant that in his group there were two of the most powerful Holy swords to ever be forged. That was some good fire power right there, and she was sure that Naruto fully understood this.

'I wonder though... who will you be using those Mutation Pieces on Otouto?' Kuroka thought with a small grin on her face, knowing that Naruto had two Mutation Pieces in his set. She knew for a fact that he hadn't used either of them yet on anyone that he had brought under his service. The Queen that had been used on Serafall had been a normal Queen, but because Naruto himself was pretty strong he had the power to use it on Serafall without it being a Mutation Piece. His current pieces remaining were his Mutation Rook and a Mutation Pawn, both of his Bishops, and seven normal Pawns. She had to admit that she knew for a fact that Naruto was going to ask her to become a member of his peerage, most likely as his Bishop... of course she had little doubt he wanted her to have the reserves boost that came with eing a Bishop.

Of course, after a decade of training Kuroka had increased her own reserves to amazing levels, so she didn't even need to boost of the Bishop to get stronger. If anything, she was sure that a different piece would be more suited for her. Even with the Bishop, that left her body exposed, and ulike a Bishop she was a close-mid range fighter. She needed to get in close for her fighting style to be more effective, her Senjutsu skills and Touki abilities were best made for very close combat. With the body enhancing and predicting abilities of Senjutsu, and the explosive power boost of using Touki her strongest range was close range. Most assumed that just because she used illusions and range techniques that the Bishop was best for her, but with her reflexes and other close range related abilities taken into consideration... she was more of a Knight or Rook in all truth. So what if she liked to use magical poison to slowly kill and torture her enemies so that they had slow an agonizing deaths, she could throw a punch or claw very easily.

She was getting ahead of herself though, because Naruto had yet to ask her to actually join as of yet... but she knew him well enough to know that he was going to ask her soon.

"Nyahahaha! Things are starting to get fun, aren't they Ophis nya?" Kuroka asked as she opened her eye and saw Ophis standing on top of the diving board behind her, looking down at her with almost emotionless eyes that screamed ice cold death to those that were against her. Kuroka had known the second that Ophis had shown up, and Ophis wasn't shocked at this fact.

"I, have set forth my plans." Ophis stated in her strange way of talking, while Kuroka narrowed her eyes and looked towards Ophis with suspicion clear in those golden pearls. It was obvious to Kuroka that Ophis was making some sort of plan involving Naruto... it was always Naruto. Ophis had found her ace when she found him, but then that damn Great Red had made the Uchiha boy his ace as well so that he would have a defence against the ace that Ophis had picked. Both boys had been amazing in their lives as humans. Ophis smirked very, very, lightly and looked up at the sky with her steel grey eyes.

"Otouto, you have something planned around him nya." Kuroka plain stated, and she wasn't making this a question. She knew that Ophis was going to interfere with Naruto's life again... she had been doing that a lot lately. Kuroka had recently learned that the reason they had ended up with the Gremory family instead of another devil family was because Ophis had been behind the devil's that had been chasing them vanishing. She wanted Naruto to become close to the Four Satans, and there was no better way than to have him become a member of the Gremory girl's future peerage... Naruto was the kind of person in both lives that grew stronger when he got friends and positive attention. The Gremory would give him that attention, and Naruto was the kind of guy that made friends with almost everyone quickly. The more powerful his friends, the more powerful Naruto himself could become.

Placing him near a Super Devil like Sirzechs would onlyu benefit Naruto in the long run, as well as grant him a body that was even more suited for attaining the power he had before his death... and even surpassing it.

Ophis had placed the idea in Ravel's mind years ago through the use of the girl's dreams that she wanted to use the contract to force the boy to marry her. The girl's feelings were real, but what better way to help Naruto regain his old guts and unbreakable resolve than to force him to chose between himself and others. Naruto had passed Ophis' test with flying colors, so she helped him out of the marraige by getting Asia and forcing the girl to devour one of her snakes so that the Boosted Gear would become powerful enough for even a girl like Asia to defeat a devil like Ravel. Ophis had given Asia the needed power boost to win without telling the girl, and then she informed the girl just how to negate the marraige. Not only had she promised Naruto another strong ally, but Naruto had grown closer to somebody... he was now in a position where he would do anything and gain any amount of power if Asia' life was on the line.

That would suit Ophis' needs just fine.

"Yes, Naruto must undergo challenges... I simply gave Katerea the needed information to insure that she would target the boy for what was inside him." Ophis told Kuroka, while the black cat frowned deeply at the information.

Katerea Leviathan, a true descendant of the original Leviathan that Serafall had replaced when the original had been killed. She was an Ultimate-Class Devil that Ophis had recruited into the Khaos Brigade, and Kuroka knew for a fact that this woman's only goal in life was to case chaos and destruction for Earth, the Underworld, and Heaven. She wanted to destroy everything that existed... or rather, she wanted to destroy everything that stood in her way. She wanted to have the Four Satans killed and regain control of the Underworld.

"What... what information nya?" Kuroka actually stuttered when she realized that something wasn't right about this, while Ophis smiled lightly and pulled up the sleeve on her right arm and showed Kuroka that Ophis had markings going up her forearm. These markings were in the same of strange runes, but inside of each rune were more smaller runes that seemed to link together to form a matrix of some sort that Kuroka knew she would never understand no matter how much she wanted to.

This was the Sealing Key that had been created by Naruto and Sasuke when the two of them sealed the Kaguya, and by extension the Shinju and Madara inside of her, inside of Naruto. She had of course stolen it and applied it to herself so that she could release Naruto's true power when she believed that he was ready for it, and she had modified it a small amount so that she would be able to lock away the other lesser Tailed Beasts inside of Naruto so that they couldn't ruin her plans. She didn't need them helping Naruto regain his power to quickly and end up destroying his body once more, meaning that she would have to recollect his soul before anyone else could take it and put it back together again so that she could start again.

The last time Naruto exploded, he had wiped the Elemental Nations off the map, and had caused the entire planet to undergo a massive and startling change. The landscapes all around the worlds shifted away from the explosion, and the water levels on the planet seemed to drop, meaning that that more land appeared on the planet even after the destruction of the Elemental Nations... of course, Ophis wouldn't let everything be destroyed. She had managed to regain and store some of Naruto's wordly possession with a priestess family that had been reborn thanks to the Biblical God bringing the soul of the Shion girl back to life and allowing her to restart and guard the possessions of Naruto in wait for him to be reborn.

"I, gave her a lesser key... a key to Shinju." Ophis answered Kuroka after a few moments, and the cat looked confused at how Ophis worded that. Ophis had given Katerea a lesser key to the seal on Naruto, one that would let her rip out the Shinju from Naruto so that Naruto would come face to face with one of his greatest foes. One that could destroy entire countries in minutes, a being that could spell the end of the world... of course, she wouldn't allow her ace to be placed in danger just like that. If she felt that he was dying or losing, then she would very quickly return the Shinju back to the seal inside of Naruto. She had the original sealing key after all, and she had learned how to use it.

The Shinju, the Primordial God that was created by Kaguya, somebody that even Ophis wouldn't dare take on in a one on one fight with the hopes of winning. That woman... her abilities with space and time, and her abilities over creation and destruction... even Ophis would admit to being lacking if she had to fight that monster in human form. The woman could use the moon to place and illusion over and entire planet, a nearly unbreakable illusion that would allow her to reform those caught in it into those monsters known as the Zetsu. The Great Red himself was a bi-product of Kaguya' power over creation, and even he paled in comparison to the one that created him.

The only reason that nobody but herself had ever seen Kaguya' full power, was because she refused to harm the planet that she had refered to her as precious nursery. In the Dimensional Rift though, Ophis had witnessed the full depths of that monster's full power. That was why she had an infinite amount of respect for Naruto, because he had surpassed and defeated the Primordial Goddess, and her Primordial Tree, and even the imitation God Madara. Ophis might have been able to defeat Madara with relative ease, with him being able to injure her a good amount, but the other two were truly scary. The Shinju at it's fullest power had about half of Ophis' full power, while Kaguya... there were no words to truly descrive the depth of her power.

If she could create Primordial-God level beings from nothing, and those beings only be a small portion of her own power... then it was safe to say that she was not somebody you wanted to get on the bad side of.

Kuroka shivered when she noticed the aura around Ophis change from neutral, to an aura so cold that even she wasn't going to question Ophis any further than this. She knew that she shouldn't push her luck anymore, but that didn't mean that she wouldn't be ready to help Naruto out of any trouble that he was going to be getting into. She knew that Naruto was going to be in danger, and that Ophis was going to continue to place challenges in Naruto's path to make him stronger, but as his older sister she had to do her best to try and help him wherever she could.

'I can't help it if Ophis wants to involve herself in his life... but I can at leats help him when he needs it.' Kuroka thought with a small frown, knowing for a fact that nothing she said would change Ophis' mind about this.

Things were going to take a turn for the worst soon if Katerea actually managed to get her hands on Naruto... she just knew it.

Call it an older sister's intuition.

_**Chapter End!**_  
_**Next To Be Updated: Naruto the Strange Mage**_  
_**Please Leave Me Lots Of Nice Long Reviews, But No Flames Please!**_


End file.
